UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD
by AngelaMort
Summary: Ishizu Ishtar al fin aparece frente a la protegida. El faraón al fin se da cuenta, tiene un aliado mas el bando bueno Capitulo 19 UP! EDITADO Y CORREGIDO ::Fic SIN Yaoi::
1. Chapter 1

**UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD (VERSION Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

**Por: ViDsJ**

**PROLOGO**

CIUDAD BATALLAS 20:47 hrs

Una noche tranquila en ciudad domino... un muchacho bastante delgado, atractivo y de buen vestir caminaba por las calles, iba pensativo... ¿qué pensaba? Pues solo el lo sabe...

Aquel joven entro por esas calles donde casi no daba la luz, no tenia rumbo fijo, lo único que hacia era caminar y pensar sobre su vida... se sentía solo, necesitaba de alguien, tal ves una compañera... ¿compañera? Pero si hay cosas mas importantes en que pensar... como en obtener todos los artículos del milenio, el rompecabezas de Yugi, el anillo solo no servia de nada, pero en fin, se sentía vació y a la vez se sentía acompañado, ya que aquel espíritu del articulo lo acompañaba, pero no era suficiente, se estaba hartando... siguió caminando hasta que escucho un grito...

-aaah! Auxilio!- ...el de una mujer...-

Este se percató de ello y se dirigió hacia un callejón sin salida y observo que un hombre quería propasarse de una hermosa joven...

hombre: cálmese señorita, nada le va a suceder, al contrario... le va a gustar...

-déjeme en paz! Por favor! ayuda!- grito-

-Cállate! -aquel hombre saco de su pantalón una navaja- o si no...

-¿o si no que?- dijo una voz ajena-

-¿Qué: -este se percato de que aquel muchacho ya antes mencionado estaba al final del callejón- lárgate de aquí niño insolente si no quieres que te mate...

-suelta a esa chica si no quieres enfrentarte a mi...-

-será mejor que salves tu vida... huye! Este hombre es muy peligroso!- le aconsejo-

-silencio... –dijo tranquilamente Bakura-

-...-

- jajajajajaja ¿y tu quien eres para meterte en asuntos ajenos? Solo mírate, no eres mas que un niñito estúpido! -la navaja que traía en la mano la apunto hacia el-

-¿Crees que con ese artefacto vas a poder con migo?- pregunto tranquilamente-

Hombre¿te estas burlando de mi? ahora veras, tu te lo buscaste! .)

-pero...- dijo la joven-

- ¿Que demonios hiciste? –pregunto el hombre extrañado al ver a Bakura-

La apariencia de aquel joven cambio, ya no lucia en ella la cara de inocencia, al contrario, una cara llena de maldad apareció, sus ojos se tornaban oscuros...

-jajajajajaja y ahora me toca atacarte a ti...

Aquel hombre se noto nervioso y temeroso...

-quien de su deck saco una carta- jajaja "el destripador de las cartas".-dijo el espíritu de la sortija mientras mostraba una terrible sonrisa- Ataca!

De aquella carta salió mágicamente una calavera en forma de la muerte y se dirigió hacia aquel hombre, este corrió a toda velocidad para que no fuese alcanzado, pero el destripador lo alcanzo e hizo su trabajo... lo mato; aquella joven había visto todo, se quedo pasmada ya que no podía creer que un monstruo de las cartas cobrara vida sin ayuda de un tablero de ''duelo de monstruos''...

Esta se encontraba todavía en el suelo, aquel joven se acerco a ella, pero esta se cubrió los ojos, a pesar de que le había salvado la vida, tenia miedo...

Este la miro fijamente... -este no es lugar para que una joven merodee por aquí... vete a tu casa...- este solo se fue alejando...

-Espera! –exclamo, Bakura se detuvo en seco- ... G-gracias... –dijo-

-... agradéceme yéndote a tu casa -

-...-

-...-

-Por lo menos quiero saber tu nombre...-

Bakura volteo ligeramente ya que le estaba dando la espalda.

-Vete a casa si no quieres que también te elimine como lo hice con ese sujeto...- respondió fríamente-

Aquella chica volteo y vio que estaba ahí el cuerpo del sujeto...

- pero... -el misterioso y atractivo joven desapareció...- ¿qué significa esto¿quién era ese sujeto?...

Lejos de ahí...

-"Este no es momento de salvar vidas... hay cosas mas importantes como el quitarle su rompecabezas a Yugi"- se dijo a si mismo Bakura mientras seguía caminando... a pesar de ser un villano y ambicioso, por primera vez salvo la vida de alguien-

**CONTINUARA...**

NOTA DE ÁNGELA: Hoooooola de nuevo! He vuelto a después de casi 1 año de no hacerlo, tuve problemas con la pagina pero bueno, espero no tenerlos esta vez... a los autores y lectores que hayan leído los capítulos siguientes, debo decir que si me mandaron sus datos, ya están dentro del fic...

Como se habrán dado cuenta, me cambie el Nick, antes era Vid-sj, pero ahora soy Ángela-Mort ok? Para que no hayan malos entendidos, bueno, iré subiendo los capítulos poco a poco y no de un solo golpe, espero tenga el mismo éxito que tiempo atrás... (me refiero a que casi llegamos a los 50 reviews con tan solo 20 caps)

Si tiene dudas o comentarios dejen un review, Au revoir!


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA DE ÁNGELA: Hola de nuevo, solo les quería aclarar que voy a colocar a Marik en Domino's High School, pero con el seudónimo de Namu, como se hacia llamar él y a Bakura Hikari (el bueno y tierno) le llamare Ryou (su nombre) y al Yami, Bakura ¿Oks? Disfruten el capitulo!

**UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD (VERSION Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

**CAPITULO 1: "La chica nueva"**

Al día siguiente era la hora de entrar a clases en "Domino's High School"... todos estaban en su salón, como los típicos chicos de prepa, unos platicaban, las jóvenes hojeaban revistas, mientras q Yugi y Joey tenían un pequeño duelo sobre sus pupitres...

-...y así, tu EspadachÍn de flama es eliminado y te quedas en 0 pts. –decía un Yugi muy sonriente-

-. eres bueno Yugi... va de nuevo llevas ganadas 4 de 5! . -exclamo el pequeño Joey al ver que había sido derrotado una vez mas

-¿no te cansas Joey? n.n!- pregunto un Yugi muy sonriente-

-Joey date por vencido ¬¬ eres un fiasco...- comento Tristan no muy motivado-

- ¬¬-

-tranquilos chicos n.n es solo un juego...- comento Tea-

-¿otro duelo Yugi?- pregunto Joey-

-no gracias, Joey n.n!-

- ¿mmm bueno, que dices tu Namu?- volteo a preguntar al susodicho-

-creo que no Joey o.o- respondió el moreno-

-rayos ¬¬-

En ese momento iba entrando al salón (corriendo ya q era tarde) Ryou Bakura y se dirigió a su pupitre el cual estaba cerca de Yugi y sus amigos

-hola Bakura!-

-hola a todos jejeje se me hizo un poquito tarde- saludo un muy amable Ryou-

-Bakura, te reto a un duelo de cartas... – dijo de repente Joey sin siquiera saludarlo-

-¿qué?- pregunto Ryou-

-no le hagas caso a Joey Bakura, solo esta traumado- murmuro Tea-

-Ah no es cierto ¬.¬ simplemente me quiero divertir un poco! –respondió el rubio muy sonriente-

De repente todo el alboroto de los estudiantes ceso al entrar el profesor que les tocaba.

-buenos días alumnos- saludo el profesor muy amable como siempre solía ser- bien antes d dar la clase quiero darles una buena noticia...-

-ojalá diga q se va de la escuela jijiji- murmuro un Joey burlón a su mejor amigo-

- jejeje n.n!-

-tenemos una alumna nueva – dijo el catedrático-

Al salón entro una joven muy bonita, era de cabello negro, lacio a la altura de los hombros, blanca, y unos hermosos ojos negros...

-Vaya, que hermosa chica!- exclamo Joey-

-XD,- este era Tristan ¬¬-

-es muy bonita o.o- comento Yugi-

-hombres ¬¬U- murmuro la chica de ojos celestes-

-"Pero...pero si ella es...!" –pensó un Ryou preocupado-

Namu solo volteo hacia donde estaba Bakura notando que este se había puesto muy nervioso.

-¿te encuentras bien Bakura? ¿acaso conoces a esta chica? –pregunto Namu al mencionado-

-no no... como crees jejeje –respondió mas nervioso de lo común para después ocultarse tras un libro que tenia abierto y se sonrojo- "ella... ella es la chica que el espíritu del anillo salvo anoche... rayos... siento como si mi cabeza estuviese en el estomago" -dijo a sus adentros-

Maestro: bien jovencita, dinos tu nombre y de donde vienes...

-Bien, mi nombre es Feh J. Benett y vengo de... –pero esta se quedo paralizada al ver a Ryou y recordó aquel joven que la noche anterior la había salvado, eran idénticos, solo que aquel chico traía la apariencia de un inocente niño-

- ¿sucede algo señorita Feh?- pregunto el maestro al ver a la joven un poco desconcertada-

-nada... nada... –respondió un poco distraída- perdón, yo soy de Londres, Inglaterra y mi estancia en Cd. Batallas solo será temporal.

-bien... mmmhh... ¿dónde te podrás sentar? –el catedrático vio al salón de reojo- Mira junto al joven Ryou hay un pupitre, siéntate ahí...

-Gra... gracias... –ella se sentó en el lugar que le asigno su profesor y noto que Ryou estaba un poco nervioso y oculto tras ese libro diferente a la materia-

-bien, todos abran su libro de Álgebra.. –indico el profesor- ... matemáticas señor Ryou...

- jejeje perdón maestro... –Ryou algo nervioso metió el libro de economía y saco el libro indicado para después ocultarse de nuevo tras de el...-

-¿pero q le sucede a Bakura?- pregunto Joey-

-Lo noto muy nervioso- respondió Tristan-

-Vaya que si, ahora saco el de Psicología...-

-"¿Y a este que le pasa? El nunca actúa así..."- pensó para si "Namu"-

Las horas se pasaron como agua y al fin, la campana para el receso había tocado...

-bien, pueden salir a su descanso, nos vemos mañana... –indico el profesor-

Ryou fue el primero salirse del salón... (recuerden que Yugi y todos ellos siempre le dicen Bakura, pero yo Ryou para diferenciar del bueno al malo)

-Bakura si que anda muy extraño o.o- comento Yugi-

Joey pícaramente se acerco a la nueva para saludarla. Tristan no se quedo atrás...

-hola Feh! – saludo el rubio-

-hola –la joven saludo amablemente-

Yugi y Tea también fueron hacia ella

-hola, bienvenida a la escuela, mi nombre es Tea-

-yo soy Tristan...-

-yo soy Joey Wheeler XD el segundo lugar en duelo de monstruos-

-Y va a empezar ¬.¬- murmuro Tristan-

-hola, yo soy Yugi-

-mucho gusto, supongo que ya saben mi nombre jejeje- comento Feh-

-Y dinos, ¿desde cuando vives aquí? Es decir, llegaste de Inglaterra...-

-llegue aquí hace 2 días aproximadamente- respondió la londinense-

-¿Y te ha gustado estar aquí?- pregunto Yugi-

-Si, es una ciudad tranquila –respondió amablemente- por cierto chicos... a su amigo el que se sienta junto a mi como que no le agrado que yo llegara...-

-¿Hablas de Bakura? Nah lo que pasa es que el siempre ha sido muy tímido –respondió Joey sin preocupación alguna-

-Joey tiene razón, no te preocupes, Bakura siempre ha sido así, solo que hoy viene mas extraño de lo normal...- respondió Yugi-

-¿más? – pregunto Tristan-

-vaya...- murmuro la joven-

'Namu' sin decir mas salió del salón algo serio...

Mientras que en otro lado de la escuela, para ser mas exacto atrás, en un lugar solitario Ryou se encontraba muy pensativo...

-Esa chica... si es ella, estoy seguro, es la mujer que el espíritu de mi anillo salvo anoche... ¿Dirá algo sobre lo sucedido? Rayos... – decía Ryou hacia si mismo-

De repente la sortija que traía Bakura empezó a brillar y de inmediato Ryou cambio a Bakura... (Ryou es el Hikari, Bakura el Yami, para que me entiendan)

-Esa chica... ¿qué demonios esta haciendo aquí? Espero que no se le ocurra abrir la bocota de lo que sucedió anoche... pero... ¿por qué la salve? Yo no soy así, maldita sea... aun que esa chica tiene algo especial... me recuerda a alguien de mi pasado...- murmuro el Yami para si-

Mas de repente Marik llego a donde Bakura estaba.

-Oye, ¿qué te sucede? ¿por qué actuaste como un tonto?- pregunto Marik-

-¿De que demonios hablas, Marik? Recuerda que el que actúa es el tonto de Ryou, no yo-

-Esa chica trae a Ryou como un verdadero idiota, todos se percataron de ello –dijo un poco mal humorado- ¿O acaso hiciste algo? ¿ya la conocías?

Bakura se puso mas nervioso de lo que estaba...

-Estas loco... no tengo tiempo para estupideces si eso es lo que estas pensando... mi único interés es conseguir los demás artículos del milenio-

-Tonto... recuerda que trabajas para mi, y primero me consigues lo que quiero o no habrá articulo del milenio, ¿entendiste?-

-Estúpido! –Bakura se acerco a Marik y lo agarro del cuello de las ropas- no me hables como si fueses mi jefe, ambos solo tenemos un trato, no seas impertinente o hasta aquí la dejamos! –respondió molesto-

Marik se soltó de Bakura y le lanzo una mirada asesina...

De repente, la campana del receso sonó indicando la entrada a clases.

Ryou y Namu (ya normales) se dirigieron hacia su salón y después a sus respectivos pupitres Ryou algo confundido y Namu solo viéndolo extraño. El albino noto que Feh ya no estaba en su lugar, ahora estaba ocupando el lugar de Tea y Tea el lugar de Feh (el cual estaba a 3 pupitres de el) Ryou se sorprendió un poco...

-¿Bakura?- pregunto Tea un poc preocupada-

-¿pero que hace la nueva en tu lugar?- pregunto Ryou un poco extrañado-

-Lo que pasa es que se siente incomoda y decidió cambiar de lugar y le cedí el mío. – respondió tranquila-

-¿incomoda?- pregunto aun mas extrañado-

-Si, lo que pasa es que actuaste demasiado raro desde que ella llego y pensó que te molestaba su presencia...-

-pero...-

-Yugi y los demás también lo notaron ¿acaso ya conocías Feh?-

-No... y creo que tienes razón, me comporte un poco mal con ella, le pediré disculpas en la salida- respondió Ryou un poco apenado-

-...- Marik solo observaba-

La profesora que les tocaba en esa clase entro...

-bien alumnos, saquen su libro en la pagina 134 y hagan los ejercicios de la A a la G- dijo seriamente la profesora-

Las miradas entre Ryou y Feh se cruzaron a cada rato...

Así pasaron las horas de clase hasta que por fin sonó la campana de salida.(3:39 PM)

-bien alumnos, nos vemos hasta el lunes, y no olviden hacer su tarea...-

-Al fin! Fin de semana! Fuera libros! –exclamo mas que feliz el rubio cachorro-

-tienes razón! –le siguió Tristan-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos chicos, tengo un asunto pendiente... –Ryou sin decir mas salió del salón- (sin compañía de Malik)

-"Ese sujeto esta mas extraño de lo normal" –pensó Marik para si-

-"Ese Bakura, se le olvido ofrecerle disculpas a Feh"- pensó Tea al ver salir a Ryou-

-Bien chicos, los veré hasta el lunes, fue un placer conocerlos – dijo Feh con una sonrisa-

-¿Ya te vas? ¿no gustas ir a comer con nosotros?- pregunto Tea-

-No gracias, tengo que ir a casa temprano- respondió Feh-

-es una lastima- comento Joey-

-una verdadera lastima...- le siguió Tristan-

-bueno, entonces nos vemos y cuídate Feh!- respondió Yugi muy sonriente-

Los 4 salieron primero que Feh ya que esta estaba guardando sus libros, la escuela se encontraba un poco vacía, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían ido, ella solo caminaba por los pasillos, bajo las escaleras y salió del edificio, noto que en un árbol de el jardín (por así decirlo --) de la escuela estaba Ryou recargado con los brazos cruzados, como si estuviese esperando a alguien... Feh tímidamente se siguió derecho insinuando q tenia prisa...

-Oye! Espera...- exclamo Ryou hacia Feh-

-perdón pero tengo un poco de prisa –respondió seriamente sin verlo a la cara-

-Por favor... –suplico-

-...-

-solo quiero pedirte disculpas de la manera en que me comporte hoy... fui un poco... descortés, grosero, no se que me sucedió –dijo un Ryou todo apenado-

Feh lo vio un poco extrañada.

-Has de pensar que soy un idiota –dijo al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada- pero usualmente no soy así –respondió un poco bromista-

-No, no pensé eso, al contrario, creo que eres un buen chico –respondió sonriéndole-

Ryou se sonrojo un poco...

-Oye, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro –respondió Ryou-

-Lo que pasa es que... ayer...-

-"¿me va a preguntar sobre lo de anoche? que la salve de aquel sujeto..." –pensó-

-solo vio a los ojos a Bakura y el le regreso una tierna mirada, poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que...- olvídalo, me tengo que ir... es tarde, nos vemos –Feh se despidió y se fue de ahí...

Ryou vio alejarse la chica y no quito la mirada de esta...

-Aun que si, ¿eh?- dijo una voz de repente-

-Malik... –dijo Bakura quien se había transformado en el espíritu- estuviste escondido todo el tiempo –Malik había salido detrás de otro árbol ahí cerca-

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto un poco pícaro con ese aire de villano-

-Claro que no! estas loco, mejor vámonos de aquí –respondió un Bakura molesto-

- - - - - -

Feh salió de la escuela y estaba algo ruborizada... noto que en la esquina de la calle estaba una limosina y el chofer que la estaba esperando... se dirigió hacia ella...

-señorita...-

-¿pero que hace aquí? –pregunto molesta Feh-

-su padre me pidió que la recogiera ya que es peligroso que ande sola por aquí... ya aun siendo la hija de uno de los empresarios mas exitosos de Europa...-respondió el chofer con cierta seriedad-

Feh sin decir palabra no tuvo mas remedio y se subió.

-además su padre quiere hablar seriamente con usted...-

La limosina se dirigió hacia una gran residencia o mas bien una especie de mansión... Feh algo enojada bajo de la limusina y entro a la casa dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de su padre...

-¿Se puede? –dijo la chica asomándose al despacho de su padre-

-Ya llegaste! Claro, adelante hija. –respondió su padre, que era un señor alto, robusto, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, un señor de 45 años aproximadamente-

La joven entro y se sentó.

-me dijeron que querías hablar con migo...-

-Si... así es hija, y es de mucha importancia.- respondió con un aire preocupado-

-¿qué sucede papá? – pregunto Feh con cierto nerviosismo-

-Tu madre, como sabrás, sigue en Egipto y bueno, hace poco hablamos por teléfono y hablamos sobre de ti y tus hermanos, sobre su futuro. Como sabrás tu hermano sigue en Londres y tu hermana esta en Nueva York, ya lo hablamos con ellos y tomaron su decisión, pero ahora te toca a ti. –dijo seriamente- y es hora de que decidas con quien de los 2 te vas a quedar... ya que tu madre quiere que te vayas a mudar allá con ella...

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto exaltada- Pero... ¿no se supone que ella esta en excavaciones e investigaciones allá?-

-Si hija, por eso te digo... piénsalo bien... toma –este le dio una caja como de envió de correo- te lo mando tu madre desde Egipto...

-¿Y mis hermanos? ¿Qué dijeron al respecto? –pregunto preocupada-

-Tu hermano Steven ya es mayor de edad y decidió estudiar allá en Inglaterra, en Oxford, tu hermana va a estar en mi autoría, ya que ella no quiere irse para allá. –dijo el señor- y tu...

-...lo tengo que pensar, la verdad es que no me agrada la idea de vivir en Egipto, pero tampoco el dejar a mi madre sola... ¿por qué tienen que obligarnos a tomar estas decisiones tan absurdas? –pregunto enojada, sin embargo su padre no le contesto- rayos!

-Toma esta carta que te mando tu madre, llego hoy en la mañana. –dijo entregándole un sobre tamaño carta- y esto, al parecer es un regalo –dijo dándole ahora un paquete-

Feh tomo aquellos presentes y sin decir nada salió del despacho yéndose a su habitación... llegando confundida y ansiosa empezó abrir aquel paquete que su madre le había enviado, pero primero leyó una carta que venia en el paquete...

"_Querida Feh:_

_Hola hija ¿cómo has estado? Espero que bien ya que hace mucho que no nos vemos desde que tu padre y yo nos enojamos ya que me vine a las investigaciones aquí en Egipto... te hecho mucho de menos, espero que tu padre te haya dicho lo de la decisión que debes de tomar antes de haber abierto esta carta, piénsalo, espero verte pronto, tu hermana Fleur decidió que darse en custodia de tu padre, y tu hermano ya es mayor de edad, así que espero tu respuesta, cualquiera que sea la apoyare hija mía._

_Por cierto, te mando este pequeño obsequio, es un collar místico que compre en una tienda de antigüedades, pensé que te luciría hermoso._

_Bueno por el momento esto es todo, recuerda que te quiero y que siempre pienso en ti..._

_ATTE_

_Tu madre que tanto te quiere. Estephania Benett"_

-Vaya –suspiro la joven- de veras que si extraño a mi mama aun que... no puedo dejar solo a mi papá, aun que la tonta de mi gemela haya decidió quedarse con él, ella seguirá lejos... convenenciera... –murmuro molesta- y Steve, bueno, no escogió a ninguno, como lo extraño –dijo tristemente para después acordarse del paquete que su madre le había mandado- cierto! -exclamo para después abrir el paquete y vio que había una pequeña cajita color dorado, Feh la abrió y noto un lindo collar que llevaba como una especie de 'dije' en forma de ojo egipcio y en el centro de este tenia incrustado una piedra amatista- vaya un dije egipcio, es lindo... –Feh de inmediato se lo coloco y al ponérselo noto que este empezó a brillar y una energía muy fuerte cayo en ella- ¿Q-que sucede? –pregunto quejumbrosa- Ahh!-

- - - - -

En un lugar lejano, cerca de las ruinas egipcias, en una especie de casa con unas escaleras y al terminar estas habían como especies de tumbas egipcias habita un sujeto, viste con túnicas de aldeano egipcio, es bastante moreno y tiene unos ojos azul cielo y cuida de ese lugar...

-¿Qué sucedió? Sentí como un desequilibrio cósmico... ¿acaso alguien se apodero de un articulo del milenio?... no, es imposible, ya que todos los artículos que sobran están aquí y los demás escogieron a su dueño... a menos que... no, no puede ser... las predicciones acaso se estarán haciendo realidad... esto no me gusta nada...

**CONTINUARA...**

NOTA DE ANGELA: hola soy Ángela (Vid-sJ) bien, de nuevo esta el fic en pero mejorado, le agregue algunas cosillas y esta arreglado tanto en redacción como en ortografía.

También escribí esto ya que a MI lindo Bakura le quería poner alguna novia 3 y bueno, creo que se me hizo, espero estar haciendo bien el fic. También decidí escribir un fic donde el protagonista es Bakura ya q los fics de aquí son yaoi (y como 4 son decentes, que por cierto los lei y me gustaron) y por equivocación lei uno (bueno, en realidad ni lo lei completo ya q casi me da un infarto ) y de veras, no volví a ver a mi Bakura de la misma manera ;; pero el trauma pasara . Respeto a los escritores yaoi pero... detesto esa clase de fics . escriben de el como si fuese gay ToT pero bueno cada quien sus gustos ¬¬.

Okas, R&R, si tienes dudas, comentarios o sugerencias, mándenme un mail o review, grax y los veo en el cap. 2!

**ESTE FAN** **FIC APOYA A LA ASOCIACION DE FANS "_RAPE IS NOT LOVE"_ EN APOYO AL MALTRATO DEL PERSONAJE RYOU Bakura, para mas info, manden un review**


	3. Chapter 3

**UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD (VERSION Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

**Por: ViDsJ**

**CAPITULO 2: "Un reencuentro con el pasado"**

Bakura, aquel joven de ojos marrones y cabellos violetas, se encontraba en su casa, estaba muy pensativo...

-que día tan mas agitado... creo que descansare un poco...- se dijo a si mismo quedándose en su mas profundo sueño.-

En el sueño de Bakura

_Egipto 5000 años atrás..._

_Había un gran alboroto en aquella ciudad, solo se corrían rumores..._

_-¿ya se enteraron?- dijo un aldeano a prisa-_

_-no, ¿que sucedió?- pregunto curioso-_

_-El famoso ladrón de tumbas el temible Bakura ya fue capturado y al parecer el faraón va a tomar medidas extremas..._

_-¿qué dices? ¿El faraón que piensa hacer?-_

_-ah, pues las malas lenguas dicen que el faraón lo va a juzgar como se merece y también decapitar por todos los crímenes que ha hecho...-_

_-Que bueno, se lo merece ese sujeto... y dime ¿cuándo lo van a juzgar?-_

_-Al parecer mañana al amanecer, vamos, que yo no me quiero perder este deplorable espectáculo...-_

_Cerca de ahí, en el palacio del faraón 2 sombras salían de este muy discretamente, no se les podía ver el rostro ya que ambas tenían una túnica que cubría estas. Varios minutos después llegaron a las cárceles de aquella ciudad el cual estaba vigilada por algunos guardias reales..._

_Después de varios minutos solo una de las siluetas logro entrar..._

_Mientras que el bandido permanecía en un rincón de aquel calabozo, los tobillos los tenia encadenados, estaba sentado, las rodillas las tenia a la altura de los hombros, sus brazos sobre estas y su mirada la tenia hacia abajo... no podía negar que tenia miedo, no de morir, si no de perder a aquella persona que lo vio de manera diferente, que lo vio como un ser humano y no como el despreciable bandido... Bakura escucho el sonido de las puertas que se abrían, el no hizo mucho caso, hasta que escucho pasos que se dirigían hacia el, este ligeramente alzo la mirada y vio la silueta de una mujer..._

_-Bakura...- dijo la voz de una mujer-_

_Bakura: Gizeh! ¿qué haces aquí?_

_La chica se quedo en silencio..._

_Bakura: vete de aquí, este no es lugar para que estés. –dijo serio- _

_Gizeh: ¿por qué Bakura? ¿por qué me mentiste de esa manera?_

_Bakura: escúchame así soy yo ¿entendiste? soy un ladrón, además no tenia otra opción _

_Gizeh: me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio! ¿acaso no me tenias confianza! _

_Bakura: -el chico solo callo- ¿Sabes que? mejor vete de aquí, no quiero verte mas._

_Gizeh: ¿qué dices?_

_Bakura: lo que oíste! Vete de aquí!_

_Gizeh: eres un... solo me utilizaste, fui un juguete para ti ¿verdad? Pues sabes que... -dijo conteniendo su llanto- hubiera deseado nunca haberte conocido! Te... te odio!_

_Bakura al escuchar esto sintió como una daga en el pecho_

_Guardia: señorita! Se acabo su tiempo!_

_Gizeh: adiós Bakura... –esta le dio la espalda a Bakura y de inmediato las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos-_

_Gizeh salio del calabozo con una mirada deprimente..._

_Cerraron la puerta del calabozo y Bakura solo se quedo viendo hacia ella un poco triste..._

_Bakura: "Gizeh perdóname, perdóname por hacerte sufrir y no, no te utilice, en realidad si estoy enamorado de ti y ahora tu me odias"- pensó- maldición!_

_A la mañana siguiente la mayoría del pueblo estaba reunido en una plaza donde iban ajusticiar al ladrón Bakura, el faraón estaba presente y junto a el los 5 sacerdotes..._

_Seth: El bandido Bakura! Se le acusa de robo hacia propiedades ajenas! Se le acusa de ser un profanador..._

_Bakura: grrr... váyanse al diablo!_

_Seth: y se le acusa de el asesinato de personas..._

_Pueblo: si! matéenlo, matéenlo!_

_Seth: se le acusa de invadir el palacio del faraón, de asesinar a un clérigo de alto rango! De robar artículos exclusivamente de los sacerdotes, de atacar a la sacerdotisa Isis, y de venir a retar a la realeza! Por eso el día de hoy será degollado y la justicia divina no se amparara de ti!_

_Bakura: eso es lo que creen! pero nos volveremos a ver jajajajajajaja_

_Fin del sueño_

Bakura sudando frío se despertó...

Ryou: ¿Que demonios fue ese sueño?

Ryou inconscientemente se transformo en su Yami...

Bakura: eso... no puede ser... malditos recuerdos... entonces esa chica es...

**CONTINUARA...**

NOTA DE ANGELA: Bien, aquí esta el Cap. 2 vaya, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo así como el resto de la historia.

Gracias por los reviews, en serio y si, me acuerdo de ti "Kira Carusso" jejeje

Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, critica constructiva escríbeme a: o dejen Reviews! Nos vemos en el 3er capitulo!

**ESTE FAN** **FIC APOYA A LA ASOCIACION DE FANS _"RAPE IS NOT LOVE"_ EN APOYO AL MALTRATO DEL PERSONAJE RYOU Bakura, para mas info, manden un review**


	4. Chapter 4

**UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD (VERSION Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

**Por: ÁngelaMort**

**CAPITULO 3: "¿Quién eres realmente?"**

Casa Benett...

Feh había abierto aquella caja que su madre le había mandado desde Egipto y vio que había una carta, la leyó y después de dicho acto abrió otra caja dorada donde dentro venia un hermoso collar con un 'dije' en forma de ojo egipcio, esta se lo puso para ver como se veía y de inmediato una energía fuerte cayo sobre ella haciendo que un fuerte quejido se escuchase casi por toda la habitación...

-¿Que... que sucede? Siento... como si algo me pesara... como si algo me cayera encima...- dijo ella débilmente al mismo tiempo que caía al piso quedando de rodillas y viendo hacia el suelo-

Una de las sirvientas que habían pasado por la habitación de Feh escucho aquel quejido y de inmediato sin tocar la puerta entro a ver si todo marchaba bien.

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto la sirvienta preocupada-

Feh no respondió a la pregunta y solo se mantenía con las manos en el piso, arrodillada y con la cara viendo hacia el este, su cabello cubría el rostro-

-Señorita... –la joven se acerco temerosa a la británica-

-no te acerques y lárgate de aquí... –dijo con una voz entre cortante y un poco diferente-

La sirvienta al ver la reacción se paralizo y se sorprendió, se le hacia raro que Feh se comportara de esa manera tan agresiva, ya que esta era una chica muy amable y nada grosera.

-¿qué tanto andas viendo? –pregunto molesta al mismo tiempo en que poco a poco fue levantando el rostro, notándose en ella una mirada fría y calculadora, como si otra persona ocupara el lugar de Feh- ¿que no oíste? Lárgate de aquí...!

La sirvienta asustada se fue rápidamente cerrando su habitación.

-Que gente tan atrevida...! –la joven volteo a todos lados a ver la habitación donde se encontraba, como si fuese una verdadera desconocida- ¿qué es este...? –pero antes de terminar lo que iba a decir un fuerte dolor de cabeza se le vino, esta solo se volvió a hincar, se agarro la cabeza y empezó a visualizar imágenes, imágenes de un pasado tormentoso, donde casualmente ella estaba vestida de egipcia, sin embargo tenia el color de piel bronceado...

_FLASHBACK_

_La joven estaba en una de las habitaciones de un palacio egipcio ya que en esta estaba adornada así, la joven estaba llorando desconsolada, hasta que de repente vio una serpiente en su cuarto, al principio se paralizo, pero después no le importo._

_La serpiente se percato de la presencia de la joven y sigilosamente se acerco a ella así atacándola y dándole una mordida en la pierna, al sentir tal cosa la chica golpeo con lo primero que encontró a la serpiente dejándola inmóvil. _

_La egipcia se empezó a sentir mal, estaba tan pálida y respiraba con dificultad..._

_-Al fin voy a morir... –dijo débilmente- no vale la pena vivir así...- dicho esto un ultimo suspiro salió de esta y una lagrima junto a ella, la joven murió._

_Minutos después entro una joven de piel morena clara y ojos cafés claros (similar a Tea), al ver a la joven tirada y pálida se estremeció, estaba tan fría como un muerto..._

_-Aaaahh! Gizeh! Despierta amiga! Despierta... –grito desesperada la joven a la ya fallecida que se hacia llamar Gizeh al mismo tiempo en que lloraba desesperadamente-_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Algunos segundos después las imágenes en su cabeza desaparecieron, la joven se estremeció y sintió que su corazon latía rápidamente, una profunda tristeza invadió su corazón...

(Nota: por si se dieron cuenta Feh o su mente fue poseída por un espíritu del collar que se puso (como el rompecabezas y la sortija) por Gizeh, el espíritu, así que cuando este con la personalidad del espíritu pondré Gizeh y a la normal Feh ¿Oks?)

Gizeh: esas imágenes... no pueden ser... hace siglos que las había olvidado... –dijo con la voz entre cortada- será mejor que me vaya de aquí...

Gizeh salió de su habitación caminando rápidamente, los sirvientes que estaban ahí cerca solo se la quedaron viendo extrañamente, su comportamiento no era de lo mas común.

Gizeh al abandonar aquella mansión se dirigió hacia la ciudad viendo todo tan extrañamente...

Gizeh: ahora comprendo... –la joven camino por la metrópoli y en uno de los aparadores vio su reflejo, estaba un poco diferente a como era antes, ya que tenia la piel muy blanca y facciones mas afinadas- he regresado y esto es el futuro –dijo sorprendida- ha cambiado bastante desde... creo que ni siquiera estoy en Egipto –dijo irónicamente-

Siguió caminando hasta que una tienda le llamo la atención, habían imágenes del mago oscuro y del dragón ojiazul- estos monstruos... los he visto antes...

**Flash back**

_En una habitación secreta el faraón y otro sujeto estaban jugando duelo de monstruos..._

_-Ahora, convoco a el mago oscuro en modo de ataque!... mago oscuro ataca con tu poder!- exclamo el joven al parecer el faraón, era Yami (Atem) _

_De repente el mago oscuro salió y ataco al monstruo de su oponente haciéndolo desaparecer..._

_-Tu monstruo esta derrotado!-_

_-no por mucho tiempo, yo juego mejor en el reino de las sombras wuajaja- dijo su retador-_

_-has lo que se te de en gana.. – dijo el faraón bastante serio-_

_Mientras estos 2 discutían, la pequeña Gizeh (quien en ese entonces tenia mas o menos 15 años) estaba escondida observando el duelo..._

_Gizeh: vaya, esto es genial!_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

Gizeh: ahora recuerdo que antiguamente jugaban con esos monstruos... –Gizeh entro a aquella tienda de duelo de monstruos y empezó a observar con un aire curioso aquellas cosas que tenían que ver con duelo de monstruos-

-Disculpe señorita ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- le pregunto un amable viejo quien al parecer era dueño de aquella tienda.

Gizeh: ¿ayudar? No... supongo que no, gracias –volteo y siguió viendo aquellos accesorios-

-¿Feh? Hola ¿que haces aquí? –le pregunto una voz que provenía detrás de ella, Gizeh volteo a ver quien era y casualmente se encontró a Yugi y estaba acompañado de sus amigos... Gizeh solo se lo quedo viendo...-

Gizeh: "este niño... me recuerda a alguien, pero no estoy segura" –pensó seriamente para volver a ser la misma de siempre- Hola Yugi, que sorpresa!-dijo la chica con una sonrisa-

Joey: hola Feh, pensé que ibas a estar en tu casa, como no habías aceptado venir a comer con nosotros –dijo el rubio-

Tea: es verdad ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿Saliste a dar un paseo?

Feh: este... no lo se exactamente... es decir... si, decidí salir a conocer mejor la ciudad jejeje.

Tristan: vaya... ¿y tu sola? –pregunto extrañado-

Feh: pues... este...

Joey: -quien interrumpió (para fortuna) a Feh- Y bueno jijiji –este se ruborizo ligeramente- yo te puedo ayudar a que conozcas mejor la ciudad –dijo picaramente-

Todos: ¬¬U

Tea: mejor ven con nosotros seria mas seguro –dijo seriamente-

Joey: tenias que arruinarlo boca floja ¬¬

Yugi: tranquilos muchachos, mejor vámonos que se nos hace tarde... –pero antes de irse Yugi de inmediato noto aquel dije de Feh, el del ojo egipcio- vaya que bonito...

Feh: ¿Te refieres a mi "dije"? –pregunto al ver que Yugi se había quedado viendo su collar- Me lo mando mi mamá desde Egipto, ella es egiptóloga (dada la redundancia) y esta allá haciendo algunas excavaciones.

Tea: ¿en serio?

Feh: si, hace 4 años que esta allá...

Yugi: Vaya, mi abuelito también hace mucho tiempo fue a Egipto a hacer investigaciones ¿verdad abuelito? –quien se dirigió al viejo que un principio había hablado con Feh-

Salomón: es verdad, no tiene mucho que estuve allá ¿cómo se llama tu madre, jovencita?

Feh: mi madre... ella se llama Estephania Benett...

Salomón: Oh! Benett! Si, la conocí en una reunión de Egiptólogos, es una mujer bastante inteligente.

Feh: si, lo es –dijo con una sonrisa-

Tristan: perdón que interrumpa pero será mejor que nos vallamos que se nos hace un poco tarde...

Yugi: creo que Tristan tiene razón... nos vemos al rato abuelito!

Salomón: de acuerdo Yugi, no llegues tarde nos vemos y mucho gusto jovencita –dijo dirigiéndose a Feh-

Feh: igualmente, hasta luego...

Yugi: claro abuelito, nos vemos.

Se despidieron y se salieron de la tienda.

Mientras en casa de Bakura, este estaba sentado en su cama sudando frío...

Bakura: demonios... ¿por qué rayos se me vinieron a la mente esos recuerdos? Hace mucho que los había olvidado... estúpidos sueños- este se levanto y se dirigió hacia el baño, se paro frente al lavabo viéndose al espejo para después lavarse la cara con agua muy fría- bien, creo que será mejor que me vaya... –Bakura miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 17:47 hrs.- rayos es tarde...-

Bakura rápidamente se dirigió hacia la salida de su departamento y al abrirla se encontró a alguien quien al parecer lo estaba esperando-

Bakura: ¿Malik? ¿qué demonios estas haciendo aquí? Te dije que nos íbamos a ver en ese centro de duelos.

Malik: dijimos que nos veríamos a las 17:30 hrs así que decidí venir por ti, por que al parecer se te hizo tarde, ¿cierto?

Bakura: grrr... si, me quede dormido, pero eso ya no importa, vámonos a ese centro, Yugi me dijo que iba a ir junto con sus estorbosos amigos, seria excelente oportunidad de quitarle su rompecabezas del milenio y de paso su carta de dios egipcio...

Malik: tonto... no te precipites, que por eso las cosas salen mal, vente vamosnos.

Ambos chicos bajaron hasta la salida, ya que el departamento donde vivía Bakura estaba en la parte alta del edificio.

Al salir, Malik se dirigió a su motocicleta- lo primero que hay que hacer es ver los movimientos de Yugi, estudiarlo para después tomarlo por sorpresa... –Malik se había montado en su moto- ¿vas a subir o te vas a quedar ahí?

Bakura: ¿tenemos que ir en esa cosa? –dijo con una expresión desagradable-

Malik: ¿qué? ¿te da miedo? –pregunto burlón- por mi no hay problema te puedes ir caminando.

Bakura: cállate –Bakura se subió a la parte trasera de la moto y ambos de fueron de ahí-

- - - - -

En la calle...

Feh: oye Yugi... ¿esa tienda de duelos de monstruos es tuya?

Yugi: ah! Si, pertenece a mi abuelito y por ende a mi también.

Feh: vaya...

Joey: oye Feh ¿te puedo hacer una preguntita?

Feh: claro ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto extrañada-

Joey: ¿tienes novio?

Tristan en ese momento le dio un zape a Joey. (zape golpe)

Joey: ¿por qué hiciste eso? –pregunto molesto-

Tristan: te lo merecías simplemente –respondió de la misma manera-

Tea: ay, dios, hombres... –suspiro-

Yugi: jejeje disculpa a Joey Feh, siempre es así de impulsivo.

Feh: no hay problema –respondió un tanto nerviosa- y no Joey, no tengo.

Joey: ok gracias, me aclaraste mi duda –dijo sonriente-

Feh: jejeje... por cierto ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

Yugi: que tontos, perdón Feh, nos dirigimos hacia un nuevo centro de duelos que acaba de inaugurar Kaiba.

Tea: si, a pesar de que no nos llevamos muy bien con el, nos invito a ese centro de duelos y hoy lo inauguró por esa razón creo que no fue a la escuela hoy... perdón si no te dijimos desde antes a donde nos dirigíamos pero… ¿no te molesta que vallamos allá, verdad?

Feh: no, por supuesto que no... yo también soy duelista, bueno, no duelista exactamente, pero soy experta en la materia.

Joey: ¿en serio? –pregunto sorprendido- "vaya, es la chica perfecta, inteligente, bonita... que digo bonita... hermosa, carismática, buena onda y además le gustan los duelos de monstruos" –pensó entusiasta el rubio-

Feh: si, por cierto Yugi, no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarte... ¿tu eres el Yugi, el que fue declarado rey de los duelos?

Yugi: así es...

Tristan: ¿Hasta en Inglaterra Yugi es popular? –pregunto sorprendido- órale, eres famoso amigo.

Feh: si, digo Kaiba es famoso por que por él es que las cartas circulan por el mundo y toda la tecnología que lo rodea, además los duelistas hablan mucho de Yugi, dicen que eres un muy buen duelista, sobretodo cuando derrotaste a ese sujeto llamado Pegasus, creador del juego.

Yugi: jejeje ¿en serio? –Yugi se sonroso un poco apenado- vaya, pues si, derrote a Pegasus, no fue fácil pero al final salí ganador.

Joey: si, aun que la mayoría del duelo no lo pudimos ver.

Feh: ¿y eso?

Yugi: no, por nada... es que... fue un duelo sin espectadores jejeje

Feh: oh! Vaya

Tea: miren, ¿es ahí el nuevo centro de duelos? ¿"Kaiba Land 2"? -Dijo señalando a un gran edificio –

Joey: si, es ese ¿qué esperamos? vamos para allá

- - - - -

Casualmente Malik y Bakura estaban llegando, ambos se bajaron de la moto (obvio que Malik dejo su moto en un lugar seguro) y vieron a su alrededor...

Malik: ¿este es el famoso nuevo centro de duelos? A pesar de todo Kaiba si que sabe invertir su dinero –dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor-

Bakura: como sea, mira, ahí vienen Yugi y los demás –dijo Bakura mientras al mismo tiempo observo que Feh, la chica nueva venia con ellos- "¿Qué rayos esta haciendo ella aquí?" –pensó molesto-

Malik: es cierto... y vienen con la chica nueva...

Unos segundos después Yugi y los demás se toparon con Malik y Bakura...

Yugi: hola chicos –saludo amablemente el pequeño-

Joey: hola Bakura, hola Namu ¿también ustedes vinieron a ver el nuevo centro de duelos?

Namu: ah si, teníamos curiosidad de ver como había quedado, con eso de que Kaiba no hablaba de otra cosa ¿verdad Bakura?... ¿Bakura...?

Este solo estaba serio, no dejaba de ver a Feh con esa mirada tan fría...

Malik: (pensando psíquicamente) "Bakura, reacciona... ¿qué te sucede?"

Bakura: (respondiendo a los llamados de Malik) "nada no es nada así que déjame en paz"

Todos: ¿?

Joey: oye Bakura ¿te sientes bien?

Ryou: ah, claro si... lo siento jejeje

Yugi: ¿pues que esperamos aquí? Vamos a entrar...

Todos entraron a aquel centro y notaron que habían por todos lados tableros de duelos, tiendas de cartas y muchas curiosidades mas...

Tea: vaya, si que se lucio Kaiba...

-Pensé que no vendrían- les dijo una voz proveniente de atrás de ellos, todos voltearon y vieron que Kaiba esta ahí parado, con su típico traje cerrado y su gabardina.

Yugi / Joey / Tea / Tristan: Kaiba –dijeron al unísono-

Kaiba: bien, este es mi nuevo centro de duelos ¿quedo perfecto, no? –dijo con esa expresión fría y calculadora junto con una sonrisa-

Joey: si, fabuloso –respondió apático-

Kaiba: jajaja Wheeler, es normal que tengas envidia...

Joey: ¿qué dices, cretino! –pregunto furioso-

Tristan: oye Kaiba si nos invitaste solo para humillarnos...

Kaiba: jajaja no los invite solo para humillarlos, no sean tontos, no pienso perder mi tiempo en ustedes...-Kaiba miro a todos de reojo y noto que había una cara nueva- ¿y tu quien eres jovencita?

Feh: ¿yo?

Tea: Kaiba, por lo menos ten un poco mas de respeto a como te diriges hacia las personas, ella es Feh, es nueva en la escuela, llego hoy.

Kaiba: oye, le pregunte a ella –dijo Kaiba molesto-

Tea: grrr...

Feh: si, mi nombre es Feh Benett y llegue hoy a la escuela, soy de Londres, en Inglaterra... –dijo tímidamente-

Kaiba: ah... mucho gusto, mi nombre es seto Kaiba... y bien, pueden visitar las instalaciones y si quieren también pueden usar los nuevos escenarios de los duelos de monstruos, disfruten su estancia... nos vemos luego, tengo asuntos importantes por atender... –Kaiba terminando de decir esto, se fue hacia el lado opuesto de la salida y entro a una especie de puerta

Joey: ese Kaiba... como lo detesto!

Tristan: tranquilo amigo, tu sabes como es Kaiba, deberíamos de estar mas que acostumbrados por esa actitud tan pedante que tiene hacia otros.

Yugi: claro, Tristan tiene razón, no hay que enojarnos por cosas que no valen la pena

Tea: exacto y bien... ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Joey: ¿qué tal si primero damos un pequeño 'tour' para ver que hay por aquí?

Yugi: parece buena idea... ¿vienen con nosotros? –dijo dirigiéndose a Bakura y a Malik-

Ryou: claro, por que no...

Todos se fueron a ver las nuevas instalaciones hasta que entraron a una arena súper moderna de duelo de monstruos...

Joey: orale! A pesar de que Kaiba es un amargado tiene buenos gustos!

Yugi: tienes razón, estas nuevas arenas de duelos están muy bonitas y muy tecnológicas –dijo sorprendido-

Joey: oye Yugi ¿quieres tener un duelo con el gran Joey?

Tristan: ya va a empezar..

Yugi: pues no me parece mala idea...

Ambos duelistas subieron a aquella arena de duelo de monstruos y se prepararon, todos estaban ansiosos de ver aquel pequeño duelo...

Mientras que Ryou tímidamente se acerco a Feh.

Ryou: ¿tu eres duelista? Es decir ¿te gustan los duelos de monstruos?

Feh: duelista pues no oficial, pero si se jugar.

Malik estaba observando a Bakura sospechosamente.

Ryou: me gustaría verte algún día duelear –dijo con una sonrisa-

Feh: por supuesto... –ambos se quedaron viendo hasta que a Feh le vino otro dolor de cabeza, uno muy fuerte-

Bakura: Feh... ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto preocupado-

Feh lo único que hizo fue de nuevo a agarrase su cabeza y otras imágenes mas se le vinieron en la mente... (mas bien, como una especie de recuerdos)

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Gizeh estaba caminando tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos mas tranquilos del palacio del faraón, hasta que al pasar por una habitación escucho que ruidos extraños provenían de este, Gizeh extrañada se empezó a acercar a la habitación haciendo ruido con sus pasos, al entrar a la habitación los ruidos extraños cesaron... no se escucho nada..._

_Gizeh: que extraño... –salio de la habitación y se "fue" de ahí..._

_En la habitación donde provenían los ruidos extraños salio un sujeto el cual estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza, solo se le podían ver los ojos_

_-bien... es hora jajaja de la casería del faraón...- dijo algo confiado aquel sujeto... salio de la habitación y para su sorpresa Gizeh lo sorprendió ya q se habia escondido insinuando que se habia ido del lugar..._

_Gizeh: ¿quién eres? ¿qué haces aquí? Eres un intruso!_

_-ssshhh! Cállate, mujer escandalosa! –dijo este mientras le tapaba la boca- será mejor que no digas nada o te va a ir muy mal –la amenazo enseñándole un objeto punzo cortante- bien, me iré de aquí y no quiero que hagas escandalo o de lo contrario tendré que deshacerme de ti- el sujeto le destapo la boca..._

_Gizeh: ¿eres un bandido? ¿cierto?_

_-jajá jajá soy mas que eso jovencita... solo te puedo decir que tu querido faraón tiene los días contados...- dijo el bandido con una expresión de satisfacción_

_Gizeh: ¿quién eres?_

_-jajá jajá ¿y tu me crees tan tonto de decirte quien soy? Jajaja –el ladrón se acerco a Gizeh quedando en una posición muy reveladora, este se acerco mas y mas y le susurro en el oído- tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño... pero te aseguro que no será la ultima ves que nos veamos jajaja- este se quito aquellas túnicas que cubrían su cara y sin pensarlo 2 veces, beso a Gizeh por un largo tiempo, este se separo de ella, se volvió a cubrir la cara y rápidamente se fue de ahí dejando a esta en estado de shock..._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Ryou: ¿Feh? ¿te encuentras bien?

Gizeh: el bandido... tu eres el bandido!

Todos los demás voltearon al oír tal cosa (Tristan, tea y Malik)

Ryou: ¿de que hablas? –pregunto extrañado-

Gizeh: el que estaba en el palacio... si, tu eres... –dijo Feh tomando de nuevo esa otra personalidad- 5000 años de recuerdos no se olvidan tan fácil...

Ryou lo único que hizo fue quedarse sorprendido por la actitud de Feh, no sabia como actuar ¿debía sacar a su Yami?

Gizeh: después de tantos años te he encontrado... que digo años... siglos!

Bakura inconscientemente se transformo... el espíritu del la sortija salió.

Bakura: ¿Quién eres? –pregunto intrigado-

Gizeh: que rápido olvidas, Bakura...

Bakura por unos momentos se preocupo- no puede ser...- dijo preocupado-

Gizeh: solo te puedo decir que eres un mentiroso y uno de lo peor...

Bakura: espera... ¿cómo es que sabes que soy un ladrón? ¿Qué quisiste decir con 5000 años?

Gizeh: No has cambiado en nada... pero no te preocupes... muy pronto sabrás quien soy... y que quiero de ti... – de repente Gizeh quien se transformo en Feh se desmayo, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, Bakura la sujeto-

Tea: Feh! –exclamo preocupada-

Tristan: ¿qué demonios esta sucediendo? –pregunto extrañado-

Bakura: despierta! ¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Acaso ella es quien sospecho que es? –dijo en voz baja-

Bakura la vio detenidamente algunos segundos.

Bakura: imposible!

**CONTINUARA...**

NOTA DE ANGELA: hola de nuevo, bueno al fin esta este Cap, me tarde un poco en bajarlo ¿no? Pero bueno, creo que la historia ya esta tomando rumbo y esta empezando lo interesante jejeje

Bien, por ahorita no tengo ninguna aclaración acerca de este capitulo, creo que esta claro, lo bueno será en el capitulo 4.

Si tienen alguna critica, comentario, o simplemente una felicitación escríbeme a: o si les da flojera abrir su cuenta y escribirme, entonces dejen un Review... nos vemos en la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

**UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD (VERSION Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

**Por: ViDsJ**

**CAPITULO 4: "El pasado que me atormenta... (Parte I)"**

Feh poco a poco empezó a cobrar conciencia y noto que estaba acostada sobre algo suave y como apenas estaba despertando, se percato de que personas estaban alrededor de ella pero no podía distinguirlas...

Feh: ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió? -dijo un poco atareada-

-tranquila, estas en la enfermería, te pusiste muy mal- dijo la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos celestes

Tristan: y da gracias a que Bakura estaba en el momento en el que te desmayaste ya que te sujeto, si no la caída habría sido dolorosa.

Joey: ¿te encuentras bien?

Feh: chicos! -esta rápidamente se levanto - ¿qué sucedió? ¿dónde estoy?

Yugi: nos asustaste Feh, te habías desmayado.

Feh: dios, todo es tan confuso –dijo preocupada-

Tea: ¿En serio no recuerdas nada?

Feh: no... perdónenme muchachos, por mi culpa arruine su tarde.

Tea: no te disculpes, no tuviste la culpa a cualquiera le pudo pasar... pero algo extraño sucedió ahí, empezaste a decirle algo a Bakura que a todos nos desconcertó.

Feh: ¿Ah si? ¿Dije algo malo?

Tristan: no exactamente, pero le llamaste bandido y mentiroso...

Feh: ¿Qué! –pregunto exaltada-

Tea: si, Bakura se desconcertó mucho ¿acaso te hizo algo malo?

Feh: no, de hecho, no recuerdo casi nada.

Yugi: que extraño ¿qué pudo haber sido?

Feh: "¿qué hice? ¿por qué le dije todo eso a Ryou?" –pensó preocupada-

Joey: pero lo importante ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto el rubio-

Feh: ya bien, no se preocupen –esta sin dificultad alguna se levanto- ¿Y Ryou?

Tea: esta esperando afuera.

Todos salieron de la enfermería, Ryou y Marik estaban esperando callados.

Feh fue la primera en salir seguido por todos los demás y vio a Ryou esperando afuera, este al ver que salieron se levanto de donde estaba y observo a Feh detenidamente.

Tea: será mejor dejarlos solos... –dijo preocupada-

Los chicos se fueron dejando a Ryou y a Feh a solas. Esta se acerco a Ryou quedando de frente.

Ryou: ¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo el joven con un aire de preocupación-

La británica al ver la indiferencia de Ryou se cautivo.

Feh: si, solo fue un desmayo –dijo mientras suspiraba- ya me contaron lo que hice y lo lamento Ryou, para serte sincera no recuerdo que fue lo que paso y...

Pero antes de continuar Ryou coloco su dedo índice en los labios de la joven.

Ryou: no te preocupes, no paso a mayores, lo importante es que tu estés bien –dijo con una sonrisa-

Feh: gracias... –dijo con una sonrisa, no podía creer que conociera a un chico tan lindo y comprensivo como él, un sentimiento empezó a surgir demasiado rápido en la joven-

Ryou: pues bien, alcancemos a los demás, nos esperan.

Ambos chicos fueron hacia donde estaban los demás y continuaron el recorrido normal, casi toda la tarde.

Joey: pues bien, creo que es hora de ir a casa.

Tristan: el jovencito tiene razón- dijo sarcásticamente-

Tea: es verdad, pues bien, nos vemos mañana, es sábado –dijo contenta-

Yugi: claro –dijo con una sonrisa-

Tea: Feh ¿Me das tu numero de teléfono?

Feh: claro –la chica se lo paso- pues bien, me tengo que ir, me la pase muy bien chicos.

Joey: ¿Cómo te vas a ir? –pregunto extrañado-

Feh: pues sola, no se preocupen aprendí el camino, además no esta muy lejos mi casa.

Tristan: No, como crees que te vas a ir sola.

Joey: yo te... –pero antes de decir algo-

Ryou: yo te puedo acompañar –dijo-

Feh: no te preocupes, no te quiero causar molestias.

Ryou: nah, no es molestia –dijo animado-

Feh: muchas gracias –le respondió de la misma forma-

Joey: "Bakura me gano!" –pensó decepcionado-

Marik lo vio sospechosamente y Bakura se percato de ello y lo ignoro. Tea también se percato de aquella química entre ambos.

Tea: este arroz ya se coció –pensó en voz alta-

Joey: ¿dijiste algo, Tea?

Tea: ¿eh? ¿qué? No, no nada Joey.

Yugi: pues bien, nos vemos y se van con cuidado.

Todos se despidieron quedando solo Ryou y Feh.

Feh: me da mucha pena Ryou.

Ryou: no te preocupes, ¿Por donde vives? –pregunto-

Feh: ah pues por un fraccionamiento a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, se llama "Colombus".

Ryou: ¿En serio? No esta lejos de donde yo vivo, me queda de paso así que no te preocupes, ¿Quieres que tomemos taxi o..?

Feh: vamos caminando, si no es molestia, como te dije, no esta lejos de aquí.

Ryou: de acuerdo. –respondió amable-

Ambos se fueron y en el transcurso del camino hablaron un poco de todo, el tiempo se paso como agua hasta detenerse en una residencia bastante grande.

Feh: pues aquí es.

Ryou: vaya, linda casa –dijo un poco sorprendido-

Feh: gracias –respondió tímidamente- pues Ryou, te agradezco que me hayas acompañado hasta aquí.

Ryou: no hay de que –dijo amable- no es problema, yo vivo cerca de aquí.

Feh: ¿seguro de que te iras solo? –pregunto un poco preocupada-

Ryou: si, me se cuidar solo... pues bueno, nos vemos después.

Feh: si, te vas con cuidado.

Feh se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla (de despedida) quedando así su rostro cerca del de él, poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que...

Feh: hasta mañana –se separo rápidamente para después abrir su casa con sus llaves-

Ryou solo suspiro y sonrió.

Ryou: "Que chica tan agradable, me gusta estar con ella" –pensó inconsciente- "pero que cosas digo, además ¿quién se fijaría en alguien como yo?" –pensó un poco desmotivado-

Cuando al alzar su mirada vio una silueta, era Marik.

Mientras tanto la joven entro a su casa, suspiraba por montones y traía una sonrisa en la cara.

-Señorita Feh, nos preocupo mucho!- dijo una sirvienta quien la recibió preocupada- salió de repente sin pedir permiso y lo peor es que parecía que no era usted... además su padre...

Feh: ¿Qué dice? ¿Pasa algo con mi padre? –pregunto preocupada- ¿dónde esta? ¿se ha enterado de esto?

-Señorita, su padre se encuentra bien, tuvo que ir de emergencia a un viaje de negocios e incluso se quiso despedir de usted, pero noto que no estaba y se tuvo que ir sin hacerlo-

Feh: ¿qué le dijo?

-La verdad es que su padre se entero de que se había salido sin avisar, pero después no dijo nada, solo menciono algo de una decisión o algo así señorita-

**Flash back**

_-¿Así que se salió sin decir nada? –pregunto el padre de Feh-_

_-si señor...- respondió la sirvienta-_

_-Creo saber la razón, la decisión que debe de tomar ha de ser muy difícil... bien, ahora debo de hacer un viaje de emergencia, si Feh no regresa para antes del atardecer, manden a los guardaespaldas ¿entendido?-_

_-si, señor-_

**Fin del flash back**

Feh: ya veo, el no se encuentra aquí...

-no, señorita...-

Feh: como sea, estoy muy cansada, me voy a dormir, hasta mañana –dicho esto se dirigió a su habitación-

-hasta mañana, señorita- dijo extrañada al ver la diferente actitud de la joven-

- - - - -

Feh estaba acostada en su cama pensando y suspirando, no podía dejar de pensar en Ryou el cual solo le sacaba suspiros y sonrisas, mas de repente de la nada apareció mágicamente un sujeto...

Feh: ¿quién es usted? ¿qué quiere? -dijo espantada-

Shadi: así que tu eres la que provoco el desequilibrio cósmico -dijo sin responder lo que la joven preguntaba-

Feh: yo no provoque nada, váyase de aquí! –exclamo asustada-

Shadi: lo siento pero no puedo irme sin antes investigar quien eres realmente y a que volviste...

Feh: ¿volver? ¿De que demonios esta hablando!

Shadi: aclara tu pasado, para que tengas un buen futuro, has vuelto, pero no como la misma de antes, por alguna razón tienes sed de venganza... -Shadi noto aquel pequeño collar con aquel dije- ¿ese es el objeto que te trajo a la vida? Mmm... -este lo vio y lo vio fijamente- no es un articulo del milenio, no al menos uno muy poderoso.

Feh: ¿articulo del milenio? ¿De que habla? -a esta de nuevo le empezó a dar otro de esos dolores de cabeza e inconsciente mente se transformo-

Shadi: sal y muéstrate...

Gizeh: ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?... aah!... -aquel dolor era insoportable-

Shadi: será necesario entrar en tu mente y descifrar aquel objeto que te hizo regresar de 5000 años atrás...

Shadi utilizo aquel articulo del milenio el cual abre la mente de las personas y entro en ella...

_**FLASH BACK**_

_5000 años atrás, en una casa alejada del palacio del faraón se encontraba una familia el cual estaba siendo masacrada y vil mente asaltada por unos bandidos. _

_Mientras que en un escondite de esa misma casa, una jovencita de piel blanca, cabellos y ojos negros aproximadamente de 13 años estaba escondida viendo todo lo que sucedía ahí. _

_bandido1: -quien estaba terminando de golpear al que al parecer era el hombre de la casa- mentiroso, denos todo lo de valor!_

_Hombre: se lo juro por el amor de Ra! Ya le dimos todo lo que teníamos, somos humildes y no tenemos mas..._

_Bandido2: creo que el sujeto ese tiene razón, oye tu! -dijo dirigiéndose a otro de los bandidos que estaban ahí- ¿en donde dejaste a las 2 mujeres que vivían aquí?_

_Bandido3: esas mujeres no obedecieron lo que les dije y por su incompetencia murieron_

_Señor; que dice! No puede ser, son unos malditos! -dijo aquel hombre llorando-_

_Bandido1: cállate hombre! -dijo el bandido quien poseía un objeto punzo cortante y a punto de cortarle la yugular a el hombre-_

_-basta ya!- dijo un hombre quien estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza que al parecer era el jefe de aquel bando _

_bandidos: -quienes se agacharon al entrar este- jefe!_

_Este se acerco al señor dueño de aquella pequeña casa._

_-bien, al parecer no tienes nada de valor- después de decir esto entro a ver toda la casa y noto que 2 mujeres, una señora y una adolescente de mas o menos 16 años estaban tiradas en el piso, el sujeto de nuevo regreso a donde estaba el señor- bien, creo que no te queda nada ¿verdad?_

_Señor: piedad, tenga piedad! Lo he perdido todo!_

_-uuh! Como sufre, ¿verdad muchachos?- dijo burlonamente hacia los otros bandidos-_

_Los ladrones solo soltaron una carcajada._

_-no te preocupes buen hombre, yo me encargare de que ya no sufras mas! -este saco una especie de espada y le corto el cuello, para ser exactos en la yugular así dejándolo morir a su suerte- vámonos de aquí, terminamos con el trabajo jajaja_

_Todos los bandidos se fueron montados en sus caballos, pero no había sido la única casa que habían saqueado, si no otro conjunto de 8 casas mas y las personas que vivían ahí fueron asesinadas sin compasión..._

_----Mientras en el palacio-----_

_Uno de los guardias reales fue corriendo hacia donde se dirigía el faraón, iba demasiado agitado..._

_guardia: -quien primero hizo una reverencia ante el faraón- Faraón Yami, ha ocurrido algo terrible!_

_(nota: le pongo Yami y no Atem / Atemu ya que aun no se recuerda su nombre)_

_Yami: ¿qué sucede? -dijo el joven faraón de mas o menos 16 años-_

_Guardia: unos bandidos acaban de saquear varias casas!_

_Yami: ¿qué dices?_

_Guardia: si, dicen que entraron a robar! Pero eso no es lo peor! Asesinaron a todos los que habitaban ahí sin piedad alguna..._

_Yami: no puede ser posible! Prepárenme un carruaje, iré hasta el lugar de la masacre_

_Guardia: si señor -este de nuevo hizo una reverencia pero antes de irse-_

_Yami: oye! -volteo el guardia- ¿saben si fue el bandido ese el "temible Bakura"?_

_Guardia: no se sabe mi faraón, pero según testigos esta vez no fue el. -este se volteo y se fue de ahí-_

_En el lugar de los hechos el faraón y toda su guardia habían llegado y empezaron a investigar... justamente Yami entro a una de aquellas humildes casas y vio aquel espectáculo deplorable, vio a toda una familia asesinada..._

_Yami: santo cielo -dijo el faraón entre dientes, pero en ese instante escucho a una niña llorar, o al menos se escuchaba la respiración acelerada de esta, Yami siguió el sonido del llanto y noto que no era una niña, si no una joven estaba en el rincón de una de las habitaciones sentada y muerta de miedo (era la misma joven la cual estaba escondida cuando mataron a su familia en un principio)... al principio el faraón se la quedo viendo un poco intrigado-"cielo santo... tiene un gran parecido a mi difunta hermana menor"- después de pensar esto la vio tiernamente- ¿oye?_

_Aquella joven se encogió mas y se escondió la cara_

_Yami: no te voy a hacer daño... ven, no te va a pasar nada, soy el faraón -le dijo al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano-_

_Esta levanto ligeramente la cara y se sorprendió al oír que era el faraón, rápidamente hizo una reverencia..._

_Yami: no tienes que hacer eso... -dijo levantándola- ven con migo -Yami la llevo hasta la salida de aquella casa, los guardias se sorprendieron al ver salir al faraón con una jovencita- bien, busquen si no hay mas sobrevivientes, me iré al palacio, y a los cuerpos que se hallan aquí búsquenles un lugar donde sepultarlos..._

_El faraón se dirigió hacia su carruaje y se llevo a aquella jovencita hacia su palacio, esta en todo el camino no dijo palabra, solo se veía muy triste y era obvio que lo iba a estar, en menos de un día se había quedado sola en el mundo... el faraón comprendía el dolor de esta, no sabia que hacer ¿la debía dejar sola? ¿la llevaría a vivir a su majestuoso palacio?..._

_Yami: dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

_La joven no contesto..._

_El carruaje llego al palacio, bajaron de este y entraron en el..._

_Guardia: faraón Yami -este hizo una reverencia- ha vuelto._

_Yami: si, y solo debo de decir que sea como sea voy a encontrar a esos malditos que asesinaron a esas familias -dijo entre puños-_

_Guardia: disculpe mi faraón... -dijo viendo hacia aquella joven-_

_Yami: ella es una de las sobrevivientes de aquella masacre... de ahora en adelante ella va a vivir aquí en el palacio -aquella joven al oír esto solo se quedo viendo hacia al faraón muy sorprendida- ella será mi protegida... _

_4 AÑOS DESPUES_

_La joven que fue rescatada por el faraón se había vuelto toda una señorita tenia 17 años, era muy hermosa y además muy carismática y amable, ella ya había superado aquel asesinato hacia su familia y siempre acompañaba al faraón a los lugares al que el asistía, a pesar de que ambos pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos, no sentían atracción uno del otro, al contrario, se veían como hermanos (o al menos el faraón veía a la joven así), durante esos 3 años ambos habían establecido un fuerte lazo..._

_Esta joven se llamaba Gizeh. _

_Un día como cualquiera, Gizeh estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos del palacio, iba bastante distraída, hasta que sin querer esta choco con alguien_

_Gizeh: lo siento... -dijo ella al ver la cara de quien había chocado- oh, lo lamento sacerdote –dijo sin darle mucha importancia a sus disculpas-_

_Seth: grr... a la próxima fíjate por donde caminas niña tonta! -este se siguió de frente muy mal humorado-_

_Gizeh: uy, pero que genio se carga ese hombre, debería de conseguirse una novia ¬¬ -dijo hacia sus adentros-_

_Ella siguió caminando tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos mas tranquilos del palacio, hasta que al pasar por una habitación escucho que ruidos extraños provenían de este, Gizeh extrañada se empezó a acercar a la habitación haciendo ruido con sus pasos, al entrar a la habitación los ruidos extraños cesaron... no se escucho nada..._

_Gizeh: que extraño... –salió de la habitación y se "fue" de ahí-_

_En la habitación donde provenían los ruidos extraños salió un sujeto el cual estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza, solo se le podían ver los ojos._

_-bien... es hora jajaja de la casería del faraón...- dijo algo confiado aquel sujeto, salió de la habitación y para su sorpresa Gizeh lo sorprendió ya que se había escondido insinuando que se había ido del lugar..._

_Gizeh: ¿quién eres? ¿qué haces aquí? Eres un intruso! –exclamo-_

_-ssshhh! Cállate, mujer escandalosa! -dijo este mientras le tapaba la boca- será mejor que no digas nada o te va a ir muy mal -la amenazo enseñándole un objeto punzo cortante- bien, me iré de aquí y no quiero que hagas escándalo o de lo contrario tendré que deshacerme de ti- el sujeto le destapo la boca..._

_Gizeh: ¿eres un bandido? ¿cierto?_

_-jajá jajá soy mas que eso jovencita... solo te puedo decir que tu querido faraón tiene los días contados...- dijo el bandido con una expresión de satisfacción y maldad pura_

_Gizeh: ¿quién eres?_

_-jajá jajá ¿y tu me crees tan tonto de decirte quien soy? Jajaja -el ladrón se acerco a Gizeh quedando en una posición muy reveladora, este se acerco mas y mas y le susurro en el oído- tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño... pero te aseguro que no será la ultima ves que nos veamos jajaja- este se quito aquellas túnicas que cubrían su cara y sin pensarlo 2 veces, beso a Gizeh por un largo tiempo, este se separo de ella, se volvió a cubrir la cara y rápidamente se fue de ahí dejando a esta como en estado de shock._

_Gizeh lo único que hizo fue recargarse en la pared y poco a poco se resbalo hasta quedar sentada en el piso, segundos después alguien se acerco a Gizeh..._

_-Gizeh! ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo una muchacha de cabellos cortos, castaños y ojos del mismo solor, que se encontraba por casualidad ahí cerca._

_Gizeh: ¿Anzu?_

_Anzu: Gizeh ¿qué te sucedió? ¿te sientes bien?_

_Gizeh: si... si, me encuentro bien -esta se paro del suelo con ayuda de Anzu- fue algo extraño... jamás en mi vida alguien me habia besado -dijo tocándose ligeramente los labios-_

_Anzu: este ¿Gizeh, te encuentras bien?_

_Gizeh: ¿eh? -dijo un poco distraída- _

_Anzu: ¿quién te beso? –pregunto sorprendida-_

_Gizeh: -quien se sonroso ligeramente- ¿dije besar? No, no, como crees! Jejeje últimamente ando algo distraída, no me hagas caso Anzu –respondió nerviosa-_

_Anzu: claro..._

_2 Días DESPUES_

_Anzu estaba a punto de salir del palacio..._

_Gizeh: Anzu! Anzu! –grito la joven hacia la otra chica quien iba de salida-_

_Anzu: ohh, Gizeh! ¿Que sucede?_

_Gizeh: ¿te puedo acompañar?_

_Anzu: ¿acompañar? Pero si solo voy a los mercados de la ciudad por un pequeño encargo_

_Gizeh: por eso, hace mucho que no salgo del palacio y creo que hoy es un día hermoso para hacerlo._

_Anzu: pero si el faraón.._

_Gizeh: no te preocupes, no tiene por que enterarse, además conoces a Yami, dudo mucho que se enfade._

_Anzu: de acuerdo, vámonos... -ambas se fueron y salieron del palacio, estas se alejaron y rondaron por los mercados-_

_Gizeh: vaya, hace mucho que no me paseaba por acá.. me trae muchos recuerdos... -dijo con una mirada un poco triste-_

_Anzu no dijo nada y vio con lastima a la protegida -"pobre Gizeh, ella si que ha sufrido... al igual que el faraón"- se dijo a si misma_

_(un hombre cerca de ahí las siguió y no quito la vista de Gizeh)_

_Gizeh: esto lo recuerdo, -dijo al ver una estrecha calle entre cerrada- oye Anzu, ahorita te alcanzo, ¿si?_

_Anzu: claro pero... ¿a dónde vas?_

_Gizeh: pues... este... voy a ver una cosa que me llamo la atención -Gizeh con una sonrisa picara se fue de ahí, esta entro en una larga calle entre cerrada y se siguió derecho y se percato de que un hombre la estaba siguiendo..._

_Ella camino y camino mas rápido hasta llegar al punto de correr, esta se dirigió sin darse cuenta a un callejón sin salida, el sujeto la alcanzo y la sujeto hacia un muro..._

_-vaya ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Con que belleza me tope... -terminando de decir esto, aquel repugnante sujeto le paso la lengua por la mejilla-_

_Gizeh: que asco! suélteme, atrevido! -dijo tratando de zafarse de aquel sujeto-_

_-¿qué te suelte? Jajajajaja no puedo dejar ir a un bombón como tu sin antes haber probado de él..._

_Gizeh: ¿qué va a hacer? Le juro que si me pone una mano en cima lo lamentara..._

_-¿y que piensas hacer? ¿acusarme con el faraón? Jajajajaja_

_Gizeh: grrr... suélteme... auxilio!_

_-suéltala o lo lamentaras- dijo una voz proveniente al final de aquel callejón. _

_-seas quien seas lárgate o el que lo lamentara será otro -dijo sin voltear a ver quien era-_

_-¿no me digas? Atrévete a retarme, ya que todo el que se enfrenta a mi no sobrevive- le respondió aquel sujeto misterioso el cual iba todo cubierto._

_El sujeto volteo y noto que el sujeto estaba parado_

_-¿quién eres tu? -dijo dejando caer a Gizeh al suelo-_

_-tu peor pesadilla-_

_-no juegues con migo -este saco un arma filosa y se lanzo contra el sujeto misterioso pero antes de que lo atacara, aquel hombre misterioso ya le había enterrado aquella espada suya en el abdomen haciéndolo caer de rodillas-_

_-te dije que aquel que se enfrenta a mi no sobrevive- este se quito aquellas túnicas de la cara y cabeza y dio a conocer aquel rostro pálido, ese cabello albino y esos ojos marrones-_

_-n-no puede ser! Amo Bakura!- exclamo adolorido-_

_Gizeh: ¿Bakura?¿el bandido? –dijo exaltada-_

_Bakura: imbécil -este le saco su espada del estomago e hizo que muriera aquel sujeto- ¿mmm? -dijo volteando a ver a Gizeh quien estaba tirada en el suelo- ¿tu? ¿eres? -dijo sorprendido al ver el rostro de Gizeh_

_Gizeh: no me haga nada bandido, juro no delatar que estuvo aquí! -dijo suplicando de miedo y al mismo tiempo levantándose del suelo-_

_Bakura: no te voy a hacer nada –dijo tranquilamente mientras guardaba su espada-_

_Gizeh levanto la cara y noto que el temido bandido no quito la vista de ella, esta se levanto así quedando frente a frente con Bakura, lo vio fijamente a los ojos..._

_Gizeh: ¿te conozco? He visto esa mirada antes -dijo un poco confundida-_

_Bakura: por supuesto que no... yo no te conozco y ya vete al palacio, que no es lugar para que una niña como tu este merodeando por aquí..._

_Gizeh: oye, yo no soy ninguna niña... espera ¿cómo sabes que yo vivo en el palacio?_

_Bakura: eso no importa, lárgate de aquí o si no me desharé de ti como lo hice con ese sujeto... _

_Gizeh: gulp ... -Gizeh se quedo reflexionando unos segundos y recordó aquel intruso que la habia besado 2 días antes- oye! Tu eres aquel intruso que entro al palacio hace 2 días y me..._

_Bakura: -algo nervioso y dándole la espalda a Gizeh- no se de que me hablas..._

_Gizeh un poco nerviosa camino y se paro frente a Bakura impidiéndole seguir de frente_

_Gizeh: si, eres tu... puedo reconocer aquella mirada, y aquel rostro que me beso... ¿por qué lo hiciste?_

_Bakura: grrr... lárgate de aquí -Bakura furioso dio un leve empujón a Gizeh y se siguió de frente sin hacer caso-_

_Gizeh: como sea, has lo que quieras, ¿pero te digo algo? No deje de pensar ni un momento en aquel beso -dijo sonrosada, furiosa y nerviosa, y Bakura al oír esto dejo de caminar y solo se quedo parado- si, oíste bien... nunca nadie me habia besado... -Gizeh algo atareada se dio la vuelta y fue rumbo a la calle entre cerrada para dar a los mercados donde Anzu la esperaba-_

_Bakura: espera... -dijo volteando hacia Gizeh- _

_Gizeh: no te preocupes bandido, no le diré a mi faraón que te encuentras en la ciudad._

_Bakura: no es eso... solo tengo una pregunta... ¿cómo te llamas?_

_Gizeh: -con una ligera sonrisa volteo y le respondió- mi nombre es Gizeh -esta se volvió y se dirigió hacia los mercados donde Anzu la estaba esperando..._

_**CONTINUARA**_

NOTA DE Angela: bien, aquí esta el capitulo 4! Tuve que dejarlo aquí ya que se me hacia muy largo dejar el "flash back" completo, eran como... mmm... unas 35 hojas o un poco menos, bueno a lo mejor este flash back lo hago de 3 capítulos, no se, yo digo que esta bastante largo, pero bueno.

Por si se dieron cuenta la escena donde Bakura salva a Gizeh se vuelve a repetir (leer el prologo) ¿qué ironías no? Jejejeje

Solo espero no tener fallas y espero no tardarme en terminar el fic, son demasiadas cosas que tengo que hacer. Por cierto, gracias por sus reviews, me motiva para seguir con la historia.

Quiero aclarar lo que me comentaron en un review, el fic no trata ningún triangulo amoroso, la joven que le robara el corazon al buen Marik saldrá en los capítulos próximos, aun falta, ya que todo el desenlace será en el "torneo mundial de duelo de mounstros". (es una sorpresa xDD)

Y otra aclaración. Me comentan que esta un poco confusa eso de las personalidades de Bakura. Pues bien, así esta la cosa, cuando al principio del dialogo yo coloque el nombre de "Ryou" significa que en ese momento al Hikari, osea, el chico bueno, lindo y normal es el que esta en ese momento. Pero cuando ponga "Bakura", significa que el Yami o espíritu de la sortija tiene el control del cuerpo. Y Gizeh es un espíritu y Feh la joven normal ¿Ok? Bueno, espero que quede claro jeje

Si tienes dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, felicitaciones, criticas constructivas o cualquier otra cosa dejen reviews :D


	6. Chapter 6

**UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD (VERSION Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

**Por: ViDsJ**

**CAPITULO 5: "El pasado que me atormenta (Parte II)"**

_**...continuación del flash back...**_

_Bakura: espera... –dijo volteando hacia Gizeh- _

_Gizeh: no te preocupes bandido, no le diré a mi faraón que te encuentras en la ciudad_

_Bakura: no es eso... solo tengo una pregunta... ¿cómo te llamas?_

_Gizeh: -con una ligera sonrisa volteo y le respondió- mi nombre es Gizeh –esta se volvió y se dirigió hacia los mercados donde Anzu la estaba esperando..._

_Ahí mismo Anzu ya la estaba esperando algo desesperada.._

_Anzu: Gizeh, ¿a dónde fuiste?_

_Gizeh: lo que sucede es que por estos rumbos quedaba mi antigua casa y decidí venir a verla, pero creo que me confundí, lo siento Anzu... –dijo con una mirada que no tenia cuando habían salido del palacio-_

_Anzu: ¿te encuentras bien? te noto algo extraña_

_Gizeh: ¿extraña? No, no me hagas caso, estoy bien –dijo con una leve sonrisa-_

_Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia el palacio, mientras que en otro lado, el bandido Bakura no dejo de pensar en Gizeh, algo extraño sentía recorrer por su pecho pero no estaba seguro, monto su caballo y se marcho rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad llegando a una especie de escondite donde lo esperaban sus compañeros (los otros bandidos) y una mujer que al parecer era su "pareja"._

_-oye Bakura, ¿dónde demonios te habías metido? Solo te fuiste así como así- dijo la mujer algo enfadada_

_Bakura: cállate Neftís, que no vengo de humor para andarte soportando..._

_Neftís: pues vete al diablo, has lo que quieras... –dijo la mujer enfadada- _

_Bakura solo le lanzo una mirada asesina y se dirigió hacia su 'habitación' (por así decirlo, bueno, al lugar donde dormía) y se acostó en la que al parecer era su "cama" _

_Bakura: "esa mujer... ¿qué me sucede? No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, Gizeh..." –pensó-_

_-Bakura, perdóname por este recibimiento- dijo Neftís entrando a la habitación de este y dirigiéndose hacia Bakura- perdí el control, es que no soporto el que te vayas sin decir nada...- dijo ahora colocándose sobre este- soy tu prometida, y tengo derecho de saber por donde andas- al terminar de decir esto, esta le dio un beso-_

_Bakura: -quien quito a Neftís de el- ¿desde cuando eres mi prometida? _

_Neftís: er... eh... desde que decidiste ser mi amante! _

_Bakura: bah, tonterías sabes que, no pienso discutir estoy cansado, así que déjame dormir un poco –este fríamente se volteo al lado contrario de donde estaba Neftís y empezó a hacerse el dormido._

_Neftís: estúpido!... –esta se fue de ahí y otra voz interrumpió el sueño del bandido-_

_-jajaja ay Bakura, traes loca a esa mujer! jajaja-_

_Bakura: ¿qué estas haciendo aquí, Ishtar?_

_Ishtar: jajaja ¿yo? Nada_

_Bakura: lárgate de aquí!_

_Ishtar: oye, tranquilo, además lo vi todo, vi como salvaste a esa chica, a la famosa "protegida" del faraón._

_Bakura: -quien se levanto de ahí y vio a Ishtar fríamente- ¿qué dices? ¿me estuviste siguiendo?_

_Ishtar: ¿yo, siguiéndote? No digas estupideces, no eres el único que sale de la ciudad a buscar provisiones y aire fresco..._

_Bakura: grrr... lárgate de aquí y no quiero que hables nada de esto, es solo asunto mio... _

_Ishtar: jajaja eres un tonto Bakura, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Puedes utilizar a esa mujer para nuestro bien común..._

_Bakura: ¿de que hablas? Explícate..._

_Ishtar: jajaja como desees... esa mujer es muy buena carnada para llegar al faraón y al fin podernos deshacer de su dinastía... el es el ultimo descendiente de su familia, aun que pienso que va a dejar a su "protegida" como reina... pero eso no importa, mientras nos deshagamos de el... además de que a esa mujer al verte se le iluminaron los ojos..._

_Bakura: ¿pretendes que yo use de carnada a Gizeh? _

_Ishtar: es muy buena idea, recuerda que el faraón esta tras de ti y de todo tu bando, (pensando: el cual por desgracia me incluye) y si te deshaces de el tu podrás ser libre y podrás gobernar Egipto... y después el mundo... (pensando: si no es que después me deshago de ti...) _

_Bakura se quedo pensando el plan del moreno, el cual era muy bueno y astuto pero en el fondo no quería utilizar a Gizeh..._

_Bakura: tienes buenos planes Ishtar, aun que aquí el único que da ordenes soy yo y no tu ¿entendido! –dijo con un tono de voz alto e intimidante- así que no me vengas a dar ordenes de lo que debo de hacer... tu eres solo uno mas de mis sirvientes, yo te saque de aquellas tumbas ¿recuerdas?_

_Flash back _

_El bandido y todo su grupo entraron a profanar las tumbas de los antiguos faraones, y los cuida tumbas que ahí habitaban habían sido golpeados pero uno de ellos no, este era Ishtar quien estaba apoyando a los bandidos, había traicionado a los cuida tumbas y este se había acercado al jefe de los profanadores, a Bakura..._

_Ishtar: disculpe yo puedo ayudarle y decirle donde se encuentran los tesoros mas valiosos de los faraones..._

_Bakura: ¿qué dices? ¿por qué un cuida tumbas nos querría ayudar?_

_Ishtar: por que yo ya no quiero ser mas un maldito cuida tumbas, estoy harto de esto... quiero unirme a su bando... –dijo con una sonrisa malévola- _

_Bakura: -quien pensó por un rato- de acuerdo... pero recuerda, yo soy Bakura y aquel que me traiciona no vive para contarlo..._

_Fin del flash back _

_Ishtar: si, lo recuerdo, pero esto no fue un acto de querer mandarlo, solo fue una idea y espero que la retome… -dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a Bakura muy pensativo-_

_------_

_Mientras que en el palacio, Anzu y Gizeh iban llegando y 2 chicos se acercaron a ellas, para ser exactos uno tenia el cabello castaños y el otro era de cabellos dorados y piel bronceada..._

_Anzu: Jounouchi, Honda!_

_Jounouchi: hola Anzu, hola Gizeh ;)_

_Gizeh: hola jou!_

_Anzu: hola Jounouchi –dijo la joven al ver que el chico rubio iba con ciertas intenciones- ¿qué quieres?_

_Jounouchi: ¿yo? ¿Que te hace pensar que quiero algo? ¿qué no podemos venir a saludarlas? 3_

_Honda: ay jou, ya te conocen bien... ¬¬_

_Jounouchi: ¿ahora que hice:s_

_Anzu: ay jou, pareces niño chiquito, toma aquí están los caramelos que tanto te gustan –dijo dándole una como especie de bolsita amarrada-_

_Jounouchi: gracias Anzu, no te hubieras molestado._

_Anzu: ¬¬U aja si_

_Gizeh: bueno, los dejo, voy a ver a mi faraón, ha de estar preocupado de que en todo el día no me ha visto_

_Honda: no te preocupes Gizeh, el faraón Yami esta ocupado, esta teniendo otro de esos duelos en los que se abate..._

_Gizeh: Ah, ya veo... _

_Jounouchi: ¿Gizeh? ¿te sientes bien? te noto un poco rara..._

_Gizeh: no, lo que sucede es que no me siento bien, creo que la salida me agoto, mejor me voy a descansar un poco, nos vemos mas tarde chicos..._

_Anzu: de acuerdo, descansa_

_Gizeh camino por aquellos solitarios pasillos del palacio y no dejo de pensar en aquel bandido, su corazón empezó a latir a 1000/h y se sentía nerviosa cada que pensaba en el... no podía negarlo, se había enamorado del bandido, había sido amor a primera vista..._

_Gizeh: ¿qué me sucede?... rayos... –esta llego a su habitación y se recostó en su cama-_

_Mas tarde, en la noche, en la habitación de Gizeh, alguien toco la puerta..._

_Gizeh: ¿si?_

_-¿señorita Gizeh?- dijo la voz de una mujer_

_Gizeh: pase..._

_A la habitación de Gizeh entro una mujer, alta delgada (algo así como Nefertíti jeje)..._

_-señorita Gizeh, el faraón quiere verla enseguida..._

_Gizeh extrañada salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia un salón real donde estaba ahí el faraón Yami._

_Toco la puerta_

_Yami: adelante..._

_Gizeh entro tímidamente pensando que había hecho algo malo..._

_Gizeh: ¿mando a llamarme?_

_Yami: Gizeh... quiero tener una charla con tigo..._

_Gizeh: ¿hice algo malo mi faraón?_

_Yami: no, no hiciste nada pero Anzu me comento que últimamente has estado algo extraña y eso me preocupa ¿acaso te sucede algo? ¿estas enferma o te sientes mal?_

_Gizeh: ¿yo? No, para nada, solo que últimamente he estado algo atareada, es todo, no se preocupe mi faraón..._

_Yami: ¿estas segura?_

_Gizeh: por supuesto, me conoces, soy una chica fuerte –comento picara mente-_

_Yami solo la miro no muy convencido..._

_Gizeh: ¿es todo mi faraón? _

_Yami: no, en realidad te quería dar algo de suma importancia –dicho esto saco una pequeña caja color carmesí-_

_Gizeh: ¿?_

_El faraón abrió aquella pequeña caja y dentro de esta habia una linda cadena que colgaba de un hermoso dije egipcio_

_Yami: este collar fue de mi difunta hermana, como sabrás ella murió hace 5 años, 1 año después de que mis padres murieran y yo subiera al trono..._

_Gizeh vio en los ojos del faraón una tristeza que no se podía describir con nada..._

_Gizeh: lo siento...-dijo ella-_

_Yami: no lo sientas, estas cosas suelen suceder... además tu tienes un gran parecido a mi hermana, yo diría que son idénticas, a excepción de que ella tenia los ojos azules, pero eso ya no importa... en estos 4 años de conocerte te he tomado un cierto cariño, te considero como una hermana y eso bien lo sabes, eres mi protegida y sabes que busco tu bienestar..._

_Gizeh: y se lo agradezco, usted me ayudo a salir adelante después del asesinato de mi familia_

_Yami: no agradezcas... sabes, tenemos muchas cosas en común... y bien, iré al grano, quiero darte este collar, el collar de mi difunta hermana, no tuve el valor de deshacerme de el, es el único recuerdo que me queda de ella, y por eso quiero dártelo a ti..._

_Gizeh: pero mi faraón... –dijo sorprendida-_

_Yami: no digas nada, aceptalo, te lo pido yo..._

_Gizeh: de acuerdo mi faraón –Yami se acerco a Gizeh y le coloco su collar- es hermoso..._

_Yami: te luce hermoso –dijo con una melancólica sonrisa- "me recuerda tanto a mi querida hermana" –pensó-_

_Gizeh en ese momento le dio un fuerte abrazo a Yami..._

_Yami: -quien le devolvió el abrazo- bien Gizeh, es tarde y tienes que irte a dormir_

_Gizeh: muchas gracias mi faraón, de verdad se lo agradezco..._

_Yami: por cierto antes de que te vayas... llámame de "tu" no de "usted" que me haces sentir viejo –dijo sarcásticamente- jejeje, ve descansar..._

_Gizeh: claro! –le respondió con una sonrisa picara-_

_Gizeh salio de aquel salón y casualmente se encontró a Anzu..._

_Gizeh: Anzu! Oye por que..._

_Anzu: antes de que me reclames, le dije al faraón por que me preocupas, has estado bastante extraña últimamente..._

_Gizeh: no estoy extraña y no debiste decirle nada al faraón..._

_Anzu: perdóname pero es que me preocupas... ¿me perdonas?_

_Gizeh: -pensó por varios segundos- de acuerdo_

_Anzu: gracias –después esta vio a aquel hermoso collar de oro en el cuello de Gizeh- vaya! ¿y ese collar? No me digas que..._

_Gizeh: si, el faraón me lo dio, era de su..._

_Anzu: hermana... –dijo en un todo triste-_

_Gizeh: exacto ¿tu conociste a su hermana?_

_Anzu: claro que la conocí, de hecho tu tienes un gran parecido a ella, Neférti era una gran niña, con unos sentimientos nobles pero..._

_Gizeh: ¿pero que? ¿qué le sucedió? Ya que cuando yo vivía en las afueras de este palacio se hablo mucho de la princesa y su muerte, pero nunca supimos el por que de esta..._

_Anzu: fue por una enfermedad muy extraña, con nada la pudieron curar, sufrió mucho... _

_Gizeh: me imagino..._

_Anzu: si, estaba muy débil, en pocos días ella bajo mucho de peso, su cabello se le empezó a caer y después no aguanto mas y murió, recuerdo que el faraón estaba muy mal..._

_Gizeh: me lo imagino, perder a alguien que tu amas no es fácil de superar_

_Anzu: exacto, yo apoye a Yami en todo..._

_Gizeh: ya veo, ¿desde cuando conoces al faraón, Anzu?_

_Anzu: toda mi vida he estado con el, lo consideraría de mis mejores amigos junto con jounouchi y honda..._

_Gizeh: ah, ya veo... oye ¿y nunca has pensado que tu y Yami harían bonita pareja?_

_Anzu: pero que cosas dices! –dijo sonrosada- ¿como crees?_

_Gizeh: tranquila, tranquila! Yo solo decía, además yo si pienso que harían bonita pareja... además no me engañas, cada que ves al faraón tus ojos se iluminan por completo... dime la verdad..._

_Anzu: el faraón y yo solo somos amigos, además el nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo habiendo princesas hermosas en otros reinos_

_Gizeh: ¿entonces si te gusta?_

_Anzu: Gizeh ya es tarde, mejor vete a dormir que mañana será otro día..._

_Gizeh: pero... pero..._

_Anzu empujo a Gizeh por uno de los pasillos_

_Anzu: buenas noches Gizeh, que descanses –Anzu dejo a Gizeh y se dirigió hacia otro de los pasillos del palacio-_

_A la mañana siguiente Yami y Gizeh se encontraban desayunando..._

_Yami: ¿Gizeh?_

_Gizeh: ¿si? ¿se le... te ofrece algo mi faraón?_

_Yami: Gizeh, el día de hoy va a venir una princesa y me gustaría que hoy te arreglaras para verte presentable..._

_Gizeh: ¿princesa mi faraón?_

_Yami: Te explicare, ya tengo cumplidos 20 años y por ley y orden de mi difunto padre debo de buscar una esposa y tener un primogénito al cual en un futuro deba dejar el reino como herencia... y tengo 4 días para hacerlo, digo, solo casarme el primogénito puede esperar... –dijo bromista-_

_Gizeh: ¿en serio? vaya ha de ser horrible estar ligado a una ley como esa... y ¿tiene que ser a fuerza con alguna princesa?_

_Yami: si Gizeh, se me prohibe casarme con alguien que no este a mi altura, es decir, que no tenga sangre real..._

_Gizeh: pero... ¿se va a casar con alguien a la cual no ama mi faraón? Es decir..._

_Yami: si, Gizeh, no tengo otra alternativa..._

_Gizeh: "no puedo permitirlo, mi faraón se casara con alguien a la cual no ama... Anzu"- pensó preocupada- ¿mi faraón? Perdón mi incompetencia pero ¿esta seguro de quererse casar? Digo, es obligatorio pero ¿a ti no te gusta nadie?_

_Yami: -quien se sonrojo un poco- ¿pero que dices Gizeh?_

_Gizeh: ¿qué? No tiene nada de malo, además es muy bonito enamorarse ¿no?_

_Yami: ¿ah si? ¿y tu ya te has enamorado? O mejor aun ¿estas enamorada? –pregunto en un tono burlón-_

_Gizeh: -quien se sonrojo- si, digo no, no... este no es el punto... el punto es que Anzu esta enamorada de usted!... oops! –esta se tapo la boca mientras que Yami solo se la quedo viendo con cara de "what!"- _

_Yami: ¿qué dijiste? ¿qué Anzu...?_

_Gizeh: olvide lo que dije... olvide lo que dije... m-me tengo que ir... –Gizeh se levanto de su silla y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta-_

_Yami: Gizeh! Espera..._

_Gizeh volteo a ver a Yami..._

_Yami: ¿es cierto lo que dices?_

_Gizeh se acerco a Yami_

_Gizeh: mi faraón, no pierda la oportunidad de ser feliz, Anzu es una chica de buenos sentimientos, muy noble y además es muy bonita, no le gana nada a una princesa..._

_Yami: -quien dio un gran suspiro- ay Gizeh... la verdad es que quiero mucho a Anzu, desde que tengo memoria siempre ha estado con migo y me a apoyado en las buenas y en las malas... pero no estoy seguro de quererla como algo mas que una amiga..._

_Gizeh: piénselo bien mi faraón, no todos los días uno tiene a una mujer como Anzu a su lado –Gizeh le guiño picara mente el ojo al faraón y salio de aquel comedor-_

_Gizeh iba tranquilamente caminando por los pasillos del palacio, pero iba tan distraída que volvió a chocar con alguien_

_Gizeh: disculp... –Feh vio a aquel sujeto con el que choco- ¿usted de nuevo?_

_Seth: mas respeto jovencita! Siempre me tengo que topar con tigo... grrr..._

_Gizeh: ¿y yo tengo la culpa? Usted también fíjese por donde va..._

_Kaiba: como te atreves! Eres una irrespetuosa y una tonta!_

_Gizeh: mira Seth, el hecho de que usted sea un brujo, sacerdote, hechicero... lo que sea no significa que va a estar gritándome, recuerde que yo soy la protegida del faraón..._

_Seth: ¿en serio? jajajajaja –este después de reirse vio fríamente a Gizeh- mas vale que esto no se vuelva a repetir o de verdad lo lamentaras –este le dio un empujón a Gizeh el cual hizo que cayera al suelo y este se siguió de frente-_

_Gizeh: -imitándolo- " mas vale que esto no se vuelva a repetir o de verdad lo lamentaras"... bah, es un tonto _

_Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse alguien le extendió la mano..._

_Gizeh: gracias..._

_-ese sujeto en verdad tiene mal humor ¿cierto?- dijo el sujeto_

_Gizeh: -sin verlo aun- si, es un tonto.. espera, conozco esa voz... tu eres...!_

_El sujeto le tapo la boca a Gizeh.._

_-ssshh, me descubrirán...-_

_Gizeh no hizo ningún esfuerzo... el sujeto al ver que Gizeh estaba tranquila la soltó..._

_Gizeh: ¿eres tu? –dijo un poco emocionada-_

_-hola... ¿me recuerdas?- dijo el joven que al parecer era el bandido Bakura..._

_Gizeh: -quien sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿cómo burlaste a los guardias? ¿y de día? _

_Bakura: pues soy muy astuto, burlar a esos guardias fue pan comido ._

_Gizeh: ¿y a que has venido? ¿qué quieres? –dijo en un tono serio- ¿viniste a robar? ¿o a atentar contra mi faraón? Por que si es así yo..._

_Antes de que Gizeh terminara de hablar, Bakura le tapo la boca y no se resistió a plantarle un beso... después de esto Gizeh le dio una bofetada al bandido..._

_Bakura: ¿por qué hiciste eso! _

_Gizeh: el hecho de que no haya dejado de pensar en aquel beso que me diste el otro día, no significa que me puedes besar cuando se te de en gana –dijo furiosa y a la ves sonrosada-_

_Bakura: ¿ah si? ¿no me digas? –dijo en un tono burlón-_

_Gizeh: por supuesto! eres un macho, un tonto, un... un bandido bueno para nada! así que déjame en paz_

_Bakura: no te preocupes, no me volverás a ver en tu miserable vida, solo vine a cobrar el favor que me debías..._

_Gizeh: ¿qué favor?_

_Bakura: yo te salve la vida el otro día ¿recuerdas? Si no hubiese llegado yo, ese ladrón se habría aprovechado de ti. –dijo en un tono sarcástico-_

_Gizeh: ¿a si que ese fue un favor tuyo? Pero que patán y atrevido!_

_Bakura: jajaja... como sea me largo de aquí, ya vine a cobrar el favor, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, además alguien me puede ver y seria mi fin –dijo volteándose y dirigiéndose a una de las ventanas-_

_Gizeh: ¿ya te vas? –dijo un poco decepcionada-_

_Bakura: si, ya me voy, te dije que nunca mas me volverías a ver en tu vida, además tu dijiste que querías que me fuera..._

_Gizeh: yo nunca dije que quería que te fueras!_

_Bakura: aah ¿quieres que me quede? –dijo burlonamente manipulando lo que Gizeh decía-_

_Gizeh: si... digo no, no, vete!_

_Bakura: bueno, me voy hasta nunca! –pero antes de que saliera por la ventana-_

_Gizeh: no, espera! –Gizeh se puso muy nerviosa- no quiero que te vayas... en realidad me gusta que estés aquí... _

_Bakura volteo y vio que Gizeh se había puesto muy nerviosa y sonrosada_

_Bakura: ¿qué dices? _

_Gizeh: olvida lo que dije, será mejor que te vayas..._

_Bakura: bien me voy..._

_Gizeh: ¿nos volveremos a ver?_

_Bakura: -quien al principio se quedo sin habla- si, nos volveremos a ver... -este le dirigió una sonrisa y se fue rápidamente de ahí..._

_CONTINUARA _

**NOTA DE ANGELA: **aquí esta el capitulo 5! Uuuh! No hay duda de que ambos se simpatizan jejeje. Al parecer este flash back será de 4 capítulos, esta demasiado largo pero vale la pena.

Creo que esta historia ya esta tomando rumbo, y no todo va a girar en torno a Bakura y Gizeh, si no a Yami Yugi y a Anzu. (y en un futuro a los normales Bakura y Feh, y a Marik, pero esa es otra historia que vendra en los caps siguientes jeje)

Bien les explicare, honda es Tristan, jounouchi es Joey y Anzu es tea (que obvio ¿no? ¬¬) decidí ponerle sus nombres en japones a los antiguos así se pueden identificar mejor, y no hacernos bolas... (además no recuerdo el nombre de sus antepasados, lamento mi ignorancia)

Lamento el retraso, en verdad estaba ocupada y crei haber perdido la poca cordura que me quedaba, pero bueno, ya termine las clases y saque muy buenas calificaciones, eso me anima mucho!

Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y muy pronto vendra lo interesante, habrá duelos, si leyeron bien, duelos de mounstros con todo y ataques y defensas, y muchas sorpresas mas...

Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, critica constructiva solo escríbeme un review, nos vemos en el capitulo 6!

Por cierto, voy a hacer un especial navideño de Yugi y Saint Seiya! Au revoir!


	7. Chapter 7

**UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD (VERSION Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

**Por: ÁngelaMort**

**CAPITULO 6: "El pasado que me atormenta (Parte III)"**

**...continuación del flash back...**

_Bakura rápidamente se fue de el palacio y Gizeh solo se había quedado viendo el lugar donde el bandido se había ido... _

_-¿Gizeh? ¿Gizeh?- una chica la empezó a llamar y esta no respondió – Gizeh! Despierta..._

_Gizeh: ¿eh? ¿que? –dijo saliendo de su trance- ¿Anzu?_

_Anzu: oye realmente me preocupas ¿qué te sucede?_

_Gizeh: ¿a mi? no, nada... _

_Anzu: ¿estas segura?_

_Gizeh: si Anzu... por cierto ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_Anzu: claro ¿qué sucede?_

_Gizeh: ¿cómo sabes si te has enamorado del hombre correcto?_

_Anzu: ¿estas enamorada? –pregunto sorprendida- _

_Gizeh: no... bueno, hay un chico..._

_Anzu: uuhh! Haber ¿quién es ese chico?_

_Gizeh: Anzu! –esta se sonrojo- no te puedo decir quien es ese chico, no lo creerías..._

_Anzu: dime, dime prometo no decir nada..._

_Gizeh: no puedo Anzu, con el tiempo lo sabrás..._

_Anzu: aaah –bufo decepcionada- bueno, mira Gizeh, tu solo sigue a tu corazón, si en realidad crees que esa persona es el hombre de tu vida, adelante no lo dejes ir, recuerda, no existe el hombre perfecto..._

_Gizeh: -quien dio un gran suspiro- gracias Anzu, bien creo que iré a arreglarme..._

_Anzu: si ve, que el faraón supongo me yo te dijo que estuvieras presentable para la llegada de la princesa esa que viene de visita, ¿cierto? –comento un poco cabizbaja-_

_Gizeh: si Anzu, pero no te preocupes que mi faraón dudo mucho que la acepte como esposa, yo tengo en mente a alguien mas –dicho esto se fue de ahí dirigiéndose a su habitación y dejando a Anzu en suspenso-_

_Mas tarde en la tarde, todo estaba listo para la llegada de la princesa..._

_El faraón estaba un poco nervioso en su habitación y también un poco pensativo... (o mas bien, parecía león enjaulado, solo daba de vueltas_

_Yami: hoy vendrá la princesa Mai y es obligatorio que consiga una esposa para antes de 4 días... rayos_

_TOC TOC –tocaron a la puerta-_

_Yami: adelante_

_A la habitación entro Gizeh quien estaba ya lista para la llegada de la princesa, esta iba con el cabello suelto, llevaba un vestido blanco como de manta largo (tipo Ishizu pero mas elegante jeje) con una especie de cinturón dorado y también lucia aquel hermoso collar que Yami le había dado anteriormente..._

_Yami: que hermosa! –pensó- no hay duda, es el vivo retrato de mi difunta hermana..._

_Gizeh: buenas tardes mi faraón, vine a ver como se encontraba ¿esta usted bien?_

_Yami: e... este... si, si, estoy bien Gizeh ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

_Gizeh: por que mas, la llegada de la princesa, ¿no lo pone nervioso?_

_Yami: te seré sincero, un poco, y con mas razón Gizeh, tengo 4 días para encontrar a una esposa..._

_Gizeh: ¿y no ha tomado en cuenta lo que le dije? Sobre Anzu..._

_Yami: lo siento Gizeh, pero me es imposible tener una relación con ella, ya que son las leyes de mi padre y quiero respetarlas –dijo en un tono triste-_

_Gizeh: pero mi faraón... con todo el respeto pero su majestad, es decir, su padre ya no esta aquí, esta es una nueva época, además es por su felicidad, es por usted... yo se que si siente algo por Anzu..._

_Yami: tal ves tengas razón, pero no puedo Gizeh, no puedo..._

_La puerta de la habitación del faraón estaba entre abierta y uno de los guardias reales entro..._

_Guardia: -quien hizo una reverencia- faraón Yami, la princesa Mai ha llegado..._

_Yami: -quien dio un gran suspiro- bien, en seguida voy a recibirla... ¿me acompañas Gizeh?_

_Gizeh: por supuesto, mi faraón –esta noto la mirada triste de Yami-_

_Ambos se dirigieron hacia la entrada del palacio para recibir a la princesa, habían sirvientes y muchas personas mas, entre ellas estaba jounouchi, honda y Anzu..._

_La princesa entro al palacio, no cabe duda de que era muy atractiva, sus cabellos eran dorados y ondulados, unos ojos violetas que a cualquier hombre derretiría al solo verlos, una piel blanca y de figura esbelta..._

_Jounouchi: orale! Esa princesa esta muy guapa!_

_Honda: vaya que si, que suerte de Yami_

_Anzu: claro, muy hermosa –comento tristemente-_

_Yami al ver a la princesa se quedo sin habla, pero no le llamaba mucho la atención, ambos se saludaron y se dirigieron hacia el salón comedor..._

_Mas tarde ya estaban cenando, en la mesa estaba Yami, Gizeh, Mai y alrededor los sirvientes..._

_Mai: y dígame faraón Yami ¿desde que edad subió al trono y gobernó Egipto?_

_Yami: A los 16 para ser exactos princesa_

_Mai: vaya, ha de haber sido difícil a esa edad encargarse de todo un imperio ¿cierto?_

_Yami: si, aun que de por si no tenia opción, mis padres habían muerto y mi hermana también, no había nadie mas en el trono..._

_Mai: oh, lo siento faraón..._

_Yami: no te preocupes..._

_Mai: -quien vio a Gizeh- ¿y tu eres?_

_Gizeh: er... o.o_

_Yami: ella es mi protegida, princesa Mai..._

_Mai: ah ¿tu eres la famosa "protegida" del faraón? _

_Gizeh: si princesa, mi nombre es Gizeh –dijo con una sonrisa-_

_Mai: Gizeh será suficiente ¿cuántos años tienes?_

_Gizeh: tengo 17 años _

_Mai: todavía estas joven... _

_Todo quedo en silencio hasta que Yami y Mai intercambiaron sonrisas_

_Gizeh: bueno, me retiro –dijo levantándose de la mesa-_

_Mai: ¿ya te vas?_

_Gizeh: si princesa, creo que ustedes 2 tienen mucho de que hablar y no quiero intrometerme, fue un placer haberla conocido princesa, que tengan buenas noches... -dijo esta haciendo una reverencia-_

_Mai: el placer fue todo mío, querida, que tengas buenas noches..._

_Yami: hasta mañana Gizeh..._

_Gizeh: hasta luego –esta salió de aquel salón dejando a Yami y Mai a solas- _

_Gizeh se dirigió a su habitación, se cambio y se fue a dormir..._

_A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano alguien toco la puerta de la habitación de Gizeh..._

_Toc toc toc_

_Gizeh: -todavía dormida- déjenme dormir... zzz _

_Toc toc toc_

_Gizeh: -quien se levanto malhumorada y abrió su puerta- que demo...!_

_Al abrir vio que Anzu estaba ahí parada con unas ligeras lagrimas en los ojos..._

_Gizeh: ¿Anzu? ¿pero que te sucede? ¿estas bien? –pregunto preocupada al ver en tal estado a la joven-_

_Anzu: Gizeh... Yami se casara en 3 días...!_

_Gizeh: ¿qué dices!-exclamo sorprendida-_

_Anzu: ayer Yami le pidió matrimonio a la princesa lo he perdido Gizeh, lo perdí! –decía mientras sollozaba-_

_Gizeh: no puede ser posible!_

_Anzu: si, me acabo de enterar Gizeh... siento como si el mundo cayera sobre de mi..._

_Gizeh: tranquila, por favor –dijo dándole un abrazo para después entrar a la habitación y sentar a Anzu en la cama- no puede ser, mi faraón se casara con aquella princesa... "no es justo, no llevaba ni 5 minutos en conocerla y se va a casar... mientras que Anzu lleva una vida entera con el..." –pensó-_

_Anzu: creo que es la decisión de Yami... si le gusto esa princesa pues es muy su problema, no debo de ponerme triste al contrario, debo de estar feliz ya que el será feliz –dijo con una sonrisa fingida-_

_Gizeh: Anzu... el faraón no quiere a esa princesa..._

_Anzu: la quiera o no... el ya lo decidió y no debo de ponerme así... –dijo levantándose de la cama- será mejor que me vaya, hoy será un día agitado, dentro algunas horas el faraón dará el anuncio a el pueblo de su compromiso con la princesa –dijo sonriendo y saliendo de aquella habitación..._

_Horas mas tarde Yugi y Mai estaban en el bacón principal del palacio dando la noticia de su compromiso, después de esto Mai y Yugi estaban en el salón real..._

_Mai: bien Yugi, iré a darme una ducha_

_Yami: claro_

_Mai salió de ahí dirigiéndose a su habitación, segundos después alguien toco la puerta..._

_Yami: adelante_

_Al salón entro Anzu, iba con una sonrisa de par en par aun que por dentro sentía que el mundo se le venia en cima_

_Yami: Anzu..._

_Anzu: faraón... solo vine a felicitarte por lo de tu compromiso, la princesa se ve que es una buena chica..._

_Mientras que fuera del salón Gizeh iba pasando y como la puerta de la habitación estaba entre abierta esta vio que Anzu y Yami estaban hablando..._

_Yami: vaya que si, es una gran persona... –ambos se quedaron callados- _

_Anzu: bien faraón, me retiro, que tengas buenas tardes –dijo con una sonrisa fingida-_

_Yami: Anzu espera... _

_Anzu: ¿sucede algo?_

_Yami: yo te... te... nada olvídalo _

_Anzu: de acuerdo... –Anzu salió de ahí y noto que Gizeh estaba de chismosa-_

_Gizeh: hola jejeje –saludo un poco nerviosa-_

_Anzu: ¿estabas espiando?_

_Gizeh: ¿yo? _

_Anzu: no conoces la palabra ''vergüenza'' ¬¬_

_Gizeh: jejeje ay, ya Anzu..._

_Anzu: bien, en 3 días será la boda de Yami, así que debo apurarme que yo ayudare con los preparativos..._

_Gizeh: Anzu... –esta noto que Anzu estaba muy deprimida- ¿estas bien?_

_Anzu: por supuesto que si! bien, nos vemos después –Anzu se volteo y en ese instante una lagrima broto de sus ojos- _

_----- _

_Pasaron los 3 días como agua y ya la boda se había llevado a cabo, mas bien la ceremonia, y la fiesta se estaba festejando en el salón real, Yami no se notaba muy feliz y Mai tampoco, Anzu estaba muy triste, Gizeh noto todo esto..._

_Gizeh: Anzu ¿en serio te encuentras bien?_

_Anzu: ya te dije que si, no seas tonta..._

_Gizeh: bueno, si tu lo dices... –callo por unos momentos- oye, ahorita regreso.._

_Anzu: ¿a dónde vas?_

_Gizeh: voy a tomar un poco de aire además me gustaría estar sola por unos cuantos minutos..._

_Anzu: de acuerdo, como quieras..._

_Gizeh salió de aquel salón y camino por los desiertos pasillos del palacio, esta salió a uno de los patios donde daba la vista hacia el desierto, el cielo estaba despejado y lleno de estrellas, Gizeh se sentó en una pequeña roca y empezó a mirar aquel panorama..._

_-que hermosa noche- se dijo a si misma, esta suspiro- me gustaría que el ladrón estuviese aquí haciéndome compañía-_

_-pues aquí estoy ¿no lo ves?- dijo una voz tras de ella_

_-aaaaaaahhh!- esta dio un salto y un gran grito_

_Bakura: ssshh! No seas escandalosa –dijo tapándole la boca el bandido (el cual se le notaba que traía colgado la sortija del milenio)- _

_Gizeh: no vuelvas a hacer eso! casi me matas de un infarto! –exclamo-_

_Bakura: hey, hey, tranquila, te dije que si nos volveríamos a ver... además dijiste que querías mi compañía ¿no?_

_Gizeh: -quien se ruborizo- ah... pues... yo..._

_Bakura: tranquila –este se sentó junto a ella-_

_Gizeh: ¿cómo supiste que estaría aquí?_

_Bakura: ah, pues es un secretito y no, no te seguí _

_Gizeh: mmm ok te creeré..._

_Bakura: -este se sintió un poco nervioso- y dime ¿al fin tu faraón se comprometió, verdad? _

_Gizeh: si, se caso con una princesa... _

_Bakura: aah ya veo, así que ya tiene esposa y dime ¿tu serás la siguiente en casarte?_

_Gizeh: claro que no además si me llegara a comprometer, me gustaría que fuera con la persona correcta y la cual estuviera enamorada, y no por compromiso_

_Bakura: aaah... ¿a si que no tienes pretendientes?_

_Gizeh: la verdad no, aun que hay un chico pero dudo mucho que me corresponda_

_Bakura: -quien en ese momento sintió una gran decepción- ya veo... será mejor que me vaya –este se levanto-_

_Gizeh: ¿tan rápido? Pero si acabas de llegar_

_Bakura: ..._

_Gizeh: no te vayas, quédate, por favor, me gusta tu compañía..._

_Bakura: ¿en serio? nadie me había dicho esto. –dijo tímidamente-_

_Gizeh: si, a pesar de todo, eres agradable –respondió con una sonrisa-_

_Bakura se volvió a sentar y miro hacia el cielo_

_Gizeh: cuéntame mas de ti, ¿tienes novia? _

_Bakura: ... la verdad es que hay una mujer, se llama Neftís _

_Gizeh: -quien se sintió mal- ah..._

_Bakura: si, aun que en realidad ya no la soporto, solo me trae problemas..._

_Gizeh: ah... ¿y por que sigues con ella?_

_Bakura no supo responder aquella pregunta..._

_Bakura: no lo se, aun que he estado planeando nuestro rompimiento... ya que otra persona llego a mi vida_

_Gizeh: ahh –esta se puso muy nerviosa- este... ¿por qué decidiste tomar el camino como bandido? –dijo cambiándole la conversación-_

_Bakura: mi padre era bandido, ya sabes, todo Egipto lo conoció, su mala fama y sus malas obras lo hicieron famoso, todos lo llamaban "El rey de los ladrones" pero como sabrás mi padre fue ejecutado por ordenes del antiguo faraón, el padre de Yami... y bueno, decidí tomar los pasos de mi padre, fue su ultimo deseo –dijo tomando la sortija que traía colgada-_

_Gizeh: ¿y esa... –dijo viendo la sortija-_

_Bakura: ...sortija? es el símbolo de los ladrones, me lo dio mi padre antes de morir, a veces siento que la sortija me manipula, siento como un poder extraño..._

_Gizeh: ¿qué?_

_Bakura: no, nada, olvídalo..._

_Gizeh: oye ¿quieres vengarte de Yami? Por lo de tu padre ¿verdad?_

_Bakura: ... "si supieras la cruel verdad" –pensó-_

_Gizeh: ... –quien se mantuvo en silencio- _

_Bakura: mejor no hablemos de mi dime ¿como fue que tu te convertiste en la protegida del faraón?..._

_Gizeh: pues es una larga historia, no quiero hablar de eso, realmente me deprime..._

_Bakura: como desees, no te obligare a que cuentes algo del cual no quieras hablar..._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Gizeh recargo su cabeza sobre de el, en su hombro para ser exactos, Bakura al principio se puso muy nervioso, pero después se tranquilizo, después de muchos años el se sintió feliz... Bakura no dudo y tomo de su mano, Gizeh dejo de recargarse para poder verlo..._

_Gizeh: oye... se que voy demasiado rápido pero tengo algo que confesarte..._

_Pero antes de que hablara Gizeh Bakura se acerco y le dio un beso, el cual duro varios segundos..._

_Gizeh: ¿qué fue eso? –pregunto después de recibir aquel dulce beso-_

_Bakura: eso fue lo que siento, lo que siento por ti..._

_El corazón de Gizeh latió a mil por hora, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando..._

_Bakura: si Gizeh, la otra persona que llego a mi vida eres tu, desde que te vi no deje de pensar en ti... _

_Gizeh: ¿hablas en serio?_

_Bakura: si, no sabia como decírtelo, pensé que no aceptarías a un bandido como yo_

_Gizeh: no se que decir... me has dejado sin habla, digo... apenas te conozco._

_Bakura: lo sabia, fui un tonto al creer que... olvídalo, será mejor que me vaya_

_Gizeh: no, no te vayas, quédate con migo, yo tampoco deje de pensar en ti, me gusta tu compañía y me gustas tu. –dijo nerviosa-_

_Bakura la miro y le dio un abrazo para después volverla a besar tiernamente._

_CONTINUARA_

NOTA DE ANGE: hola! Pues bueno, no he tenido oportunidad pero quiero dar las gracias a las personas que se han molestado en leer el fic y dejar reviews, en serio, gracias aun que son poquitos me siento satisfecha de que hayan personas que están leyendo este fic... (aun que estoy empezando a creer que un 98 de los lectores les gusta el yaoi y el 2 los fics normales 1 de Yami/Yugi+tea,0.5 de Bakura mas alguien mas y el otro 0.5 de otras parejas lindas estadísticas ¿no? ¬¬)

Pues aprovechando el review, quiero aclarar lo que me comentaban en un review, Tea, Joey y Tristan si tienen antepasados, al menos a Tea y a Joey si he visto imágenes e incluso lo vi en el manga (el cual recomiendo mucho), solo que no recuerdo sus respectivos nombres, si no, creanme que no los hubiera puesto tan japoneses jeje

Pues bueno, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, bajare mas rápido los siguientes, lo prometo de corazon, si es que ya no lo bajo para antes de Navidad les digo eso:

MUCHAS FELICIDADES A TODOS USTEDES!. Espero tengan una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, disfrútenla y pasensela bonito.

Por falta de tiempo no pude hacer el especial navideño de Yugi, solo avance el de Saint Seiya, sorry u.u

Pues bueno, los veo en el cap. 7. Au revoir!


	8. Chapter 8

_:ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo tiene una escena un poco fuerte, no llegando al Lemon vulgar, no es mi estilo, solo un poco descriptivo ¿Ok? Así que si eres menor de edad, estas bajo tu responsabilidad:_

_NOTA: y otra cosa, me dijeron en uno de los reviews de un fic de Ss que el formato de los fics tienen q ser dialogos, así que voy a cambiar el formato, tendré que quitar el nombre del personaje al principio, con tal de q no borren mis fics como las ultimas 3 veces pasadas. Aun que denme tiempo, estoy arreglando todo el fic y creanme que es un poco laborioso. Espero q no me amonesten por los caps anteriores, pero si llegara a pasar algo, contáctenme a mi msn. _

**UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD (VERSION Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

**Por: ÁngelaMort**

**CAPITULO 7: "El pasado que me atormenta (Parte IV)"**

**...continuación del flash back...**

_Bakura y Gizeh se encontraban contemplando la noche..._

_-¿sabes? –comento la protegida- Nunca en mi vida había estado con alguien así como lo estoy con tigo._

_-¿en serio?- pregunto sorprendido-_

_-si, es algo maravilloso –dicho esto, Gizeh le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrosar a Bakura-_

_-Gizeh!... ¿estas por aquí? -de repente se escucho a lo lejos la voz de Anzu_

_-Es Anzu... –dijo algo alterada la joven-_

_-Creo que tienes que irte...- comento Bakura un poco cabizbajo-_

_-creo que si, ya que le había dicho a Anzu que solo estaría unos minutos afuera-_

_-bien... –Bakura la vio a los ojos- _

_-¿cuándo nos vamos a volver a ver?- pregunto-_

_-¿te parece que nos veamos mañana aquí mismo y a esta hora?-_

_-¿hablas en serio? por supuesto!... bueno, me tengo que ir... –Gizeh se dio la vuelta dejando al bandido, pero esta se regresó y le planto un beso así volteándose de nuevo y yéndose de ahí._

_A Bakura solo se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro... pero esta se termino ya que el bandido noto que su sortija estaba empezando a brillar..._

_-De nuevo lo esta haciendo... –dijo extrañado- esta brillando..._

_Mas de repente los picos que tenia la sortija se habían levantado haciendo que Bakura solo se quedara paralizado para después cambiar aquel rostro, bueno en uno frío y calculador..._

_-bien... necesito recuperar las almas que no he podido recuperar jajajajaja- la sortija había poseído a Bakura-_

_Mientras que cerca de ahí Anzu estaba buscando a Gizeh hasta que por fin ambas se toparon_

_-¿Gizeh? ¿donde te habías metido?- pregunto preocupada-_

_-ay Anzu! Estoy feliz! – comento la protegida de repente sin hacer caso a lo que Anzu preguntaba-_

_-¿Gizeh? ¿qué sucede? –pregunto extrañada-_

_-este... nada olvídalo, será mejor que regresemos a la fiesta –ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia dentro del palacio, Anzu noto que Gizeh traía una sonrisa y que estaba muy feliz, como si alguien le hubiese confesado algo maravilloso-_

_Las chicas llegaron al salón donde se celebraba la fiesta y se mantuvieron ahí el resto de la noche..._

_A la mañana siguiente, el faraón se encontraba haciendo una ronda por el palacio, creo que se sentía un poco arrepentido por haberse llevado acabo aquel falso matrimonio, estaba un poco pensativo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al toparse con alguien..._

_-faraón Yami- una hermosa mujer de piel morena y ojos claros hizo una pequeña reverencia ante este_

_-sacerdotisa Isis...- murmuro el faraón-_

_-faraón ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Pensé que iba a celebrar su noche de bodas? –pregunto la sacerdotisa al ver la inexpresión del faraón-_

_-si, estoy bien, solo decidí caminar un poco y pensar las cosas...- respondió inexpresivo- _

_Isis noto que Yami andaba un poco deprimido _

_-por lo que veo su matrimonio no le sentó bien ¿cierto?-_

_-Que te puedo decir...-_

_-tranquilo faraón, todo saldrá bien... –dijo con una sonrisa- bueno me retiro faraón, hay asuntos pendientes... –Isis hizo una reverencia y siguió su camino-_

_Yami tiempo después regreso a su alcoba, pero antes de que entrara a esta llego un guardia apresurado..._

_-Faraón– este hizo una reverencia- _

_-¿qué sucede?-_

_-Perdón que lo moleste su majestad pero ha ocurrido algo.- dijo preocupado-_

_-¿qué sucede? Habla!- exclamo-_

_-Al parecer hoy en la madrugada fueron asesinadas 2 familias!-_

_-¿qué dice!- pregunto exaltado-_

_-si su majestad y lo peor del caso es que el responsable no dejo pista alguna, aun que creemos que solo una persona es capaz de cometer tal atrocidad...-_

_-te refieres a...- dijo temeroso-_

_-si faraón, al príncipe de los ladrones, el temible Bakura-_

_-Yo también sospecho eso... –dijo pensativo- así que pongan anuncios de que se busca al bandido Bakura a cambio de una recompensa!-_

_-Como usted ordene su alteza –este hizo una reverencia y se marcho de ahí-_

_-------_

_Mientras que en la guarida del bandido, Bakura seguía dormido..._

_EN EL SUEÑO DE BAKURA_

_Bakura y sus secuaces habían entrado por primera vez a profanar la tumba del faraón, (osea el papá de Yami), todos saqueaban lo que podían, oro, joyas, etc. hasta que Bakura se desvió un poco y entro a una especie de cámara donde ahí estaba la tumba real, ahí habían mas joyas de valor, Bakura empezó a curiosear hasta que un articulo le había llamado la atención el cual estaba puesto en una superficie rocosa, Bakura lo tomo y lo observo detenidamente..._

_-Alto ahí bandido!- se escucho una voz decir detrás de Bakura, este volteo a ver y vio que ahí había un joven de cabellos violetas ojos verdes vestido con túnicas peculiares y un báculo... al parecer era un sacerdote- alto ahí bandido, deja ese articulo donde estaba!-_

_-¿y tu quien eres?- pregunto molesto-_

_-Soy el sacerdote Mahado, soy el que cuida y protege la tumba del faraón Akunumkanon, padre del ahora faraón Yami... y tu eres un bandido, un intruso!-_

_-mira que inteligente! –dijo burlonamente- me importa un cuerno si eres un sacerdote o no...-_

_-insolente, te he dicho que dejes ese articulo del milenio!- exclamo-_

_-¿aun que articulo del milenio, no?-_

_Mahado hizo un movimiento con su báculo, apunto hacia Bakura y de este salio unas especies de ondas que aventaron al bandido hacia la pared haciéndolo caer...- te lo advertí bandido, devuélveme ese articulo..._

_Bakura tenia todavía aquel articulo el cual era la sortija del milenio en las manos, y noto que al parecer ese articulo era de suma importancia para el sacerdote..._

_-¿por qué es de tanta importancia una sortija como esta? ¿acaso es muy valiosa? ¿o contiene poderes sobrenaturales? He oído sobre los artículos del milenio y lo que hacen sacerdote... –comento Bakura-_

_-No sabes lo que dices, devuélveme eso!- volvió a exclamar coléricamente-_

_-Por supuesto... que no, fuiste demasiado estúpido al dejarlo descuidado y ahora por tu error lo pagaras... –Bakura sonrió y se coloco la sortija-_

_-Nooooooo!_

_Aquella sortija empezó a brillar y la cara de Bakura cambio a una mas fría y malvada..._

_-jaja si la quieres tendrás que quitármela sacerdote...-_

_El sacerdote lo vio coléricamente e hizo otro movimiento con su báculo, tenia intenciones de acabar con el bandido..._

_-la pagaras bandido por tu insolencia y ahora no vivirás para contarlo! –dijo Mahado mientras que de aquel báculo salio una especie de energía que fue directa hacia Bakura...- se me olvido mencionarte bandido, también soy un mago!- la energía ya habia alcanzado al bandido y de nuevo lo azoto contra la pared haciéndolo caer..._

_-aarrghhh!- exclamo de dolor el bandido-_

_-ahora será tu final!- _

_-Estas muy equivocado jajaja –este sin dificultad se levanto, la sortija solo brillaba..._

_Mahado lanzo otra energía mas poderosa hacia Bakura, pero la sortija había absorbido aquel poder..._

_-¿Pero que demonios?- dijo sorprendido-_

_-¿sorprendido?... ahora me toca atacar... –Bakura solo miro ansiosamente al sacerdote y un poder extraño salio de la sortija que iba dirigido hacia Mahado... le estaba regresando el mismo ataque que el sacerdote le habia lanzado a Bakura..._

_Mahado: no es posible... –aquel poder se impacto hacia Mahado haciéndolo caer y dejándolo en muy mal estado...- eres un..._

_-¿un que? jajajajaja yo soy Bakura, el príncipe de los ladrones y nadie puede vencerme y mas teniendo en mi poder la sortija... ahora si el faraoncito las pagara de todas a todas...-_

_-Mahado quien todavía yacía en el suelo- ¿Por qué le tienes tanto odio al faraón Yami?- pregunto con dificultad-_

_-Grrr... eso es algo que no te incumbe pero te diré... yo provengo de un viejo pueblo llamado Kuruelna, este se encuentra al este de aquí, y hace muchos años cuando yo era un niño vi como su maldito ejercito habia matado a mi pueblo, a mi familia y yo fui uno de los sobrevivientes, me quede solo... _

_-Pero Yami no tiene la culpa!-_

_-Cállate! Su padre sentencio a mi padre! y el pagara, acabare con su gobierno, su vida y gobernare Egipto..._

_-No lo voy a permitir! yo por la eternidad protegeré a mi faraón...- _

_-No digas tonterías... jajajajaja tu faraón va a morir antes de lo que imaginas jajaja_

_-Yo protegeré a mi faraón –este se levanto y alrededor de los 2 se torno oscuro, como si ambos estuviesen en el reino de las sombras..._

_Mahado solo cerro los ojos y murmuro- "si es necesario tendré que sacrificar la vida para poder proteger al faraón de tus fechorías..." -en ese momento una especie de luz empezó a salir de Mahado, era su alma el cual estaba siendo transformada en el conocido mago oscuro, este mismo solo le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y desapareció junto con el alrededor oscuro... el cuerpo de Mahado se mantuvo por unos segundos en pie para después caer al suelo..._

_-jajaja mago tonto solo desperdiciaste tu vida en vano... muy en vano- _

_FIN DEL SUEÑO DE BAKURA_

_-Bakura... ¿Bakura?- lo llamo una voz-_

_-te iras al reino de las... –Bakura solo hablaba dormido-_

_-Bakura!- aquella voz femenina hizo que Bakura se despertara_

_-¿qué? ¿qué sucede? yo no fui... –dijo despertándose de golpe- ah, eres tu Neftís ¿qué quieres? _

_-tonto ¿dónde te habías metido toda la noche?- pregunto indignada la egipcia-_

_-¿toda la noche? –Bakura aun soñoliento empezó a recordar que el había estado con Gizeh un rato- eso no te incumbe..._

_-claro que me incumbe grandísimo idiota!- exclamo furiosa-_

_-¿qué te sucede? ¿estas loca!- pregunto molesto_

_-el loco eres tu, acabo de oír un rumor de que el faraón te esta buscando, están ofreciendo recompensas por tu captura.- comento la chica_

_-¿qué dices?-_

_-ayer alguien cometió un crimen, 2 familias fueron cruelmente asesinadas y el faraón cree que tu hiciste tal cosa.. ¿Acaso si fuiste tu?-_

_Bakura por unos momentos se quedo seriamente pensando..._

_-"no, yo no pude haber sido, en realidad no recuerdo nada, solo que me despedí de Gizeh... todo es tan confuso" –pensó- no, yo no fui..._

_-¿estas seguro mi amor? Por que no creo que aquellas manchas de sangre en tus ropas te las hayas hecho tu ¿o si? –dijo señalando hacia sus ropas las cuales efectivamente estaban manchadas-_

_Bakura al notar esto se levanto de golpe viéndose a si mismo_

_-¿pero que demonios! Es imposible, yo no pude haber hecho esto.- dijo asustado-_

_-por favor Bakura, no es la primera vez que cometes un asesinato así...- comento la mujer-_

_-cierra la boca- exclamo molesto-_

_-Tonto, siempre es lo mismo con tigo, cometes crímenes y te haces el que no recuerdas._

_-Y es precisamente por que no recuerdo... pero al diablo con tigo si no me quieres creer- respondió furioso el bandido-_

_-mucho cuidado con lo que dices que yo puedo ir a pedir esa recompensa a cambio de tu cabeza- respondió amenazante-_

_Bakura al oír esto tomo bruscamente del brazo a Neftís y saco una pequeña daga mostrándosela cerca del cuello_

_-mucho cuidado con lo que haces ¿entendiste? Ya que si dices o mencionas algo a alguno de los súbditos del faraón yo mismo te cortare el cuello –dicho esto soltó a Neftís-_

_-idiota, sabes que nunca te traicionaría!- exclamo entre algrimas- _

_-mas te vale que en realidad sea así.- contesto tan frió como solía ser con ella-_

_-por supuesto, no entiendo por que me tratas de esta manera... – reclamo con lagrimas-_

_-no empieces que no estoy de humor-_

_-tu perfectamente sabes que daría la vida por ti... te amo-_

_-no digas estupideces Neftís, ¿y sabes que? ya me harte de escucharte, me voy a dar una ducha –Bakura salio de su habitación dejando a Neftís sola-_

_Mientras que en el palacio, Yami quien minutos antes había estado rondando el palacio y pensando acerca de su matrimonio y la captura del bandido ahora estaba en compañía de su ahora esposa la reina Mai, ambos estaban a punto de partir hacia el reino vecino donde la princesa vivía..._

_-bien, saldré por unos cuantos días, iré al reino de donde proviene Mai...- dijo el faraón-_

_-si faraón- respondieron los presentes-_

_-bien, Seth –Yami se dirigió hacia aquel sacerdote de ojos azules y cabellos castaños- te dejo a cargo del reino en mi ausencia, eres la persona en quien mas confió..._

_-Será un honor para mi faraón, se lo prometo, no le fallare a usted ni al reino –respondió el sacerdote haciendo una reverencia-_

_-eso espero sacerdote Seth... y Gizeh –este se dirigió hacia su protegida- espero que estés bien, regresare en unos días._

_-si mi faraón –también ella hizo una reverencia-_

_-muy bien, hasta luego- _

_Todos se despidieron e hicieron una reverencia, el faraón se subió a su gran carruaje el cual también estaba rodeado de guardias para su seguridad, este se alejo hasta perderse de vista._

_Mientras dentro del palacio..._

_-muy bien, el faraón ya se fue así que ya no tienen nada mas que hacer aquí, vamos muévanse!- exclamo e sacerdote-_

_Todos los sirvientes y guardias regresaron a sus respectivas labores, incluyendo al sacerdote Seth también; mientras que Gizeh no muy convencida de que su "rival" el sacerdote Seth se quedara de encargado del reino, se dirigió hacia las afueras del palacio para pensar un poco, iba caminando por los extensos pasillos del palacio hasta que se topo con alguien, un joven moreno de ojos celestes, con unas ropas peculiares y también traía colgado en el cuello un objeto en forma de una gran llave, era otro de los tantos sacerdotes los cuales intimidaban mucho a Gizeh..._

_-sacerdote Shada –Gizeh hizo una pequeña reverencia ante este-_

_-¿eres la protegida, cierto? una joven de noble corazón e inteligente... –este solo bajo la cabeza como en forma de saludo y se siguió derecho, Gizeh al ver esto solo se quedo confundida-_

_Esta siguió su camino y bajo unas escaleras, continuo caminando hasta llegar a una de las puertas que daban a los patios del palacio, esta salió y vio que había un hermoso día, el cielo despejado, el sol brillante y unas brisas de aire confortables, esta no dudo y se sentó en una como superficie rocosa el cual parecía un asiento, esta solo cerro los ojos..._

_Minutos mas tarde una joven de cabellos castaños y de ojos marrones, vestida de plebeya y con un gorrito muy peculiar, aquella joven al parecer tenia la misma edad que Gizeh, caminaba cerca de donde estaba la protegida pero esta no-se había percatado de tal presencia, la joven misteriosa llevaba cargando varias cosas como utensilios y como especies de ropas, esta misma vio que estaba ahí la famosa "protegida" contemplando el día, pero por andar de distraída observándola y caminar tan rápido se tropezó haciendo algo de escándalo y provocando que las cosas que llevaba cargando volaran por todos lados_

_-huy! Que torpe soy... torpe, torpe- se dijo a si misma la joven-_

_Gizeh escucho tal ruido que salió de su trance y al abrir los ojos noto que la joven estaba en el piso tratando de recoger sus cosas, la protegida se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella, la joven de cabellos castaños al ver esto recogió mas rápido todo y se levanto con todos sus accesorios en mano, Gizeh noto que la joven no podía con todo_

_-oye ¿te ayudo?- pregunto la protegía-_

_-no gracias señorita estoy bien- dijo amablemente la joven- con su permiso –dijo respetuosamente pero esta al dar el primer paso algunas cosas se le volvieron a caer_

_-jejeje necesitas ayuda –Gizeh levanto las cosas que se le habían caído-_

_-señorita... muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias-_

_-no son molestias, al contrario- respondió la protegida con una sonrisa-_

_-"oh, nunca pensé que la protegida fuese tan amable"-pensó- bien, acompáñeme a dejar estas cosas._

_-claro! -_

_Ambas jóvenes caminaron, pero no entraron al palacio, junto habían como especies de casas o cuartos que estaban ligados al palacio, estas entraron a uno de esos cuartos, eran bastantes, la joven de cabellos castaños abrió una puerta, al parecer ella vivía ahí, vivía sola, estas entraron, la habitación era grande, en esta misma habia una gran mesa donde ahí habían libros y utensilios, una cama individual, aquella habitación también tenia una ventana que daba vista al desierto._

_La joven de cabellos castaños dejo sobre su cama todas las cosas que llevaba_

_-deje sobre la cama las cosas señorita- dijo la joven dirigiéndose a Gizeh_

_-claro –esta dejo las cosas ahí- este..._

_-oh, discúlpeme, pensara que soy descortés, mi nombre es Mana, mucho gusto- le dijo con una tierna y alegre sonrisa_

_-mucho gusto Mana, yo soy Gizeh-_

_-si, lo sé, es la protegida del faraón ¿cierto?-_

_-este, si, soy la "protegida", oye ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- _

_-claro! -_

_-háblame de "tu" y no de "usted", por favor, es que me incomoda jejeje-_

_-si usted... tu lo dices, así será.- respondió mana amable-_

_-gracias Mana y dime ¿trabajas en el palacio? -_

_-si, le sirvo al faraón desde hace años y bueno, le sonara tonto pero también trabajo duro para algún día llegar a ser una sacerdotiza como lo fue mi difunto maestro-_

_-¿difunto? Oh, lo lamento- murmuro apenada la protegida-_

_-no... no te preocupes –respondió mana, sin embargo esta tenia los ojos un poco llorosos-_

_Gizeh noto que Mana tenia una sonrisa falsa, que ella había sufrido mucho... ambas chicas se quedaron calladas hasta que Gizeh hablo_

_-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada-_

_-si, estoy bien –dijo limpiándose unas ligeras lagrimas que salían de sus ojos- lo que sucede es que recordé a mi maestro-_

_-lo lamento, por mi culpa te hice recordar a tu maestro-_

_-no te preocupes Gizeh, no es tu culpa... bueno, mejor salgamos de aquí que no es lugar para que la protegida del faraón este-_

_-Como desees-_

_Ambas chicas se salieron y se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde en un principio se conocieron, llegando ahí ambas se sentaron donde Gizeh en un principio contemplaba el día_

_-y dime Mana ¿Siempre has estado en el palacio?- pregunto con aire curioso la protegida-_

_-si, mi padre siempre le fue muy leal a la familia del faraón y siempre le había servido, mi madre murió cuando yo nací así que mi padre se hizo cargo de mí, pero cuando yo cumplí los 6 años el murió, estaba enfermo así que me habia quedado sola, el faraón de ese entonces, osea, el padre del faraón Yami me iba a ayudar pero mi maestro, es decir, el sacerdote Mahado a pesar de que era muy joven se quiso hacer cargo de mi, el me cuido y me protegió durante muchos años, el además de ser un sacerdote el era un mago y uno poderoso, yo fui su estudiante ya que también quería ser una maga, parte de su magia también se debía a que el poseía uno de los famosos artículos del milenio, poseía la sortija del milenio, pero esa sortija le provoco la muerte-_

_-"¿sortija? Bakura trae una sortija ¿será?" –pensó preocupada Gizeh- lo lamento ¿pero como una sortija le pudo provocar la muerte?_

_-bueno, hubo un tiempo en que mi maestro protegió la tumba del antiguo faraón padre de Yami, no se sabe con certeza pero dicen que mi maestro tuvo un enfrentamiento con un bandido quien estaba profanando la tumba, que ambos habían peleado por el poder de la sortija pero mi maestro fue vencido... llevaba 2 días que no aparecía y eso me habia angustiado, así que decidí ir a buscarlo, o por lo menos quería ver si se encontraba a salvo, entre a la pirámide donde se encontraban las tumbas, y lo encontré ahí, inconsciente yo rápidamente fui a verlo pero era demasiado tarde... el ya había perecido...-_

_-oh, en verdad lo lamento Mana...- comento Gizeh apenada-_

_-bueno, eso sucedió hace 4 años, recuerdo que sucedió 1 semana antes de que llegara usted... es decir, que llegaras tu- respondió la joven-_

_-¿en serio? vaya, nunca lo imagine-_

_-bueno Gizeh, me tendrás que disculpar pero tengo que ir a hacer algunos quehaceres-_

_-claro, no te preocupes -_

_-bueno, fue un placer el haberte conocido y haber charlado con tigo- decía Mana con una dulce sonrisa-_

_-lo mismo digo Mana, nos vemos mas tarde-_

_-claro -_

_Ambas chicas se despidieron y Mana se fue de ahí muy contenta, mientras que Gizeh solo se quedo intrigada por aquella historia que la chica de los cabellos castaños le habia contado ¿acaso el ladrón de la historia, aquel que lucho contra el sacerdote Mahado era Bakura? ¿la sortija de la que hablo acaso era la misma que Bakura traía puesta? Muchas preguntas vinieron a su cabeza..._

_Mas tarde en la noche, Gizeh caminaba por los extensos pasillos del palacio, tenia que ir a su habitación antes de ir a ver a su amado bandido, esta silenciosamente seguía su rumbo pero se detuvo al pasar a una especie de habitación grande, ya que solo se oía como si personas estuviesen murmurando, Gizeh vio que estaba la puerta entre abierta y estuvo espiando un poco, esta noto que habían 5 sacerdotes (incluyendo una sacerdotisa) rezando, frente a ellos estaba la imagen de su dios Ra... pero esto no fue lo que a Gizeh le sorprendió, si no que los 5 sacerdotes traían consigo un articulo, a pesar de que eran diferentes, estos tenían una gran similitud... como la sortija que traía Bakura..._

_Entre los sacerdotes estaban: el sacerdote Shada quien traía consigo la llave del milenio, la sacerdotisa Isis quien traía el collar del milenio, el sacerdote Seth quien traía consigo el cetro del milenio (si leyeron bien, Seth es el originario poseedor del cetro del milenio) sacerdote Akunadin quien poseía el ojo del milenio y por ultimo el sacerdote que traía uno de los artículos mas temibles, el sacerdote Karim quien poseía la balanza del milenio (recuerden que el rompecabezas lo trae Yami y la sortija la trae Bakura)_

_Pero una mirada se dirigió hacia donde estaba espiando Gizeh, era la de Isis, Gizeh al ver esto decidió mejor irse de ahí ya que le tenia un poco de pavor a los sacerdotes y si la descubrían ahí quizás le iría mal... _

_Esta siguió caminando, pero esta sintió como si alguien la estuviese siguiendo, volteo y vio que no habia nadie, no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió su camino hasta llegar a su habitación... _

_Gizeh llevaba ya rato dentro de su habitación_

_-rayos, es tarde tengo que ir a ver a Bakura –la protegida se apresuro y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su cuarto, al abrirla esta dio un brinco al ver a un sujeto parado, al parecer era un sirviente... (moreno, cabello negro ojos marrón y de 1.70m)_

_-se le ofrece algo? –dijo temblorosa- _

_-no, no se me ofrece nada señorita...- dijo con una mirada perversa-_

_--------------_

_Mientras fueras del palacio Bakura estaba llegando al lugar donde el y la protegida siempre se citaban..._

_-es tarde –murmuro el bandido- no ha llegado, que extraño se supone que Gizeh ya debió de haber llegado ¿le habrá pasado algo? –dijo al ver que la protegida no había llegado-_

_--------_

_En la habitación de Gizeh, el sujeto extraño seguía parado en la puerta, _

_-"demonios, ¿quién es este sujeto? Por su culpa voy a llegar tarde..." –pensó- bien joven, le ordeno que se retire de aquí –exclamo Gizeh con cierta autoridad-_

_-me temo que no será posible, protegida- este solo le dirigió una sonrisa perversa y la empujo hacia adentro de la habitación_

_-¿qué demonios cree que hace?- exclamo molesta la protegida-_

_-------_

_-ya se tardo ¿le habrá pasado algo?... mejor voy a investigar- dijo preocupado Bakura-_

_Bakura se dirigió hacia los adentros del palacio, pero al entrar noto que habían 2 pasillos diferentes haciendo que se confundiera y no supiera por donde ir... (uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda)_

_-demonios, lo que me faltaba –de repente la sortija que traía el bandido levanto uno de sus picos como mostrando una dirección especifica- ¿me estará indicando el camino?... al parecer si –este sin dudarlo siguió el rumbo que la sortija le marco-_

_--------_

_-¿quién es usted? ¿qué quiere?- insistió la protegida-_

_-no le voy a decir mi nombre, solo le diré que por años he trabajado aquí en el palacio y desde que la vi me fascinó señorita, he visto cada movimiento suyo...- dijo acercándose a ella_

_-"dios mio! Este hombre esta loco..." –pensó- _

_-también se un secretito que nadie mas sabe...-_

_-¿de que habla?-_

_-yo se que tu te estas viendo a escondidas con el bandido mugroso ese llamado Bakura...-_

_Gizeh al oír esto solo quedo en estado de shock_

_-así que mi querida protegida, harás lo que yo te diga o todo mundo sabrá lo del bandido-_

_-eres un canalla! No tienes ningún derecho a espiarme!- exclamo colerica la joven-_

_-jajajajajaja te ves tan linda cuando te enojas- este se acerco mas a ella_

_-"como desearía que Bakura estuviese aquí para protegerme"-pensó, y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos-_

_El sujeto se acerco mas a ella quedando de frente, este la empujo haciéndola caer en la cama..._

_Gizeh estaba temblando de miedo..._

_--------------_

_Bakura seguía su rumbo, camino y camino hasta que llego a uno de los pasillos y se paro frente a una puerta, la sortija señalando esta dejo de apuntar_

_-Esta debe de ser la habitación de Gizeh- murmuro-_

_Este se detuvo al escuchar algo..._

_-por favor, déjame en paz, yo no te he hecho nada-_

_-es la voz de Gizeh –este sin pensarlo 2 veces abrió la puerta y vio que el sujeto extraño se quería sobrepasar de Gizeh..._

_-Bakura! –esta se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió hacia Bakura así abrazándolo- _

_-demonios!- dijo el sujeto al ver al bandido – _

_-¿te encuentras bien? -le pregunto el bandido preocupado a Gizeh notando que esta estaba muy nerviosa-_

_-Bakura... –dijo sollozando-_

_-¿quién eres tu? –Bakura molesto le lanzo una mirada asesina al sujeto extraño-_

_-¿y-yo?... no-no es lo que cree, so-solo vi-vine a ve-ver si Gizeh se encontraba bien –dijo algo miedoso al notar que el bandido estaba furioso-_

_-mentiroso –este soltó a Gizeh y se acerco al sujeto, lo agarro del cuello de las ropas- te advierto algo, le pones un dedo encima a Gizeh y juro que te corto las manos... si mencionas que yo estuve aquí o algo de lo que paso lo lamentaras, recuerda quien soy, soy el bandido Bakura y nadie se sale con la suya ¿entendido?_

_-cla-claro...-respondió con mucho pavor-_

_-Ahora lárgate de aquí si no quieres que acabe con tu miserable vida... –este lo soltó bruscamente y el sujeto salio corriendo como un cobarde-_

_Gizeh al ver esto solo cerro la puerta de su habitación y solo se sentó a sollozar, Bakura se acerco a ella y la abrazo..._

_-tranquila, estoy aquí, nada te va a pasar- le susurro al oido Bakura a Gizeh-_

_-lo se, pero tenia miedo y coraje de que no podía hacer nada... –murmuro aun un poco agitada-_

_-lo se, pero ya todo paso... será mejor que te recuestes, has tenido una noche agitada –Bakura la ayudo a levantarse y la recostó en su cama-_

_-¿oye?-_

_-¿si? Dime-_

_-¿cómo supiste en donde estaba mi habitación?-_

_-este... instinto, puro insisto Gizeh –respondió nervioso-_

_Ambos se quedaron callados hasta que Gizeh hablo_

_-¿Bakura? ¿te suena el nombre de Mahado?-_

_Bakura se quedo extrañado al oír tal pregunta_

_-¿Mahado?... "me suena pero no recuerdo" –pensó- no que yo recuerde ¿por?_

_-no, por nada-_

_-Bien, será mejor que me vaya para que puedas descansar-_

_-espera...-_

_-¿qué pasa?-_

_-¿pasarías la noche con migo? –pregunto la protegida tímidamente y al mismo tiempo dio profundo suspiro-_

_-¿qué? –este respondió sorprendido al escuchar tal pregunta-_

_-no quiero estar esta noche sola, quédate con migo –dijo algo nerviosa-_

_-pero... -_

_-quiero pasar la noche con tigo... –Gizeh se levanto un poquito mas para poder abrazar mas al bandido, este también se acerco a ella, pero su intención no era abrazarla si no besarla..._

_Después de finalizado el beso, Bakura miro mas de cerca de Gizeh, le regalo una tierna sonrisa..._

_-sabes, eres la primera mujer que me trae loco... –le susurro en el oído para volverla a besar suave y tiernamente-_

_Ambos se dejaron llevar y estaban recostados en la cama, ambos intercambiaron caricias, Gizeh se sentía muy nerviosa y Bakura había notado esto._

_-Gizeh ¿estas bien? –pregunto preocupado-_

_-si, lo que sucede es que es la primera ves que tengo un encuentro así de cercano, es todo.-_

_-si te sientes incomoda e insegura, dímelo y me voy...-_

_-No, quédate... quédate conmigo toda la noche- Gizeh volvió a besar a Bakura pero ahora se notaba mas tranquila ya que se habia dado cuenta que el bandido la respetaba-_

_Ambos de nuevo se dejaron llevar, sus cuerpos sintieron un cierto calor que no habían sentido antes, aquellas suaves caricias hacían estremecer sus cuerpos... Bakura siguió besando a la "protegida", al principio fueron besos suaves e inocentes, pero después aquellos besos se volvieron mas desesperados y deseosos._

_Poco a poco Bakura fue quitándole las ropas a Gizeh, esta se sintió mas nerviosa aun, pero Bakura la tranquilizo con sus tiernos besos y caricias... el bandido no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba con la mujer de sus sueños, con la mujer que realmente amaba..._

_Ambos ya no tenían sus ropas, Bakura empezó a besarle el cuello hasta bajar por todo su esbelto cuerpo, volvió a subir y beso de nuevo sus labios..._

_La joven solo sacaba grandes suspiros al mismo tiempo en que besaba al bandido, este mismo le proporcionaba suevas caricias que la hacia estremecer. Así fueron los últimos minutos.._

_-Bakura, hazlo ya.. –dijo viéndolo a los ojos y con las respiración bastante agitada, su corazon latía rápidamente-_

_-como desees mi princesa –respondió de la misma manera-_

_El joven de cabellos albinos se acerco aun mas a la protegida así penetrándola por primera vez, sintiendo un gran placer indescriptible. Por otro lado Gizeh dio un gemido de dolor lo cual hizo que Bakura se detuviera un momento._

_-¿te encuentras bien, preciosa? –pregunto preocupado-_

_-sentí un poco de dolor... –respondió agitadamente- pero ya pasara –dijo con una sonrisa-_

_-es normal amor, ya lo veras –dicho esto, la beso tiernamente así siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo. Minutos después Gizeh se sentía como en las nubes y ni que decir de él._

_No había duda de ello, Gizeh estaba cien por ciento segura de lo que sentía por Bakura, lo amaba, sin importar de tal reputación, esa noche se entrego por completo, se entrego ella misma. Bakura había tenido otras experiencias así, sin embargo esta fue única, por primera vez hacia el amor, el amor verdadero, había hecho suya a la mujer que tanto deseaba, que tanto necesitaba._

_-no sabes lo mucho que me hacías falta –murmuro de repente el chico, Gizeh lo miro desconcertada- por ti dejare de ser lo que soy, un bandido, pero quédate con migo... _

_Gizeh lo vio a los ojos y le sonrió..._

_-¿Hablas en serio? –pregunto al mismo tiempo en que le acariciaba el rostro-_

_-nunca hable mas en serio en mi vida... te amo...-_

_**CONTINUARA...**_

NOTA DE Ángela: Pues hola, primero que nada lamento el mega retraso pero ya saben, las fechas pasadas todo era un caos y todo eso.

Además todo el fic lo estoy pasando a formato de guión, ya que no sabia y si no lo hago, me van a amonestar y no quiero que suceda eso jejeje

NOTA DE VID:

Bueno, primero que nada gracias por sus lindos reviews los cuales me motivan a seguir con el fic, y bueno, en el anime he visto que Tea y los demás si tienen sus antepasados (yo solo he leído el manga) pero bueno.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y les prometo que en esta semana bajare al menos 2 caps mas por el atraso tan grande que provoque.

Si tienes alguna duda, comentario o lo que sea, manden un review o a mi msn (esta en mi profile) Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Au Revoir!

DI NO A LA PIRATERÍA DE FICS, ESTE FIC YA ESTA COMO DERECHO DE AUTOR. LOS PERSONAJES SON AUTORÍA DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI AND SHUEISHA INC.

"_Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro._

_Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices." –Paulo Cohelo._


	9. Chapter 9

**UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD (VERSION Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

**CAPITULO 8: "El pasado que me atormenta (Parte V)"**

**...penúltima continuación del flash back...**

_Bakura y Gizeh habían pasado toda la noche juntos, sin embargo, todo lo bueno tiene que terminar. Así poco a poco iba amaneciendo y ambos seguían durmiendo, hasta que Gizeh abrió los ojos, estaba despertando, al momento de tratar de estirarse sintió algo, esta volteó y vio a Bakura dormir junto a ella, Gizeh sonrió al ver que el bandido parecía un pequeño niño, parecía un angelito, se veía tan inocente, tan lindo, tan tierno..._

_Gizeh no se resistió y le planto un beso en la mejilla, Bakura al sentir tal cosa poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos y empezó a despertar..._

_-buenos días –lo saludó con una alegre sonrisa-_

_-Gizeh... –Bakura la saludo dándole un tierno beso- lo de anoche..._

_-lo de anoche fue la experiencia mas maravillosa que jamás haya tenido, Te Amo... -_

_Bakura sonrió al escuchar tales palabras..._

_-yo también te amo mi hermosa Gizeh –dicho esto de nuevo se besaron, segundos después-_

_-Bakura, tengo una pregunta... eso que me dijiste anoche, eso de dejar de ser lo que eres, el bandido que todos conocen, para estar con migo..._

_-lo que dije es verdad Gizeh... –este callo por unos momentos hasta que se armo de valor para decirle algo importante-_

_-¿sucede algo Bakura? –pregunto extrañada al ver que estaba un poco pensativo- _

_-¿Te casarías con migo? –pregunto Bakura sin ton ni son-_

_Gizeh al escuchar tal cosa se quedo como en shock, _

_-¿Casarnos? -pregunto aun sorprendida por tal propuesta- _

_-si... –respondió nervioso-_

_-si, si quiero! –esta lo abrazo y lo beso pero- espera..¿Cómo podremos? Recuerda que mi faraón esta en busca de tu cabeza y si se entera de lo nuestro..._

_- vamos a darle tiempo, arreglaremos las cosas, te lo prometo –dijo con una sonrisa-_

_La chica asintió alegremente._

_Así pasaron 3 meses, ambos chicos se veían a diario sin que nadie supiera sobre su romance. Sin embargo Bakura le había dejado sobre aviso a la protegida que se ausentaría por una semana._

_Yami no se percataba de ello, solo había notado un cambio bastante radical de la joven, era mas alegre, siempre andaba sonriendo, suspirando y su apetito había aumentado considerablemente. _

_Una tarde normal, la protegida se encontraba en su habitación hasta que alguien toco a su puerta..._

_- ¡¡¡adelante...!- exclamo la joven al llamado de la puerta- (N/A: ¿Tenían puerta? Ejem... lamento mi ignorancia)_

_- Gizeh, el faraón quiere que bajes, el hermano de la princesa Mai ha llegado- comento Anzu quien entro a su habitación- ¿Gizeh?... ¿Gizeh?... –pregunto extrañada por la mencionada ya que no se veía en su cuarto-_

_-Aquí estoy –Gizeh respondió con un tono de voz algo diferente, como si estuviera enferma..._

_-Gizeh ¿te encuentras bien? ¿dónde estas? –pregunto la joven al ver que la protegida no estaba-_

_De repente Gizeh salio de otra habitación que estaba ahí mismo en su cuarto (o sea el baño o lo que usaban en esa época)_

_-por el amor de Ra! ¿te encuentras bien? estas pálida- exclamo Anzu al ver a Gizeh en ese estado-_

_-si, ya me encuentro bien, últimamente he tenido muchos mareos-_

_-¿mareos? –pregunto extrañada- _

_-Si, pero bueno ya se pasaran, han de ser mis nervios... bueno ¿qué esperamos? Vamos con mi faraón... –dijo Gizeh entusiasmada-_

_Rápidamente las 2 chicas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia la entrada principal, Gizeh se acerco al faraón y con una reverencia saludo a este junto con la princesa._

_-Gizeh, me alegra verte. –comento Yami al ver a su protegida-_

_Gizeh: lo mismo digo mi faraón -dicho esto le dirigió una alegre sonrisa-_

_-¿tu debes de ser Gizeh, cierto?- pregunto el joven ya antes mencionado que acompañaba a ambos faraones._

_-si soy yo ¿y tu eres?- comento Gizeh-_

_-Gizeh, no te presente con este joven, el es el hermano menor de la princesa Mai, su nombre es Morpheo...-dijo Yami on una sonrisa-_

_-exactamente –respondió Morpheo y se dirigió hacia Gizeh- eres mas bonita de lo que me imagine –dicho esto el joven le beso la mano a la protegida- _

_-Morpheo compórtate aquí no es el momento- exclamo la princesa-_

_-Mai tiene razón, creo que lo mejor será que hagamos una cena esta noche ¿les parece? –pregunto Yami-_

_-encantado –el joven no quito la vista de Gizeh-_

_----_

_Mas tarde, se estaba llevando a cabo aquella cena donde estaban presentes el hermano de Mai, ambos faraones y la protegida, todos estaban cenando a gusto menos Gizeh, quien no había probado bocado alguno..._

_-¿te encuentras bien Gizeh? No has tocado tu comida- comento Yami hacia la mencionada un poco preocupado-_

_-¿te sientes mal? ¿acaso no te gustó?- le siguió Mai-_

_-no es eso, lo que sucede es que... – dijo Gizeh-_

_- ¿es que?- pregunto Mai-_

_- "si le digo lo de los mareos mi faraón se va a preocupar, bueno no son solo mareos, también tengo ascos" –pensó un poco preocupada la protegida--_

_-¿te sientes bien?-_

_-en verdad lamento arruinar su cena pero no me siento muy bien que digamos.-comento Gizeh-_

_-¿estas enferma?- volvió a preguntar Yami preocupado-_

_-no mi faraón, no se preocupe, solo he de estar algo atareada.-_

_- bueno, mejor ve a dar una vuelta y toma aire puro para que te sientas mejor- dijo Mai con una sonrisa-_

_-por supuesto –Gizeh se levanto de la mesa e hizo una reverencia- con su permiso_

_-si quieres yo te puedo acompañar- comento Morpheo rápidamente-_

_-Morpheo!- exclamo Mai-_

_-¿qué?-_

_Ambos chicos salieron del salón dejando a solas a Mai y a Yami_

_- mi hermano nunca cambiara –comento Mai-_

_- no te preocupes Mai, además a Gizeh le hacia falta conocer a alguien, ya esta en edad...-_

_Mientras tanto Gizeh y Morpheo caminaban rumbo fuera del palacio, donde estuviera pacifico y tranquilo, curiosamente habían llegado donde la protegida se veía con el bandido..._

_- "Bakura ¿dónde estas? Te necesito..." –se dijo a sus adentros Gizeh mientras miraba la noche estrellada-_

_-¿te sientes mejor?... –pregunto Morpheo- ¿Gizeh?_

_- ¿eh?... ah si, un poco, gracias Morpheo.-respondió con una sonrisa-_

_Ambos solo se quedaron callados, Gizeh estaba como ida, solo veía el cielo y Morpheo lo noto_

_-¿en que piensas? Digo, si no es mucha molestia saber-_

_-¿qué en que pienso? –pregunto- En nada especial, solo veo que la noche es hermosa... bueno ¿eres el hermano de la princesa, cierto?_

_-si, soy el menor un príncipe ¿y tu eres...?-_

_- No, yo no soy la hermana del faraón, soy su protegida-_

_- ah, es cierto... la famosa 'protegida' –dijo con una sonrisa- ¿sabes? se que seré directo pero eres muy bonita ¿alguien te lo había dicho?_

_- este... no, no, nadie... –mintió-_

_-pues deben de estar ciegos... –dijo acercándose mas a Gizeh- _

_Gizeh solo se puso muy nerviosa, Morpheo al notar esto solo sonrió _

_-tranquila Gizeh, no hago nada, no te pongas tan nerviosa-_

_-¿nerviosa? Ja, no estoy nerviosa ya que... –esta no termino lo que iba a decir (dada la redundancia) ya que Morpheo la había colocado su dedo índice en los labios de la protegida-_

_Gizeh solo se quedo un poco sorprendida al ver el comportamiento de este, Morpheo se acerco poco a poco hacia el rostro de Gizeh hasta el punto de besarla..._

_Mientras tanto, ahí mismo alguien iba llegando pero muy cuidadosamente, era nada mas y nada menos que el bandido Bakura quien después de casi una semana ausente estaba de regreso para ver a su querida Gizeh._

_Bakura merodeo el lugar hasta que vio la forma de una silueta, al principio pensó que era Gizeh quien es costumbre de ella, siempre sale a contemplar la anochecer, pero al acercarse mas noto que no solo habia una silueta, si no que eran 2, la de su protegida y la de un extraño, Bakura noto que aquel extraño estaba besando a su amada Gizeh, al principio sintió rabia, pero después indignado sintió como si una daga atravesase su corazón, hecho trizas se marcho de ahí..._

_Mientras tanto el beso entre Gizeh y Morpheo habia terminado..._

_-no besas nada mal...-murmuro Morpheo-_

_En ese momento la primera reacción de Gizeh fue el darle una bofetada a Morpheo_

_- eres un tonto! ¿por qué hiciste eso?- exclamo furiosa-_

_-ouch! Tranquila, solo fue un beso... –respondió sobandose su mejilla-_

_-pues aun que fuera un beso, no tienes derecho a hacer eso! –contesto enfadada-_

_-perdón, perdón, no lo volveré a hacer-_

_-grrr... ¿sabes que? estoy muy cansada así que me retiro a mi habitación –dicho esto Gizeh aun enfadada dejo solo a Morpheo y entro al palacio, camino rápidamente por los pasillos del palacio y al llegar a su habitación solo se encerró..._

_La habitación estaba a oscuras y solo la luz de la luna brillaba sobre esta, Gizeh no se sentía muy bien que digamos, lo primero que hizo fue recargarse en la pared y dar un profundo suspiro..._

_Estaba tan distraida que no noto que en su ventana habia una silueta..._

_-¿muchas emociones por hoy te tienen agobiada?- se escucho una voz proveniente de la silueta que estaba en la ventana_

_Gizeh solo brinco del susto ya que aquella voz la habia agarrado de sorpresa..._

_-¿quién esta ahí? –pregunto alterada- esa voz... ¿Ba-Bakura?_

_Aquella silueta se perfilo de tal manera que la luz de la luna hacia ver su rostro, Gizeh al ver esto solo se acerco muy alegre hacia el bandido pero este solo la rechazo..._

_-Gizeh, solo vine a despedirme, lo nuestro termino. –dijo seriamente-_

_- ¿qué? ¿de que hablas? –pregunto extrañada-_

_- ya te lo dije, olvídate de mi –respondió molesto-_

_-¿de que hablas? ¿qué te pasa Bakura?-_

_- adiós –dijo fríamente el bandido dirigiéndose hacia la salida-_

_- Bakura, espera ¿qué... –esta no termino lo que iba a decir ya que un fuerte dolor en el vientre le vino de nuevo, esta al sentir eso solo se tiro al piso-_

_-Gizeh! –de inmediato fue hacia ella- ¿qué te pasa? _

_-solo es un dolor... Ah!...-_

_-será mejor que te recuestes –el bandido cargo en brazos a Gizeh y la llevo hasta su cama, este no se fue de ahí hasta no ver que ya estaba mejor- ¿te encuentras bien?-_

_- si, si, ya pasó... -_

_- bien, ya me voy-_

_- espera ¿qué te sucede? ¿por qué actúas así con migo?-_

_- ¿quién era el tipo que te beso?-_

_-"Bakura vio el beso... vio que me beso Morpheo!" –pensó- viste el beso..._

_-por supuesto que lo vi Gizeh! -_

_-no significo nada para mi, el me beso de repente y después de eso le di una bofetada y le dije que no lo volviera a hacer, te lo juro...-_

_Bakura solo bajo la mirada_

_-en serio, no quiero perderte por una tontería así, perdóname –esta solo abrazo al bandido, pero este no dijo nada- ¿me perdonas?_

_-En serio me dolió al ver como ese sujeto te besaba- comento cabizbajo-_

_-Ya te dije que no significo nada para mi, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros... -_

_Bakura miro fijamente a Gizeh y le dio un beso en la frente, Gizeh solo sonrió. _

_-te extrañe tanto.-_

_-Yo también, perdóname por haberte dejado tanto tiempo.-_

_-no te preocupes –respondió con una sonrisa- ¿te puedo pedir un favor?_

_- por supuesto ¿qué?- pregunto el bandido-_

_-Quédate con migo esta noche, no me quiero quedar sola-_

_-Por supuesto mi hermosa Gizeh- le respondió con una sonrisa-_

_Bakura se recostó junto a la protegida y la abrazo._

_- ¿sabes? Últimamente me he sentido muy mal...- dijo de repente Gizeh-_

_- ¿Mal? –la miro con preocupación- ¿estas enferma?- pregunto preocupado-_

_-No lo se, a cada rato vomito, tengo nauseas, pero otras veces me da mucha hambre y como demasiado –comento preocupada- _

_Bakura se quedo un poco extrañado y pensativo._

_-Supongo que es temporal, ya se me pasara.-murmuro despreocupada-_

_Gizeh cerro los ojos para dormir mientras que el bandido se quedo desconcertado._

_A la mañana siguiente la joven de cabellos cafés llamada Anzu estaba tocando la puerta de la habitación de Gizeh_

_-¿Gizeh? ¿estas ahí? –pregunto Anzu, pero nadie respondió- que extraño –Anzu abrió la puerta muy silenciosamente y espió un poco, solo vio a Gizeh dormir tranquilamente y no notó la presencia del bandido, pero cuando la abrió completamente vio que la protegida estaba acompañada (recuerden que Bakura solo durmió junto a ella y no llegaron a algo mas)..._

_¿Pero que es esto!! –grito Anzu muy alterada al ver esto, de inmediato Gizeh y Bakura se despertaron de golpe al escuchar tal cosa-_

_-Anzu!- exclamo Gizeh-_

_Anzu solo se quedo como si le hubiese dado un sincope._

_-¿quién es ella?- pregunto Bakura con ese aire tranquilo-_

_-Ella es Anzu, es una amiga y alguien muy cercana al faraón... –respondió una Gizeh preocupada-_

_-¿quién eres tu? ¿qué haces aquí? –grito escandalosamente Anzu y a la vez dirigiéndose hacia el bandido-_

_Gizeh de inmediato cerro la puerta de su habitación. _

_-ssshhh, silencio alguien te puede oír- dijo Gizeh preocupada-_

_-¿silencio? ¿SILENCIO!!! Como te atreves Gizeh!- exclamo la joven-_

_-puedo explicarlo Anzu, no te alteres-_

_-Mas vale que sea una muy buena explicación señorita! ¿quién es el? –pregunto señalando hacia el bandido-_

_-¿el? Bueno, el es... el... te sorprendería si te lo dijera jejeje... el es...-_

_-Al diablo, yo soy Bakura, el bandido ¿contenta? Así que ya deja de hacer tanto escándalo, aturde tu voz –respondió molesto y a la vez quitado de la pena-_

_-Eres el... el... –esta casi le dio un síncope y sin decir mas solo se desmayo-_

_-Anzu! –se acerco a esta y trato de despertarla- Anzu despierta!_

_-nunca he visto a una mujer tan dramática. – comento Bakura-_

_-Bakura, le hubieras dicho a Anzu quien eras en una forma mas sutil...-_

_Anzu poco a poco empezó a reaccionar, y al momento de abrir sus ojos, se asusto al ver el rostro de Bakura..._

_-El bandido! Guardias, guardias! –esta empezó a gritar, pero Bakura le tapo la boca-_

_-cállate que me pueden descubrir tonta!- exclamo el bandido-_

_-Anzu, por favor no digas nada, te lo suplico- dijo Gizeh-_

_Bakura le quito la mano de la boca._

_-¿estas loca? Es el bandido, el hombre mas buscado por todo Egipto!- exclamo Anzu toda histeria-_

_-si lo sé, pero no es como todo mundo piensa- defendió Gizeh-_

_-Gizeh!- exclamo Anzu-_

_-Gizeh, deja que piense lo que quiera- dijo Bakura quien estaba cruzado de brazos-_

_-tu cállate! –exclamo hacia el bandido- Y tu Gizeh... no entiendo, ¿entonces el bandido era el chico del que me hablabas que estabas enamorada?_

_-Este... si Anzu, él es chico del cual me enamore –respondió sonrojada-_

_-Pero Gizeh, él es un criminal, te podría hacer algo.-_

_- ¿cómo te atreves? Nunca le haría daño a Gizeh ¿entendiste? Así que nunca lo vuelvas a decir! –exclamo ahora si molesto el bandido-_

_- ver para creer bandido!-_

_-basta los 2! –exclamo Gizeh- Bakura cálmate y Anzu, promete que no vas a decir nada a nadie de esto, te lo suplico..._

_-lo siento pero...-_

_-por favor, te lo ruego, te lo pido como amiga-_

_Anzu no se resistió a la mirada de Gizeh._

_-Por Ra! –Anzu solo dio un suspiro- me van a colgar pero bueno, de acuerdo Gizeh, prometo no decir nada-_

_-gracias Anzu –esta le dio un gran abrazo-_

_-pero explícame una cosa... ¿qué hacia aquí el bandido en tu cama?-_

_-bueno, el solo me acompaño, no paso a mayores, no te preocupes-_

_-¿nunca ha pasado nada de eso verdad?- pregunto Anzu un poco dudosa-_

_Bakura y Gizeh se miraron inconclusamente._

_-No, nunca Anzu... si hasta la duda ofende je –respondió muy nerviosa-_

_-Bien, eso me tranquiliza... por cierto vine a decirte que el faraón quiere que bajes a desayunar junto con los demás.-_

_-claro... en... en seguida bajo-_

_-bien me voy ¬¬ -pero antes de salir de la habitación se dirigió hacia Bakura- y tu bandido, mas vale que no le hagas daño a Gizeh o en serio me vas a conocer ¿entendido?_

_-lo que digas mujer –respondió mientras le daba el avionazo-_

_-Y ya vete de aquí!- exclamo furiosa para después salir de ahí-_

_Anzu enfadada salió de la habitación..._

_-santo cielo, que susto –comento Gizeh mientras se agarraba la frente, preocupada-_

_-tranquila –este se acercó a Gizeh y la abrazó- _

_-se que no le va a decir nada a nadie...- dijo segura de ello-_

_-nada va a suceder... –decía mientras le daba un beso en la frente- bueno, será mejor que me vaya._

_-De acuerdo, cuídate-_

_-nos vemos mas tarde, preciosa –dijo con una sonrisa- Te amo-_

_-Yo también- ambos se despidieron con un beso-_

_-----_

_Gizeh ya bañada y arreglada bajo a desayunar donde estaba el faraón, Mai y su hermano..._

_-Buenos días princesa Mai, buenos días mi faraón... –saludo amablemente con una reverencia- buenos días joven Morpheo –dijo apáticamente a este ultimo-_

_-Buenos días Gizeh ¿te encuentras bien? te noto un poco extraña- comento el faraón un poco preocupado-_

_-No se preocupe faraón, estoy de buen humor –Gizeh no podía disimular su mal humor, tanto por el descubrimiento de Anzu y el beso de Morpheo-_

_-Y dime Gizeh ¿cómo amaneciste? –pregunto el chico descaradamente como si nada hubiese sucedido-_

_-Como siempre... –respondió cortante, Gizeh sin decir mas solo empezó a desayunar, pero lo extraño era que no dejaba de comer, Yami sabia que cuando la protegida hacia eso es que no estaba de buen humor-_

_Minutos mas tarde todos habían terminado de desayunar, en el comedor solo quedaban la protegida y Yami_

_-¿qué te pasa Gizeh? – pregunto el faraón-_

_-nada mi faraón- respondió mientras tenia la mirada baja-_

_-Puedes contarme lo que sea y lo sabes...-_

_-Si mi faraón, lo se, pero es que en verdad no me sucede nada, lo único que me sucede es que no he podido dormir bien, eso es todo- respondió con una muy leve sonrisa-_

_-¿segura?-_

_-si, estoy muy segura mi faraón -_

_Yami dudo un poco acerca del comportamiento de Gizeh y no dijo nada mas_

_El día se paso como agua y la noche había caído en Egipto; mientras tanto Bakura se encontraba en su guarida, lo único que hacia era observar aquella sortija del milenio, aquella que lo manipulaba y hacia que tuviera amnesia evitando recordar las acciones que hacia, el bandido al mirar su sortija se percato de que uno de los picos que colgaban de esta empezó a moverse solo y señalo hacia el, Bakura no se asusto, solo se sorprendió un poco, no dejo de mirarla y su mirada se perdió por completo, como si la sortija lo estuviese absorbiendo, Bakura sin pensar nada solo se coloco la sortija y su rostro momentáneamente cambio al de alguien frío y calculador, con una maléfica sonrisa rápidamente se salió de su guarida y tomo un caballo dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad..._

_El bandido cabalgo hasta llegar hacia el palacio de Yami, dejo su caballo en un lugar seguro y noto que la sortija de nuevo estaba moviendo uno de sus picos, pero ahora no hacia el, si no a un rumbo fijo del palacio, como si le estuviese indicando algo, Bakura siguió el camino que la sortija le indicaba, era muy cauteloso ya que sabia que algunos individuos hacían guardia en la noche..._

_Bakura siguió su rumbo hasta llegar a un gran salón del palacio, el bandido espió ya que la sortija no paraba de señalar hacia ese lugar, este noto que solo habia una mujer ahí, al parecer era una sacerdotisa ya que estaba haciendo sus rezos ante una imagen muy peculiar, Bakura lo único que hizo fue sonreír ya que habia una sola cosa que le llamaba la atención de esa mujer, el collar que traía puesto..._

_-vaya, un articulo del milenio...- susurro para sonreír tan maléficamente-_

_La sacerdotisa que se encontraba ahí se llamaba Isis, aquella mujer que poseía el collar del milenio, Isis interrumpió sus rezos ya que había sentido la presencia de alguien, esta volteo y se levanto de su lugar..._

_- ¿quién esta ahí?-pregunto la sacerdotisa alarmada-_

_Nadie respondió. _

_-Salga en este momento! (recuerden que Isis no puede predecir o ver el futuro de alguien que también posee un articulo del milenio)-_

_De repente la puerta se fue abriendo y solo pudo ver una silueta oscura y la sortija del milenio brillar..._

_-"un articulo del milenio... la que poseía Mahado" –pensó muy sorprendida al ver tal cosa-_

_-si sacerdotisa, yo también poseo un articulo del milenio, la sortija la que poseía ese sacerdote llamado Mahado Jajaja-_

_-eres el bandido! –respondió muy sorprendida- tu mataste a Mahado!_

_-Así es sacerdotisa, si no quieres que te ocurra lo mismo será mejor que me entregues tu collar del milenio- dijo Bakura con una sonrisa en el rostro-_

_-eso jamás, primero muerta antes de entregárselo a un loco como tu!-_

_-Entonces que tus deseos se hagan realidad– De repente de la sortija salio un poder oscuro que hizo paralizar de momento a Isis, Bakura se acerco y al momento de querer tomar el collar el mismo poder se paso al bandido-_

_-los artículos del milenio tienen el mismo nivel de poder a pesar de tener diferentes funciones... –exclamo Isis-_

_-¿no me digas? ¿Entonces tu collar puede evitar esto? –de la sortija un poder misterioso salio y dejo paralizada a Isis, como si le estuviese arrebatando su alma de su cuerpo, finalizado esto el cuerpo de Isis cayo inconsciente y un pergamino apareció junto a ella, en este mismo estaba el retrato de Isis, Bakura habia atrapado su alma en ese objeto inanimado..._

_-Por tu insolencia eso te pasa sacerdotisa –el bandido tomo el collar del milenio y se fue de ahí- _

_A la mañana siguiente Gizeh estaba despertando ya que habia escuchado mucho ruido, gente que corría por los pasillos, esta se levanto y se asomo para ver que sucedía, Gizeh noto que varios guardias iban apresurados hacia la misma dirección hasta que casualmente el chico de cabellos castaños paso por ahí _

_-Jounouchi!- exclamo la joven-_

_Jounouchi al escuchar los llamados volteo y vio que estaba ahí Gizeh_

_-hola_ _Gizeh, buenos días...- dijo un poco atareado-_

_-Jou ¿qué esta sucediendo? ¿por qué todo mundo esta como loco el día de hoy?-_

_-Es que acaba de ocurrir algo terrible Gizeh- respondió el rubio-_

_-¿le sucedió algo a mi faraón?- pregunto Gizeh preocupada-_

_-No, el faraón se encuentra bien, lo que sucede es que encontraron a la sacerdotisa Isis inconsciente en el salón de los sacerdotes-_

_-¿qué dices?- pregunto sorprendida-_

_-si, no se sabe con certeza pero parece como si su alma se la bebiesen arrebatado-_

_-no puede ser... –Gizeh sin decir mas se dirigió hacia el salón de los sacerdotes-_

_-oye, espera! -Jou también fue tras de ella-_

_Los 2 chicos caminaron lo mas rápido hasta llegar al lugar del incidente y había mucha gente, entre ellos los 4 sacerdotes..._

_-¿quién habrá hecho tal cosa? –pregunto un pensativo sacerdote Akunadin, quien de repente el ojo del milenio que traía el sacerdote empezó a brillar- le han quitado su alma..._

_-¿qué dices!!- pregunto el sacerdote Seth-_

_-Akunadin tiene razón, Isis fue atacada y el único propósito de ese ataque fue por su collar del milenio... –comento el sacerdote Shada-_

_-Probablemente lo hizo un ladrón y uno con poderes sobrenaturales...-comento Akunadin quien no quitaba la vista de Isis-_

_-¿podría ser el mismo que le quito al sacerdote Mahado su sortija del milenio?- pregunto Seth-_

_-probablemente, ya que la sortija es también uno de los artículos mas poderosos que hay –respondió Akunadin-_

_-Oigan ¿Qué es esto? –Karim recogió del suelo aquel pergamino donde venia la imagen de la sacerdotisa- es Isis..._

_-Su alma se encuentra en el reino de las sombras, ese ladrón es muy astuto, controla a la perfección los poderes de la sortija- comento Akunadin-_

_Desde un principio Gizeh había escuchado todo lo que los sacerdotes hablaban._

_- "¿sortija? No pudo haber sido el" –pensó una angustiada Gizeh-_

_De repente los sacerdotes fueron interrumpidos ya que el faraón Yami (Atem) habia llegado al lugar de los hechos._

_Todos al ver al faraón hicieron una reverencia._

_-Me entere de lo sucedido... –Yami vio el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa tirada en el suelo- ¿qué sucedió? _

_-faraón, los sacerdotes y yo hemos llegado a ciertas conclusiones de lo que pudo haber sucedido- comento Seth-_

_-Si su majestad, creemos que solo hay una persona que pudo haber hecho esto, aquella persona que asesino al sacerdote Mahado y le quito su articulo del milenio- prosiguió Karim-_

_-Si faraón, a la sacerdotisa Isis también se lo quitaron, no trae puesto su collar del milenio y no dudo que también venga por el de nosotros- comento Akunadin-_

_Atem solo se quedo muy pensativo_

_-Vamos a hablar en privado y den ordenes de que lleven a la sacerdotisa Isis a su habitación y manténganla ahí hasta que esto se resuelva- ordeno el faraón-_

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar lejos de ahí, para ser exactos en el desierto se encontraba el bandido montado en su caballo, viendo desde lejos el palacio del faraón._

_-Ya tengo 2 artículos, me faltan 5 pero el que mas me interesa es el articulo del milenio que trae puesto el faraón – se dijo para si mismo mientras tenia esa sonrisa vil en el rostro-_

_**CONTINUARA... **_

**NOTA DE ANGE:** Hola, lamento (de nuevo) el retraso, pero el tiempo es corto y ando tmb en otros proyectos je, lo lamento en verdad, estoy terminando de pasar TODO el fic a formato de guión, y créanme que es tedioso y tardado, el ultimo cap del flash back ya lo estoy formateando, créanme que es un poco complicado, ya que el siguiente capitulo es el MAS largo, aun que vale mucho la pena, en lo personal, es el mejor capitulo hasta ahorita de toda la historia de este fic.

Y bueno, después del siguiente capitulo, ya se vera lo que pasa en el tiempo actual, así que no se desesperen, ya viene lo emocionante del fic, no puedo decir que romántico por que el fic casi desde el 1er cap, tiene romance jeje.

Bueno, también quiero agradecer sus reviews que me motivan a escribir esta magnifica historia, en verdad mil gracias por tomarse esa molestia!

Bueno, si tienes dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, manden un Review o un mail que con gusto contestare. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Au Revoir!

"**_Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro._**

_**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices."- Paulo Cohelo.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD (VERSION Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

**CAPITULO 9: "El pasado que me atormenta (Parte VI)"**

_**... última continuación del flash back.**_

_En el salón de los sacerdotes, los guardias estaban recogiendo el cuerpo de Isis y la iban a llevar a su habitación en lo que se resolvía el problema, Gizeh habia oído y visto todo lo que hablaban los sacerdotes..._

_**flash back**_

_-Probablemente lo hizo un ladrón y uno con poderes sobrenaturales...-comento Akunadin quien no quitaba la vista de Isis-_

_-¿podría ser el mismo que le quito al sacerdote Mahado su sortija del milenio?- pregunto Seth-_

_-probablemente, ya que la sortija es también uno de los artículos mas poderosos que hay –respondió Akunadin-_

_-Oigan ¿Qué es esto? –Karim recogió del suelo aquel pergamino donde venia la imagen de la sacerdotisa- es Isis..._

_-Su alma se encuentra en el reino de las sombras, ese ladrón es muy astuto, controla a la perfección los poderes de la sortija- comento Akunadin-_

_**fin del flash back**_

_- " 'sortija'… no, no pueden hablar de la misma sortija, es imposible, se que Bakura tiene muy mala fama pero seria incapaz de algo así" –pensó Gizeh un poco preocupada-_

_-Egipto llamando a Gizeh, ¿estas ahí? –pregunto en broma el chico de los cabellos rubios al ver que Gizeh estaba hundida en sus pensamientos-_

_-¿eh? ¿qué?-_

_-Gizeh ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Jou un poco desconcertado-_

_-si, claro... bueno jou, me voy a cambiar, te veo al rato- respondió un poco distraída mientras se iba de ahí-_

_-claro- respondió el rubio-_

_Gizeh algo seria se dirigió hacia su habitación, se dio una ducha y se vistió, en todo el tiempo Gizeh no habia dejado de pensar en Isis, la sortija y Bakura, estaba muy intrigada ¿acaso la sortija que trae Bakura es la misma que mencionaron los sacerdotes? ¿Bakura es el asesino de Mahado? ¿por qué Bakura le mentiría? Muchas preguntas rondaron en su cabeza..._

_Gizeh no estaba muy segura de saber cuales eran exactamente los poderes de los artículos del milenio o mas bien, no sabia exactamente que era un articulo del milenio lo cual le intrigaba mas, no tenia el valor de preguntarle a Yami y mucho menos a Anzu._

_-exactamente ¿qué es un articulo del milenio? –se pregunto a si misma- no me atrevo a preguntarle a Yami y mucho menos a los sacerdotes ¿quién sabrá? Anzu no creo-_

_De repente se acordó de aquella aprendiz de magia llamada mana, aquella joven que vivía en los rincones del palacio, aquella joven que fue estudiante del difunto sacerdote Mahado_

_-eso es! Mana ha de saber, vivió con el sacerdote Mahado- se dijo para si Gizeh-_

_Gizeh rápidamente fue corriendo por los pasillos del palacio rumbo hacia el lugar donde radicaba mana, pero alguien interrumpió su camino_

_-Gizeh ¿por qué tanta prisa?- pregunto el príncipe Morpheo-_

_Gizeh al ver al chico que la beso no dudo en ponerse de malas_

_-no es de tu incumbencia, así que con tu permiso me retiro –Gizeh siguió su camino y dejo a Morpheo ahí parado dejándolo con la incógnita-_

_Esta al llegar al lugar donde conoció a mana la empezó a buscar pero no la encontró y decidió preguntar a alguna de las plebeyas del palacio. _

_-¿disculpe?...-_

_La plebeya volteo a ver quien la llamaba y noto que era la 'protegida'_

_-señorita Gizeh ¿qué hace aquí? ¿se le ofrece algo?-_

_-no, bueno si, solo le quería preguntar si usted conoce a una joven llamada Mana- _

_-ah, si Mana, ella se encuentra ahí–esta señalo que venia mana cargando algunas cosas junto con otra joven de cabellos rojos-_

_Mientras que mana se percato de que Gizeh estaba ahí y la saludo de lejos, Gizeh al ver esto fue hacia ella pero no si antes dar las gracias a la esclava, la protegida después saludo a Mana y a la otra joven_

_-hola Mana, hola Serny- saludo amable la protegida-_

_-hola Gizeh nn (por si lo notaron, ella es la hermana de jounouchi, el pasado de Serenity pero yo la llamare Serny)_

_-hola Gizeh ¿qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto Mana amablemente-_

_-Mana, necesito tu ayuda... –comento la protegida-_

_-¿mi ayuda? ¿sucede algo?- pregunto Mana extrañada-_

_-Solo quiero que me aclares algunas dudas que tengo y necesito saber-_

_-claro, dime-_

_-este no es el lugar, si no es molestia, ¿podríamos ir a un lugar mas privado?-_

_-claro, vamos a mi cuarto-_

_-oigan, creo que yo estoy de mas aquí, mejor me voy- dijo Serny-_

_- no, no te preocupes- respondió Gizeh-_

_-no, además tengo que ir a buscar a jounouchi, ya saben, asuntos de hermanos jejeje-_

_-de acuerdo, nos vemos- se despidió Gizeh-_

_Se despidieron de Serny y Gizeh, mana se fueron hacia su cuarto, estas llegaron y se sentaron_

_-bien Gizeh ¿qué sucede? Te noto un poco alterada y nerviosa- comento Mana al ver preocupada a Gizeh-_

_-bueno, decidí recurrir a tu ayuda ya que supuse que tu sabrías lo que te voy a preguntar- respondió gizen-_

_- ¿aja?-_

_- ¿tu sabes exactamente que son los artículos del milenio y que poderes tienen?- pregunto curiosa la protegida-_

_- ¿con que los artículos del milenio, no? –murmuro Mana- Pues bien, esa pregunta alguna vez se la hice a mi maestro ya que también escuche hablar sobre aquellos objetos y bueno, el me contó que existen 7 artículos del milenio los cuales son: el ojo del milenio, el collar, el cetro, el rompecabezas, la balanza, la llave y la sortija, todos tienen distintas funciones, estos objetos solo los poseen aquellos que sean elegidos y también sirven para proteger a Egipto de algún enemigo, pero alguien se apodero de la sortija del milenio, eso provocara mas problemas de lo que todos imaginan_

_- ya veo ¿me podrías describir la sortija? ¿cómo es o que forma tiene?-_

_-pues bien, es color dorado, en el centro de esta tiene un triangulo, como si fuese una pirámide, y esta posee un ojo egipcio, alrededor de esta, tiene una especia de sortija la cual posee colgadas 5 picos- dijo Mana-_

_Gizeh al escuchar tal descripción se quedo totalmente fría, ya que concordaba con la sortija que Bakura siempre traía puesto ._

_- ¿Gizeh?- pregunto Mana al ver un poco desconcertada a Gizeh-_

_-gracias por tu ayuda mana, eso era lo único que quería saber- respondió de una manera seria y pensativa-_

_Mana no sabia que pensar, estaba confundida por la actitud de Gizeh, estaba muy extraña._

_-me tengo que ir, nos vemos en otra ocasión mana-_

_Gizeh salió de ahí y camino muy pensativa, no había duda, la sortija que posee Bakura es la misma del milenio..._

_Mas tarde en la cena todos estaban cenando (dada la redundancia), Gizeh de nuevo no toco su comida, pero no era por que estuviese mareada o asqueada, ella sentía un vació en el estomago con solo pensar que Bakura fuera el criminal poseedor de la sortija del milenio_

_-Gizeh, me preocupas ¿te encuentras bien?- comento Mai al ver a Gizeh mas extraña de lo común-_

_-¿Gizeh? ¿Gizeh?- llamo el faraón a la protegida-_

_-""creo que en serio le afecto el beso que le di" –pensó erróneamente Morpheo-_

_-Gizeh!- exclamo el faraón-_

_Gizeh apenas reacciono al oír los llamados de Yami._

_-¿eh?-_

_-¿qué sucede? Me preocupas- comento el faraón bastante alarmado-_

_-no, nada mi faraón, me encuentro bien –Gizeh poco a poco empezó a comer, pero la mirada la tenia perdida, no dejo de pensar en los artículos del milenio y Bakura, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al recordar una de las primeras conversaciones que tuvo con Bakura, justamente el día en que el bandido se le declaro-_

_**FLASH BACK **_

_-ah... –Gizeh se puso muy nerviosa- este... ¿por qué decidiste tomar el camino como bandido? –dijo cambiándole la conversación-_

_-mi padre era bandido, ya sabes, todo Egipto lo conoció, su mala fama y sus malas obras lo hicieron famoso, todos lo llamaban "El rey de los ladrones" pero como sabrás mi padre fue ejecutado por ordenes del antiguo faraón, el padre de Yami... y bueno, decidí tomar los pasos de mi padre, fue su ultimo deseo –dijo Bakura mientras tomaba la sortija que traía colgada-_

_-¿y esa... –dijo viendo la sortija-_

_-...sortija? es el símbolo de los ladrones, me lo dio mi padre antes de morir, a veces siento que la sortija me manipula, siento como un poder extraño..._

_- ¿qué?-_

_- no, nada, olvídalo...-_

_**fin del flash back**_

_Gizeh cambio la expresión de su cara._

_- "dijo que lo manipula, pero también dijo que su padre se la habia dado antes de morir, pero si es la sortija del milenio, entonces la robo de Mahado, a menos que Bakura me este mintiendo, rayos estoy confundida!" –pensó- "tengo que llegar al fondo de esto, ya que si Bakura es el que posee la sortija del milenio habrá mas victimas como Mahado y la sacerdotisa Isis" –ato cabos la protegida-_

_Gizeh después de pensar esto empezó a comer, todos se sorprendieron al ver el cambio de apetito tan repentino, lo cual tranquilizo un poco a Yami ya que había visto que no estaba comiendo bien, la protegida termino de comer._

_- estuvo delicioso, bueno mi faraón, princesa me retiro- dijo Gizeh de repente y levantándose de su lugar-_

_-er... claro Gizeh, ve a descansar- respondió el faraón un poco extrañado por tal comportamiento-_

_-claro, hasta mañana- respondió Gizeh con una sonrisa-_

_-hasta mañana Gizeh –dijo Mai-_

_Gizeh hizo una reverencia y se retiro de ahí, pero Morpheo también lo hizo y fue tras de Gizeh._

_En uno de los pasillos..._

_-¿Gizeh?- llamo Morpheo a la mencionada-_

_Gizeh al oír su nombre volteo._

_-eres tu ¿qué sucede?-_

_-he pensado mucho en el beso y creo que debo disculparme, en serio, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal pero te debo de confesar algo- respondió el príncipe quien estaba cabizbajo-_

_-¿qué sucede?- pregunto fríamente la protegida-_

_Morpheo se acerco a ella. _

_-Es que tu... bueno... ¿cómo decirlo?... es que, me gustas mucho, desde que te vi supe que eras la mujer perfecta para mi-_

_Gizeh al oír tales palabras no supo que decir. _

_-no me rechaces Gizeh, te lo suplico!-_

_-es que... Morpheo, te agradezco lo que sientes por mi, en serio, es muy lindo de tu parte pero tu no me gustas, pero podríamos ser amigos ¿te parece?-_

_-¿por qué Gizeh? -_

_-mira, es que bueno, hay alguien mas, y esa persona en realidad la amo, además no quiero hacerte daño Morpheo, seria injusto que recibieras solo mentiras de mi-_

_-¿quién es el?-_

_-lo lamento pero no te lo puedo decir-_

_-¿acaso es ese chico güero con el que a veces estas?-_

_-¿hablas de Jounouchi? No, no, él es solo mi amigo!-_

_- ¿entonces quien es?- pregunto insistente-_

_-lo lamento pero no te lo puedo decir –Gizeh un poco triste por Morpheo se fue de ahí sin decir mas-_

_Para Gizeh no era el momento de andar pensando en esas cosas del "amor" ya que estaba muy intrigada por aquel articulo del milenio ¿cómo lo resolvería? ¿tendría el valor de aclararlo con el bandido? Estaba demasiado preocupada, sentía como si mil mariposas estuviesen en su estomago anidando..._

_Esta siguió su rombo hacia su habitación, le esperaba una noche muy larga ya que aun que estuviera muy nerviosa tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con el profanador de tumbas..._

_Esta ya estaba en su habitación, su corazón latía a 1000 por hora, estaba muy nerviosa pero dispuesta a enfrentarlo, Gizeh esperó al bandido pero nunca apareció, esto realmente la extraño..._

_A lo lejos el bandido estaba montado en su caballo, aquella actitud y aspecto de maldad no cambio en él, estaba decidido de ir por los artículos del milenio y enfrentar a los sacerdotes restantes, como alguna vez lo hizo..._

_Al día siguiente los sacerdotes y el faraón estaban reunidos en el salón principal, Yami (Atem) estaba sentado en su trono, mientras que Seth, Shada, Karim y Akunadin estaban alrededor del faraón..._

_-¿y bien? ¿no han tenido pistas?- pregunto el faraón fríamente-_

_- faraón, tenemos a un sospechoso... –respondió el sacerdote Shada quien dio una palmada- Traigan al preso! –exclamo hacia unos guardias-_

_Estos mismos rápidamente fueron por un hombre que tenia aspecto de bandido..._

_-¿qué es esto?- pregunto el faraón al ver tal cosa-_

_-un sospechoso que quizás nos de una pista –respondió Seth con esa sonrisa fría- Shada y yo nos encargamos de buscar pistas y encontramos a este sujeto, creemos que el trabaja para el sujeto que le hizo daño a Isis_

_-también creemos que fue el mismo que asesino a Mahado – prosiguió Shada-_

_-no, yo no se de que hablan!- exclamo el bandido-_

_-calla y confiesa de una vez! Nuestros artículos del milenio no nos engañan! –exclamo Seth fríamente-_

_-es mentira, soy inocente!-_

_-¿quieres que habrá tu mente de nuevo?- pregunto Shada al bandido mientras le mostraba su articulo del milenio-_

_-o yo lo hago con mi cetro... –respondió Seth-_

_-no... no...!- _

_-basta que... –pero Akunadin no termino lo que iba a decir ya que se percato que Akunadin se habia quedado completamente frío_

_-¿qué sucede sacerdote Akunadin?- pregunto el faraón al ver al mencionado todo frió-_

_-¿qué es eso?- pregunto Seth mientras volteaba a ver hacia la salida-_

_-------_

_Mientras afuera del palacio un sujeto con una manta encima que lo cubría se acerco, este sujeto además de extraño traía consigo cargando grandes tesoros de gran valor, como si todo lo hubiese saqueado..._

_Los guardias del palacio se percataron de aquel sujeto y se acercaron_

_- identifíquese!- exclamo uno de los guardias-_

_- no puede pasar al palacio!-_

_El sujeto solo rió malévolamente._

_---------- _

_-¿sucede algo?- pregunto el faraón un poco preocupado-_

_-se acerca una presencia malvada- respondió Akunadin-_

_-es verdad- prosiguió Seth-_

_-¿qué dices?- pregunto el faraón-_

_----------_

_- lárguese de aquí!- exclamo el guardia-_

_-jajajajaja ¿y si no lo hago?-_

_-lo va a pagar muy caro!-_

_-jajajajaja ¿no me digan? Miren hagamos las cosas mas fáciles, tengo un asunto pendiente ahí adentro así que si no me dejan entrar por las buenas entrare por las malas –respondió el sujeto-_

_Los guardias se pusieron en guardia (aja -.-u) al ver que el sujeto estaba dispuesto a pasar_

_-no se atreva...-_

_El sujeto lo vio despreciante mente_

_-no me intimidas- el sujeto saco un objeto de sus ropas y lo señalo hacia el guardia que lo estaba amenazando- te advertí que me dejaras entrar por las buenas grandísimo estúpido- de aquel objeto salio una energía extraña y se dirigió hacia el guardia, la energía rodeo al guardia dejándolo con los ojos en blanco y haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsciente- nunca se metan con alguien que posee un articulo del milenio- dicho esto el bandido entro al palacio_

_---------------------------_

_Donde estaban el faraón y los sacerdotes solo se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que un guardia bastante agitado entro..._

_-faraón! Sacerdotes!- exclamo uno de los guardias entrando a prisa en donde estaban los sacerdotes y el faraón-_

_-¿qué sucede? –pregunto el faraón levantándose de su trono-_

_-un sujeto bastante extraño a entrado al palacio! Al parecer es un bandido!- respondió-_

_-sabia que algo malo iba a venir...-murmuro el sacerdote Akunadin-_

_Aquel sujeto extraño, que al parecer era el profanador de tumbas Bakura había entrado al salón principal donde estaba el faraón y los sacerdotes..._

_Todos se percataron de la presencia del bandido..._

_- ¿quién demonios eres? ¿qué quieres?- pregunto Seth-_

_-jajajajaja mi nombre es Bakura, un bandido, el único sobreviviente de Kuruelna –respondió con una actitud pedante-_

_Akunadin solo se quedo serio._

_-¿tu eres un bandido? ¿qué quieres?- insistió Seth quien estaba alarmado-_

_-jajaja si sacerdote y bueno, el motivo de mi visita es que al faraón le quería devolver algunos tesoros- respondió Bakura con esa sonrisa tan malvada-_

_Dicho esto soltó todos los tesoros que tenia cargando, incluyendo una momia, esa momia era el cadáver del faraón Akunumkanon, el padre fallecido de Atem..._

_-no puede ser, pero si son –murmuro Yami muy consternado-_

_- jajajajaja si faraón, son los tesoros que habían en la tumba del viejo faraón Akunumkanon, su padre jajaja_

_-Eres un bastardo! –exclamo el faraón bastante enojado-_

_-maldito ¿entonces tu mataste al sacerdote Mahado?- pregunto Akunadin-_

_-si yo fui, también el que le quito su articulo a aquella sacerdotisa! –respondió mostrando el collar del milenio-_

_- imposible, no te saldrás con la tuya bandido!- exclamo Shada-_

_-jaja ¿qué piensan hacer? ¿matarme!-_

_-"aun que el es Bakura el gran bandido" –pensó el faraón afligido-_

_-que cinismo el tuyo ¿quien te crees para venir a invadir el palacio dl faraón?- pregunto el sacerdote Shada señalando al bandido con su llave del milenio-_

_-¿cinismo? No digan estupideces- comento Bakura- yo solo vine por los artículos del milenio que me faltan_

_-¿en serio crees que le vas a ganar a 4 de nosotros, a 4 que obtienen artículos del milenio?- pregunto Seth un poco mas tranquilo-_

_Akunadin se dirigió al faraón_

_-faraón, los sacerdotes son los únicos que deberán poseer los 7 artículos del milenio, incluyéndolo a usted, los artículos controlan las reglas y la disciplina de este mundo... escúcheme faraón, tenga mucho cuidado con el bandido Bakura, ya que si los artículos caen en sus manos el mundo correría peligro..._

_Yami solo asintió la cabeza..._

_-Entre mas escucho mas deseo los artículos.. –exclamo el bandido-. no les temo!_

_-no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de que cambies de parecer ) –respondió Seth con una sonrisa placentera-_

_-solo una persona que posee una sombra demoníaca como tu jamás obtendrá el poder de un articulo, primero muerto antes de tocarlos- dijo Akunadin-_

_Bakura solo vio divertidamente a todos los sacerdotes_

_-que divertido todos ustedes contra mi jajaja que ilusos!-_

_Una persona que no era sacerdote estaba parado junto al faraón, al parecer era su consejero (el cual tenia la misma apariencia de Salomón Motou) y sabia lo que eran los artículos del milenio._

_-es imposible que una persona derrote a los 4 sacerdotes- murmuro al faraón- usted no debe preocuparse por ese bandido faraón_

_Yami solo se quedo serio_

_-aun que debo confesar que ese bandido es muy peligroso, teniendo en su poder 2 artículos del milenio, la sortija y el collar... también contando su temible 'ka'_

_** KA: una mente buena crea un 'ka' bueno, una mente mala crea un ka maligno o un mounstro... usualmente un humano contiene un 'ka', el cual es un indispensable espíritu en su cuerpo, un 'ka' representa su mente. **_

_-------------------_

_Mientras tanto, Gizeh estaba en su habitación, estaba parada viendo hacia el horizonte, estaba pensando en muchas cosas, pero estas fueron interrumpidas por unos ruidos extraños que se escuchaban tanto afuera como adentro del palacio._

_Gizeh se asomo por la ventana y se percato de que los guardias que cuidaban en la entrada estaban muy alterados, mientras que adentro todos corrían como locos en el pasillo, Gizeh abrió la puerta de su habitación y vio que todos estaban alarmados, ésta muy extrañada salio de ahí pero un guardia se acerco a ella..._

_-señorita...-_

_-¿sucede algo? ¿por qué todos actúan tan extraño?- pregunto Gizeh un tanto preocupada-_

_-le recomiendo que se mantenga en su habitación y no salga-_

_-¿pero que dice?-_

_-ahí estará a salvo, hágame caso señorita-_

_-exijo una explicación!-_

_-el bandido Bakura esta aquí en el palacio, esta retando a los sacerdotes y al faraón y es muy peligroso...-_

_-¿QUÉ! –pregunto alarmada-_

_- señorita, regrese a su habitación...-_

_- quítese! Gizeh empujo al guardia y corrió hacia el lugar donde se imagino que estaban todos, el salón real del faraón-_

_Mientras corría muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza.._

_-"¿Bakura aquí? ¿qué hace aquí? ¿por qué reta al faraón y los sacerdotes?" –pensó la joven-_

_Esta al llegar a una de las entradas de aquel salón real se percato de que habían guardias por todos lados impidiendo salir a los que vivían en el palacio..._

_-necesito pasar-exigió a los guardias la protegida-_

_- lo lamento señorita pero es muy peligroso- respondió el guardia-_

_- pero...-_

_-se nos ha prohibido que se pase por aquí...-_

_- demonios! –exclamo la joven- "esta bien, entonces usare la entrada secreta" –pensó-_

_Esta camino a prisa por los pasillos hasta llegar a uno de los muros del palacio..._

_---------------_

_Al lado izquierdo del faraón se encontraba una tabla gigante, esta era utilizada por los sacerdotes para sellar los 'Ka' malignos de las personas..._

_-la tabla... –murmuro el faraón mirando hacia esta-_

_-El ka del bandido ha de ser un mounstro maligno, no se preocupe faraón, los sacerdotes se encargaran de sellarlo en aquella tabla de piedra- comento el sirviente al faraón._

_Mientras tanto el sacerdote Karim se percato de que la balanza del milenio que poseía se estaba moviendo de un lado, es decir, como si tuviese un lado mas pesado que el otro... (como lo que es, una balanza)_

_-mi balanza! Eso quiere decir que este sujeto es mas peligroso de lo que se pensaba, no solo por tener en su poder la sortija y el collar, si no por su 'ka' maligno! –dijo el joven sacerdote- no se si pueda controlar este poder tan perverso!_

_-una sombra maligna de ese sujeto es capaz de destruir la tierra...- murmuro Akunadin-_

_-Los artículos del milenio tienen un poder oculto que pueden destruir todo "controlan las reglas y disciplina..." que estupidez!.. –exclamo el bandido- Y tomare la revancha por mi terrible pasado por culpa de esos artículos del milenio... Los voy a poseer! –exclamo el profanador-_

_Pero el sacerdote Shada no se quedo con los brazos cruzados, dio 3 pasos al frente, con el propósito de enfrentarse a el..._

_-sacerdote Shada! La sombra de su mente es muy oscura! Tenga mucho cuidado al abrir su mente! –le dijo muy alarmado el anciano sacerdote-_

_Shada se coloco a unos cuantos metros del bandido, justamente en frente, este levanto su articulo del milenio apuntando hacia Bakura._

_-Llave del milenio, déjame ver la mente de este temible hombre! –invoco el poder de su articulo-_

_La llave comenzó a brillar, pero cuando creían que todo marchaba a la perfección, el articulo estaba como siendo vencido por una extraña energía._

_-¿qué sucede?- pregunto Shada alarmado-_

_-jajajajajaja tontos! No van a poder contra mi! y eso que solo estoy utilizando mis poderes ocultos y no mi articulo del milenio Jajajajaja-_

_En ese momento un gran mounstro en forma de serpiente salio de Bakura_

_-su 'ka' es demasiado poderoso! –exclamo casi pálido el sacerdote Shada-_

_-Su 'ka' esta a punto de salir por completo!- exclamo Akunadin-_

_De repente, la serpiente salio por completo dando forma a un hombre con grandes músculos y con unas especies de alas de águila, en vez de piernas tenia la serpiente _

_- increíble que un bandido como él posea un Ka tan poderoso!-_

_Bakura con una sonrisa maléfica miro a todos_

_- Este es 'ka' "DIABOUND"!... seamos sinceros ¿ustedes no contaban con que yo poseyera este dios 'ka' ¿verdad?- pregunto un Bakura confiado y perverso-_

_Todos los sacerdotes estaban muy asustados... bueno casi todos, Seth se notaba bastante relajado, como si tuviese hielo en la sangre ¿acaso tendría un plan bajo la manga?_

_-----------------_

_-bien... –Gizeh suspiro y una de las antorchas que estaba en la pared la movió y el muro se movió dejando a Gizeh entrar- _

_Esta entro al pasadizo, todo se tornaba muy oscuro hasta que a lo lejos vio una luz, esta siguió avanzando hasta que vio que la luz era la ranura de una puerta, se escuchaban voces, la de los sacerdotes y una muy conocida... la de Bakura._

_Esta no dudo y se asomo, la ranura le permitía ver parte de aquel conflicto..._

_-----------------_

_El sacerdote Seth se acerco al monstruo que libero Bakura y apunto su articulo hacia este..._

_- cetro del milenio, detén el poder de este mounstro! –exclamo Seth quien su cetro comenzó a brillar y empezó a absorber el poder de aquel mounstro con el afán de sellarlo en aquella tabla de piedra gigante-._

_Al parecer su plan estaba funcionando, Bakura no hizo nada, solo lo miro fríamente, mientras que Seth estaba sellando al mounstro..._

_-¿estas seguro de haberlo hecho sacerdote?- pregunto Bakura con una sonrisa de satisfacción-_

_- ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Seth confundido-_

_De repente la tabla donde estaba sellado el mounstro se empezó a resquebrajar poco a poco..._

_-¿pero que...? –pregunto alarmado-_

_Aquel mounstro 'ka' rompió por completo la tabla de piedra liberándose._

_-bien, ahora es mi turno Jajaja- murmuro el bandido-_

_Los sacerdotes al oír tal cosa solo retrocedieron. _

_-mi primera victima serás tu! –Exclamo Bakura quien señalo al faraón-_

_Todos voltearon muy alarmados a ver la reacción del faraón, Atem (Yami) solo se quedo serio e impactado al oír tales palabras del bandido..._

_------_

_La protegida escucho lo que Bakura había dicho._

_-¿por qué?- se pregunto a si misma la protegida- Debo impedir que Bakura le haga daño a mi faraón! –esta trato de abrir aquella puerta secreta pero estaba demasiado dura- rayos, debo de defender a mi faraón aun que me cueste la vida! _

_------_

_Bakura empezó a controlar su 'ka' estaba dispuesto a eliminar al faraón, Yami se levanto de su trono, estaba listo para lo que sucediera, pero no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente._

_- termino tu reinado faraón!-_

_El 'ka' Diabound estaba a punto de atacar al faraón._

_-------_

_- faraón! –esta con todas sus fuerzas empujo aquel muro lográndolo abrir-_

_Todos se percataron de ello y vieron salir a la protegida_

_- Gizeh!- exclamo el faraón al ver a su protegida-_

_Gizeh corrió rápidamente colocándose frente a Yami, como queriéndolo proteger, Bakura al ver a Gizeh detuvo su ataque..._

_-¿qué sucedió?-pregunto un alarmado Seth-_

_- ¿qué hace esa jovencita aquí?- pregunto Karim volteando a ver a la susodicha-_

_-¿por qué detuvo su ataque?- pregunto Shada-_

_-Gizeh...- murmuro Bakura-_

_Todos al oír a Bakura se sorprendieron..._

_-¿cómo es que este bandido sabe el nombre de la joven?- pregunto Seth mas confundido aun-_

_-Gi... Gizeh...- el faraón estaba como en shock-_

_-faraón, no permitiré que este bandido le haga daño! –exclamo Gizeh con lagrimas en los ojos-_

_Bakura al oír las palabras de Gizeh solo se quedo serio, su mente estaba en blanco... _

_-oigan, miren! –dijo Karim señalando a Diabound- se esta debilitando._

_-será mejor que actuemos –Seth aprovechando la distracción del bandido actuó, intento con su cetro del milenio eliminarlo de una vez por todas..._

_ Al parecer la presencia de la protegida hizo que el lado débil de Bakura saliera _

_El ka de Bakura fue derrotado... el bandido se percato de ello, había reaccionado, pero era demasiado tarde, Seth estaba debilitando al bandido con su cetro..._

_-este hombre no volverá a causar problemas...-comento Seth- guardias!_

_Varios guardias se acercaron._

_-lleven a este hombre a los calabozos-_

_Los guardias dudaron un poco-_

_-No se asusten, el bandido esta demasiado débil- comento Karim-_

_-mañana se le dará sentencia a este impertinente...- dijo Akunadin-_

_Los guardias apresaron al bandido, pero entes de que se lo llevaran..._

_- faraón!- exclamo Bakura-_

_Gizeh y Yami voltearon a ver a Bakura._

_-esto no se va a quedar así ¿oíste? Volveré y muy pronto los artículos del milenio serán míos!- exclamo Bakura para después soltar una carcajada-_

_-es verdad –Seth le quito el collar y la sortija a Bakura- ahora si, llévenselo!_

_Los guardias se estaban llevando al bandido._

_-nos volveremos a ver!-_

_Gizeh al ver tal escena solo se soltó a llorar, Yami al ver esto solo la abrazo..._

_-gracias pequeña...-_

_-¿qué dice mi faraón?- pregunto Gizeh entre lagrimas-_

_-Si no hubiese sido por ti, el bandido no se que habría hecho- el faraón le dio un abrazo a su protegida-_

_Gizeh no dijo nada, estaba muy triste al descubrir la verdadera identidad de su 'amado' Bakura, de repente Gizeh se empezó a poner pálida._

_- ¿Gizeh? ¿qué te pasa?-pregunto el faraón preocupado-_

_Gizeh empezó a agarrase el vientre hasta desmayarse, los sacerdotes se percataron de ello y fueron hacia donde estaban el faraón y la protegida._

_-Por Ra! Hay que llevarla a su habitación!- exclamo el fiel sirviente del faraón-_

_Akunadin solo vio a la protegida, pero su ojo del milenio le mostró mas allá de lo previsto, Karim se dio cuenta de ello._

_-sacerdote Akunadin ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto el joven sacerdote ante la mirada de Akunadin-_

_Mientras que Seth estaba ayudando a Gizeh._

_-no se preocupe faraón, la llevare a su habitación -Para Seth, Gizeh no era la persona mas agradable, pero por ser la protegida del faraón el haría cualquier cosa, el joven sacerdote cargo en brazos a la protegida y fue rumbo a su habitación con ayuda de los otros sacerdotes..._

_Han pasado 20 minutos y el faraón se encontraba en la habitación de Gizeh, esperando alguna reacción de esta, también ahí se encontraba Anzu, ambos estaban muy preocupados, el faraón le contó todo a Anzu lo que había sucedido minutos antes con el bandido_

_- así que fue por eso...- comento Anzu-_

_-Si Anzu... estoy muy preocupado-_

_- "sabia que ese bandido no era de fiarse, tengo que decirle la verdad a Yami" –pensó la joven- Yami, debo de decirte algo de suma importancia-_

_- ¿qué sucede Anzu?-_

_Anzu: pues... que..._

_Pero antes de que Anzu le dijera todo al faraón Gizeh estaba empezando a reaccionar-_

_- ¿Gizeh?- pregunto el faraón al ver que estaba reaccionando la protegida-_

_Gizeh poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos y a cobrar memoria._

_-¿dónde estoy? ¿qué paso? –pregunto la joven un poco confundida-_

_-estas en tu habitación, pequeña, te desmayaste...- respondió Atem mientras le dirigía una sonrisa-_

_-¿cómo te sientes?- pregunto Anzu-_

_-me siento mareada, todo me da de vueltas-_

_-necesitas descansar, por hoy fueron muchas emociones –comento de una manera sarcástica el faraón-_

_De repente alguien toco la puerta de la habitación._

_-adelante!-_

_Para sorpresa de todos era el sacerdote Akunadin..._

_-sacerdote...-murmuro Atem-_

_-faraón... debo de hablar con usted en privado- comento Akunadin un tanto serio-_

_-este... por supuesto –Atem haciéndole caso al sacerdote salió de la habitación saliendo al pasillo para hablar con el sacerdote- ¿sucede algo? Lo noto preocupado._

_- faraón, debo informarle esto...-Akunadin suspiro- como usted sabrá, mi ojo del milenio me permite ver cosas mas allá del ojo de un ser humano normal ¿cierto?-_

_- si, prosigue-_

_- pues... faraón, vi algo en aquella jovencita que al parecer ni ella misma sospecha-_

_- ¿a que te refieres? –pregunto preocupado-_

_-su "protegida" lleva consigo a otro ser... a un pequeño ser-_

_- no entiendo...-_

_-la joven Gizeh esta esperando un hijo faraón-_

_Atem al escuchar aquello solo abrió los ojos como 2 grandes platos y no supo que decir._

_-¿esta seguro! –pregunto afligido-_

_-mi ojo del milenio no miente faraón...-_

_Atem solo se quedo en silencio._

_-solo eso era lo que tenia que decirle faraón, me retiro –este solo dio una reverencia- tenemos que encontrar la forma de que la sacerdotisa Isis regrese en si._

_-de acuerdo... vaya y gracias por el dato –dijo el faraón aun afligido-_

_-estoy para servirle –dijo marchándose de ahí-_

_De nuevo Yami entro a la habitación de Gizeh y la vio con una mirada muy dudosa..._

_Gizeh noto eso y le pregunto..._

_-¿se encuentra bien faraón?-_

_-si... si, de maravilla Gizeh –respondió de una manera no muy convencida, al parecer no tenia el valor de preguntarle si había tenido algo que ver con algún hombre- bueno Gizeh, descansa, tengo mucho en que pensar –comentó muy serio para después salir de la habitación._

_-¿Anzu? ¿no notaste muy raro a mi faraón?-_

_- vaya, pensé que era la única, si lo note raro-_

_-¿acaso el sacerdote Akunadin le habrá dado alguna mala noticia?-_

_- no lo se... –respondió afligida- será mejor que le pregunte... ¿estarás bien estando sola?-_

_- claro, no te preocupes-_

_- bueno, ahorita regreso... –Anzu salió de prisa de la habitación de Gizeh para poder ir con Atem- faraón!_

_Atem al oír tal llamado volteo a ver._

_-¿Anzu? ¿sucede algo?-_

_- pues... bueno, es que me preocupas, te note muy extraño cuando entraste a la habitación de Gizeh, después de haber hablado con el sacerdote Akunadin-_

_- Anzu, se que eres mi mas fiel y mejor amiga...-_

_-claro Faraón-_

_-es que... al parecer Gizeh esta embarazada- comento mientras daba un suspiro de preocupación-_

_-¿QUE!-_

_-shhh...-_

_- lo siento pero es que... ¿cómo es posible?- pregunto preocupada-_

_-no lo se, tu eres una de las amigas mas cercanas a ella ¿sabes si tiene alguna relación con algún hombre?-_

_Anzu al oír tal pregunta solo calló._

_-"así que Gizeh y el ladrón... no puede ser, ¿qué hago?... debo de decirle la verdad al faraóni"-pensó Anzu angustiada- _

_- ¿Anzu? ¿sucede algo?- pregunto el faraón preocupado al ver a Anzu tan afligida-_

_-debo de confesarte algo y no es muy agradable...- dijo Anzu seriamente-_

_Mientras tanto Jounouchi y honda habían llegado a la habitación de Gizeh.._

_- Honda! Jou!- exclamo Gizeh al ver a sus amigos-_

_- hola Gizeh, nos enteramos de lo sucedido y venimos de inmediato- comento Honda-_

_-si, supimos lo de ese bandido, que vino a meterse aquí a retar a los sacerdotes y a Atem! –dijo Jou-_

_Gizeh al oír eso solo puso una mirada triste._

_- pero bueno lo importante es que ya lo atraparon ahora la cuestión es ¿tu estas bien?- pregunto honda-_

_-nos enteramos de que te habías desmayado- le siguió Jou-_

_- si chicos, me encuentro mejor, no fue nada grave-_

_De repente alguien mas toco la puerta._

_-adelante-_

_Para sorpresa de todos llego Mana._

_-.mana!- dijo Gizeh-_

_- mana ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Jou extrañado-_

_- me entere de lo que sucedió –respondió mana- ¿estas bien?-_

_-si, ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias –esta trato de levantarse pero al momento de hacerlo el vientre de nuevo le empezó a doler y por poco casi se cae, pero Honda la sujeto-_

_-no, no estas bien Gizeh, necesitas descansar- comento honda quien ayudaba a la protegida-_

_-Honda tiene razón- apoyo mana-_

_- será mejor que nos marchemos para que descanses un poco- comento el rubio junto con una sonrisa-_

_Todos estuvieron a punto de salir pero Gizeh los detuvo-_

_-oigan-_

_Todos voltearon._

_-¿sucede algo?- pregunto honda extrañado-_

_-¿ustedes saben en donde tienen apresado al bandido Bakura?- pregunto Gizeh temerosa por la respuesta-_

_- pues al parecer en los calabozos principales, ahí tienen a todos los ladrones ¿por?- pregunto Jou-_

_- curiosidad Jou-_

_-bueno, descansa que bien lo necesitas-_

_-Jou tiene razón-_

_-cuídate Gizeh- comento mana-_

_-claro, y gracias por preocuparse por mi...-_

_Todos salieron de la habitación y Gizeh se quedo sola, de repente unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, se sentía muy mal y no físicamente, si no sentimentalmente ya que Bakura la habia engañado..._

_-----_

_-no puede ser... no puedo creer todo lo que me cuentas... –dijo furioso Atem-_

_-por favor, tranquilízate- dijo Anzu preocupada por la reacción de Atem-_

_-¿cómo me puedo tranquilizar sabiendo que ese sin vergüenza ha estado engañando a Gizeh! ¿qué todo este tiempo ha estado en el palacio? Bien le pudo hacer algo a mi protegida!-_

_-pues ya lo hizo Yami –respondió Anzu firmemente- ahora Gizeh tiene una gran responsabilidad y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo._

_Atem se sintió impotente al no poder hacer nada y solo golpeo al muro. _

_-por favor, tranquilízate-_

_-ese maldito solo arruino la vida de mi pequeña y las va a pagar todas!-_

_-Atem...-_

_----------_

_La noche cayo en Egipto, la protegida seguía acostada en su cama, se había quedado el resto de la tarde dormida y en la noche despertó, se sentía aun muy triste, y desconsolada ._

_-¿ahora que tienen a Bakura preso que harán con el? –se pregunto a si misma Gizeh, de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que entro a la habitación- ¿quién es?- pregunto la joven_

_-soy yo, Morpheo- _

_Gizeh volteo y vio que era el príncipe._

_-pensé que estabas dormida, vine a ver como estabas ya que apenas me entere de lo que sucedió hoy en la tarde ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado-_

_-si, mucho mejor, gracias-_

_- solo vine a ver como te sentías, mejor descansa que ya es tarde...-_

_-de acuerdo-_

_-Hasta mañana...-_

_- hasta mañana...-_

_Al la mañana siguiente Gizeh estaba despertando, se sentía mejor (físicamente) aun que triste aun, se levanto poco a poco de su cama, le seguía doliendo el vientre pero se levanto y decidió ir hacia aquel comedor donde usualmente desayunaban todos, pero Gizeh casualmente paso por el salón de los sacerdotes donde estaban en reunión los 5 incluyendo Isis quien ya estaba de vuelta y el faraón, Gizeh discretamente espió un poco._

_-sacerdotisa Isis, me alegra verla de nuevo con bienestar- comento el faraón-_

_-muchas gracias faraón –respondió con una sonrisa y una reverencia-_

_-bien faraón, los sacerdotes y yo estuvimos pensando que hacer con ese bandido bueno para nada- comento Seth-_

_-creo que será lo mejor para todos si lo sentenciamos a muerte- dijo firme Karim-_

_Gizeh al escuchar esto se quedo fría._

_-seria lo mejor- dijo Shada-_

_Atem solo se quedo serio y pensativo._

_-ya ha causado demasiados problemas faraón, y creemos que es lo correcto- siguió Akunadin-_

_-además... los poderes que oculta son muy peligrosos, usted lo vio con su 'ka Diabound'- dijo Seth-_

_-hagan lo que crean correcto... –respondió seriamente el faraón- Seth, te lo dejo en tus manos._

_-por supuesto faraón, entonces mañana al alba le daremos su sentencia, pena de muerte!-_

_Gizeh no pudo tolerar mas eso y se fue corriendo de ahí llorando, su corazón latía rápidamente, llego a su habitación y se soltó a llorar a su cama._

_-no... Bakura!-_

_----------_

_Mientras tato, el bandido estaba encerrado en un calabozo, encadenado de pies a brazos, el calabozo se encontraba en un lugar no muy distanciado del palacio del faraón, el lugar era muy cálido por el día y muy frío por la noche, ahí habían insectos como alacranes (bueno arácnidos) las cobras egipcias que penetraban en esta y entre otras cosas..._

_-maldición! Estaba a punto de tener el poder de los artículos... –exclamó- pero ahí estaba Gizeh..._

**_FLASH BACK_**

_- faraón! –esta con todas sus fuerzas empujo aquel muro lográndolo abrir-_

_Todos se percataron de ello y vieron salir a la protegida_

_- Gizeh!- exclamo el faraón al ver a su protegida-_

_Gizeh corrió rápidamente colocándose frente a Yami, como queriéndolo proteger, Bakura al ver a Gizeh detuvo su ataque..._

_-¿qué sucedió?-pregunto un alarmado Seth-_

_- ¿qué hace esa jovencita aquí?- pregunto Karim volteando a ver a la susodicha-_

_-¿por qué detuvo su ataque?- pregunto Shada-_

_-Gizeh...- murmuro Bakura-_

_Todos al oír a Bakura se sorprendieron..._

_-¿cómo es que este bandido sabe el nombre de la joven?- pregunto Seth mas confundido aun-_

_-Gi... Gizeh...- el faraón estaba como en shock-_

_-faraón, no permitiré que este bandido le haga daño! –exclamo Gizeh con lagrimas en los ojos-_

_Bakura al oír las palabras de Gizeh solo se quedo serio, su mente estaba en blanco... _

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

_-ella haría cualquier cosa por proteger al mentecato del faraón... hubiese sido mejor no haber tenido nada que ver con ella, ahora nunca me perdonara... soy un imbécil!-_

_-------_

_Gizeh se encontraba en su habitación, seguía desconsolada al saber que el hombre al que locamente amaba iba a ser ejecutado al día siguiente, de repente alguien entro a su habitación, era nada mas y nada menos que Anzu quien había ido a ver como se encontraba._

_.¿Gizeh? ¿Gizeh que te pasa? –pregunto afligida al ver que la protegida estaba desconsolada-_

_-Anzu... –esta la abrazo-_

_-¿por qué lloras?- pregunto preocupada-_

_-mañana van a sentenciar a Bakura, van a darle pena de muerte y no quiero que le suceda nada-_

_-¿qué dices?-_

_-escuche a los sacerdotes hablar con mi faraón-_

_-tranquila, será mejor para todos Gizeh, además tu no mereces a un hombre como el, no es digno para una joven como tu-_

_-no entiendes, a pesar de haber cometido lo de ayer lo amo Anzu y eso no lo puedo controlar yo!-_

_- Gizeh...-_

_-quiero verlo aun que sea una sola vez -_

_- pero...-_

_-esta noche Anzu... por favor, esta noche llévame a donde esta el, te lo imploro! Llévame a donde lo tienen preso, te juro que será el ultimo favor que te pediré-_

_Anzu dudosa decidió ayudar a su amiga._

_-de acuerdo Gizeh, te llevare esta noche..._

_-Gracias Anzu, muchas gracias...-_

_------_

_Ha caído la noche, Gizeh estaba esperando a Anzu, iba vestida con una manta la cual cubría su rostro, segundos después llego Anzu igual vestida._

_- ¿estas lista? –pregunto Anzu-_

_-si, pero me sigue doliendo mi 'estomago', ¿me podrías ayudar?-_

_-claro-_

_Gizeh se apoyo en Anzu y las 2 chicas salieron de ahí discretamente, los pasillos del palacio se encontraban desiertos, todo mundo estaba dormido, las chicas salieron lo mas rápido posible del palacio hasta llegar algo cansadas y agitadas a aquellos calabozos, en la entrada de donde estaba Bakura había un guardia cuidando..._

_-¿qué hacen aquí ustedes 2? –pregunto agresivamente el guardia no reconociendo a las jóvenes-_

_-necesito que me deje pasar- comento Gizeh con una voz entre cortada-_

_-lo siento señorita, no puede pasar, es una zona altamente restringida, aquí se encuentra el bandido Bakura y es muy peligroso-_

_-no va a suceder nada, se lo ruego –dijo quitándose aquella manta que cubría su rostro- _

_-¿protegida?-_

_-si, soy yo, Gizeh-_

_- pero...-_

_-Se lo suplicamos, será rápido- intervino Anzu-_

_- se lo ruego!-_

_- con mas razón, usted es la protegida y si le sucede algo a usted me van a colgar-_

_- no va a suceder nada, se lo prometo-_

_El guardia vio la mirada de Gizeh, una mirada muy triste. _

_-de acuerdo, pero solo podrá entrar una y que sea rápido-_

_-gracias!-_

_Mientras que el bandido permanecía en un rincón de aquel calabozo, los tobillos los tenia encadenados, estaba sentado, las rodillas las tenia a la altura de los hombros, sus brazos sobre estas y su mirada la tenia hacia abajo... no podía negar que tenia miedo, no de morir (ya se había enterado de su sentencia), si no de perder a aquella persona que lo vio de manera diferente, que lo vio como un ser humano y no como el despreciable bandido... Bakura escucho el sonido de las puertas que se abrían, el no hizo mucho caso, hasta que escucho pasos que se dirigían hacia el, este ligeramente alzo la mirada y vio la silueta de una mujer..._

_-B-Bakura…-_

_Bakura al oír esa voz de inmediato vio bien a esa silueta y se dio cuenta de que era la protegida._

_-Gizeh! ¿qué haces aquí?-_

_-Bakura...- la joven soltó algunas lagrimas-_

_-Has de pensar que soy de lo peor..-_

_Gizeh se acerco a él, su rostro estaba a centímetros del suyo, Bakura vio fijamente ese hermoso rostro, la acaricio y sin decir mas la beso. Gizeh se separo de él y lo vio fijamente..._

_-¿por qué Bakura? ¿por qué me mentiste de esa manera? ¿por qué no me dijiste lo de la sortija?-_

_-escúchame... –Bakura tomo compostura y se alejo de ella- así soy yo ¿entendiste? soy un ladrón, además no tenia otra opción._

_-Me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio! Yo confié en ti, te apoye cuando mas lo necesitabas! –exclamo la joven con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿acaso no me tenias confianza!! –dicho esto de nuevo el dolor le surgió-_

_-¿qué te pasa? –pregunto preocupado, este se acerco a ella-_

_Gizeh de nuevo estaba a punto de recaer cuando Bakura logro sujetarla._

_-¿estas bien?-_

_-si, estoy bien –respondió levantándose-_

_- mejor vete de aquí...-_

_- ¿qué dices?-_

_-lo que oíste! Vete de aquí!- exclamo al mismo tiempo en que le daba la espalda-_

_-eres un... solo me utilizaste, fui un juguete para ti ¿verdad? Lo que paso entre nosotros, la promesa... –decía con la voz entre cortada, el llanto le estaba ganando-_

_Bakura la observo, quería abrazarla y consolarla, pero era demasiado tarde..._

_-...Pues sabes que... -dijo conteniendo su llanto- hubiera deseado nunca haberte conocido! Te... te odio!-_

_Bakura al escuchar esto sintió como una daga en el pecho._

_-señorita! Se acabo su tiempo!- exclamo el guardia desde afuera-_

_-adiós Bakura... –esta le dio la espalda a Bakura y de inmediato las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos-_

_Gizeh salió del calabozo con una mirada deprimente..._

_Cerraron la puerta del calabozo y Bakura solo se quedo viendo hacia ella un poco triste..._

_-"Gizeh perdóname, perdóname por hacerte sufrir y no, no te utilice,.. te amo mi princesa y ahora tu me odias"- pensó- maldición!_

_----------_

_- Anzu, no debimos venir aquí-_

_-lo se, pero fue tu decisión, por cierto hable con el guardia y no va a decir que estuvimos aquí-_

_- ¿Anzu?-_

_-¿si?-_

_- gracias...-_

_A la mañana siguiente la mayoría del pueblo estaba reunido en una plaza donde iban ajusticiar al ladrón Bakura, el faraón estaba presente y junto a el los 5 sacerdotes..._

_- El bandido Bakura! Se le acusa de robo hacia propiedades ajenas! Se le acusa de ser un profanador...- exclamo Seth-_

_-Grrr... váyanse al diablo!- exclamo el bandido-_

_- y se le acusa de el asesinato de personas...-_

_- si! matéenlo, matéenlo!- exclamaron los pueblerinos-_

_-se le acusa de invadir el palacio del faraón, de asesinar a un clérigo de alto rango! De robar artículos exclusivamente de los sacerdotes, de atacar a la sacerdotisa Isis, y de venir a retar a la realeza! Por eso el día de hoy será degollado y la justicia divina no se amparara de ti!-_

_-eso es lo que creen! pero nos volveremos a ver jajajajajajaja-_

_------------_

_Mientras tanto Gizeh estaba en el palacio en compañía de sus amigos, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu y Mana_

_-ahorita han de estar dándole la sentencia a ese bueno para nada- comento Jou quien observaba por una de las ventanas el paisaje-_

_-Ahora Egipto vivirá tranquilo sin esa amenaza- comento honda-_

_-por favor, hablen de otra cosa...- murmuro Gizeh-_

_------------_

_Ya habia pasado la sentencia del bandido, la cual fue degollarlo, la sentencia fue cruel y los sacerdotes decidieron ello por el bienestar del pueblo..._

_Ahora todo estaba tranquilo, menos Atem quien estaba a solas con Gizeh..._

_-Gizeh... quisiera que tu me aclararas algo del cual me perturba.- el faraón vio a la protegida pero esta no le devolvió la mirada –tu eres aquella chica a la cual le di caridad y permití que te quedaras aquí en el palacio, eres aquella chica que quedo sola ya que habían asesinado a tu familia hace tiempo y eres como una hermana para mi._

_Gizeh seguía sin verlo, solo lloraba en silencio..._

_-me entere de que tenias un romance con aquel bandido ¿es cierto? –pregunto el faraón un poco intrigado... Gizeh no contesto- me lo temía, es verdad... –dijo el faraón un poco decepcionado- solo debo informarte una cosa Gizeh, se que amabas a ese bandido, pero el no te convenía, tienes que olvidarlo_

_-Lo se faraón y perdóname, fui una estúpida-_

_-No mi niñita, todos alguna vez cometemos errores, es de humanos pequeña... "debo decirle lo del hijo que espera" –pensó- Gizeh, debo decirte algo que te va a sorprender, pero primero te diré que tienes mi apoyo-_

_-¿a que se refiere faraón?-_

_Atem coloco su mano en el vientre de Gizeh._

_-Gizeh, me acabo de enterar de que tu... hay un pequeño ser que vive aquí adentro-_

_- ¿un ser que vive dentro de mi?-_

_-si pequeña, estas... estas esperando un hijo-_

_- ¿qué!- exclamo sorprendida- ¿cómo sabe eso faraón?-_

_-es una larga historia, ahora no importa de quien sea, si es del bandido... lo importante es tu salud y créeme que esa criatura no va a estar sola y tu menos-_

_- faraón... –esta lo abrazo fuertemente- gracias, eres muy comprensivo con migo y yo te he pagado solo haciendo tonterías!-_

_- claro que no...-_

_- "esperando un hijo de..."- pensó- pero..._

_-¿pero?-_

_- no quiero tener nada que tenga que ver con Bakura... lo odio faraón...-_

_- Gizeh..-._

_- lo odio!- exclamo con enojo y lagrimas en los ojos-_

_---------_

_Desde aquel día donde Gizeh se entero que estaba esperando un hijo del bandido sintió rabia, ya que se sintió utilizada, humillada, sabia que aquel pequeño que llevaba en su vientre no tenia la culpa, pero aun así lo detestaba. Poco a poco Gizeh cayo en una depresión la cual la orillo al peor de los errores del ser humano..._

_Se dejo morder por una "Áspid Cleopatra" o mejor conocida como una cobra egipcia la cual se encontró en su habitación ya que esta había entrado por su ventana, Anzu fue la desafortunada en encontrar su cuerpo..._

_Ella fue velada en los desiertos de Egipto, cerca de las pirámides, ahí mismo se encontraron todos sus amigos, mana, jounouchi Honda, Anzu, Morpheo... todos incluyendo los sacerdotes quienes rezaban para que los dioses la guiaran en su camino de eterno sueño... _

_Pasaron los meses después de la muerte de Gizeh, Atem se había vuelto un poco mas frío en su manera de ser, todo cambio en el..._

_También sucedió lo inesperado, el sacerdote Seth a pesar de serle fiel a Yami se revelo contra a él por causas de un poder oscuro, el legendario dragón ojiazul contra el legendario mago oscuro..._

_Quien sabe como acabaría esta guerra por el poder, la maldad y la magia oscura, aun que los personajes de este antiguo Egipto no sabrían que en un futuro, 5000 años después todo iba a renacer y tal vez con la probabilidad de que la guerra por los artículos del milenio continuaría..._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

**CONTUNUARA...**

**NOTA DE ANGE: **Al fin, al fin! El flash back ha terminado, la verdad es que me costo trabajo editar este capitulo por lo largo que esta, pero los siguientes capítulos ya están mas que listos y editados, solo que los bajare poco a poco.

Quiero agradecer sus reviews, muchas gracias por su apoyo chicos, me dan animo para continuar esta historia.

Pues bueno, en el siguiente capitulo ya será la época actual, muchas sorpresas habrá, un nuevo villano y para las (os) fans de Marik, ya conocerán a la afortunada que le robara el corazon xD

Quiero aprovechar la nota para promocionar mis otros fics que se encuentran aquí mismo, solo que son de Saint Seiya: "El baúl de los recuerdos" (FIC DRAMA), "Fiesta navideña" (FIC HUMOR), "Un corazon de cristal" (ROMANCE / DRAMA) y "MAS BARATO POR QUINCENA" (FIC HUMOR).

Pues bueno, por el momento es todo, si tienes dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, no dudes en enviarme un rev o mail. Au Revoir!.

Por cierto di **_NO A LA PIRATERÍA DE FICS. Fic apoyándo "Rape is not love"_** .

"**_Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro._**

_**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices."- Paulo Cohelo.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD (VERSION Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

**Por: ViDsJ**

CAPITULO 10: "El suspenso y la duda" 

Shadi habia entrado a la mente de Feh quien al parecer había despertado a un espíritu de hace 5 milenios...

Ryou por otro lado había acompañado a Feh a su casa, este solo suspiraba cada que pensaba en ella, pero al levantar la mirada y ver al frente vio a alguien parado, era Marik quien lo había seguido y solo lo miraba sospechosamente, el espíritu de la sortija salió...

-Bakura...-

-¿que quieres? –dijo molesto al mismo tiempo en que se siguió de frente-

-¿me puedes explicar que demonios esta sucediendo? -pregunto molesto el moreno-

-no se de que hablas –respondió indiferente, Marik lo iba siguiendo con su moto-

-¿quién es ella? ¿Por qué dijo 5000 años de recuerdos? ¿Qué quiso decir con bandido? –pregunto insistentemente-

Bakura se detuvo en seco, su paciencia se había terminado.

-no se Marik, no lo se, así que deja de molestar de una vez por todas! -Respondió colérico- me tienes harto!

-¿Qué escondes? –volvió a preguntar-

-Nada! –respondió colérico Bakura ante la insistencia de Marik-

-No me puedes decir que me equivoco, pero Ryou esta enamorado de ese joven ¿cierto?-

Bakura se quedo serio y sin una respuesta.

Marik por otro lado interpreto su silencio.

-te veo mañana... –dijo seriamente para así acelerar e irse de ahí dejando a Bakura con sus pensamientos-

Este solo camino por las calles desiertas y varios recuerdos de su vida le vinieron a la mente, después de 5000 Bakura solo logro suspirar.

- - - - -

Casa Benett.

Shadi después de casi media hora ha salido de los recuerdos de Gizeh, aquel espíritu antiguo de la época del faraón Atem (Yami), el poseedor de la llave del milenio se quedo frío al ver el pasado de aquella joven, no podía creer que ella fuese la famosa "protegida" de la que todo mundo hablaba en el antiguo Egipto, pero tampoco podía creer que ella formaba parte de las memorias del faraón.

-¿aun que tu fuiste la 'protegida'? debo decir que me has dejado sorprendido, nunca me imagine que esto me fuera a suceder- comento Shadi sorprendido-

Mientras Shadi hablaba, Gizeh se encontraba en el suelo de rodillas y con la mirada algo perdida.

-tu rencor te trajo al mundo de nuevo, y eso no es bueno para una joven que alguna vez tuvo un corazón puro, pero tu sabrás lo que haces, volviste a este milenio, ya diste el primer paso Gizeh...-

En ese momento Gizeh empezó a reaccionar.

-...el primer paso para deshacerme de ese bandido... –esta volteo a verlo- no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados ¿me oíste? Sufrí demasiado y pienso vengarme por ello...

-eso lo sé, pero la venganza no es la solución 'protegida'.-

-¿entonces cual es? ¿Quedarme con los brazos cruzados? –pregunto molesta-

-no Gizeh, tal vez tu no naciste para ser rencorosa, ni vengativa, muy pronto vas a ver cual será la solución... –dijo pasivamente- bien, me tengo que ir...

- espera! –exclamo-

-¿si? -

-¿quién eres? –pregunto dudosa-

-mi nombre es Shadi, soy un guardián que ve por los artículos del milenio.-

-¿artículos del milenio? –pregunto afligida- yo los recuerdo... mi faraón poseía uno, el bandido y los sacerdotes...

- tu tienes gran conocimiento del pasado, tal vez tu puedas controlar el poder de uno.-

- ¿uno? ¿a que te refieres con eso, Shadi? –pregunto extrañada-

- muy pronto lo averiguaras protegida-

-espera...!-

-hasta luego, nos volveremos a ver –dicho esto, Shadi desapareció por donde vino dejando a Gizeh en suspenso...-

**CONTINUARA...**

**NOTA DE ANGE:** Pues bueno, este capitulo fue corto, pero al menos baje 2 caps mas, se las debía.

Pues bueno, por el momento es todo, los veo en el capitulo 12. Au Revoir!

"**_Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro._**

_**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices."- Paulo Cohelo.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD (VERSION Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

CAPITULO 11: "Viaje al museo" 

Domino's high school, Lunes 07:58am

Era temprano en la mañana en la escuela, todos los alumnos ya estaban en sus aulas y solo estaban esperando a que llegara el profesor (a) que les daría clase a la primera hora. En lo que llegaba, los alumnos del salón donde iban Yugi y los demás estaban en sus cosas, algunas platicaban de chicos y moda, otros de deportes mientras que los ya antes mencionados estaban reunidos como es de costumbre

-¿oigan, han sabido algo de Feh? Le estuve hablando a su casa y no la localice.- comento Tea-

-pues no, yo tampoco he sabido nada de ella, no ha de tardar en venir, pronto van a dar el toque de entrada.- respondió Tristan despreocupado-

-no es por nada pero... como que es un poco extraña ¿no creen? –comento el rubio-

-tal ves no extraña, simplemente no se ha acostumbrado a la ciudad, recuerden que ella no es de aquí –dijo Yugi despreocupado-

-aun que debo decir que me saco mucho de onda lo que menciono, eso de llamar bandido y mentiroso a Bakura –murmuro Tristan pensativo-

Ryou solo se quedo callado.

-eso si fue muy extraño...- comento tea quien estaba recargada en su pupitre- pero eso ya paso, Feh le pidió disculpas a Bakura-

-¿quién es esa chica llamada Feh? –pregunto Duke Devlin quien se encontraba con ellos en la escuela-

-Feh es la chica nueva que entro al colegio, pero como no viniste el viernes no la conociste –respondió Tea-

-cierto ¿por qué no viniste el viernes? –pregunto curioso el pequeño Yugi a Duke-

-Ah, por asuntos familiares, un poco de esto, un poco de aquello ya saben, lo cotidiano... –dijo narcisito el ojiverde-

-...-

-bueno... ojalá, que Feh se sienta mejor para venir a la escuela. –comento Joey-

Kaiba sin embargo, se encontraba raramente en la escuela (digo raramente ya que se la pasa en su empresa) había escuchado todo lo que Yugi y los demás estaban conversando y de una manera imprudente hizo un comentario que no le agradaría a ninguno de los presentes.

-jajaja no dudo de que esa joven llamada Feh se haya asustado al ver que clase de personas son ustedes –hablo de una manera venenosa, como siempre acostumbra ser-

-Oye Kaiba, nadie te metió en la conversación así que no hables en donde no te llaman! –dijo furiosa Tea-

-Uy, que odioso! –refunfuño Joey-

Kaiba solo rió con satisfacción, al momento de este algo llamo la atención de ellos, era Feh quien había llegado, solo que no se notaba muy bien que digamos, tenia un aspecto diferente, su cara lucia un poco pálida, tenia unas leves ojeras y al parecer no venia de muy buen humor.

Tea al ver que Feh se acercaba a su lugar amablemente la saludó.

-buenos días Feh –dijo con una sonrisa-

Pero esta no le contesto solo la vio de una manera muy fría para después sentarse en su pupitre.

- ¿pero que le sucede? –pregunto extrañada-

-que extraña...- murmuro el cachorro-

-¿esa chica es Feh? –comento Duke mientras la veía de reojo- Mmm no esta nada mal...-

Ryou al oír el comentario de Duke solo lo miro fríamente.

-¿Feh? Te sientes bien... ¿Feh? –pregunto un preocupado Yugi-

Esta segundos después reaccionó.

-lo siento –respondió Feh quien dio un suspiro- últimamente no me he sentido muy bien, perdón mi comportamiento no me hagan mucho caso –dijo un poco apenada-

-si no te sientes bien, hubiese sido mejor que no hubieras venido –respondió la joven de ojos celestes amablemente-

-no me siento tan mal Tea, lo que sucede es que en todo el fin de semana no pude dormir bien, tu sabes, insomnio y migrañas... pero ya se me pasaran.-

Todos solo se quedaron callados, no fue hasta que Feh se percato de que Ryou Bakura la estaba observando.

-¿y tu que me ves? –pregunto dirigiéndose a Ryou de una manera muy fría, pareciera como si la antigua presencia estuviese saliendo por momentos...-

Ryou al oír tal pregunta solo dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado.

-vaya que esa mujer tiene carácter XD –dijo emocionado Duke junto con una picara sonrisa-

-da miedo...- murmuro Joey-

Feh al darse cuenta de la manera tan agresiva de comportarse con Bakura de nuevo le dirigió la palabra pero en un tono mas suave.

-¿Ryou? lamento el comportarme de esta manera, no se que me sucede, perdóname –dijo apenada-

-no te preocupes, aun que te aconsejaría que mejor te regresaras a tu casa, no vayas a sufrir otra caída como la del viernes.- respondió Ryou tan amable como siempre-

-no, estoy bien, en serio –le contesto con una sonrisa, Ryou al recibir tal, se sonrojo ligeramente-

De repente, todos los alumnos fueron interrumpidos de sus asuntos ya que la maestra había entrado al salón.

-buenos días- dijo la profesora entrando a las prisas-

-buenos días profesora- respondieron al unísono el salón-

-bueno ¿recuerdan que hace unos días les dije que íbamos a ir al museo de la ciudad, pues bien, la semana pasada hable con el director para que me autorizara la salida hacia el museo y bueno, si me la autorizo y se planeo la salida para el día de hoy, así que en 20 minutos aproximadamente va a llegar el camión que nos llevara-

-vamos a ir a museo! –dijo Yugi emocionado-

-aburrido –contesto apático el rubio-

-yo oí que en la sección egipcia del museo habían traído mas piezas descubiertas.- comento Tea mas que entusiasmada-

-yo escuche algo de eso y me da curiosidad por verlas.- le siguió Yugi-

-aburrido...- volvió a murmurar Joey-

-¿no sabes decir otra cosa que no sea "aburrido"? –pregunto Tristan a Joey quien le daba un golpecito en la cabeza-

-Oye!-

Así pasaron rápidamente los 20 minutos hasta que la profesora les dio indicaciones.

-bien muchachos, tomen todas sus cosas que ya llegó el camión, salgan en orden-

Todos salieron poco a poco hasta dejar el salón vació, bueno solo quedaban nuestros personajes principales.

.¿vas a venir Feh? –pregunto Tea-

-Si claro, ahora los alcanzo.-

Todos menos Feh salieron del salón, esta solo dio un leve suspiro y salió de este, Feh al salir noto que en uno de los pasillos se encontraba un muchacho recargado en la pared, como si estuviese esperando a alguien, pero no le dio mucha importancia y al momento de pasar junto a él, el joven se paro frente a ella.

-este... llevo prisa –Feh trato de evadirlo pero era inútil-

-tu debes de ser Feh ¿cierto? la chica nueva- pregunto el joven-

-si, yo soy Feh ¿tu quien eres? –pregunto molesta-

-Mi nombre es Zack y vamos en el mismo salón-

-Ah... pues no me había percatado –dijo sin darle mucha importancia-

-¿sabes, ese acento británico te hace lucir mas bonita.

-Gracias por el halago pero debemos de ir a una excursión –contesto de una manera colérica-

-Esas son perdidas de tiempo –comento despreocupado- ¿qué te parece si mejor te invito a desayunar? –dijo descaradamente-

-no gracias, pero yo si tengo interés de ir al museo.-

-Ya no te hagas del rogar, yo se que quieres venir con migo...-

-En tus sueños -respondió ahora enfadada y a punto de perder la paciencia-

-además ¿sabias que eres muy afortunada? –dijo-

-¿afortunada? –pregunto ingenuamente-

-Si, ya que todas las chicas mueren por que por lo menos les dirija la palabra y a ti te estoy invitando a desayunar.-

Feh lo único que hizo fue verlo con cara de "pobre idiota, madura"

-¿no me digas? –pregunto en un tono sarcástico- Pues fíjate que yo no tengo tan malos gustos, así que no digas cosas tan incoherentes –respondió mas molesta aun-

-bueno, bueno ya no te hagas del rogar y acompáñame –este la tomo del brazo-

-oye ¿qué te pasa? Suéltame en este preciso momento... –decía furiosa al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba-

Mientras tanto en la salida de la escuela estaba el camión, todos ya estaban a punto de subir al autobús, no fue hasta que Ryou se había percatado de que Feh no había bajado o que se había tardado en hacerlo.

-"que extraño ¿por qué Feh no bajara?" –pensó preocupado-

-¿Bakura, sucede algo? –pregunto Tea al ver que el albino se notaba preocupado-

-Lo que pasa es que se me olvido una libreta en el salón, en seguida regreso –dicho esto Ryou se fue corriendo hacia la escuela dirigiéndose al salón el cual quedaba en el 3er piso del edificio- demonios ¿por qué rayos no ponen elevadores? –se pregunto a si mismo en una forma sarcástica-

Este llegó al pasillo donde se encontraba el salón y vio que Feh estaba siendo molestada por aquel tipo patán que de por si detestaba.

-"no puede ser, tenia que ser ese sujeto" –pensó- oye, deja en paz a Feh.

Zack al escuchar la voz de Ryou soltó a Feh.

-lárgate Bakura, esto es entre la joven y yo! –exclamo irritado-

-¿no me digas?- pregunto mientras cruzaba los brazos-

-pues si te digo, yo le gusto a ella ¿si? así que lárgate y déjanos solos. –mintió-

Ryou al escuchar tales palabras sintió por dentro tristeza y Feh al oír aquel comentario, lo vio con preocupación, como queriendo desmentir eso.

-no es cierto, tu no me gustas, al contrario, detesto las personas como tu, inmaduras y creídas! –exclamo furiosa-

Zack al escuchar esto lo único que hizo fue callarse, mientras que Feh se dirigió molesta hacia Ryou y lo jalo.

-Ryou vámonos que el autobús nos va a dejar –dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para poder ir a la salida-

Ambos se fueron dejando a Zack solo, para que segundos después también bajara hacia el camión, llegando hacia este la maestra les llamo la atención por haberlos hecho esperar, subieron y se sentaron.

Los minutos pasaron y el camión había llegado por fin al museo, pero no se bajaron si no hasta que la maestra terminara de dar indicaciones.

-bien jóvenes, hemos llegado, recuerden, quiero información de por lo menos 15 piezas u obras de cada cultura, es necesario para hacer los ensayos que les voy a pedir, bajen en orden por favor. –dijo autoritaria-

Todos bajaron y entraron al museo, pasaron por varias secciones, cultura griega, mesoamericana, entre otras para llegar hasta la que mas llamaba la atención de Yugi y los demás, la egipcia, todos observaron la pieza o la tabla de piedra donde venían grabados algunos dibujos, al parecer del faraón, junto con un sacerdote que estaban en lucha.

Yugi vio detenidamente aquel pedazo de piedra tallada, se percato de que el faraón dibujado se parecía mucho a Yami, aquel espíritu que siempre lo ayudaba a ganar en todos sus duelos, pero no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió viendo las demás obras.

Mientras que separada del grupo, Feh estaba observando lo mas nuevo que habían llegado al museo, eran unas nuevas inscripciones donde venían dibujos de una mujer y el mismo faraón que Yugi estaba viendo en la otra piedra tallada, Feh no dejo de verlas, solo se quedo muy atenta y hundida en sus pensamientos...

-"esto... el faraón... y... yo..." –pensó su otro yo que al parecer había salido al ver tal cosa-

Mientras a lo lejos Bakura (el espíritu de la sortija) estaba parado observando a Feh.

-"ella cree que no me he percatado, se que Gizeh volvió, pero no entiendo como lo hizo y por que.." –pensó preocupado- "debo confesar que esa jovencita es idéntica a la Gizeh que conocí hace mucho tiempo" –este solo sonrió malvadamente, después de pensar en eso merodeó el lugar sin importarle nada mas y observo todo lo que había de la cultura egipcia, empezando por el pedazo de piedra con el dibujo del sacerdote y el faraón- "mmm... hace mucho que no veía esto, el sacerdote enfrentando al magnifico faraón jajajajaja y todo por los artículos, los que algún día serán míos"-

Este siguió observando y recordando antiguas memorias, no fue hasta que llego sin darse cuenta hacia donde Feh seguía parada observando, Feh fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos ya que Bakura sin querer se había topado con ella, ambos chicos se vieron fríamente a los ojos sin decir palabra, en el fondo ambos sabían quienes eran pero no tenían el suficiente valor para decirlo de frente...

Aquellas miradas de desprecio fueron interrumpidas por una joven ajena a la escuela que llego hacia donde Bakura estaba (sin mencionar que había empujado a Feh para poder pararse frente a Bakura)...

-hola- saludo la joven amablemente al chico de ojos marrones- oye, no pude evitar observarte desde hace rato pero debo decir que eres un chico bastante atractivo...

Bakura al escuchar tal cosa no dijo nada y solo puso una cara de extrañado y molesto, mientras que Feh al escuchar a la joven, vio a Bakura con ojos de desprecio y se fue de ahí algo molesta, también sin decir nada...

-hola... ¿hola? Oye te estoy hablando- reclamo la joven-

-grrr... no molestes y déjame en paz –Bakura bastante irritable se alejo de la chica dejándola sola-

Al pasar a la siguiente sección de Egipto vio que sus compañeros de clase estaban muy atentos hacia un joven que al parecer era un guía del mismo museo explicando uno de los pedazos de roca donde en esta venía como una especie de retrato de una joven...

-...la llamada "protegida" quien vivió en el año 3000 B. C (antes de Cristo), en la época del faraón "sin nombre" (Atem) de la dinastía decimosexta; le llamaron así ya que el faraón de ese entonces la 'protegió' al verla desamparada...

Todos empezaron a murmurar, y Feh quien se encontraba a lo lejos escuchando solo estaba muy seria, Bakura se percato de ello y la vio fríamente.

-...la joven llevaba por nombre Gizeh, esta mujer no viviría por mucho tiempo, su historia es bastante curiosa, se dice que ella se había enamorado de un joven bandido muy famoso en ese tiempo, ambos tuvieron un romance que no duraría mucho ya que el bandido la acabaría traicionando...-explico el guia-

Feh al escuchar esto sintió que la sangre le hervía y se percato de que Bakura estaba en el otro lado de la sala observándola, en realidad ya no era Feh, si no la chica del espíritu.

-...ella no soporto tal dolor que acabo suicidándose, haciéndose morder por una Áspid Cleopatra, muchos dicen que la joven estaba embarazada, aun no se descubren aquellos rumores, ya que esos fueron encontrados en unos manuscritos que aun no se descifran del todo. El sarcófago de la "protegida" fue hallado en una de las pirámides de Gizeh, Egipto, de ahí proviene su nombre, fue como en honor a la 'protegida' la cual había cambiado de repente la vida del faraón de nuevo trayéndole la felicidad que años antes no tuvo, este centro funerario se encuentra en la provincia a la orilla izquierda del Nilo entre los que se encuentran la gran esfinge y las pirámides de los faraones de tiempos después como keops, kefrén y Mikerinos...-

Bakura se quedo frío al escuchar aquella explicación...

-"¿qué dijo? ¿emba...? no puede ser que..."–Bakura no termino lo que iba a decir y volteo a ver a Gizeh, esta cambio su mirada en una un poco mas triste e hizo como no haber escuchado nada y se fue de ahí.

Gizeh camino por un lugar solitario del museo, varias preguntas y pensamientos pasaban por su camino...

-"¿tenia que mencionarlo ese hombre? Hace mucho tiempo que lo había olvidado" –pensó- "tengo que salir de aquí, no tolero mas estas tonterías..."

Feh con el espíritu de Gizeh regreso hacia aquella sala donde se encontraba la cultura egipcia, era obligatorio pasar por ahí ya que el museo solo tenia 1 salida, Feh camino y se percato que por uno de los pasillos por donde tenia q pasar estaba Bakura, ella quería evadirlo pero al parecer seria muy difícil..

Esta tomo valor y se dirigió hacia aquel pasillo, Bakura la vio venir, al verla sintió un poco de rencor, pero a la vez nerviosismo, como si todavía sintiese algo por ella...

Gizeh mientras se acercaba mas a él decidió bajar la mirada para poder evadirlo mas rápidamente, pero Bakura se le puso enfrente así obligando a subir la mirada de nuevo.

Ambas miradas se vieron fijamente, la de Gizeh era de nerviosismo y un poco de tristeza y la de Bakura fría como siempre pero con un brillo especial.

A pesar de los milenios que pasaron, de los problemas que hubieron alguna vez, de aquella traición, Gizeh aun sentía algo por Bakura y no era un sentimiento débil, al contrario, al parecer era un sentimiento mas fuerte que hace 5000 años atrás...

¿Por qué lo seguía amando después de aquella traición? ¿Por qué después de casi 5000 años?... muchas preguntas pasaron por la mente de Gizeh.

-oye, no es por nada pero estas en mi camino –dijo la chica con un tono un poco colérico-

Bakura no dijo nada y siguió observándola...

-¿qué no oíste lo que dije? Reacciona!-

-¿por qué regresaste? ¿qué quieres? –pregunto de repente Bakura seriamente-

-¿de que hablas? –respondió preguntándole frunciendo el entrecejo-

-se quien eres, te puedo reconocer fácilmente.-

-No se de que hablas, me confundes..-

Bakura se acerco a ella mas de la cuenta quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros...

-¿me quieres ver la cara de idiota? ¿a que volviste? ¿qué quieres? –insistió-

-estas loco! –esta lo empujo así alejándolo de ella- déjame en paz –le dijo en un tono colérico y con una mirada rencorosa, después de decirlo esta se dirigió hacia la salida y se fue de ahí sin decir mas...

**CONTINUARA...**

**NOTA DE ANGE: **¿Waaza? Como podrán leer este fue un capitulo mas largo pero con mas suspenso, aquí donde justamente Gizeh escucha parte de su pasado en el museo.

Por cierto, yo pienso que al leer este fic empiezan a extrañar algunos personajes que no salen ¿cierto? pues ya van a salir los demás como son Duke, Mokuba, Mai, Ishizu, etc. así que no se aflijan.

Pues bueno por el momento es todo.

Okas, R&R, si tienes dudas, comentarios o sugerencias, mándenme un mail o review, grax y los veo en el cap. 2!

**ESTE FAN** **FIC APOYA A LA ASOCIACION DE FANS _"RAPE IS NOT LOVE"_ EN APOYO AL MALTRATO DEL PERSONAJE RYOU BAKURA. (por aquellos que creen que es masoquista y gay! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN SIQUIERA!... GRR... ejem, lo siento, perdí el control.)**

_**DI NO A LA PIRATERÍA DE FICS. YU-GI-OH! PERTENECE A LA AUTORÍA DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD (VERSION Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

**Por: ViDsJ**

**CAPITULO 12: "Conociendo a Gizeh"**

Gizeh se encontraba sentada en las afueras del museo, exactamente en las escaleras de entrada, estaba muy pensativa. Ella se encontraba ahí ya que no quería estar mas en la sección de Egipto, realmente le incomodaba...

-"Bakura sabe quien soy, no me puedo ocultar mas tiempo... tengo que enfrentarlo" –pensó la joven un poco preocupada- "no es por nada pero cuando se me acerco..."

**FLASH BACK**

-¿por qué regresaste¿qué quieres? –pregunto de repente Bakura seriamente-

-¿de que hablas? –respondió preguntándole frunciendo el entrecejo-

-se quien eres, te puedo reconocer fácilmente.-

-No se de que hablas, me confundes..-

Bakura se acerco a ella mas de la cuenta quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

-"… de nuevo sentí aquella sensación de abrazarlo… no!… no!"- exclamo mentalmente- "no puedo caer de nuevo..."-

-¿qué haces aquí Benett?- pregunto una voz detrás de ella la cual interrumpió sus pensamientos

Gizeh volteo a ver quien era y para su sorpresa era Seto Kaiba, esta se lo quedo viendo y a su mente le vino la imagen del sacerdote Seth.

-"¿sacerdote Seth?" –pensó sorprendida-

-Oye, te estoy hablando! –exclamo el chico de ojos azules-

-Seto! –Feh regreso en si y le dirigió una sonrisa, pero Kaiba al recibirla se sintió un poco incomodo- pues salí a tomar un poco de aire freso ¿y tu¿a dónde vas? –pregunto al ver que seto tenia un portafolios-

-Tengo asuntos mas importantes que hacer, solo pierdo mi tiempo aquí –respondió fríamente como siempre solía ser-

-ah, me supongo que vas a manejar tu compañía ¿no? "Kaiba Corp".-

-exacto... –Seto vio fijamente a Feh y todo quedo en profundo silencio- me... me tengo que ir, nos vemos. –este se volteo y se alejo y fue rumbo hacia una limusina que al parecer lo esperaba-

-"Es el sacerdote, no hay duda de ello..."- pensó nuevamente y no le quito la mirada de encima-

--------

Mas tarde...

El viaje aquel museo había terminado, los alumnos de Domino's high school habían regresado a las instalaciones del colegio pero ya a la hora de la salida, todos estaban en la puerta de salida reunidos (o sea Yugi y los demás)

-vaya! –exclamo el rubio- ese viajecito me dio mucha hambre -

-Joey tiene razón, a mi también me dio hambre ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer algo todos juntos?- pregunto Tristan-

-me parece buena idea- respondió Tea con una sonrisa-

-no suena mal –murmuro Yugi-

-entonces ¿que esperamos¿nos acompañas Bakura?- pregunto Joey al presente-

-lo lamento chicos pero... pero tengo que regresar a casa. –respondió Ryou con una sonrisa y con la clásica mano en la nuca, como siempre solía hacer-

-ya veo... ¿qué dices tu Feh?-

-quien por un momento se quedo callada- este... claro, los acompañare con mucho gusto...-

-bueno, nos vemos mañana! –Ryou se despidió y se alejo de donde estaban todos-

Los demás se dirigieron hacia un restaurante de comida rápida llamada "Wac Ronald's" (N/A: si, ese famoso restaurante ¿qué creían¿Que iba a patrocinarlo? ¬¬) entraron a este y se sentaron en una de las mesas, claro que Duke Devlin se había sentado junto a Feh.

-Oye, no me presente –dijo Duke en un tono coqueto a Feh- mi nombre es Duke Devlin –dijo con una sonrisa seductora-

-ah, si¿tu eres el chico que creó "juego de dados de monstruos"? –pregunto Feh-

-exactamente, ese mismo ;) y no sabes cuanto éxito ha tenido MI juego-

-jejeje supongo...-

-Oye donjuán, deja de lucirte y pide lo que vas a comer... –comento Joey-

Todos pidieron sus menús y empezaron a comer, pero curiosamente su mesa estaba sentada frente al ventanal del restaurante y Tea vio pasar a alguien conocida...

-oigan ¿qué no es Mai?- pregunto Tea quien veía a la susodicha-

-es cierto! –respondió entusiasmado el rubio, como si la presencia de ella lo pusiera de buenas- Mai! –este se levanto de golpe de la mesa y empezó a hacer señas, Mai se percato de ello-

-"¿pero quien me hace señas?" –pensó, esta observo bien la figura y noto al chico rubio con sus singulares muecas- ah! Es Joey –se dijo a si misma contenta, esta se percato de que no era el único ahí, si no que estaban Yugi y compañía, Mai entro al restaurante y llego a la mesa donde estaban todos-

La saludaron alegremente.

-hola Mai ¿gustas comer con nosotros?- pregunto Tea muy amablemente a la rubio-

-Hola chicos, lo siento pero tengo algunos asuntos pendientes y llevo un poco de prisa –Mai miro alegremente de reojo a todos y se percato de la cara nueva- hola ¿quién eres? –pregunto a Feh-

-hola, mi nombre es Feh Benett mucho gusto –esta le extendió la mano para estrecharla-

-Mucho gusto –le estrecho la mano-

-ella es nueva en la escuela, no es del país- comento Joey-

-ah no? –pregunto sorprendida Mai- ¿de donde eres?

-soy de Londres, en Inglaterra-

-¿en serio? no te ofendas querida pero por tu deje algo así me imagine-

Feh se sonroso un poco.

-jejeje no te preocupes Mai, desde que llegué me han dicho eso-

-por cierto... –cambio de tema la rubia- ¿ya se enteraron?

-¿de que Mai?- pregunto Yugi-

-hay rumores de que muy pronto va a haber un torneo mundial de duelo de monstruos- comento con cierta emoción en su voz-

-¿qué! –preguntaron al unísono-

-¿en serio? –pregunto el rubio con un gran brillo en los ojos-

-¿no sabían? Dicen que el duelo de monstruos ha tenido tanto éxito aquí en Estados Unidos... (Nota: en la serie (anime) según esto viven en Minchigan, aun que dicen que originalmente es Japón, aun no me queda claro, pero bueno, los dejare en gringolandia) ...y en el mundo que se va a organizar un torneo de tal magnitud, espero que esos rumores sean ciertos, muero por participar en algo así – siguió Mai-

-mmhh... –Duke se quedo pensativo- esperen, ya había escuchado ese rumor antes... es cierto, lo vi apenas en una pagina de Internet.

-¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? –pregunto alterado joey-

-por que no me preguntaste ¬¬ -respondió irónicamente-

-¿entonces va a ser torneo mundial? Imagínense, suena bastante bien –comento emocionado y sorprendido el pequeño Yugi-

-Supongo que si se hace van a participar ¿no? –pregunto Feh a los presentes-

-Claro! –respondió el rubio-

-Y dime querida ¿tu eres duelista? –pregunto Mai a Feh-

-¿yo? pues no una experta pero si se jugarlo... bueno, por lo menos a mi hermano si le ganaba jeje-

-¿tienes hermanos? –pregunto incrédula Tea-

-si, tengo un hermano 1 año mayor que yo, pero el se quedo estudiando allá en Londres y una hermana, mi gemela que estudia modelaje en New York, pero con ella nunca he entablado una buena relación –comento secamente-

-¿Tienes una gemela? Vaya, eres una caja de monerías.- murmuro Tea-

-haber si me la presentas! –comento el rubio pícaramente-

-Pues bueno chicos, me retiro que llevo prisa –comento Mai-

-de acuerdo Mai, nos vemos luego- se despidió Yugi-

-nos vemos luego Mai –se despidió Joey con una sonrisa picara-

Todos se despidieron y Mai se fue del restaurante, mientras que todos comentaban sobre el rumor del torneo mundial...

-¿se imaginan? Yo el gran Joey Wheeler ganando el torneo mundial de duelo de mounstros! XD-

-no te emociones campeón, recuerda que solo son rumores- comento Tristan-

-aun que hay una persona que pueda confirmarnos ese rumor...- dijo Duke con ese semblante pensativo-

-¿ah, si¿y quien es? –pregunto Joey-

-...Kaiba –respondió Yugi- recuerden que el maneja la empresa que esta relacionada con los duelos de monstruos-

-exacto, Kaiba ha de saber de aquel torneo, solo es cuestión de preguntarle- comento Duke-

Por un buen rato todos estaban hablando de cómo seria el torneo, para después terminarse su comida y salir del restaurante...

-bueno chicos, tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana- comento Feh-

Todos se despidieron de ella y Feh igual. Esta camino 1 cuadra y se encontró con la que era su limusina, Feh al verla se sorprendió, ya que el chofer estaba esperándola.

-señorita, su padre me pidió que la llevara a su casa, dice que no le gusta que vague así como así en la ciudad-

Feh sin otra opción subió a la limusina la cual fue rumbo a su residencia, llegando allá esta entro y se dirigió al despacho de su padre para saludarlo.

-¿se puede? –dijo entrando apenas al despacho-

-hija, ya llegaste!-

-lamento llegar tarde papá, pero fui a comer con unos amigos de la escuela-

-¿son de confianza, Feh?-

-si, padre –respondió como suponiendo que iba a preguntar eso- si quieres un día los invito para que los conozcas-

-mmhh.. como quieras, por cierto ¿ya has pensado lo de tu madre?-

Feh se quedo seria por un instante, lo había olvidado.

-Aun no lo he pensado –respondió decepcionada-

- tomate tu tiempo Feh, ya que es algo muy serio.-

-si, lo se papá y créeme que lo tengo en mente-

-Bueno Feh, esta noche va a llegar una visita de Londres-

-¿Va a venir mi hermano! –pregunto entusiasmada-

-no hija, otra persona la cual te estima mucho-

Feh no supo adivinar quien era y solo se quedo pensativa.

-¿Dean Cromwell? –pregunto su padre-

Feh al escuchar tal nombre alzó la Mirada como diciendo "¿por que yo?".

-se que no es muy de tu agrado pero deberías darle una oportunidad, Feh, además ese joven te conviene-

-Ay papá! ya te dije que Dean no me gusta, así que su viaje desde Londres fue inútil-

-bueno, hoy va a llegar y por lo menos compórtate bien con el ¿de acuerdo?-

-si papá -respondió no convencida- me retiro a mi habitación –esta un poco malhumorada salió de ahí y se dirigió hacia su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue caer rendida a su cama y dar un fuerte suspiro mientras observaba el techo muy pensativa.

-mi padre cree que puede controlar mi vida –se dijo a si misma- lo que no sabe es que... –dijo débilmente- es que... me gusta otra persona... -poco a poco se quedo dormida-

_**EN EL SUEÑO DE FEH**_

_Feh se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño, todo era oscuridad, bueno, al menos en donde se encontraba todo era de color negro, no podía ver nada ni mucho menos a nadie cerca de ahí._

_-Qué extraño ¿qué será este lugar? –se dijo a si misma confundida- Holaaaaaa¿hay alguien aquí? –pero solo escucho su eco- parece que no- _

_-Hola Feh –dijo una voz femenina proveniente detrás de ella-_

_Feh dio un brinco y volteo a ver de quien era aquella voz femenina, al voltear se percato de que había una joven de cara muy bonita, de piel bronceada, ojos negros y el cabello igual, su complexión delgada y vestía una especia de túnica egipcia... en pocas palabras era casi la misma imagen de Feh._

_- "Es igualita a mi" –pensó- ¿quién eres¿y por que vistes así?-_

_-jejeje pensaras que eres tu misma ¿cierto?- pregunto amablemente la joven egipcia-_

_-ah... este... pues no lo se, aun que eres casi idéntica a mi.- respondió Feh-_

_-ya veo, pero no Feh, no eres tu misma, te diré mi nombre pero antes de eso cambiemos de lugar, creo que es un poco frío- dicho esto, la misteriosa joven chasqueo los dedos y de repente aquel ambiente de oscuridad cambio a la de una especia de habitación donde habían varios gravados egipcios en la pared, como dioses, ojos, pajaritos, etc. a pesar de que era extraño y muy egipcio, era confortante-_

_- ¿qué es este lugar?-_

_-solo un recuerdo Feh –dijo con una sonrisa- bien, ahora te diré quien soy-_

_Feh la vio fijamente._

_-mi nombre es Gizeh, tengo... bueno, soy un poco veterana, tengo unos 5018 años de edad jeje- comento apenada-_

_Feh se quedo fría al escuchar su nombre y edad._

_-espera... ¿cómo que Gizeh¿acaso eres la mujer de la que hablaban en aquel museo¿Cómo que 50018 años!- pregunto estupefacta-_

_-Si, se que es raro de escuchar pero –esta fue interrumpida por Feh quien estaba alterada-_

_-debo de estar loca, el viajecito al museo en realidad me afecto, gracias al cielo esto es solo un sueño -_

_-No es un sueño y no estas loca, soy Gizeh y las 2 formamos una persona-_

_- ¿de que hablas¿cómo que formas parte de mi?-_

_-es muy fácil niñita...-_

_-no me digas niñita-_

_- entonces déjame explicarte -_

_- de acuerdo...- _

_- brrr... ok, mira, tu eres... como explicarlo... podría decirse que mi alma y la tuya están unidas ya que pertenecemos al mismo cosmos ¿entiendes?-_

_- no-_

_-esto será mas difícil de lo que creí –se dijo a si misma- tu eres la reencarnación de la protegida ¿ya?-_

_- esto no puede ser, es solo un sueño, si un sueño -se dijo a si misma ignorando a Gizeh-_

_-eres tan difícil! –le exclamo- uy! Pero ay veras que esto es mas que un sueño-_

_FIN DEL SUEÑO_

Feh se levanto de golpe sudando frío.

-pero que sueño tan mas raro –esta volteo a ver hacia el reloj que tenia en la cabecera junto a su cama y se percato de que se había quedado dormida por 2 horas-

-vaya, si que se pasa el tiempo rápido, será mejor que haga la tarea –esta se levanto, pero lo primero que hizo fue verse al espejo de su tocador, pero al verse esta se quedo fría al ver en el espejo a alguien detrás de ella, era la misma joven de su sueño, la tal 'Gizeh', Feh espantada volteo a ver y no había nadie, cuando de nuevo vio el espejo se asusto aun mas cuando vio que no estaba viendo su reflejo, en vez de ello estaba viendo a Gizeh...

-te dije que no era un simple sueño –le dijo Gizeh con una sonrisa burlona-

-ah! –esta dio un grito- me estoy volviendo loca!-

-silencio señorita! –le ordeno a Feh-

Esta al oír las ordenes se mantuvo en silencio.

-Feh, primero que nada tranquilízate-

-¿eres un fantasma¿qué quieres de mi?-

-soy un espíritu y no te voy a hacer daño-

-¿un espíritu? –pregunto nerviosa-

-si Feh ¿ves el collar que traes colgado?-

Feh se percato de que hablaba de aquel regalo que su madre le había mandado desde Egipto.

-¿te refieres a...?-

-si, ese dije me perteneció hace mucho tiempo y gracias a que tu te lo pusiste y de que eres casi la misma alma que yo fue que pude despertar de nuevo-

-dios! –esta se sentó de golpe en su cama- no puede ser que esto me este pasando, es lo mas extraño-

-bueno, solo te diré que ambas vamos a estar juntas, es decir... –pero fue interrumpida por Feh-

-¿y por que volviste?-

Gizeh se quedo callada por unos segundos.

-pues bueno... yo... es una historia muy larga Feh, pero muy pronto lo sabrás

-¿y vas a estar en mis pensamientos? Es decir... ¿vas a controlarme?-

-no Feh, bueno, al principio lo hice como te habrás dado cuenta- respondió apenada-

-espera... –Feh reflexiono por unos segundos- ahora que lo pienso, hay cosas que desde que llegue no me han quedado muy claras, es decir, hay cosas que me han sucedido sin razón alguna, hay momentos que no recuerdo que paso ¿acaso fuiste tu?-

-pues si, tome tu cuerpo en algunas ocasiones Feh y me disculpo por mi intromisión -

-Eso explica muchas cosas...-

Ambas se quedaron calladas.

-por cierto, si no te molesta ambas podremos ser amigas, es decir, como voy a estar con tigo en todo momento no creo que sea cuerdo que seamos enemigas ¿no crees?-

-Pues supongo... ¿sabes? Me siento estúpida hablando con un espíritu de 5 milenios de antigüedad, digo, con todo el respeto-

-No te preocupes Feh yo en tu lugar diría lo mismo –respondió Gizeh mientras soltaba una risita-

-vaya, será una experiencia interesante...-

**CONTINUARA...**

**NOTA DE ANGE: **pues bueno, aki otro capitulo, los voy bajando lo mas rápido posible para que ya llegue hasta donde me quede la vez pasada y pueda subir los nuevos capítulos que empiezan a partir del cap. No 22 en donde nuestros amigos viajan a la sede del torneo mundial en Egipto y donde Marik empieza su aventurilla jejeje.

Ppues bueno, se me olvido mencionar algo del capitulo 9, que parte de ese capitulo lo saque del manga "episode 285: The king of thieve Bakura", eso fue para darle esencia al fic de la historia original.

Pues bueno, espero les hayan gustado los capítulos (este y el anterior) yo creo que voy ir bajando de 2 en 2 los capítulos para actualizarme mas jejeje, pues bueno eso es todo.

También pueden agregarme al MSN si lo desean, estoy abierta para todos, además que me podrían hacer

directamente preguntas sobre todo lo relacionado con el fic y algunos avances. Vamos, no como gente, Además que me gustaría mucho interactuar con mis lectores. (mi msn esta en mi profile)

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Au Revoir!

**ESTE FAN** **FIC APOYA A LA ASOCIACION DE FANS "_RAPE IS NOT LOVE"_ EN APOYO AL MALTRATO DEL PERSONAJE RYOU BAKURA. (por aquellos que creen que es masoquista y gay¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN SIQUIERA!... GRR... ejem, lo siento, perdí el control.)**

_**DI NO A LA PIRATERÍA DE FICS. YU-GI-OH! PERTENECE A LA AUTORÍA DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTA: **Pues bueno, a partir de este capitulo para los que ya hayan leído la historia, será un poco diferente, ya que habrán cambios radicales, así que empezara la renovación del fic y a partir del capitulo 19 estarán los nuevos capítulos, los que nunca publique. Bueno eso es todo así que aquí vamos.

**UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD (VERSION Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

Por: Ángela-Mort 

**CAPITULO 13: "El misterio del paquete"**

CASA MOTOU 18:47hrs

Joey, Tristan y Tea como de costumbre estaban en la casa de Yugi, y como de costumbre viendo la tv, pero el mas enajenado era Joey

-Oye Joey, dudo mucho que pasen algo acerca del torneo mundial- decía Yugi quien estaba acostado en uno de los sillones de su sala-

-Es cierto campeón, olvídalo, no va a pasar nada- le siguió Tristan-

-oye, uno nunca sabe, hay que estar pendiente al televisor, a lo mejor dicen algo- respondió Joey quien no dejaba de cambiarle de canal al TV-

-Yo lo dudo Joey –decía seriamente Yugi-

-además, mañana le podemos preguntar a Kaiba

-¿Estas loca? A ese amargado yo no le pregunto, conociéndolo nos va a ignorar- respondió Joey quien tenia un puchero en la cara-

-como quieras...- murmuro Yugi-

De repente algo llamo la atención de todos, en el televisor estaba pasando un anuncio con música emotiva (como esa de cuando anuncian las olimpiadas) y con banderas de varios países como Rusia, Rumania, Portugal, Argentina, Inglaterra (UK), México, España, etc. pero eso no era todo, si no varias caras de personas de las diferentes nacionalidades (sorprendente mente incluyendo la de Yugi) ya que entre esas personalidades se podía ver que estaban teniendo duelos de monstruos...-

-¿vi-vi-vieron eso? –pregunto anonadado el rubio-

-Ese... ese eras tu Yugi!- exclamo emocionada Tea-

Yugi se había quedado como impactado...

-"...Muy pronto vivirás la pasión del duelo de monstruos... próximamente '1st worldwide tournament of monsters duel'... los mejores duelistas DEL MUNDO reunidos en un solo lugar..." –fin del comercial-

-ORALE! –grito Joey- lo sabia! Lo sabia! Ese rumor es cierto! y además Yugi salió en televisión!

-sorprendente –dijo Yugi como en estado de shock- no lo puedo creer! Es genial!-

-Pero todavía no dicen cuando va a ser ese torneo- comento Tea-

-pero... imagínense, duelistas de todo el mundo! –exclamo Tristan-

-Si, de Rusia, España, México!- le siguió Tea-

Mientras en otro lado, Marik también había visto aquel comercial.

-Increíble, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para obtener el rompecabezas de Yugi, los dioses egipcios y las cartas mas raras...-

-----

Mientras en casa de Feh...

-oye Gizeh ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta-

-claro –respondió amablemente el espíritu-

-Mira, se que suena algo raro pero... ¿recuerdas a Ryou Bakura?-

-¿el chico de tu clase? ¿el de cabellos albinos y ojos marrones?-

-Exacto-

-¿el que?-

-pues... desde que me puse este collar me he percatado de que cada que me acerco a el, siento como una energía o un resentimiento, no se...- dijo extrañada la británica-

Gizeh se quedo callada.

-si, digo, es que cada que me acerco solo con el siento eso –comento extrañada-

-es... es solo tu imaginación, a lo mejor no te cayo bien –dijo nerviosa Gizeh-

-Pues... –esta se sonrojo- a decir verdad, pues me agrado bastante.

-¿te gusta? –pregunto de una manera picara-

-pues, no, no, es un buen chico, pero solo eso Jejeje- respondió Feh quien estaba sonrosada-

-¿segura?-

-claro! –respondió nerviosa-

Mas tarde Gizeh y Feh seguían charlando, ambas se habían agradado mucho, pero fueron interrumpidas ya que alguien toco la puerta de su habitación...

-será mejor que abras Feh, bueno yo me voy –esta desapareció-

Feh se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, vio que era la sirvienta quien tenia cargando un paquete.

-señorita Feh.-

-¿sucede algo?-

-le llego esto por correspondencia –dijo enseñándole el paquete aproximadamente como de 40 cm de largo y envuelto en un papel café.

-vaya, gracias-

La sirvienta movió su cabeza en manera positiva, entregándole el paquete, para después irse de ahí.

Feh entro y cerro su puerta con seguro y puso el paquete en su tocador, en el reflejo del espejo de nuevo apareció Gizeh.

-¿y eso? –pregunto Gizeh al ver el paquete-

-no lo se, me dijo la sirvienta que me llego por correspondencia-

Lo primero que hizo Feh fue examinar el paquete por fuera y vio que habia una especie de postal con unas pirámides de Egipto.

-Me lo mandan desde Egipto –dijo sorprendida-

-¿Egipto? –pregunto afligida-

-¿me lo habrá mandado mi mamá?-

-no lo se...-

Feh empezó a abrir con impaciencia el preciado paquete y vio que dentro de la envoltura de papel color café había una especie de baúl de madera con orillas doradas, en la parte del brochecito en donde se abre dicho cofre había un ojo egipcio, y aparte una llavecita bastante rustica, Feh con tranquilidad metió la llave en su chapa y la giro así abriéndola poco a poco.

Al abrirla una luz muy brillante alumbro todo su cuarto (y era muy extraño alumbrarlo siendo de día)

-¿QUÉ ES ESO? –pregunto Feh estupefacta-

-No-no puede ser... es imposible! –exclamo Gizeh quien estaba paralizada y estupefacta-

-¿sabes que es esto?- pregunto a Gizeh al verla en tal estado-

-es una...-

-...balanza –Feh sin dudarlo la toco y la observo, sintió una energía extraña de aquella balanza dorada, hasta arriba del cetro de la balanza habia un ojo egipcio la cual dio un leve brillo para después opacarse de nuevo- ¿qué clase de regalo es este?-

Pero lo que mas sorprendió a Feh es que al momento de apuntar el ojo de la balanza hacia ella vio que solita la balanza se estaba desquilibrando, como si algo mas pesado la moviese de un lado.

-¿pero que significa esto?- pregunto Feh al ver el movimiento de esta-

-"la balanza del sacerdote Karim..." –pensó Gizeh- "la parte de la pluma de la balanza pesa mas que la del corazón, esto significa que Feh es una persona de corazón puro"

-¿Gizeh?-

-Feh, esto es algo que jamás me imagine, ¿sabes lo que esto significa?-

-no lo se... espera un segundo –dijo al ver una notita en el fondo del baúl- mira, es una nota.

Feh la desdoblo y empezó a leer.

"_TU tienes el conocimiento, tu tienes el poder interno y tu tienes la capacidad... úsala bien"_

-Solo dice eso- comento Feh extrañada-

-"oh, no!" –exclamo mentalmente el espíritu- "ese sujeto..." –empezó a recordar a Shadi-

**FLASH BACK**

_-mi nombre es Shadi, soy un guardián que ve por los artículos del milenio-_

_-¿artículos del milenio? –pregunto afligida- yo los recuerdo... mi faraón poseía uno, el bandido y los sacerdotes..._

_-tu tienes gran conocimiento del pasado, tal vez tu puedas controlar el poder de uno-_

_-¿uno? ¿a que te refieres con eso, Shadi?-_

_-muy pronto lo averiguaras protegida-_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-"fue Shadi" –pensó- "no hay duda de ello"-

-¿quién me lo habrá mandado?- pregunto Feh quien seguía curioseando el articulo-

-escúchame Feh, esta balanza es mas importante de lo que crees, esconde poderes antiguos inimaginables-

-¿qué dices? ¿poderes antiguos?-

-si Feh, esta balanza es uno de los 7 objetos mas poderosos del mundo, estos objetos se llaman artículos del milenio-

-¿artículos del que? –pregunto confundida-

-artículos del milenio Feh, estos artículos existieron desde que yo vivía con el faraón y este articulo perteneció a un antiguo sacerdote fiel al faraón-

-dios santo! Estoy tan confundida ¿y por que yo tengo que poseer tal objeto?-

-tal vez por que ambas somos capaces de controlar tal poder... el tiempo nos dirá la misión que debemos cumplir-

Pero de nuevo fueron interrumpidas por alguien que toco la puerta.

-¿ahora que? –pregunto molesta, esta rápidamente oculto el paquete-

Gizeh desapareció y Feh abrió la puerta, de nuevo era la sirvienta que le había traído el paquete.

-discúlpeme señorita por molestarla otra vez, pero su padre me pidió que recibiera al joven Cromwell quien acaba de llegar.-

-¿ya llego? –esta molesta salió de su habitación y la cerro, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el recibidor, esta se asomo y vio que ahí estaba, el chico de cabellos rubios, ojos grandes y verdes, de la estatura de Bakura, cabello corto y bien peinado (como todo chico ingles con dinero).

Dean se percato de la presencia de Feh y de inmediato se acerco a ella.

-Feh! Wow sigues igual de hermosa como siempre-

Feh puso cara de disgusto y evito que Dean se le acercara.

-¿por qué viniste?- pregunto molesta-

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, perdóname, yo no quise... –pero antes de que Dean dijera algo, fue interrumpido-

-Escúchame Cromwell... yo hace mucho tiempo te di una oportunidad, sabias perfectamente que yo sentía algo por ti... –la voz se le empezó a resquebrajar- sin embargo tu... solo jugaste con mis sentimientos y no te importo! Y di que no le he mencionado nada a mi papá por que yo puedo con mis propios problemas-

-Pero Feh, tan solo una oportunidad...-

-Ya te dije que NO y no me molestes! –reclamo- ¿dónde estará la servidumbre? –se pregunto a si misma-

Esta toco una especie de campana y la sirvienta llego.

-¿se le ofrece algo señorita Feh?- pregunto la sirvienta-

-Lleva al señor Cromwell a una habitación de huéspedes, que no pasara mucho tiempo en esta casa –comento fríamente mientras veía al mencionado de una manera colérica-

La sirvienta obedeció y lo llevo al que seria su habitación temporal.

Mas tarde el señor Benett, Feh y Cromwell estaban cenando, Feh no probaba bocado (igual de melindrosa que Gizeh) pero el silencio fue interrumpido por Dean quien hablo.

-Señor Benett... –este se levanto muy respetuosamente- tengo que anunciar algo.

-¿sucede algo Dean?- pregunto el padre de Feh-

-tengo una noticia maravillosa-

Feh solo se quedo muy extrañada por la actitud de Dean.

-Feh y yo hemos hablado seriamente y nos vamos a casar en cuanto nos graduemos –dijo tajantemente- le pido permiso para tomar su mano.

Feh al escuchar eso casi se infarta,.

-¿QUÉ? –pregunto Feh al punto de que le diera un síncope-

-¿hablas en serio? que felicidad! Por supuesto que te doy el permiso! –exclamo el padre emocionado- Feh, me lo tenias muy guardado –comento pícaramente su padre-

-pero... pero... –pero de la impresión no podía hablar- NO, YO NO ME QUIERO CASAR! SOY MUY JOVEN!

-Ay Feh, se que estas nerviosa pero no te preocupes, yo me encargare de los preparativos de la boda.

-¿Qué dices! Ya te dije que NO, NO, NO Y NO!- exclamo mas que furiosa-

-Cariño, tranquila, los nervios se te pasaran.-

-No me digas cariño y no me voy a tranquilizar! Me rehúso a casarme ¿entendieron?-

Feh muy molesta se retiro del comedor y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación...

Mientras en el comedor...

-esta nerviosa, pero créame señor Benett, ella gustosamente acepto mi proposición-

-eso me alegra mucho!-

Mientras en el cuarto de Feh, ella estaba en su cama llorando, pero no de tristeza, si no de coraje... Gizeh estaba a su lado.

-¿estas bien?-

-NO! No estoy bien! –exclamo toda histérica- no puedo creer que ni mi propio padre me apoye y que ni sepa que clase de idiota es Dean!

-tranquila todo va a salir bien, vas a ver que no te vas a casar con ese tal Dean.-

Feh solo sollozo con mucha tristeza y desesperación.

-----

Al día siguiente en Domino´s high school...

En el colegio ya era la hora del receso y como siempre la mayoría de los alumnos se quedaban charlando en el salón de clases y como siempre el grupito de Yugi también (osea Duke, Joey, tea, Tristan, Bakura, Feh y Yugi)

-...y también estaba Yugi! –exclamo con alevosía el chico de cabellos rubios al terminar de contar a aquel comercial que habían visto una noche antes del torneo mundial-

-Vaya, así que Yugi ya es famoso en el mundo!- exclamo sorprendido Ryou-

-si, fue increíble verlo en la tele- le siguió Tristan-

Yugi estaba sonrosado.

-ay chicos! no es para tanto es solo un comercial jejeje- dijo el pequeño un poco apenado-

-entonces es verdad –comento Duke pensativo- en fin, esperemos a ver cuando son las convocatorias para poder participar en dichoso torneo ¿no creen?-

-ya estoy ansioso XD- dijo Joey-

Feh solo sonreía al ver a Joey tan emocionado, como que le daba ternura.

-vaya que te gusta el duelo de mounstros ¿verdad Joey?-pregunto Feh-

-jejeje ¿se nota? XP-

-no, como crees ¬¬U- dijeron Tristan y Duke al unísono-

Mientras seguían hablando de lo mismo, Feh por otro lado dirigió su mirada a un lugar no especifico y suspiró, se le notaba una mirada muy triste, Tea noto esto y hablo.

-Oye Feh ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Tea un poco preocupada-

-si... –respondió desanimada-

-¿qué sucede Feh?- pregunto Yugi al notar también el animo de su amiga-

Ryou la vio con preocupación.

-Nada, problemas en casa –respondió Feh con una débil sonrisa-

-Vamos Feh ¿Qué sucede? ¿acaso no nos tienes confianza? Somos tus amigos –dijo tiernamente Joey con una sonrisa-

Feh al escuchar esto sonrió.

-gracias chicos... –Feh dio un suspiro- pero en verdad esto no tiene mucha importancia...

-Hey tranquila Feh –dijo Ryou quien le dirigió una sonrisa- todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras, cuando te sientas mejor puedes decírnoslos –le dijo con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Feh- solo no te rindas.

Feh Asintió en manera positiva. Pero todo eso fue interrumpido ya que la campana de entrada había sonado y la maestra al instante había entrado.

-Buenos días jóvenes- dijo seriamente la maestra-

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, los pupitres de Ryou y Feh estaban 2 sillas separadas, pero sus miradas se podían cruzar.

-De acuerdo jóvenes, he estado analizando sobre los ensayos que les pedí de las culturas que vimos en el museo y para que se puedan organizar mejor y puedan hacer un trabajo mas ordenado he decidido ponerlos en parejas-

Todos empezaron a murmurar.

-Ya tengo la lista de las parejas, el trabajo lo quiero para dentro de 2 días no quiero excusas ni pretextos ¿entendido?-

-si maestra- dijeron al unísono-

-Bien, empecemos... –esta saco su lista y se puso sus anteojos- la pareja uno es Tracey Shirley con William Parkinson, la 2da es Motou Yugi con la señorita Gardner Tea, los jóvenes Wheeler Joey con Taylor Tristan, Devlin Duke con Juliet White, -y así empezó a mencionar varias parejas hasta que...- la decima pareja es Bakura Ryou con Benett Feh

Los 2 ya mencionados al escuchar esto sonrieron y se miraron; pasaron las horas y las clases habían acabado, todos estaban saliendo del salón murmurando acerca de las parejas que les habían tocado.

-¿por qué no me toco con alguna chica? –pregunto decepcionado Joey-

-eso mismo me pregunto yo –respondió de la misma forma Tristan-

-bueno Tea, tenemos 2 días para empezar el trabajo –dijo sonriente Yugi-

-Si, eso lo se.-

-El mas afortunado fue Bakura –comento pícaramente Tristan-

-¿qué dices? –pregunto extrañado-

-te toco con Feh –respondió con una sonrisa Joey-

De repente fueron interrumpidos por un chico de su salón que venia agitado.

-oigan oigan!- grito-

Todos voltearon.

-¿qué le sucede a ese chico?- pregunto Tristan-

Dijo al ver que su compañero se acercaba.

-Feh, abajo hay un chico que te esta esperando- dijo el joven- esta afuera, miren por la ventana.

-¿a mi? –pregunto extrañada-

-si, a ti-

Feh y los demás se asomaron por una de las ventanas y vieron que ahí estaba un chico con un gran ramo de flores y un letrero de "TE AMO"

-Que horror! –exclamo apenada-

-¿quién es ese?- pregunto Duke extrañado quien observaba aquel sujeto-

-vaya ¿ese es tu novio? –pregunto Yugi-

Ryou volteo a verla de una manera un poco celosa.

-Hace algunas semanas lo fue, pero nada que ver ahorita- exclamo mas que molesta- necesito salir de aquí sin que me vea –dijo desesperada-

-Ya se, Feh, te sacare por otra salida de la escuela mientras Yugi y los demás lo distraen –respondió suspicazmente Ryou-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la reacción de Bakura.

-¿y por que tu? –pregunto molesto Duke-

-chicos, no empiecen y hagamos lo que Bakura dijo –reacciono Tea en ese momento-

-Gracias, les contare luego, es una larga historia –dijo Feh-

-De acuerdo –respondió Yugi-

Todos se dirigieron hacia la salida principal mientras que Ryou llevo a Feh por otro lugar. Ambos chicos caminaron rápidamente por los pasillos, bajaron escaleras y llegaron hacia la otra salida, aun que daba hacia una calle un poco desolada, salieron de la escuela hasta llegar a una avenida.

-Muchas gracias Ryou –dijo con una sonrisa, sin embargo en ese momento Feh no aguanto mas y se soltó en llanto-

Ryou al ver aquello se acerco a ella preocupado.

-Feh ¿Qué sucede?-

La joven dio un suspiro y se limpio las lagrimas.

-Nada... no te preocupes –dijo con una sonrisa débil-

Ryou se acerco a ella y la miro fijamente.

-Escúchame, tienes a un amigo en mi y puedes contarme lo que sea, en verdad –dijo dulcemente junto con una sonrisa-

-Aquel sujeto se llama Dean Cromwell, fue un novio que tuve hace algunas semanas, al principio fue como un sueño y poco a poco se fue ganando mi corazon, sin embargo todo acabo cuando lo encontré en la cama con otra chica... mi mejor amiga –dijo tristemente- después de eso lo corte y en mis narices siguió con sus romances, sabia que estaba dolida, después me pidió perdón y se gano la confianza de mi padre... obviamente no lo he perdonado y jamás lo haré.

-Ese sujeto es un tonto –comento Ryou de repente- un tonto al no valorar a una chica como tu de sencilla, amable y sobre todo muy bonita –dijo junto con una sonrisa-

El corazon de Feh comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-Escucha, no vale la pena ni que te pongas así por alguien que ni te valora-

-Si, eso lo se... gracias Ryou –le dirigió una sonrisa-

-este... ¿qué hacemos con lo del trabajo? –comento Ryou para hacer olvidar por un momento a Feh de aquel sujeto-

-es cierto lo olvidaba, si no te molesta, ¿lo podemos hacer en tu casa?-

-de acuerdo... –ambos se quedaron callados y Ryou noto que Feh estaba ligeramente llorando- ¿Feh? –este se acerco a ella-

-Ryou, no se que hacer en verdad... hay algo peor... –comento la joven-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupado-

-El muy cínico le pidió mi mano a mi padre y el acepto!- dijo furiosa- ni siquiera me preguntaron-

-¿QUÉ?- pregunto sorprendido-

-Mi padre no supo lo que paso entre él y yo, Dean le lavo el cerebro y mi papá ni me escucha!-

-Intenta hablar con él, no te desanimes, nada pasara- Ryou delicadamente le limpio las lagrimas a Feh-

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente y Feh lo abrazo.

-Gracias Ryou por este apoyo-

Ryou no dudo en regresarle aquel abrazo, Feh se sintió protegida y su corazón latía a mil por hora, ella se quería quedar así para siempre pero poco a poco se separaron.

-este... –murmuro muy nervioso- ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-

-Gracias Ryou, pero te he dado muchas molestias por hoy y me da pena.-

-nah, no es molestia, me gusta ayudar a mis amigos.-

-en serio Ryou, mejor dame la dirección de tu casa y nos vemos al rato ahí.-

-De acuerdo, esta es la dirección... –Bakura le anoto en un papelito la dirección de su casa- en realidad vivo en un departamento, el 601...-

(Nota: si, aun que no lo crean, el numero del departamento donde vive Ryou es el 601, lo leí en el manga, cuando Ryou recién llega a Ciudad Batallas)

-de acuerdo Ryou ¿nos vemos a las 4:00pm?-

-me parece perfecto-

**CONTINUARA...**


	15. Chapter 15

**UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD (VERSION Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

**CAPITULO 14: "El primer beso y la primera decepción"**

Ciudad batallas 15:47pm

Feh se encontraba caminando en las calles de ciudad batallas, iba rumbo al departamento de Ryou...

-departamento 601... –se repetía a si misma, se había aprendido la dirección-

Feh llego a una calle donde había un gran edificio, era en donde Bakura vivía, esta se acerco y vio una larga lista en la pared donde estaban los timbres de cada departamento y junto el apellido de los que vivían ahí...

-598... 599... 600... –fue leyendo de abajo para arriba- 601! Ese es –esta vio que junto al timbre estaba el apellido "B a k u r a"

Esta toco el timbre, espero unos segundos hasta que por una pequeña bocina se escucho una voz.

-¿si diga?-

-¿Ryou? Soy yo, Feh-

-Oh claro! Pasa...-

Automáticamente la puerta de la entrada se abrió y Feh entro, esta tomo un elevador y llego al 6to piso, Ryou la estaba esperando afuera.

-Llegaste ¿no te perdiste?- comento Ryou junto con una sonrisa-

-Por suerte no –respondió sarcásticamente- esta fácil de llegar.

-bien, adelante...-

Feh y Ryou entraron al departamento, esta solo lo observo detenidamente, era bastante confortable.

-No es la gran cosa, pero es agradable- comento Ryou en señal de su departamento-

-Es lindo –respondió Feh- ¿Vives solo?-

-Así es...-

-¿Y tu familia? –pregunto extrañada-

Ryou solo bajo la mirada un poco triste, pero la volvió a subir.

-Mi madre y mi hermana menor... –Ryou dio un suspiro- murieron en un accidente hace algunos años...-

-Lo siento –dijo Feh apenada y sintiéndose culpable- yo no quería...-

-No te preocupes Feh, esas cosas pasan, es inevitable –respondió junto con una débil sonrisa- y mi papá viaja a cada rato y yo siempre iba con el, eh estado en 30 escuelas distintas y no he podido llevar a cabo bien mis estudios, así que mi padre decidió que debería de permanecer en un lugar solamente si es que quiero estudiar y me dejo aquí en ciudad batallas, estoy como estudiante de intercambio, me agrada y además rápidamente hice amigos, Yugi, tea, Tristan y Joey... son agradables –respondió con una sonrisa-

-Si, me caen muy bien, son muy agradables-

Ambos se quedaron callados.

-Bueno.. ¿empezamos?- pregunto la joven refiriéndose a su tarea-

-Ah, claro, vamos al estudio ahí esta la computadora-

Estando en la computadora empezaron a realizar el ensayo, sacaron sus apuntes y comenzaron, así duraron unas 2 horas y media. El tiempo se paso como agua, todo ese tiempo solo se dedicaron a trabajar en su proyecto.

-Ryou ¿cuánto llevamos aquí? –pregunto un poco cansada-

-Pues unas... ¡¡¡2 horas y media! –respondió sorprendido- como se pasa el tiempo.

-Son las 6:30 vaya que si se pasa rápido el tiempo- comento mientras miraba su reloj-

-Mejor tomemos un descanso... ¿hasta a que hora pediste permiso?-

-Pues no dije a donde iba –respondió- no me gusta que me estén vigilando.

-Bueno jejeje ¿quieres algo de tomar u otra cosa?-

-te acepto un poco de agua- respondió junto con una sonrisa-

-¿agua? ¿Solo eso?-

-Si, solo eso, gracias-

-De acuerdo... –Ryou se levanto y salió de la habitación-

Feh lo vio salir y sonrió, después de esto decidió salir también y dirigirse a una de las ventanas que estaban cerca del comedor, Ryou salió de la cocina y se percato de que Feh estaba observando en una de las ventanas al exterior.

-¿Feh?-

-¿mmh? Oh, lo siento, pero la pantalla de la computadora ya me canso-

Ryou se acerco a ella y le dio el vaso con agua a Feh, esta agradecida tomo poco a poco pero siguió viendo a la ventana.

Ryou la noto preocupada...

-¿te encuentras bien? ¿o sigues preocupada por lo de...? ya sabes, eso...-

-¿por el supuesto compromiso? Nah, no se va a llevar a cabo, vas a ver, si mi padre no cambia de opinión tomare medidas drásticas –dijo con un tono de voz agresivo-

-¿medidas drásticas?-

-si, te contare lo que pienso hacer...hace año y medio mis padres se divorciaron y siguieron por caminos diferentes, mi padre es empresario y también se la pasa viajando y mi madre es arqueóloga, especialista en egiptología y ella se encuentra en Gizeh, Egipto explorando algunas ruinas y hace poco me pidió que me fuera a vivir con ella, la verdad es que no me agrada mucho la idea de vivir en Egipto, pero si mi papá me sigue presionando no habrá de otra-

-así que si tu padre no cambia de opinión... ¿te vas a marchar? –pregunto tristemente-

-Si no me queda de otra... –respondió muy pensativa- haber Ryou, apenas llevo menos de una semana de conocerte, me gustaría saber mas de ti- comento de una manera picara cambiando la conversación-

-¿saber mas de mi? –pregunto sorprendido-

-Aja, desde que te conocí he tenido varias dudas... la primera ¿tu viviste en Gran Bretaña?-

-¿por qué la pregunta? –dijo un poco confundido-

-Pues es que tienes un acento parecido al mío, además mencionaste que eras estudiante de intercambio.

-Ah pues si, podría decirse que si... debo admitir que cuando dijiste que venias de Inglaterra me sorprendí un poco, pero como dije antes, como viajaba con mi padre pues no permanecí por mucho tiempo allá, Ciudad Batallas ha sido el lugar donde mas tiempo he permanecido.

-Vaya y dime ¿alguna ves has tenido novia? ¿o te ha gustado alguien?-

Ryou al escuchar tal pregunta se puso nervioso.

-Pues... hubo alguien no hace mucho, pero nunca paso nada de nada, la verdad es que no soy muy bueno con las chicas –comento con una sonrisa tímida- yo pienso que el amor es un sentimiento débil, no digo que nunca lo vaya a sentir pero creo que me va a suceder en mucho tiempo, no lo se, por el momento creo que estoy bien así solo.

Feh al escuchar tal respuesta se decepciono un poco.

-Ah... ¿oye terminamos hoy el trabajo o mañana? –pregunto para cambiar la conversación, Ryou noto que Feh se había molestado un poco-

-este... como quieras-

-Mejor mañana lo terminamos ¿te parece? Ya es un poco tarde-

-De acuerdo... ¿te vas a ir sola?-

-si, nadie en mi casa sabe que estoy aquí-

-Aja ¿si quieres yo te acompaño?-

-No Ryou, ya fueron muchas molestias por hoy-

-no te preocupes Feh, además no podría dejarte ir así como así, algo te podría suceder-

Feh solo vio un poco seria a Ryou.

-De acuerdo -le respondió amablemente-

-bien, deja apago la computadora... -Ryou se dirigió hacia el cuarto de la computadora y apago el equipo, después de esto fue por su chaqueta, Feh ya estaba lista para irse.

Ambos chicos salieron del edificio y caminaron, no decían palabra alguna, todo estaba en silencio pero este fue interrumpido por Feh quien se había percatado que cerca de ahí h había un callejón sin salida...

-Espera un segundo –dijo- yo conozco esto –esta se fue rápidamente hacia la entrada del callejón, Bakura extrañado la siguió, Feh se había parado y observo detenidamente mientras recordaba algo, la noche en que conoció a Ryou y le salvo la vida. (leer prologo).

-Ahora que recuerdo… Ryou Bakura ¿tu me salvaste la otra noche que estaba siendo atacada por un sujeto, cierto?

Ryou se puso mas nervioso al oír tal pregunta, ya que el había sido el sujeto que uso los poderes del reino de las sombras para defenderla.

-no se de que hablas –respondió mintiendo-

-eras tu, yo lo se... –dijo seriamente- aquel chico que me salvo era idéntico a ti solo que... solo que el era un poco mas frío y mas agresivo –comento-

-Feh... de acuerdo, si fui yo pero... –de repente Ryou sintió el poder de la sortija del milenio- "mi sortija ¿qué sucede?" –pensó-

-Lo sabia... ¿por qué te fuiste así como así? En ese momento pareció como si te hubieses esfumado.

Ryou no supo que responder, además de que estaba nervioso de que le preguntara como le había hecho para haber eliminado a ese sujeto sacando una carta de duelo de monstruos...

-me dirás que estoy loca, pero no recuerdo exactamente como fue que me salvaste, pero si se que fuiste tu... –respondió alegremente-

-"parte de su memoria fue borrada" –pensó- ¿y que hacías por estos rumbos a esas horas de la noche?-

-lo que sucede es que ese día recién había llegado de Londres y yo estaba molesta por que me quería quedar allá, así que me salí de mi casa y camine por varios minutos e incluso tome el primer bus que paso, estaba tan molesta que no sabia lo que hacia hasta que di hasta esta calle, pero bueno, eso ya no importa ahora... ahora te puedo dar las gracias por haberme defendido de ese sujeto ya que si no hubieras llegado no se que habría sido de m..

Feh se acerco a Ryou y le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento sin querer llegar a mas, pero fue inevitable que en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaran y solo se vieran fijamente, sus rostros se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se juntaran provocando un tierno beso, Ryou en ese momento sintió que la sangre se le iba a la cabeza y que su corazón latía rápidamente, ya que para el era su primer beso.

En cambio Feh se notaba relajada pero sentía una gran emoción... ambos disfrutaban de aquel beso, Ryou le acaricio suavemente el rostro... sin embargo, aquel beso fue interrumpido por una extraña y fuerte energía que Ryou sintió venir de su sortija y Feh sintió lo mismo pero con aquel collar que traía puesto, los chicos se separaron rápidamente y no sabían que decir...

-Ryou yo... yo...-

-lo lamento Feh, pero esto no debió haber ocurrido, fue un error... –dijo bastante nervioso y agitado-

-Pero... Ryou-

-Feh, por favor no lo mal interpretes pero esto no puede ser, tu necesitas a alguien mejor, perdóname pero esa persona no soy yo-

Feh se quedo sorprendida y algo molesta con la actitud de Ryou.

-Tienes razón, fue un error... o mejor dicho, el error soy yo- dijo Feh con una voz resquebrajada- siempre es lo mismo!-

-No Feh, no es así...-

-será mejor que me vaya sola, no quiero que empeoren las cosas... tomare un taxi- comento molesta-

Feh sin decir mas se dio la vuelta y se alejo de ahí rápidamente mientras que Ryou la vio alejarse, no fue hasta que de nuevo sintió aquella energía de la sortija... o mas bien la energía que se convirtió en la presencia de aquel espíritu de hace 5 milenios que vivía en el.

-"Feh... si tan solo supieras la verdad... no podemos estar juntos, no te quiero hacer daño" –pensó tristemente-

Pero la presencia del espíritu se sintió mas fuerte y Ryou noto esto, así que rápidamente se regreso hacia su departamento, se sentía frustrado, al entrar a este, se cerro con seguro y empezó a alterarse mas-

-¡¡NO ME VAS A CONTROLAR! –grito dirigiéndose hacia su sortija y agarrandose la cabeza- ¡¡DÉJAME TRANQUILO! ¿NO TE BASTA CON HACER MI VIDA UN INFIERNO? ¿NO TE BASTA CON QUERERLE HACERLE DAÑO A MIS AMIGOS! –pregunto desesperadamente-

-¡¡¡¡niño estúpido!- se escucho una voz en su interior-

-ESCÚCHAME ESPÍRITU DE LA SORTIJA! NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE AHORA LE QUIERAS HACER DAÑO A FEH! ME HE PERCATADO DE TU PRESENCIA Y DE TUS INTENCIONES!-

-¡¡cállate! yo soy quien te controla y yo soy el que manda aquí ¿entendiste? Eres demasiado débil y demasiado estúpido para entender las cosas- el espíritu de la sortija de inmediato salió así controlando la mente y cuerpo del pequeño Ryou-

-Este niño no sabe ni lo que dice... –comento Bakura (recuerden que el Hikari es Ryou) -no permitiré que esa tal Feh lo engatuse como Gizeh lo hizo con migo... voy a acabar con ambas –se dijo a si mismo malévolamente-

-------------

Mientras tanto Feh estaba en un taxi rumbo a su casa, estaba demasiado pensativa y en lo único que podía pensar era en aquel beso, no podía dejar de tocarse los labios con sus dedos...

-"ese beso..." –pensó- "¿por qué Ryou me hace esto? es un tonto!"

Mientras Feh pensativamente estaba exclamando, Gizeh la veía con tristeza... esta ya estaba llegando a su casa, le pago al señor del taxi y entro en esta, al estar adentro Dean se acerco ya que la estaba esperando.

-Feh! ¿dónde estabas? Me tenias preocupado! –dijo acercándose a ella-

Feh estaba tan deprimida que ni le hizo caso.

-¿Feh, me estas escuchando? Estaba preocupado!-

-Déjame en paz! ¿Te digo algo? ODIO A LOS HOMBRES! TODOS SON UNOS IDIOTAS! Solo juegan con nuestros sentimientos! –dicho esto se dirigió hacia su habitación-

-¿ahora que hice? –se pregunto a si mismo- bueno, ya se le pasara... –dijo sin darle mucha importancia-

Feh se había encerrado en su habitación, estaba molesta y tenia ganas de patear todo lo que se encontraba a su paso... pero lo único que hizo fue aventarse a su cama y quedarse boca abajo.

-¿Feh, te encuentras bien? –pregunto Gizeh quien se apareció y estaba junto a ella-

Feh volvió a mostrar su rostro.

-tu viste lo que paso... demonios no se ni que pensar!-

-tranquilízate...-

-¿qué me tranquilice? No me puedo tranquilizar!-

-¿estas enamorada de Ryou? –pregunto de repente-

Feh solo se quedo callada por unos segundos.

-Una vez cuando estuve enamorada me lastimaron –comento tristemente- y ahora tengo miedo...-

Gizeh la vio con preocupación.

-El amor es así, yo también hace mucho tiempo lo estuve...- dijo tristemente Gizeh, Feh la vio con cierta curiosidad-

-El bandido...- murmuro Feh al recordar lo del museo-

-Si, fue hace mucho que pensé que iba a olvidarlo, pero no fue así...- se podía notar una enorme tristeza en la protegida-

-Sufriste mucho ¿verdad Gizeh?-

-Mas de lo que te imaginas Feh, pero no es bueno recordar el pasado, no lo es...-

Gizeh se quedo pensativa y cerro los ojos, varios recuerdos de ese pasado le vinieron a la mente, incluyendo el mas doloroso de todos, el cual en donde ella iba a ser mamá...

**CONTINUARA...**

**NOTA DE ANGE:** Pues bueno, un capitulo con romance aun que decepciones, un final un poco dramatico, pobre de Gizeh, no merece lo que le esta pasando.

Pues bueno, por el momento es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Au revoir!


	16. Chapter 16

**UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD (VERSION Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

**Por: Ángela-mort**

**CAPITULO 15: "El torneo mundial de duelo de monstruos"**

Domino's high school 7:50am

Muchos de los estudiantes ya habían llegado a las instalaciones de la escuela para empezar las clases como de costumbre, Feh ya estaba ahí y estaba sentada en su pupitre, recargada sobre su brazo izquierdo y suspirando, pero esto fue interrumpido por un grupo de chicas que iban también en su salón (esas chicas son las mismas que seguían a Bakura (en el manga) y a Duke Devlin)

-hola- dijo la chica gordita amablemente a Feh-

Feh reacciono y se percato de aquel saludo.

-Ah... hola- saludo sin mucho entusiasmo-

-¿Feh verdad? Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rita- dijo amablemente-

(NOTA: neta no se me los nombres de esas 3 chicas así que los voy a inventar)

-Yo soy Melanie- dijo la otra chica quien estaba delgada-

-Y yo soy Amanda- dijo otra pero no tan amable-

-Oye... ¿en la tarea en donde formo la maestra parejas para la tarea, a ti te toco con Ryou verdad? –pregunto Rita misteriosamente-

-Este... si ¿por qué?-

-No, por nada ¿y que tal te va con el?- pregunto Amanda-

-Pues es un buen chico y me cae bien...-

-¿solo eso? –pregunto Amanda insistente-

-Si... –respondió confundida y algo extrañada por el comportamiento de aquella chica-

-Bueno Feh, te deseo suerte con ese chico aun que yo que tu no me confiaría mucho... –dijo de una manera venenosa Amanda-

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto intrigada-

-Mira Feh, lo que sucede es que pueden haber malas interpretaciones ¿me entiendes no?-

-La verdad no...-

-Lo que sucede es que Bakura ya tiene novia y bueno, no queremos que tu la chica nueva se de mala fama... –comento Melanie venenosa-

-¿Qué tratan de insinuar?... –pregunto molesta- esperen... ¿cómo que ya tiene novia?-

-Si, mira... –pero Melanie fue interrumpida por Amanda-

-Yo le explicare ¿Ok? escucha Benett solo te diré que mas te vale que no trates de engatusarte con Ryou ¿de acuerdo? el es mío...-

Feh no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, aquella chica le estaba declarando la guerra sin conocerla aun bien y lo peor del caso es que se sentía engañada ya que Ryou el día anterior le había dicho que nunca había tenido o mantenido alguna relación.

-¿Pero que dices?... el me dijo que no tenia novia... –dijo Feh bastante alterada-

-Bueno, oficialmente aun no lo es, pero lo será-

-Por tu bien niña extranjera...- dijo Melanie-

-¿Les digo algo? La verdad es que no me interesa en lo que haga Bakura o deje de hacer ¿Entendieron?- Feh estaba mas que enojada-

De repente aquella platica no tan buena fue interrumpida por Joey, Tristan y Tea quienes habían llegado al salón...

-hola... –Saludo amablemente Tea, sin embargo puso cara de pocos amigos al ver la presencia de aquellas 3 víboras-

-No puede ser, ya llegaron –dijo molesta la chica de aspecto regordete-

-El perro Wheeler y su clan... –murmuro Amanda-

-¿Qué dijeron?- pregunto un molesto Joey-

-Váyanse de aquí y no molesten! –exclamo Tea-

Las 3 chicas miraron feo a Tea y los demás y sin decir mas se fueron, bueno, no sin antes Amanda dirigirle una mirada asesina a Feh...

-¿Te dijeron algo esas chicas?- pregunto Tea al ver alterada a Feh-

Feh solo se quedo callada.

-Me las pagaran! –refunfuño el rubio-

-¿Feh?- Tristan estaba también un poco molesto-

-¿es cierto que Ryou le gusta esa chica? –pregunto Feh refiriéndose a Amanda-

-¿Qué Bakura que? –pregunto sorprendida Tea-

-No creo que Bakura tenga tan malos gustos- comento Tristan-

-Además él no ha comentado nada y lo dudo mucho, lo conozco perfectamente bien...- le siguió Joey-

-¿eso te dijo esa chica?- pregunto Tea-

-si –respondió secamente-

-No te preocupes Feh, esa chica solo miente, además tiene mala fama, chico nuevo que entra a la escuela, chico por el que va... eso hizo con Duke Devlin también y mira, no le hizo caso...- dijo Tea tratando de animar a Feh-

El comentario de Tea no hizo que a Feh se le subieran los ánimos, así Feh no dijo nada mas, de repente Yugi iba llegando y se percato de las caras largas de sus amigos.

-¿sucede algo chicos? –pregunto el pequeño un poco sorprendido-

-Nada, solo un trago muy amargo- respondió Joey-

-nada, mejor olvidemos esto jeje- respondió Feh animadamente-

De repente al salón iba llegando Ryou, no venia con muchos ánimos que digamos, su rostro parecía estar triste y no hizo nada mas que sentarse en su pupitre, ni si quiera saludo a sus amigos.

-¿oigan que sucede aquí? Todo mundo esta con una carita... –murmuro Yugi-

-No te preocupes Yugi, no ha pasado nada- respondió Joey-

Mientras tanto la chica llamada Amanda se acerco a Ryou de una forma coqueta.

-Hola Ryou ¿cómo amaneciste?-

-Bien, gracias... –respondió Ryou con mala gana-

-Oye Ryou yo me preguntaba... después de clases ¿te gustaría ir a comer conmigo?-

Feh a lo lejos o mas bien estaba casi cerca (recuerden a 2 pupitres) escuchando todo, se sintió mal por dentro y decidió no hacer nada, mas que actuar como si no le importase.

-Gracias por la invitación, pero no me he sentido bien además tengo otras cosas que hacer...-

-Es una pena u.u pero será otro día- dijo Amanda junto con una sonrisa-

Ryou no dijo nada mas.

Tocaron la campana de entrada, como siempre tuvieron sus primeras 3 clases, era un poco tedioso y aburrido, Feh en todo ese tiempo se comporto como si Ryou no existiese aun que se podía percatar de que la mirada de él a cada rato se posaba en ella, de pronto había llegado la hora del receso.

Feh se levanto de su pupitre y estaba dispuesta a salir del salón.

-Feh ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto Tea al ver que la británica estaba a punto de irse-

-A tomar aire, necesito estar sola –respondió fríamente-

-¿sucede algo Feh?- pregunto Tea preocupada-

-Estoy bien Tea, simplemente necesito estar sola...- respondió con una débil sonrisa para así, salir del salón.

Ryou todavía seguía cerca de ahí y había escuchado todo. Feh por otro lado se dirigió hacia una parte solitaria de la escuela, como una especie de pasillo en la parte trasera del colegio, se sentó en una pequeña banquita y dio un leve suspiro, se sentía frustrada y enojada, pero a la vez muy triste, quería llorar pero era tanto su orgullo que se aguanto.

De repente se escucho una voz cerca de donde estaba ella.

-¿Feh?-

La joven reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida.

-¿Qué haces aquí... Ryou? Quiero estar sola... –respondió sin siquiera voltear a verlo-

-Feh... quiero hablar con tigo por...-

-...¿lo de ayer? Ya me lo dijiste y fuiste muy claro, fue un error –respondió con un tono de voz frió-

-Feh...perdóname, no sabia como reaccionar, debo decir que me porte como un idiota- dijo Ryou apenado-

Feh no dijo nada, se quedo en silencio total, ni siquiera lo volteo a ver.

-...Feh, debo decir algo que nunca antes le había dicho a alguien...-

Feh al escuchar esto volteo, Ryou se acerco a ella y la miro detenidamente, Feh bajo su mirada, no quería verlo, seguía muy molesta por lo que había sucedido, Ryou con su mano le levanto la cara para que ella lo viera.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer? –pregunto Feh un tanto seria-

-Feh... lo de ayer en realidad no fue un error... -

Feh al escuchar esto lo vio desconcertada.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto-

-Feh, la verdad es que eres una chica que nunca imagine conocer, lo tienes todo, eres bonita, agradable, tienes mucha carisma y eso para mi es mas que suficiente... -

-Ryou... ¿hablas en serio?-

-Si… nunca había hecho esto –dijo nerviosamente- la verdad es que, me gustas, me gustas mucho... –se quedo por unos momentos callado- en verdad lamento lo sucedido, lamento el haberte hecho sentir mal... –dijo cabizbajo- se que una vez te hicieron daño y yo no me lo perdonaría si te lo hiciese...

Feh sonrió ante sus palabras y le acaricio el rostro.

-Ryou... también me gustas mucho –Feh sintió su corazon a mil- ¿Que va a pasar?-

-Escúchame, ahora no puedo pedirte mas, no puedo por que... no quiero arriesgarte, es difícil de explicar...-

-¿De que hablas? –Feh estaba desconcertada-

-Ahora no puedo comprometerme –dijo tristemente- solo necesito tiempo para que solucione algunos problemas que tengo... perdóname-

Feh se quedo en silencio por algunos momentos.

-De acuerdo Ryou... – Feh se levanto de su lugar, con intenciones de irse, sin embargo volteo a verlo junto con una débil sonrisa- puedo esperar... –dijo finalmente-

Ryou igual se levanto y le dirigió una sonrisa, el momento fue interrumpido por el pitido de la campana indicando que las clases continuarían.

-Vamos a clases –dijo la joven con una apariencia de tranquilidad y a la vez feliz -

-claro... –respondió de la misma manera-

Ambos chicos fueron rumbo hacia el salón de clases, ambos se notaban indiferentes, como si nada hubiese pasado, sin embargo los dos se sentían felices al saber lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Tea se percato de aquel extraño comportamiento.

-¿te encuentras bien? ¿Feh?- pregunto la joven de ojos celestes-

-Si tea... –respondió con una sonrisa- estoy de maravilla.

Tea no dijo nada, ya estaba sospechando algo, creía saber la razón de su estado de animo, era obvio, Bakura estaba igual y ambos chicos habían llegado al mismo tiempo al salón.

-Feh... ¿podemos hablar en la salida?-

-¿hablar Tea? –pregunto incrédula-

-si, hablar –respondió- ¿O..?

-claro!- respondió amable-

Pasaron las horas hasta que al fin había sonado la campana de la salida, todos los alumnos tomaron sus cosas y salieron rápidamente del salón y de la escuela, nuestros amigos también ya estaban en la salida.

Feh se acerco a Tea.

-¿querías hablar con migo?-

-si... –pero esta fue interrumpida por el chico de los cabellos rubios y los demás amigos-

-Hey chicas ¿vamos a comer algo?-pregunto el rubio-

-Si Joey, yo los alcanzo en seguida, tengo que hacer otra cosa antes...- respondió Tea-

-De acuerdo, te esperamos en mi casa nn –dijo amablemente el pequeño Yugi- ¿quieres ir Feh?

-Em...-

-Ah, Vamos Feh ¿si?- insistió Tristan-

-De acuerdo –respondió la joven de cabellos negros con una sonrisa-

En ese momento Ryou había pasado junto a ellos.

-Bakura! –grito el chico rubio-

Ryou volteo al oír su nombre.

-Este... me tengo que ir chicos, nos vemos mañana! – ryo discretamente le lanzo una sonrisa a Feh el cual provoco que ella se sonrojara ligeramente, Tea noto aquello, Ryou se dio la vuelta y su aspecto cambio a Bakura (el espíritu)- "idiotas ¿qué se creen? tengo asuntos mas importantes en que pensar" –exclamo el espíritu de la sortija mentalmente-

El espíritu de la sortija estaba caminando y divagando, a pesar de que era un espíritu malvado, no podía sentir odio ni desprecio hacia Feh ya que ella poseía el antiguo espíritu de la mujer que hace milenios mantuvo un romance.

-¿qué demonios me sucede? Por alguna extraña razón no puedo sentir odio hacia aquella chiquilla... "-

- - -

Cerca de ahí, algunas calles atrás alguien se estaba acercando a una motocicleta.

- - -

Bakura siguió divagando hasta que se percato de aquella presencia que se acercaba. El extraño ya estaba a unos cuantos metros del chico de cabellos albinos, el espíritu de la sortija no volteo y murmuro algo en voz alta...

-¿Qué milagro que te apareces Marik? Pensé que ya te habías esfumado...- comento burlonamente-

-Cállate espíritu de la sortija... tengo buenas noticias! –exclamo Marik con ese humor tan fuerte-

Bakura volteo a ver a Marik.

-¿de que hablas Marik?-

-Ha surgido una grandiosa oportunidad para llevar a cabo nuestros planes –dijo con una sonrisa malévola- muy pronto se va a organizar un torneo de duelo de monstruos... mundial.

Bakura se quedo serio al oír tal cosa.

-¿Mundial?- pregunto Bakura extrañado-

-¿Acaso no sabias? Ja! Pensé que eras mas inteligente y atento amigo mío- comento Marik sarcástico-

-Grrr... lo lamento Marik pero en estos momentos tengo asuntos que arreglar –dijo serio-

-¿Asuntos?-

-Asuntos que no te incumben-

-Eres un inútil, deberías de estar pensando y planeando... ¿recuerdas nuestro trato? Tu me consigues las cartas de dioses egipcios y yo te doy mi cetro del milenio!-

-Marik! Ya te dije que voy a cumplir mi parte, solo dame unos días ¿de acuerdo? necesito arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes!-

-No hay tiempo para eso tonto! –este de su bolsillo saco una especie de volante- mira –este se lo dio, Bakura serio tomo aquel volante-

-Un volante sobre el dichoso torneo mundial...- murmuro mientras leía tal-

-Exacto, mañana Seto Kaiba va a dar una conferencia y va a decir como va a ser lo del torneo... me temo que será mas pronto de lo que pensé, por eso debemos prepararnos...-

-Escúchame Marik, todo va a salir como lo planeado ¿de acuerdo? Así que ya no me molestes-

Marik no dijo nada mas y solo vio a Bakura dudosamente.

-¿Qué tanto me ves? ¿acaso tengo monos en la cara? –pregunto furioso Bakura ante la mirada de Marik-

-Has estado actuando muy extraño Bakura ¿qué te sucede? ¿Acaso tiene que ver aquella chica que llego?-

-Deja de decir tantas estupideces!-

-¿Debo de recordarte que esa chica tiene un extraño poder antiguo? –pregunto irónicamente el moreno- recuerdo perfectamente el día en que fuimos a lo de Kaiba-

-Pero yo ya te dije que no tiene nada que ver con ella-

-No soy tonto Bakura... no confió en esa mujer y estoy seguro de lo que sentí ante ella-

Bakura solo vio a Marik fríamente.

Mientras tanto Tea y Feh iban caminando por un parque cerca del centro de Ciudad Batallas. Feh iba con la mirada distraída.

-Feh... –pregunto Tea al ver a la mencionada mas que distraída- ¿Feh?

-¿Ah? ¿Me hablabas? –pregunto distraídamente-

-¿Sucede algo? Te he notado muy extraña y me preocupas amiga-

-No es nada Tea ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –pregunto la joven-

-Feh... una de mis cualidades es que mi instinto nunca me engaña y ese instinto me dice que paso algo-

Feh se quedo callada por unos momentos.

-Sabes que puedes confiar plenamente en mi ¿o acaso no confías...?-

-Tea... de acuerdo –suspiro- te diré la verdad... digamos que paso algo con Ryou...

-¿Qué! –pregunto sorprendida- ¿qué paso? -

-Bueno tea, te diré lo que paso –dijo nerviosamente- ¿Recuerdas el ensayo que nos dejo la maestra? Pues... –esta le empezó a relatar lo sucedido-

-¿A si que se besaron? –pregunto estupefacta- wow, digo... Bakura es reservado... no lo puedo creer-

-Si pero ayer... mira, todo fue tan repentino que Ryou me dijo que todo había sido un error, yo me enoje y me fui de ahí-

-¿Un error? –pregunto molesta- pero que cosa!

-Espera Tea, hay algo mas, hoy hablamos y aclaramos las cosas, me dijo que le gustaba y yo también le dije Tea, Ryou me gusta mucho... –dijo tímidamente-

-Vaya! Pues que bien! –dijo contenta Tea- ¿Y en que quedaron?-

-Pues en nada, seguimos siendo amigos, el tiempo decidirá las cosas –dijo sonriente-

-Vaya, pues me alegro por ustedes, espero se concrete algo-

-Gracias Tea-

Ambas chicas se iban dirigiendo hacia la casa de Yugi, llegaron a la tienda de juegos del Salomón Motou, por ahí siempre entraban, pero lo curioso es que en la entrada de la tienda estaba una limusina negra.

-Kaiba... –murmuro la joven de cabellos castaños al ver una limusina en la entrada de la casa de Yugi-

-¿Kaiba? ¿qué hace aquí?- pregunto extrañada-

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta...-

Mientras tanto Seto Kaiba estaba teniendo una charla con Yugi, una no muy amistosa.

- ...así que por eso quiero que seas el primero en saber los detalles del torneo mundial, Yugi! –exclamo Kaiba mas que histerico-

-Oye ¿y por que me omites a mi Kaiba? Yo también soy un duelista! -exclamo el chico de cabellos dorados-

-No se permiten perros en el torneo Wheeler –contesto de una manera venenosa Kaiba, como siempre solía ser-

-¿Qué dijiste! te vas a arrepentir! –exclamo el rubio a punto de lanzarse contra él-

-Oye cabeza de alcornoque deja tus insultos para otra ocasión!- refunfuño Tristan quien detenía al furioso Joey-

-Kaiba, por primera vez en tu vida, deja tus comentarios a un lado... –dijo Yugi seriamente-

Kaiba solo los vio fríamente, no fue hasta que todos se percataron de que Feh y Tea habían entrado a la tienda de duelos, ya que la puerta de la entrada tenia una especie de sonaja que anunciaba la visita de algún cliente.

-¿Kaiba que haces aquí? –pregunto extrañada Tea-

Pero Kaiba solo vio a Feh seriamente, Feh al sentir la mirada se cohibió un poco.

-Eso no te interesa Tea –Kaiba volteo a ver a Yugi- espero que entres al torneo Yugi... ah y tu también Wheeler, será grandioso humillarte en publico Jajajajaja-

-Me las pagaras! –Joey estaba que sacaba humo-

Kaiba solo vio feo a Yugi y a Joey, se volteo y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero a su paso Feh y Tea estaban paradas, Kaiba paso junto a Feh y murmuro algo...

-Benett... –dicho esto salió de la tienda-

De inmediato Joey empezó a reclamar.

-¿Pero como se atreve ese creído? Ya me las pagara en el torneo!- refunfuño el rubio-

Mientras tanto Feh había fijado su vista en la salida por donde Kaiba se había ido.

-"que hombre tan extraño" –pensó Feh-

De inmediatamente Tea se acerco hacia donde estaban los chicos.

-¿qué les dijo ese engreído?-

-Vino a insistirme a que entrara al torneo mundial –respondió Yugi-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Tea-

-Si Tea, ya sabes el trauma que tiene el pobre, aun no puede superar aquella vez donde Yugi lo venció gracias a exodia- comento Joey-

-Ese hombre esta loco –murmuro Tea-

-Mañana el va a dar una conferencia y va a explicar lo del torneo mundial- dijo Yugi-

-¿En donde? –pregunto Tea-

-Dijo que iba a ser en un salón de prensa que tiene en la corporación Kaiba- respondió Joey-

-Kaiba insistió en que asistiéramos a aquella conferencia- dijo Tristan-

-Como me da ganas de patearle el trasero a ese presumido! -comento furioso el cachorro-

-Tranquilo Joey, cuando sea el torneo ya tendrás oportunidad –dijo amablemente Yugi y tratando de que se calmara-

-Oye Tristan ¿tu vas a querer participar?- pregunto Yugi al mencionado-

-Nah! A mi esas cosas del duelo de monstruos no se me da, mejor yo los apoyare...-

-¿Y tu Feh?- pregunto Joey a la mencionada quien seguía viendo la salida-

-¿Eh? ¿qué? –pregunto distraída-

-¿Qué si vas a participar? Insistió Joey-

-No lo se –respondió-

-Ah vamos linda, dijiste que sabias jugarlo ¿No? –pregunto Tristan-

-Voy a intentarlo... aun que no les prometo nada-

- - -

Al día siguiente.

Corporación Kaiba, sala de conferencias 19:51hrs.

Dentro de 9 minutos exactamente Kaiba iba a dar una conferencia que se transmitiría a nivel mundial donde explicaría lo del primer torneo mundial de duelo de monstruos, ahí mismo habían traductores quienes iban a traducir (y vamos de nuevo con las redundancias) lo que Kaiba iba a decir, la conferencia iba a transmitirse a todo el mundo. También habían muchas personas de la prensa como de la radio, periódico y la TV; también estaba Yugi quien había llegado primero y estaba esperando a sus amigos, los primeros en llegar fueron Malik y Bakura...

-Hola –saludo Yugi amablemente a los mencionados- ¿qué hacen aquí?-

-Hola Yugi... –saludo Marik haciéndose pasar por Namu- pues vinimos a ver lo del famoso torneo mundial.

-Exacto, nos interesa mucho eso. –le siguió Ryou junto con una sonrisa-

-¿En serio? ¿se van a inscribir?- pregunto sorprendido-

-Si-

-Vaya pues les deseo suerte… por cierto.. –comento- Namu ¿por qué no asistes a la escuela?-

-Decidí que... pues bueno tengo otras cosas en mente Yugi, no nací para la escuela, Larga historia jejeje-

Bakura al escuchar tal respuesta de Marik, le lanzo una mirada mientras hacia una mueca de incomprensión.

-"¿no naciste para la escuela? Es la respuesta mas estúpida que he escuchado" –pensó Bakura quien se comunico con el moreno a través de su link mental-

-"Cállate y deja de criticarme" –respondió Marik de la misma manera- "Además no se me ocurrió otra cosa"-

-¿Estas esperando a Joey y a los demás? –pregunto Ryou volviendo a ser el mismo hacia Yugi-

-Si, pero es extraño ¿se les habrá hecho tarde?-

De repente la segunda en llegar fue Feh.

-Hola! –saludo alegremente-

-Hola! –saludo Yugi alegremente-

-Hola ¿Eres la nueva, no? –pregunto Marik- ¿me recuerdas?-

-Claro, eres del salón ¿no?- pregunto Feh-

-Era... larga historia jejeje-

-Claro, no te preocupes –respondió amablemente- hola Ryou –saludo al mencionado-

-Hola Feh -este hizo lo mismo-

-Yugi ¿dónde están los demás?- pregunto la joven al ver que no estaban los demás-

-No han llegado, se les ha de haber hecho tarde- respondió Yugi-

-Hola chicos ¿qué hacen aquí? –pregunto una voz femenina muy familiar detrás de ellos, los mencionados voltearon y vieron a una vieja amiga suya-

-¿Mai?- pregunto Yugi-

-Si, vine a ver la conferencia de Kaiba, prefiero verlo en vivo que en TV- respondió pícaramente la rubia-

-¿vas a participar?- pregunto Yugi-

-Claro Yugi ¿qué esperabas?-

-Si verdad jejeje-

Mai se percato que la joven británica también estaba presente lo cual le sorprendió.

-¿Qué haces aquí Feh? No me digas que vas a participar- dijo sorprendida la rubia-

Ryou la vio extrañado.

-Si, lo haré- respondió-

-Vaya, me sorprendes, eres toda una caja de monerías...- comento Mai-

-¿Vas a participar Feh?- pregunto Ryou sorprendido-

De repente Gizeh salió de sorpresa...

-Si ¿algún problema? –pregunto fríamente la joven-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por aquella actitud, Bakura, el espíritu de la sortija hizo lo mismo pero no dijo nada y solo la vio fríamente.

Marik noto aquello, sintió venir de su cetro del milenio una energía extraña.

-"De nuevo esa energía" –pensó el moreno-

De repente Yami se presento, no poseyendo a Yugi, si no que siendo invisible se dio cuenta de la energía que salía de Feh... Yugi aun no se había dado cuenta de que su Yami estaba presente y mucho menos que Feh poseía poderes del milenio... en algún lugar escondido traía su articulo del milenio, era demasiado astuta y nadie se percataba de ello...

-"Esa joven... hay algo extraño en ella..."- pensó Yami seriamente-

De repente el silencio entre ellos fue interrumpido por Joey, Tristan y Tea quienes habían llegado, pero los 3 chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por aquel silencio y aquellas miradas frías entre Marik, Bakura y Feh / Gizeh.

-Hola chicos ¿sucede algo?- pregunto Tea al percatarse de un ambiente un poco tenso-

-No Tea, como crees jeje –respondió Feh quien regreso a ser la misma-

-hola chicos!- saludo Yugi-

-Perdón por la tardanza, tuvimos un percance en el camino... estúpido trafico –refunfuño el rubio-

-Ni que lo digas- le siguió Tristan-

-Lo importante es que llegaron ¿no? –pregunto Yugi amablemente-

Joey se percato de la presencia de aquella rubia sexy.

-Hola Mai! ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido-

-Como ves vengo de pesca –respondió sarcástica- vengo a ver lo del torneo tontito-

-¿vas a participar? Que bien! –exclamo emocionado el chico-

-"¿qué demonios fue eso Bakura?" –pregunto Marik al mencionado por medio de su link mental, refiriéndose al poder que sintieron venir de Feh-

-"no lo se!" –respondió Bakura-

-"esa mujer tomo otra actitud... ¿tiene que ver algo con tigo? Me dio esa sensación..."-

-"NO! –respondió de inmediato- no se quien es, pero lo averiguare"

-"haré lo mismo, esta mujer no me gusta nada"-

De repente la prensa se alboroto mas a la llegada de seto Kaiba quien iba acompañado de 4 guarda-espalas sin mencionar que 5 hombres mayores de traje estaban junto a el...

-Miren, ahí esta Kaiba! –dijo Yugi-

Kaiba estaba serio, como siempre solía ser... estaba en frente de una mesa de conferencia.

-Buenas noches –saludo fríamente el joven de ojos azules- bien empezaremos...-

Todo mundo guardo silencio.

-Bienvenidos sean todos, como sabrán soy Seto Kaiba, dueño de la corporación Kaiba y parte de los presidentes de este torneo que se organizara en lo que es duelo de monstruos mundialmente y que están junto a mi, este evento se llevara acabo en 1 mes exactamente, en seguida les explicare como se llevara a cabo y donde decidimos los presidentes y yo llevar a cabo tal evento. –hizo una pausa para seguir hablando- La sede del primer torneo de monstruos será llevada a cabo en un país africano, decidimos que se llevara a cabo ahí por la procedencia de este mismo, será en Egipto...

Todos empezaron a murmurar.

-"De vuelta a casa" –pensó Gizeh en ese momento-

-Y como verán, los hombres que están sentados junto a mi son los presidentes de los continentes donde Kaiba Corp. esta situado, Asia, América, África, Europa y Oceanía... –siguió Kaiba- bien dejemos las presentaciones para otra ocasión, mañana se harán las convocatorias para inscribirse, en Kaiba Land 1 y 2 estarán los estantes de inscripción, todos los duelistas que quieran participar no tendrán la necesidad de llevar nada ya que serán registrados ahí mismo y se les tomara una foto para la identificación de que son duelistas, lo único que se les va a pedir son sus respectivos Decks de duelo, y tendrán que escoger su carta maestra o líder.

La carta maestra será aquella que los representara y será la fuerte de su baraja, si en caso de que en algún duelo sea destruida automáticamente serán descalificados y perderán el duelo automáticamente...

También los directores y yo hemos discutido acerca de los extranjeros que viven en este país y que quieran participar...

...en este torneo, tendrán que darnos su pasaporte y visa para registrarlos como extranjeros, si la clasificación para el torneo oficial de duelo de monstruos la van a participar aquí, a ellos se les dará otra identificación especial registrándose como extranjeros, así que no se preocupen

El torneo va a consistir en diferentes etapas, la etapa numero uno va a ser la "clasificación eliminatoria" los primeros duelos de este torneo va a ser en sus mismos países ¿por qué digo esto? por que solo 5 representantes de cada país va a poder ir a la ronda mundial, es decir esto será como el torneo de ciudad batallas, a cada duelista al inscribirse se le va a dar 2 "worldwide cards" y en total tendrán que juntar 10 para poder participar e ir a la sede en Egipto, los discos de duelo que también se les dará a los duelistas tienen una tecnología que nos ayuda ver que la gente no haga trampa y se quieran pasar de graciosos robando las cartas de los demás duelistas, este torneo va a ser limpio y solo los mejores van a asistir...

La segunda fase va a ser el "Torneo eliminatorio mundial A" serán los primeros duelos oficiales del torneo donde ustedes van a participar contra duelistas de los otros continentes, de los países que vayan y logren ir, así van a ir pasando a la siguiente ronda hasta llegar a las semifinales y las finales...

Al ganador de este torneo se le premiara por cadena mundial coronándolo "Rey de los duelos", se le dará en efectivo 4 millones de dólares y una de las cartas mas raras que jamás hayan existido...

Todo mundo al escuchar esto empezó a murmurar. Kaiba se mantuvo en silencio por algunos momentos.

-También, los ya clasificaos tendrán que partir 4 días antes del gran torneo, ya que allá en Egipto de harán los sorteos de los duelistas para saber como serán los duelos... Pues bien, eso es todo lo que tenia que decir, al inscribirse les darán unos folletos donde se les explicara mas detalladamente lo del torneo y a todos los que participen les deseo suerte... gracias –dicho esto se levanto de su lugar, todo mundo empezó a murmurar y a tomarle fotos-

Joey se había quedado boquiabierto.

-WOW! Es el mejor torneo de todos los tiempos ¿se imaginan? El gran Joey rey de los duelos!-

-Tranquilo guapo, recuerda que hay duelistas mejores que tu, un claro ejemplo soy yo –comento bromista la rubia-

-¬¬-

-Suena genial ¿no? muero por que ya sea el torneo- dijo Yugi un tanto emocionado-

-Que buena suerte! Podré participar para clasificar aquí en ciudad batallas representando a Gran Bretaña!- dijo Feh emocionada-

Mientras tanto Bakura no decía nada, solo veía a Feh muy serio.

-Suena interesante –dijo un poco apagado- bueno, ya me voy- Bakura estaba a punto de irse-

-¿tan rápido?- pregunto Joey-

-Si, nos vemos mañana en la escuela-

-De acuerdo Bakura, nos vemos!- se despidió Yugi-

-Yo me voy con él –dijo "Namu"- Bye chicos-

-Adiós a los dos- se despidió Tea-

-Cuídense!- le siguió Tristan-

-Adiós –respondió fríamente Gizeh-

El chico moreno y el albino se retiraron de ahí.

-Como que también nosotros nos tenemos que ir ¿no?- pregunto Tristan-

-Creo que si. –respondió Yugi-

Todos los chicos salieron y estaban a la salida de la corporación Kaiba, la gente de la prensa seguía adentro en aquel salón de conferencia, nuestros amigos comentaron un rato sobre el duelo de monstruos.

-Bien ya es tarde –comento el pequeño-

-Yugi tiene razón, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa- dijo Tea-

-De acuerdo, yo me voy a esperar, van a venir por mi en cualquier momento –comento Feh-

-¿Te esperamos? –pregunto Mai-

-No se preocupen, estaré bien-

Todos se despidieron de ella y Feh solo espero afuera sentada en una especie de banqueta, estaba suspirando y pensando, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un automóvil, para ser exactos un deportivo ultimo modelo...

Feh volteo a ver quien era y vio a su peor pesadilla ahí, era Dean Cromwell quien ya había conseguido un auto (y que para colmo ni siquiera conocía bien la ciudad ¬¬) Feh alzo su vista al cielo y puso cara de "¿por qué yo?".

-Preciosa, he venido por ti –dijo el rubio sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de bajar del auto- tu padre me presto este lindo auto –dijo arrogante-

-Ni loca me vuelvo a subir a un auto con tigo Cromwell- respondió molesta-

-Súbete cariño, no dejare que te vayas sola!-

-Dije que no! lárgate y déjame en paz de una buena vez! Prefiero irme caminando que subir con tigo –respondió molesta-

Feh dicho esto camino por la calle sin hacerle caso, decidida a regresar sola a casa, pero Dean bajo del carro y se dirigió hacia ella...

-Escúchame Feh, ya me cansaste vas a venir con migo quieras o no! ¿entendiste? –dijo tomándola del brazo agresivamente-

-Déjame idiota! –exclamo bastante molesta y estaba a punto de que Gizeh saliera y le diera una buena lección-

-Oye ¿qué demonios piensas que estas haciendo? –dijo una voz al ver que Dean quería aprovecharse de Feh-

Feh volteo a ver quien era esa voz la cual conocía, para sorpresa de ella era...

**CONTINUARA... **

**NOTA DE ANGE:** Chan, chan chan! Los deje en suspenso ¿no? Pues para los que ya leyeron los caps siguientes sabrán quien llega en ese momento, y para los que no pues esperaran el sig, capitulo jeje, gracias por los reviews, solo diré que en 4 capítulos mas y bajare los nuevos capítulos del fic, donde la verdadera acción y suspenso comenzara en Egipto.

Bueno, eso es todo, si tienes dudas comentarios, sugerencias o criticas escribe un R&R o un mail! Au Revoir!


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTA: **Lamento el retraso, pero de hecho ya ni tenia ganas de continuar el fic, pero me motivo el seguirlo ya que conocí a Irvin Dayaán, actor de doblaje que hace la voz de Yugi / Yami Yugi. (que voz tiene, me mata!)

**UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD (VERSION Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

CAPITULO 16: "El principio de un gran evento" 

Feh estaba sorprendida al ver quien era...

-¿quién demonios eres? –preguntó el rubio mas que hastiado-

-Cállate y déjala en paz...- respondió el recién llegado-

Feh solo estaba sorprendida al ver quien era.

-Lárgate de una buena vez o juro que te arrepentirás –bufó molesto- ¡Este asunto es entre mi novia y yo!

-¿Pero que tanta estupidez dices? –Feh había perdido al poca paciencia que de por si tenia- además de cínico, mentiroso.

-¡Ya me hartaste Feh! –Dean levantó su mano con intenciones de darle un golpe a la chica.

Sin embargo, el recién llegado al ver aquello, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a Dean y lo golpeó fuertemente.

-¿Cómo te atreves a levantarle la mano a una mujer? ¡Eres un imbécil!-

Dean se limpió un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó hacia Feh-

-Si, estoy bien, Seto... –respondió Feh-

Dean al escuchar el tal nombre solo le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-¿Con que Seto Kaiba? –preguntó el rubio con cierta repulsión-

-Si, yo soy Seto Kaiba –respondió déspotamente- Y juro que si vuelves a levantarle la mano a Feh o a cualquier otra mujer, te arrepentirás de haber nacido.

-El que se arrepentirá será otro... –Dean mas que irritado se fue de ahí.

Por otro lado, a lo lejos, Bakura estaba parado viendo aquella escena, nadie se había percatado de su presencia, estaba solo y bastante serio...

-"¿Quien demonios se cree Kaiba para acercársele de esa forma a ella?" –pensó celosamente-

Mientras en el lugar de los hechos.

-Muchas gracias Seto... –dijo Feh-

Seto estaba un poco nervioso pero trato de disimular aquella frialdad que siempre solía mostrar.

-Deberías de conocer mas a tus amistades Benett... –dijo fríamente el castaño-

-Ese tipo no es mi amigo –respondió fríamente- no es nada para mi.

-Por cierto Benett ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a ver tu conferencia junto con Joey, Yugi, Tristan y Tea, voy a participar en el torneo representando a Gran Bretaña –respondió la pelinegra.

-Ah, ¿Con que vas a participar? –dijo sorprendido- no pensé que fueras duelista, Benett.

-Pues ya vez, soy una caja de monerías –respondió sarcástica- Que por cierto, llámame Feh, no Benett... claro, si no es mucha molestia.

-Hum... –musitó Kaina- de acuerdo, Feh... por cierto, es tarde, deberías de irte a tu casa.

-Lo sé... –la chica lo vio fijamente- Pues te ve luego Seto y gracias por todo.

Feh le dirigió una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta.

-Espera Benett... digo, Feh-

La mencionada se detuvo en seco y volteo.

-¿Cómo te piensas ir? –preguntó el castaño-

-Pues caminando –respondió.

-Es tarde como para que te vayas sola –dijo seriamente- súbete a la limusina yo te llevare...

-No, como crees, puedo llegar sola...-

-No dejare que te vayas a estas horas tu sola, ¡vamos súbete! –exclamó Kaiba-

-Bueno, ya que insistes –respondió Feh-

Justamente la limusina estaba ya en frente, había llegado justo cuando Dean se había ido, Feh se subió seguido por Kaiba. Mientras tanto Bakura seguía observando como buen espectador.

-¿Por qué se va con Kaiba? ¿Qué esta haciendo? –se dijo a si mismo bastante irritable- me las va a pagar...

Mientras tanto en la limusina, Feh y Seto estaban sentados frente a frente, Kaiba no hacia otra cosa que no fuera ver por la ventana y su mano izquierda la cual estaba recargada sobre su pierna no la dejaba de mover, como si estuviese nervioso.

Feh noto esto y sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Feh todavía con esa sonrisa burlona-

-¿Por que habría de suceder algo? –respondió con ese tono arrogante.

Feh miró como seguía moviendo su mano, como si estuviera nervioso.

-No lo se, dímelo tu –comentó sarcásticamente-

Kaiba noto aquello y dejo de mover su mano.

-Benett... bah, olvídalo.

-No me digas Benett... Kaiba.

El resto del camino se fueron callados hasta llegar a la casa de Feh.

-Aquí es –dijo señalando su hogar-

Kaiba le dio ordenes al chofer de que se parara, abrió la puerta de su limusina y ayudo a bajar caballerosamente a Feh.

-Muchas gracias por el aventón, Seto –agradeció con una sonrisa-

-No hay problema –respondió Seto quien se dio la vuelta rumbo a su limusina- ¡Buenas noches!-

-Gracias, igualmente –esta se despidió y entró a su casa-

------

Al día siguiente en la salida de la escuela...

-¿Qué les parece si vamos de una vez a inscribirnos al torneo? –preguntó Joey mas que entusiasmado-

-¿De una vez? –preguntó Feh con cierta pereza en su voz.

-¿Pasa algo Feh? –preguntó Yugi.

-Lo que sucede es que tengo que ir a mi casa por los papeles, ustedes saben, por lo de ser extranjera y esas cosas –respondió Feh-

-Ah, ¿Entonces quieres que te acompañemos? –preguntó Yugi-

-Claro, como gusten... –respondió Feh.

Todos siguieron a Feh y tomaron un taxi, para llegar a la casa de Feh, la cual no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

-Pues bueno, ahora regreso, voy por los papeles –al decir esto, la británica se fue de ahí.

Feh se dirigió hacia el estudio de su padre, él no estaba y extrañamente tampoco había visto a Dean, para su suerte. Quizás después del malentendido, él ya se había regresado a Londres, pero eso era tener demasiada suerte, así que no le tomó mucha importancia, esta busco sus papeles en el escritorio de su padre hasta encontrar un fólder amarillo que decía "Jean Benett Feh".

Tomo con cuidado sus papeles y bajo de nuevo hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

-Bien, los encontré –dijo Feh finalmente quien tenia consigo un fólder en la mano.

-Vaya, eres rápida –musitó Yugi.

-Pues bien, vámonos –dijo Joey.

-Esperen –dijo Feh y todos voltearon a verla- para no gastar en taxi ¿qué tal si nos vamos en auto? ¿alguien sabe manejar?

-¿Tienes un auto? -Preguntó Tea.

-Bueno, así que digamos que yo manejo, pues no, pero el auto es de mi papá y él no está –respondió pícaramente.

-Claro, yo lo hago si quieres –dijo Tristan con la frente muy en alto-

-Oye viejo ¿desde cuando eres un experto en conducir? –preguntó Joey.

-Para tu información campeón, yo tome clases de manejo –respondió Tristan.

-Si tu lo dices... –murmuró el rubio.

¿No me creen? –Tristan tenia un puchero en la cara.

-Ya chicos, mejor vámonos antes de que se haga mas tarde –intervino Yugi-

-Yugi tiene razón, mejor vámonos –Feh se dirigió hacia el garaje donde había un auto convertible color rojo.

-¡Órale, esta de lujo! –exclamó sorprendido el cachorro-

-Ni que lo digas –añadió Tristan-

-Las llaves están pegadas al auto, así que ya hay que subirnos –dijo Feh.

Todos se subieron, Tea, Yugi y Joey iban en el asiento trasero mientras que Feh y Tristan iban adelante, Tristan con mucho cuidado encendió el carro y lo empezó a manejar, lo sorprendente es que era un experto en conducir.

Se dirigieron hacia Kaiba Land 1, el cual quedaba a unos pocos minutos de la casa de Feh, al llegar a esta, notaron que estaba repleta de gente, buscaron en donde estacionarse y bajaron del auto.

-Vaya, esta a reventar este lugar –comentó Joey mientras se dirigían hacia los estantes de inscripción-

-Es increíble, esto parece como si fuera el reino de los duelistas –comento Yugi sorprendido-

-¿por qué lo dices Yugi? –preguntó Tea.

Todos voltearon a su alrededor y vieron ciertos rostros conocidos. Entre los que mas destacaban Rex raptor, Weable Underwood y Mako Tsunami. De repente una voz detrás de ellos interrumpió aquel momento.

-Ustedes, síganme... -

-Kaiba... –murmuró Yugi bastante sorprendido.

Todos miraron extrañados y decidieron seguir a Kaiba, no perdían nada, llegaron a una parte "exclusiva" donde había una joven que atendía a los que querían participar sin mencionar que Mokuba también estaba ahí.

-Aquí inscríbanse... –dijo seriamente Kaiba-

-Hola Mokuba –saludo amablemente Yugi.

-¡Yugi, Amigos! –Mokuba saludó alegremente- Hola ¿quién eres? –el pequeño vio una cara nueva.

-Mi nombre es Feh Benett –respondió-

-Mucho gusto –respondió Mokuba.

-Yo me voy, inscríbanse rápido, nos vemos luego –Kaiba se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí.

-Disculpen... ¿se van a inscribir?- interrumpió la joven que atendía el stand de inscripción-

-Claro –Yugi fue el primero en pasar, y claro había escogido a su Mago Oscuro, seguido de Joey, quien había escogido a su Dragón negro de ojos rojos, para finalizar con Feh.

-Dime tu nombre completo –dijo la chica del stand.

-Soy Feh Jean Benett –respondió.

-Ahora dime de que ciudad del país perteneces.

-Representare a Inglaterra, soy de Londres –respondió Feh.

-Ya veo, ahora necesito que me des tus papeles, es decir tu pasaporte y tu visa de que resides en este país.

-Claro... oh, rayos –comentó-

-¿Sucede algo Feh? –preguntó Yugi.

-¡Que tonta! Se me olvidaron los papeles en la guantera del auto... – respondió apenada.

Todos se van de espaldas.

-Lo lamento, voy rápido por ellos-

Feh salió rápidamente de ahí, iba corriendo, pero iba tan apresurada que no se fijo que alguien se le había atravesado en el camino haciéndola chocar y caer de sentón.

-Auch... oye, fíjate por donde caminas –exclamó molesta la británica.

-¡Yo no tuve la culpa, tu...! -pero este no termino lo que iba a decir al ver a Feh- ¡Hoooola preciosura! Así pues si tuve la culpa.

Feh solo lo vio con cara de "pobre idiota".

-Déjame presentarme, soy Rex Raptor, sub-campeón estatal de duelo de mounstros-

-¿Y eso me debería de sorprender?-

-Hum... ejem... no, como sea ¿eres duelista, preciosa?-

-Si y ya me tengo que ir –respondió Feh quien apresurada se alejó de ahí.

Salió de Kaiba Corp. llegó al estacionamiento, al auto, entró a buscar sus papeles, abrió la guantera y los sacó, salió del carro y rápidamente de nuevo se dirigió hacia adentro, pero iba viendo hacia otro lado que de nuevo choco con alguien esta vez sin caídas.

-Lo lamento... –se disculpó Feh, sin embargo su mirada se le ilumino al ver con quien se había topado- Hola Ryou.

-Hola Feh ¿Ya te inscribiste? –preguntó el chico junto con una sonrisa-

-Estoy en eso ¿y tu?-

-Aun no, hay demasiada gente jejeje -

-Mmm... ven, Kaiba nos llevó a un stand donde esta vació-

-"Kaiba..." -pensó el espíritu internamente-

-Sígueme...

Feh guió a Bakura hasta llegar al stand donde se encontraban los demás esperando.

-Perdón por la tardanza –dijo apenada- Y miren a quien me encontré

-¿Bakura? Hola amigo –saludó Yugi.

-Hola chicos ¿ya se inscribieron? –preguntó Ryou.

-Ya ¿y tu?

-Aun no, hay demasiada gente y Feh me dijo que aquí estaba vació.

-Claro, Kaiba fue amable con nosotros... no se, a veces me da miedo ese sujeto. –comentó Tristan.

-Bien, voy a terminar mi inscripción –Feh se dirigió hacia la operadora y arregló sus datos.

-Bien, todo esta en orden, ahora su deck señorita Benett –dijo la joven.

-Claro –la británica sacó su baraja la cual estaba en un portadeck.

-Bien, ahora su carta maestra-

Feh de su chaqueta saco una carta la cual estaba bastante cuidada, con un color entre Rosado y morado muy claros, esta tenia un brillo especial y en ella había una especie de princesa que tenia los ojos cerrados y entre sus manos tenia una perla brillante y esta estaba en un sobre transparente como de plástico para mantenerla cuidada.

- "Qetesh goodness" (3800 ATK / 3000DEF) 6 estrellas, es una carta rara –comentó Feh.

Los presentes al ver aquello se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¡ORALE! –exclamó Joey- ¿Qué clase de carta es esa? ¡Nunca la habia visto, es hermosa!

-He oído de esa carta diosa, no es como una carta de dios egipcio pero es del grupo y solo hay al igual que las cartas dioses 3 diferentes en el mundo ¿cómo la conseguiste Feh? –preguntó Yugi.

-Pues mi hermano me la regaló, según se, le costo trabajo conseguirla, esta carta es muy valiosa para mi- respondió la chica.

La que estaba atendiendo había terminado de registrar los datos de Feh.

-¿Alguien mas se va a inscribir? -preguntó-

-Vamos Bakura –susurró Yugi.

Ryou se acerco al stand de inscripción.

-De acuerdo, dime tu nombre, edad, fecha de nacimiento...

-Mi nombre es Ryou Bakura, tengo 17 años, mi fecha de nacimiento es el 2 de septiembre...

-¿Septiembre 2? –interrumpió Feh-

-Asi es –respondió Ryou.

-Pero si eso es mañana –musitó Tea.

-Exacto jejeje

-Hay que celebrarlo –dijo Yugi.

-Oye viejo ¿por qué no nos lo habías dicho? –preguntó Tristan.

-No le veía el caso Tristan, mi cumpleaños es como cualquier día normal.

-"Ryou..." –pensó Feh.

-Bien joven Bakura, su deck- habló la joven.

-Claro –este le dio su deck y la joven lo empezó a ver, se percató de que Ryou solo tenia puras cartas fantasmas y de ese tipo.

-Vaya este... su carta maestra por favor-

-Claro... –este se la dio, era nada mas y nada menos que el necro-temor oscuro.

-Bien -la chica empezó a registrarlo- ya esta, mañana van a recibir por correo su identificación que los distinguirán como duelistas ya han sido registrados y bienvenidos al torneo mundial de duelo de monstruos y buena suerte.

-Gracias –respondieron todos.

Dicho esto salieron de ahí y se fueron de kaiba land, dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento para irse de ahí.

-Oye Feh ¿me dejas ver tu carta maestra? –preguntó Joey.

-Claro Joey –Feh de nuevo sacó su baraja y se la entrego a Joey, este la admiró.

-¡Órale, esta genial esta carta! –dijo Joey.

-Si, lo sé –respondió la británica.

-Me supongo que es tu carta favorita ¿verdad? –preguntó Yugi.

-Si ¿y la tuya Yugi? ¿es el mago oscuro verdad? –preguntó Feh.

-Si, el mago oscuro nunca me ha decepcionado –respondió Yugi.

-Mis cartas favoritas son el Espadachín de flama y mi dragón negro de ojos rojos que le gane a Rex raptor! –dijo Joey mas que entusiasta.

-Tristan, tea ¿ustedes tienen cartas preferidas? –preguntó Feh.

-Pues si, el ada de la fe –respondió Tea.

-El ciber comandante –dijo Tristan.

-¿Y tu Ryou?

-¿Yo?... este, tengo varias que son mis favoritas, mi necrotemor oscuro y sobretodo mi carta mágica –dijo sacándola, era aquella carta de color verde con un mitad ángel y mitad demonio.

-¿cambio de corazón? –preguntó Feh.

-Si, por alguna extraña razón me identifico con esta carta –respondió Ryou.

-Esa carta también la tengo en mi baraja y es muy útil para contraatacar a tu oponente –comentó Feh.

-¿Por qué será que esto ya lo he vivido? –comento Tristan a Tea.

-¿Lo dices por el reino de los duelistas?

-Precisamente...

Después de charlar sobre las cartas, ya habían llegado al estacionamiento y al auto.

-Bien chicos, aquí los dejo –dijo Ryou.

-¿No quieres que te llevemos Ryou? –preguntó Feh.

-No, en serio gracias, tengo que pasar a otro lado –respondió Ryou.

-En serio Bakura, te podemos... –pero antes de que Tea dijera otra cosa Ryou la interrumpió de una manera agresiva, les dio la espalda.

-¡Ya les dije que no! –por un momento era el espíritu de la sortija.

Todos al oír tal actitud se quedaron sorprendidos pero Bakura de nuevo se volteo dándoles la cara y les sonrió.

-Este... no, no en serio...

Feh lo miro de una manera sospechosa.

-"Bakura..." –pensó el alter ego de Feh.

Ryou se despidió y se fue alejando...

-Si que esta extraño Bakura –comentó Tea.

Yami observo también sospechosamente.

Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad, Kaiba iba en su limusina muy serio y pensativo, pero fue interrumpido por su celular el cual comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué quieren? –contestó molesto.

-Señor Kaiba, nos acaban de comunicar que encontraron dos de las cartas súper raras que estaba buscando.

-¿Te refieres a...?

-Si señor -respondió– las cartas "Qetesh" y "Nephtys" las cartas diosas.

-Mándame los datos a mi computadora –dijo Kaiba mientras sacaba de un portafolios una Lap-top.

-En seguida señor.

Kaiba encendió su computadora rápidamente y le había llegado una señal de transferencia de datos.

-Ya señor -volvió a contestar.

-Bien, sigan al pendiente de cada duelista y carta rara que tengan.

-como usted ordene señor -este colgó.

Kaiba entro al archivo y vio la imagen de la primera carta rara pero esto no fue lo que le sorprendió, si no que le sorprendió la duelista a la que pertenecía la carta.

-No es posible... –murmuró- "Feh Jean Benett", esa mujer esta llena de sorpresas –dijo sonriendo de una manera fría- necesito ver como es que su carta funciona, haré lo posible para que llegue a las finales...

Vio la segunda transferencias de datos, la carta de aquella duelista era Nephtys, sin embargo aquella duelista pertenecía a Ucrania.

------

Septiembre 2. Domino's high school 7:30am.

Feh estaba en la entrada de la escuela, había llegado demasiado temprano, todavía no había mucha gente y ni le sorprendía así que decidió subir al salón para dejar sus cosas, pero al llegar se sorprendió de que había alguien ahí, era nada mas y nada menos que Ryou quien estaba en su pupitre sentado.

-¿Ryou? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Hola Feh, vaya llegaste temprano –dijo Ryou quien veía su reloj.

-Pues si, salí temprano de casa ¿y tu?.

-Yo igual.

-Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños -dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Gracias –respondió de la misma manera.

Feh se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, Ryou se sintió feliz por ello, ahí estaba, abrazando a aquella chica que le había robado el corazón. Al igual que Feh, deseaba que siempre estuviesen así.

-Gracias Feh –dijo separándose de ella.

-¿Y cuantos años cumples?

-18

-Vaya, ya eres mayor de edad.

-Sip jejeje, por cierto ¿cuando es el tuyo?

-Mi cumpleaños ya pasó, cumplí apenas 17 en Julio 16.

Ambos se vieron y se sonrieron.

CONTINUARA 

**NOTA**: Aquí esta el cap, arreglado, editado y masteurizado (yo y mis palabras domingueras)! Los veo en la póxima!

"**_Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro._**

_**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices" –Paulo Coelho**_

_**----**_


	18. Chapter 18

**NOTA:** Después de mucho al fin tengo cable de nuevo y al fin tuve oportunidad de ver el famoso Yu-Gi-Oh! GX y solo tengo algo que decir… DEFINITIVAMENTE NO SE COMPARA CON EL ORIGINAL YU-GI-OH! Cuando empecé a verlo definitivamente no es lo mismo sin Yami, el despistado de Joey, el sarcasmo de Tristan, la ñoñería de Tea, el estilo de Mai, la arrogancia tan sexy de Kaiba, lo sumiso de Mokuba y la dulce maldad de Bakura, definitivamente jamás le llegara al primer Yu-Gi-Oh!, seamos sinceros, a mi el GX no me gustó para nada, apesta xDDD jaja ¿Saben si todavía pasan el Yugi normal en Nick? Por que por mas que busque en programación ya no viene ;-; (en serio k después de verlo hasta hoy no se me han quitado esas inmensas ganas de ver a Yugi o a Baku ¡torito!)

Por cierto la tal Alexis es Joey en mujer o.O chale…

--------

El cairo, Egipto 20:30 hrs

En alguna guarida secreta de esta mística ciudad se encuentra una persona cuyo poder es grande y tiene sirvientes por montón, como si fuese una secta, esta persona que al parecer era el líder era de piel morena, llevaba una especie de capucha encima que hacia cubrir su rostro y solo se le notaban unos ojos grandes de color verde olivo, en las manos tenia anillos de oro puro con la forma del símbolo del milenio (el ojo egipcio) y también poseía un báculo grande y dorado...

De repente uno de los sirvientes entró a aquel recinto y se acerco a su líder.

-Señor –dijo haciendo una reverencia- los "Millennium Robbers" hemos localizado aquellos artículos que por años ha estado buscando.

El líder lo vio fríamente -¿Los han encontrado? -preguntó con aquel tono de voz grave y ronca.

-Si amo- afirmó- aquellas personas apenas son unos adolescentes y en este momento se encuentran en otro continente, al parecer en América... y 2 de esos adolescentes son los hermanos Ishtar, los cuidadores de tumbas.

-¿Con que los hermanos Ishtar? -preguntó- esos 2 mocosos se quisieron pasar de listos… -murmuró- y dime ¿Los artículos que encontraron se encuentran allá?-

-si señor- respondió temblorosamente- ¿qué hacemos señor?

El líder solo soltó una estrepitosa risa.

-Vayan mis "Millennium Robbers", vayan para advertirles, me interesa que solo les den una pequeña probadita de lo que les espera si no me entregan los artículos del milenio... sobre todo para los hermanos Ishtar jajajajaja...

**UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**Por: A. M**

**CAPITULO 17: "Empiezan las eliminatorias"**

Ya habían pasado 4 días y el torneo se iba a realizar al día siguiente, mientras tanto en la escuela nuestros amigos estaban desayunando pero la incógnita era que Joey no estaba...

-¿Por qué no habrá venido Joey? –preguntó Yugi un poco preocupado.

-Seguramente se quedó dormido –añadió Tristán burlonamente.

-No lo dudo –djo Tea.

Para sorpresa de los presentes y como si lo hubiesen invocado, el cachorro llegó pero sin el uniforme puesto, es decir traia sus ropas normales.

-Campeón ¿Por qué llegas hasta ahora? –preguntó Tristan quien lo veía a los ojos- ¿Y por que no traes el uniforme?

-Lo lamento chicos –dijo con una sonrisa el rubio- lo que sucede es que adelantaron la cirugía de mi hermana Serenity hace unos minutos salió de quirófano, no podía dejarla sola.

-¿Ya la operaron? ¿Y por que no nos avisaste? Pudimos ir a acompañarte –dijo Tea.

-No quería preocuparlos jejeje ahorita mi hermanita sigue en observación, así que aproveche para venir a avisarles…

-¿Y que tal le fue? ¿salio bien la operación? –preguntó Yugi.

¿Qué si salió bien? ¡Si fue un éxito! –exclamó lleno de felicidad- los doctores dicen que muy pronto ya va a poder ver y lo primero que vera será mi hermoso rostro!

-¡Que bien! –dijeron al unísono.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irme de regreso al hospital –dijo Joey quien observó su reloj.

-Al rato te alcanzamos en el hospital –dijo Tea.

-Saliendo de clases –añadió Yugi.

-Gracias amigos –respondió Joey junto con una sonrisa.

-Oye Joey ¿En que hospital esta tu hermanita? –preguntó.

-Está en el Hospital General de Cd. Batallas –respondió el cachorro.

-De acuerdo, entonces yo también al rato iré a verlos –dijo la pelinegra.

-Por supuesto –respondió Joey- Los veo al rato chicos –y sin decir mas el cachorro salió de ahí.

Habían terminado las clases y los primeros que decidieron en ir al Hospital fueron Tea y Tristan, Feh se fue rumbo a su casa y Yugi decidió primero ir a su hogar a aviarle a su abuelo.

Yugi al llegar al negocio observó que la tienda estaba mas llena de lo usual.

-Hola abuelito –saludó el pequeño.

-Hola Yugi, estoy un poco ocupado –respondió Solomon.

-¿Te ayudo en algo abuelito?

-No te preocupes Yugi, yo puedo solo.

-¿Estas seguro? –preguntó Yugi no muy convencido.

-Claro que estoy seguro –Salomon parecía tener todo bajo control.

-De acuerdo, solo venia para avisarte que voy a ir al hospital un rato, operaron a la hermana de Joey, a Sereity.

-¿La operaron? Vaya pues mándale saludos de mi parte y dile a Joey que me disculpe si no voy ya que tengo que atender la tienda, pero en cuento pueda iré a verlos.

-Claro… –se despidió y de nuevo salio de la tienda, iba caminando tranquilamente dirigiéndose hacia el hospital.

Sorpresivamente la presencia de Yami apareció.

-Yugi...

-¿Yami? –preguntó extrañado- ¿Sucede algo?

-Yugi, he estado un poco preocupado y he estado pensando mucho las cosas –dijo seriamente.

-¿Por qué Yami? ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó preocupado el pequeño.

-No precisamente –respondió Yami no muy convencido- a decir verdad me he percatado que últimamente han estado sucediendo cosas muy raras, es decir, he sentido energias muy cerca de nosotros.

-¿Qué dices?

-No estoy muy seguro, presiento que viene algo, así que hay que estar preparados.

Yugi se quedó pensativo al ver la forma tan extraña de comportarse de Yami.

Finalmente Yugi llegó al hospital y por ende a la habitación en donde estaba internada Serenity.

-Hola Yugi, me alegra que estes aquí –Joey lo invitó a pasar.

Ahí mismo ya estaban Tristan y Tea, al fondo estaba Serenity quien tenia vendados los ojos, estaba sentada en su cama.

-¿Yugi? –preguntó Serenity quien se guiaba por las voces.

-Hola Serenity ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Me siento muy bien y muy ansiosa por que ya me quiten la venda de los ojos.

-El doctor dijo que su recuperación será rápida, que mas o menos en 2 días podrá quitarle las vendas de los ojos –añadió Joey.

-Es una muy buena noticia –dijo Tristan.

-Es cierto, ánimo Serenity –dijo Yugi.

En eso, llamaron a la puerta, Joey fue a abrir y para sorpresa de todos, llegó la británica.

-Parece que esta es la habitación correcta –fue lo primero que dijo Feh mas aliviada.

-¿Sucede algo? –peguntó Joey extrañado.

-Ah no nada, es que me equivoqué de habitación hace algunos momentos, digo no todos los días ves un parto…. Como sea Hola Joey.

-Hola Feh, pasa.

-¿Quién es, Joey? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Ah las presento, Serenity ella es Feh, s nueva en la escuela pero ya es parte de nuestro grupo –dijo Joey.

-Mucho gusto –dijo la británica.

-Igualmente –respondió Serenity. (N/A: Se que no tiene nada que ver pero no se por que de repente se me vino a la cabeza que Joey y Serenity se me imaginan como a Ginny y Ron xDD) Por cierto chicos ¿Cómo se sienten por el torneo que va a haber mañana?

-¡Yo estoy mas que preparado, todos los duelistas van a temerme jajajajaja! –dijo con gran euforia el rubio.

-Tranquilo campeón, no te vaya a doler cuando te caigas de la nube –añadió Tristan.

-Pues yo estoy tranquilo –dijo Yugi con una sonrisa- acepto que estoy emocionado, además tengo mi rompecabezas del milenio que siempre me trae buena suerte…

Yugi al decir esto, Feh se quedo fría y seria por unos momentos, no se habia dado cuenta que traía el rompecabezas.

-¿Dijiste rompecabezas del milenio? –pregunto bastante sorprendida.

En ese momento la presencia de Yami apareció y solo la vio muy serio, Yugi se percato de ello pero trato de actuar lo mas normal posible

- Yugi ¿me lo dejarías ver? –pregunto seria.

-Claro –respondió extrañado por el comportamiento de Feh, todos se quedaron callados y se podía percibir un ambiente tenso.

Yugi se quito el rompecabezas del milenio y se lo dio a Feh, esta al momento de tocarlo un dolor de cabeza le vino y varias imágenes del faraón Atem le vinieron a la mente.

-¡¿Acaso esta es la energía que he estado sientiendo?! –se preguntó así mismo Yami.

Todos se quedaron en shock al ver el comportamiento de la británica, Feh empezó a sudar frío hasta que soltó el rompecabezas haciéndolo caer.

-¡Feh! ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Tea angustiada al ver que Feh estaba palida.

-"Faraón... el alma del faraón se encuentra aquí" –pensó Gizeh en ese momento, empezó a respirar agitadamente.

-Esa chica… ¿Pero quien es? Tengo el presentimiento de que la conozco.. –pensó Yami afligido.

De repente Feh reacciono y vio que todos se encontraban asustados y la rodeaban.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Chicos? –preguntó la joven pelirroja preocupada.

-Estoy bien –dijo repentinamente la pelinegra- no se preocupen, solo me vino un mareo... lamento haberlos asustado –dijo explicando ya mas tranquila.

-¿Segura que te encuentras bien? –pregunto Yugi preocupado, quien levantó del suelo su rompecabezas y se lo colocó.

-Si, lo lamento.

-Podemos llamar a una enfermera para que te revise –dijo Tea.

-No, en serio me encuentro bien –Feh volteó a ver a Yugi- ¿Quién te dio el rompecabezas? –preguntó repentinamente.

-Me lo dio mi abuelito, lo encontró en unas ruinas en Egipto ya hace algún tiempo….

-Ah... ya veo, con que Egipto –dijo seriamente-

Todos se quedaron acompañando a los hermanos Wheeler el resto de la tarde.

-----------

_CIUDAD BATALLAS 00:31am_

Falta menos de un día para la gran eliminatoria en ciudad batallas, todos los participantes estaban preparándose para los duelos en que se enfrentarían al día siguiente.

Mai estaba acomodando y haciendo sus estrategias...

-Veamos, mi dama águila con el traje cibernético y ¡Listo! Cuidado ciudad batallas que Mai Valentine va a acabar con ustedes –se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa confiada.

--

Joey seguía en el hospital junto con su hermana Serenity

-Joey, será mejor que descanses, mañana es el torneo y necesitas guardar energías –decía la joven pelirroja.

-Si, lo se Serenity y estoy consciente de ello, pero debo preparar mis estrategias, no puedo perder esta oportunidad, imagínate, solo 5 de este país podrán ir a la sede en Egipto y yo quiero ser uno de ellos -comento emocionado.

-Lo vas a lograr, hermano, eres muy bueno en los duelos, así que no lo dudes, además yo te estaré apoyando.

-Gracias Serenity…

--

Yugi también estaba en su casa acomodando su baraja en compañía de Yami.

- Yugi ¿qué haces?

-Acomodo mi baraja Yami, mañana es la eliminatoria para clasificar al mundial.

-Ya veo, pero necesitas dormir que mañana será un largo día.

-Lo se –contestó con una sonrisa- ahorita me duermo, estoy emocionado, este torneo me ha motivado.

-Jajaja por supuesto y vas a ver que juntos vamos a ganarlo –dijo igual de motivado.

Yugi solo sintió.

--

Feh estaba recostada en su cama viendo hacia el techo y pensando en muchas cosas...

-Feh ¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto la protegida quien estaba ahí

-Si, lo estoy Gizeh... –respondió un tanto seria- ¿Dime que fue lo que sucedió hoy en el hospital? ¿Qué fueron esas imágenes que vi? ¿Acaso era tu faraón?

-Fue tan extraño, yo tampoco lo logro comprender, sin embargo Yugi tiene en su poder el rompecabezas del milenio y además sentí la presencia de mi faraón, aun que no estoy segura de ello –dijo pensativa.

-Tengo miedo Gizeh –comento la joven.

-¿Miedo? –pregunto extrañada.

-De lo que pueda suceder, no tengo un buen presentimiento –contesto angustiada.

-No va a suceder nada, te lo prometo Feh...

Feh solo sonrió ligeramente y cerró los ojos quedando dormida, mientras que Gizeh puso una mirada seria y calculadora.

--

Bakura estaba en su departamento, muy pensativo... estaba pensando en Gizeh y recordando antiguas memorias, en realidad Bakura era muy orgulloso y no quería aceptar que aun seguía enamorado de la "protegida", de hecho el no tenia motivo para odiarla, si no viceversa, por todo lo que la joven egipcia habia vivido en su vida anterior...

Bakura pensó mucho las cosas, hasta que fue interrumpido por su sortija la cual se empezó a mover, los picos de esta empezó a señalar una dirección especifica, como indicando algún nuevo articulo del milenio

-¿qué sucede? –se preguntó a si mismo un poco preocupado- ¿Acaso un articulo del milenio habrá aparecido?

Bakura se asomo a la ventana y vio el paisaje de la ciudad, la sortija empezó a señalar el lado derecho para después dejar de hacerlo.

Bakura se quedo serio y extrañado, se preguntaba cual era la razón o motivo del comportamiento de su articulo. Esperó a que reaccionara de nuevo pero no lo hizo...

-Extraño –murmuró.

--

Marik estaba sentado en la azotea de un edificio, pensando y divagando, traía puesto una capa color morada el cual el viento la movía con facilidad.

-Marik -se escuchó la voz femenina detrás de él.

-Ishizu –murmuró- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? –pregunto sin voltear aún.

-Marik... –esta se acerco a su hermano y se sentó junto a el, ambos ni se miraron siquiera- ¿Sigues con tu plan de querer el poder del faraón?

-Ishizu, eso no te importa –contestó fríamente-

-Marik, hermano... –suspiró- hay algo que me ha estado inquietando últimamente, algo terrible va a suceder, lo presiento y me lo dice mi collar del milenio, ten cuidado con lo que haces hermano –dicho esto se levantó y se fue de ahí dejando a Marik pensativo y con la incógnita.

-Yo también lo presiento… -murmuró Marik.

---------------

_CIUDAD BATALLAS 05:30 hrs_

La mayoría de los que iban a participar en el torneo se estaban despertando, el torneo según el folleto que les habían dado era temprano en la mañana, tenían que estar en el centro de ciudad batallas 7:45 de la mañana para que a las 8:00 empezara el torneo oficialmente...

Habían pasado las dos horas y en el centro ya habían algunos duelistas (7:30am), también en algunos edificios grandes habían pantallas gigantes, eran al parecer parte del torneo. Ahí mismo ya se encontraban algunos duelistas reconocidos como Weable Underwood, Rex raptor, Mako Tsunami, Mai Valentine, y habia recién llegado Feh, quien se acerco a Mai a saludarla.

-Vaya que llegaste temprano Feh –dijo Mai viendo su reloj.

-Apenas son 7:30, pero ahora no importa, solo hay que esperar a que los demás lleguen –respondió.

De repente iba llegando Tristan junto con Tea y Yugi. Todos se saludaron.

-¿No ha Joey? –preguntó Tristan quien no lo veía presente.

-Pensamos que iba a llegar con ustedes –comento Mai.

-Seguramente apenas esta saliendo del hospital –dijo Tea.

-¿Hospital? ¿Le sucedió algo? –preguntó Mai con preocupación.

-Tranquila, lo que sucede es que ayer operaron a Serenity, su hermanita y el se quedo con ella a cuidarla –respondió Yugi.

-¡Ah! Ya veo, pense que le habia sucedido algo –RESPONDIÓ Mai ya mas tranquila.

-¿Te preocupaste por mi, Mai? –dijo una voz burlona que provino detrás de ella.

-Joey –dijo Yugi ante la sorpresiva llegada del rubio.

-Claro Joey, me moría de la preocupación –contesto Mai sarcásticamente.

-Ah vamos Mai, aceptalo, te preocupaste por mi.

-No molestes Joseph Wheeler si no quieres salir lastimado -comentó un poco molesta.

-Ya chicos, cálmense –interrumpió Yugi.

A lo lejos estaba llegando Ryou.

-Hola chicos ¿listos para el torneo? –preguntó el recién llegado.

-¡Claro que estamos listos! –respondió Joey.

Por fin había dado la hora tan esperada, 8:00am y habían muchísimos duelistas esperando alguna señal o algo así, hasta que Seto Kaiba apareció en la cima de un edificio, todo mundo volteÓ a ver y murmuró, de repente las pantallas que estaban ahí prendieron mostrando a Kaiba.

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos a las eliminatorias mundiales de Duelo de Mounstros, debo aclararles que este es un torneo limpio, vamos a estar vigilando aquellos que se quieran pasar de listos, a los duelistas extranjeros que pelearan para obtener su lugar aquí en este país se les informa que deben de apresurarse ya que en Europa, Asia, África y Oceanía ya han empezado el torneo y muchos ya han clasificado, así que tienen el tiempo mas corto, se les dará oportunidad de que ustedes solo junten en total 6 world wide card ya que están en desventaja con los demás!

En las pantallas que ven a su alrededor verán los nombres de las personas que estén clasificando alrededor del mundo –dijo- ¡Así que empiece el torneo mundial de duelo de mounstros! Buena suerte... –dicho esto se retiró de aquel edificio y en las pantallas empezaron a aparecer datos de los duelistas extranjeros que ya habían clasificado, junto con sus fotos y banderas de sus respectivos países.

_CLASIFICADO RUMANIA: Héctor Amanar_

_CLASIFICADO EGIPTO: Sobek_

-¡Miren allá, los primeros clasificados! -gritó uno de los duelistas.

Todos vieron aquello y se sorprendieron.

-¡Órale! –exclamó Joey sorprendido- ya hay clasificados...

Sin que se dieran cuenta Yugi se había transformado en Yami.

Feh no se había dado cuenta de lo que Yugi había hecho por andar viendo las pantallas.

-Será mejor que me apresure para poder clasificar, aun que Seto Kaiba nos haya dado oportunidad de solo juntar 6 tarjetas sigo en desventaja, hasta el momento no hay británicos o irlandeses que hayan clasificado –dijo muy seria hacia sus amigos.

_CLASIFICADO REINO UNIDO (Inglaterra): Steven Benett_

Feh al ver a este ultimo se quedo en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo...

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó Feh con sorpresa- ¡Mi hermano también participó en el Torneo y ya clasificó!

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntaron al unísono.

-Increible ¡Debo apresurarme para alcanzarlo! –dijo mas que decidida.

-¡Pues que empiece la acción! –dijo Joey.

Todos asintieron y se separaron.

-¡Feh, espera! –dijo Ryou- Mucha suerte –le sonrió.

-Lo mismo te deseo –le respondió de la misma manera y cada quien se fue por su lado.

_CLASIFICADO ITALIA: Kira Carusso_

No lejos de ahí, en un punto especifico de la ciudad se encontraban varios sujetos vestidos de una manera sospechosa, al estilo cazadores raros de Marik, solo que ellos eran el clan de los "Millennium Robbers" y cada uno tenia un localizador en la muñeca izquierda que permitía comunicarse con sus compañeros.

-¿Están listos? -preguntó uno de ellos.

-Claro, todos esos chiquillos ya se han separado- contestó otro.

-Al amo le va a dar gusto cuando obtengamos esos preciados artículos… -respondió un tercero.

Mientras tanto Bakura iba caminando lejos de la multitud la cual le estaba molestando, cuando de repente su sortija empezó a moverse de nuevo como una noche anterior lo habia hecho...

-De nuevo mi sortija me indica algo... ¿acaso será un nuevo articulo del milenio?

Mientras que Feh iba caminando por las calles de Ciudad Batallas buscando a algún duelista que desafiar, cuando de repente habia llegado a un callejón solitario, pero ella no se habia dado cuenta de que alguien la estaba siguiendo...

-Hola preciosa -dijo una voz varonil detrás de ella, Feh se percato y volteó a ver que ahí habia un joven robusto, vestido como si fuese un rebelde, llevaba unas gafas oscuras, y un paliacate con la bandera gringa amarrada en la cabeza y su cabello era de color rubio.$

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Tranquilízate preciosa, no hago daño, yo como tu soy un duelista, pero antes de tener duelos con chicas tan preciosas como tu necesito conocerlas -dijo de una manera descarada- yo soy el gran Bandido Keith -dijo presentándose.

-Bien Bandido Keith, dejémonos de habladurías y tengamos un duelo digno –al decir esto, la joven activó su disco de duelo.

-Hey, hey, no tan rápido cariño.

Feh al escuchar aquello último se molesto bastante

-¡Por dios! No me vuelvas a llamar así ¿Entendido? –exclamó molesta- mi nombre es Feh, y si vamos a tener un duelo tengámoslo de una buena vez que no tengo mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto en otro lado, Seto Kaiba estaba caminando por la ciudad junto con su hermano Mokuba, iban cargando una Lap-top y desde ahí revisaba todos los duelos que se estaban dando en ese momento, cuando de repente vio que Feh tenía su disco de duelo activo pero aun sin tener duelo.

-Benett va a tener un duelo, tengo que ver como utiliza su carta maestra –se dijo a si mismo- Mokuba, localiza la ubicación de Benett.

-Si hermano –Mokuba empezó a monitorear la ubicación con la computadora- No esta muy lejos de aquí…

-Excelente, vamos Mokuba –dijo caminando y Mokuba acercándose.

Mientras en otro lado, Joey estaba buscando algún duelista que valiera la pena para poder empezar su torneo.

Rayos, no hay ningún duelista que valga la pena para pelear –se dijo a si mismo.

Mientras que Bakura estaba siguiendo la dirección que su sortija le señalaba, pero fue interrumpido por alguien que se le habia puesto en frente, era nada mas y nada menos que la chica de su salón, Amanda

-Hola Ryou –saludó alegremente la chica- Que bueno que te encuentro, solo quiero desearte muy buena suerte.

Ryou quien en realidad era el espíritu de la sortija la vio fríamente.

-¡Eres un gran duelista, tienes todo mi apoyo!

-¡Quítate de mi vista! –sin decir mas, el chico se fue dejándola con sus palabras- Tonta…

Mientras que Feh estaba tratando de esquivar a Keith quien no dejaba de acosarla.

-Estas acabando con mi paciencia –Feh estaba fuera de sus estribos- Solo pierdo mi tiempo con tigo… eres tan patético…

-¡Nadie me dice eso! –dijo Keith- ¡Mejor dame tus WWC y ahí la dejamos!

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó exaltada.

-¡Oye, eso es una falta según las reglas del torneo eliminatorio! -dijo la voz de un niño que recién había llegado.

El Bandido Keith se volteó al oír aquello.

-Pero que demo…. -murmuró- No te metas kaiba, que voy a tener un duelo con esta mujer.

-¿Pidiendole us WWC así nada mas, no me digas? –preguntó Kaiba con ese semblante serio.

Feh desactivo su disco de duelo.

-Solo pierdo mi tiempo, voy buscar a alguien que si valga la pena –la chica se acercó a la salida del calejón y vio a ambos hermanos- Seto Kaiba, Mokuba… -murmuró la chica para después salir de ahí.

Kaiba se decepciono al no poder ver en acción la carta maestra de la chica, pero ya tendría otra oportunidad. Volteó a ver al Bandido Keith y lo puso bajo advertencia.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTA: **Precisamente mientras veía el GX estaba re transcribiendo este capitulo y definitivamente ¡NO ME GUSTA EL GX! ¡Quiero a Yugi de vuelta, lo exijo! En serio que no se me kitan esas ganas ¡Puff! Y los 'nuevos' No les llegan a los talones a los originales. (Creo que tendre que acudir al Youtube xDD)

(Por si se preguntaban que capitulo vi, uno donde Alexis peleaba contra un tipo k quería ir a la luz o algo así, no se ese wee tenia problemas en la cabeza jajaja)

Aun que me dio una idea, igual alguno de la nueva generación haga una pequeña aparición en el torneo mundial, aun k mas chavitos ya k si mal no recuerdo según leí por ahí k precisamente en el primer capitulo del GX Yugi hace una misteriosa aparición flash (quien es muy similar a Yami) lo cual me da a entender k pasaron algunos años ¿No? Bueno corríjanme si me equivoco. (Otra cosa rápido, también si mal no recuerdo según lei hay un Duelo Mundial en el GX donde Bakura, Mai, Yugi, Joey, Kaiba y los demás hacen una aparición ¿No? Espero conseguir ese cap que me llama mucho la atención)

Lamento el retraso pero me había dado flojera retranscribir el fic, pero ahora que lo relei desde el principio pues creo k lo voy a continuar. Solo les daré un adelanto, va a salir un personaje de la 1era versión k hubo del anime YGO! Y esa es una chica, supongo k ya saben quien es xDDD y k que mi odio hacia ella incrementa mas xDDD.

Ahora k veo este fic tiene mucho Mary Sue… pero no me importa xD la historia lo vale jajajaja.

Bueno, si tienes dudas, sugerencias quejas o comentarios ya sabes que hacer (osea mandarme tu rev) los leo en la próxima ¡Chao!

"_**La verdad absoluta no existe.**_

_**Y eso es absolutamente cierto"**_

_**-Anonimo (xDDD)**_

_**----------**_


	19. Chapter 19

**NOTA:** Si, no alucinan, estoy de vuelta después de muchos años, todo fue culpa del Abridgen Series que me volvió de nuevo Adicta a YGO xD jajaja y bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo corregido y modificado, por k la versión anterior daba PENAAA!! Jajajaja espero les guste, Wotcha!

**UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**Por: A. M**

**CAPITULO 18: "Impulsos"**

Ya habia comenzado el torneo eliminatorio para los mundiales en ciudad batallas, muchos estaban teniendo duelos para poder asegurar su lugar en el torneo de Egipto, mientras que duelistas de otros países ya estaban clasificando.

En algún lugar de Kiev, Ucrania.

Una joven de cabellos albinos, ojos azules y piel tan blanca como la nieve estaba teniendo uno de sus últimos duelos ya que solo le faltaban tres tarjetas, era una de las mejores de esa ciudad, campeona estatal y sub-campeona nacional de ucrania, su nombre era Kisarah kurova, mejor conocida como "la duelista de los dragones"...

La joven había ganado un duelo. El ultimo que le brindaría la victoria.

-Bien, he llegado muy lejos, ahora ire al torneo mundial –dijo para si misma, sin embargo alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Esto es extraño –dijo un desconocido- Tu eres otra causante del desequilibrio cósmico.

-¿Quién eres tu? –preguntó la joven intrigada hacia el moreno de la túnica en la cabeza, no era otro mas que Shadi.

-Pronto lo sabrás, solo vine a confirmar mis sospechas –dijo Shadi con aquella seriedad- Te vere en el torneo mundial.

El egipcio desapareció frente a la chica como por arte de magia dejándola desconcertada.

**CIUDAD BATALLAS.**

En las reglas del torneo eliminatorio de ciudad batallas habían agregado una regla que no a muchos duelistas les habia gradado, aquel que saliera triunfante en algún duelo, tenia el derecho de reclamar la carta maestra del derrotado.

Habían pasado mas de media hora desde que Feh habia tenido su encuentro con kaiba, quien estaba buscando algún duelista para desafiar ya que no tenia mucho tiempo, precisamente faltaba una persona del Reino Unido para completar el equipo y no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, y tenia que hacerlo rápido.

Mientras no lejos de donde estaba Feh, Bakura se seguía guiando por su sortija del milenio.

-Si, al parecer hay un nuevo articulo del milenio –se dijo a si mismo- ¿Pero de quien será? ¿Acaso será de la tal hermana de Marik?

Bakura siguió su camino y se percató de que a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Feh (habían llegado a un parque un poco solitario) Bakura al ver esto se escondió detrás de un árbol y se quedó sorprendido al ver que la sortija la estaba señalando.

-Imposible –dijo conmocionado- ¿Acaso esa jovencita...?

Y eso no era lo peor, Bakura vio que cerca de Feh se encontraba un sujeto bastante sospechoso, parecía uno de los cazadores raros de Marik pero no, era otra clase de sujeto, la sortija también habia señalado a aquel sujeto quien traía consigo una capa con capucha color negra.

Aquel sujeto raro al parecer era parte del clan de los "Millennium Robbers", este se acercó a Feh.

-Jovencita -le habló el extraño.

Feh volteó a donde el sujeto, pero este quedó inmóvil, la capa le cubria el rostro.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto la pelinegra bastante intrigada.

-Soy un duelista –dijo finalmente- y posees algo que me interesa.

-¿De que estas hablando?

El extraño solo soltó una sonrisa.

-Hablo del articulo del milenio que posees.

Feh se quedo fría ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Cómo sabia que ella poseía un articulo del milenio? –Esas preguntas pasaron por la mente de Feh.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Responde!

El sujeto rió malévolamente.

-Solo te diré que muchos me llaman cobra... –dicho esto se quitó la capa que tenia encima arrojándola al suelo así mostrando su identidad.

Feh al verlo se extrañó ya que su aspecto era por demás extraño, era un sujeto muy delgado de piel blanquizca, no tenia cabello y tenia tatuajes o marcas en la cara, en la frente tenia una pirámide invertida y al centro de esta el símbolo del milenio, el sujeto tenia unos ojos grandes, redondos, pero un poco rasgados, de color verde olivo, y lo mas extraño es que en el centro de su ojo (su pupila) en vez de tenerla redonda, la tenia como si fuera de gato.

Feh se habia puesto muy nerviosa, en cuanto a Bakura, quien estaba escondido también se sorprendió, tanto al escuchar que Feh poseía un articulo del milenio como el aspecto de ese sujeto extraño.

-Seré directo, no se que articulo posees pero si me lo das en este instante no te haré daño.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso jamás! –exclamó- No se quien seas ni como es que sabes lo que posero, solo te dire que si quieres mi articulo tendrás que pelear conmigo primero –en ese momento la apariencia de Feh cambio a la de una persona mas fría y calculadora.

-¿Te refieres a un duelo, no? –preguntó Cobra- Bien, acepto.

Bakura observaba todo detenidamente mientras pertenecía escondido.

-"Lo sabia, ella si es Gizeh y además posee un articulo del milenio" -pensó mientras la veía- "Sin embargo ese sujeto... no es un lacayo de Marik, ¿Quién será? ¿Para quién trabajara ese sujeto? Sabe a la perfección lo que es un articulo del milenio" –se dijo a si mismo- "...no permitiré que le quite ese articulo a Gizeh, yo lo haré..." –dijo al mismo tiempo que observaba a la 'protegida' fríamente.

-¿Aun que duelo no? –preguntó Cobra.

-Si, ya te lo dije, si quieres mi articulo primero tendrás que pelear contra mi.

-Eso será pan comido –respondió confiado- Bien jovencita, este es el trato, si gano me das tu articulo del milenio y...

-¿Y?

-...te enviare al reino de las sombras –dijo finalmente el sujeto.

-¿Reino de las sombras? –preguntó nerviosa.

-"¿Reino de las sombras? ¡Imposible! ¿Quién es ese sujeto?" –preguntó Bakura a sí mismo.

Gizeh se desistió a preguntar de nuevo.

-De acuerdo "gusanito" –dijo sarcásticamente la protegida.

-¡No me llamo gusanito, soy cobra! –exclamó molesto.

-Es lo mismo, como sea, tu has puesto tu regla ahora yo haré la mia –dijo fríamente- tu ganas y te doy mi articulo además de llevarme al reino de las sombras, pero si yo gano...

-¿Si tu ganas?

-...serás juzgado por mi articulo del milenio y sufrirás las consecuencias... y te diré que no son nada gratas.

Al parecer a cobra no le habia gustado la regla impuesta por la protegida, pero bien dicen "dando y dando"...

-----

Mientras que en otro lado Marik estaba en la ciudad con su disco de duelo, si, el también esta participando en la eliminatoria, pero como representante de su país natal... Egipto.

El joven moreno estaba divagando por la ciudad, pero se estaba percatando de que alguien estaba interfiriéndose en sus planes, habían personas parecidas a sus cazadores raros, pero eran diferentes...

-Amo Marik -llamó uno de los cazadores raros por medio de su lazo mental.

-¿Qué quieres? –contestó Marik malhumorado.

-Amo Marik, soy Arcana, y tengo noticias señor urgentes.

-Habla entonces –respondió agresivamente.

-Amo Marik, hay unos sujetos bastantes extraños quienes noté que llevaban el símbolo del milenio que nosotros portamos.

-Lo sé, hay que tener cuidado con esos sujetos que interfieren con nuestros planes, esténse al pendiente, pero no pierdas de vista a Yugi ¿entendido?

-Si amo Marik, lo que usted ordene –dicho esto el link mental se desconectó.

-----

En otro lugar Joey estaba ya teniendo su primer duelo contra Roba, el chico de cabellos entre verdes y azules que dicen es psíquico.

----

En otro lugar, Yugi se habia topado con uno de los cazadores raros de Malik.

-Tu debes ser Yugi Motou ¿cierto?- preguntó el cazador raro.

-¿Quién eres tu? –pregunto extrañado.

-Jajaja soy alguien interesado en tener un duelo contra ti pequeño.

-¡Pregunte que, quien eras!

-Jajajajaja ya lo sabrás pequeño Yugi -respondió con una sonrisa.

------

-¿Y bien?

-Trato hecho... aun que se que tu serás la perdedora. –dijo cobra.

-Aja lo que digas –dijo Gizeh sin darle mucha importancia- bien "gusanito"...

-¿Noo entiendes? ¡Que me llamo cobra! –exclamó furioso.

-Si vieras que no me importa –volvió a responder sarcásticamente- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba un detalle ¿Tienes Worldwide cards? Por que no pienso perder mi tiempo contigo.

-Si, si tengo y son 2, si las ganas también te las daré.

-Chico listo, eso esperaba oír.

-I... n... s... o... p... o... r... t... a... b... l... e... –decía entre dientes Cobra.

En ese momento Gizeh activó su disco de duelo, cobra al ver aquello la siguió

-¡Bien "gusanito", empecemos el duelo! [3000 LP]

-¡Bien, duelo! [3000 LP]

-Bien empiezo, primero sacare mi carta líder –esta de su baraja saco aquella hermosa y poderosa carta- ¡¡"Qedesh"!! (3000 / 3800) (nota cultural: Qedesh o Qetesh es lo mismo, es el nombre de una diosa egipcia la cual es diosa del amor y la belleza) La joven al activar la carta una luz violeta salio y mostró a una hermosa mujer parecida a una princesa.

-Interesante carta rara... igual que su dueña…

-¿Qué dijiste gusano?

-Nada... bien, ahora sacare mi carta líder, vamos "Cobra del Nilo" (2900 / 3000) –en ese instante una luz verde salio y una especie de serpiente bastante imponente apareció sacando sus colmillos y lengua.

-Interesante carta... el mounstro bastante feo, igual que su dueño –dijo de la misma manera que cobra habia dicho antes.

-Grrr... niña tonta, empezare mi turno, convoco a mi "caballero lagarto" en modo de ataque (1580 / 1800) y una carta boca abajo, es tu turno –al momento de tirar aquellas 2 cartas, estas aparecieron en el campo.

-¡Ja! Veo que escogiste a un mounstro bastante débil, entonces yo convocare a mi"Guerrera de la luz" (1800 / 1500) junto con una carta boca abajo, ahora si, ataca a su lagarto con tu espada de luz! –dicha la orden, la joven guerrera de la carta con ayuda de su espada que parecía hecha de luz ataco al oponente así destruyéndolo en mil pedazos.

-Jajajajaja ¡Tonta! Activaste mi trampa "repelente contra hechizos" –dijo mostrando aquella carta- esta trampa me permite destruir a tu mounstro al momento en que me estés atacando pero eso no es todo, lo mejor es que los puntos de tu carta se van hacia mis puntos de vida disminuyéndome casi nada jajaja [2950 LP]

-Bastardo –dijo entre dientes al ver que sus puntos bajaban menos 400- [2600 LP] ¿Así que quieres jugar rudo?

(Nota de Angela: perdonen la interrupción pero los duelos bien relatados los voy a dejar hasta el final, osea ya en el mundial, si no se me van a acabar las ideas -_- y las cartas jejeje)

A pesar de que cobra llevaba la ventaja, Gizeh se mantuvo tranquila eso si, bastante concentrada en el duelo.

Cobra era un muy buen duelista ya que los primeros minutos llevo la delantera, destruía los mounstros de Gizeh y sabia como utilizar sus trampas y sus cartas mágicas en el momento preciso.

La protegida se estaba viendo en una situación critica, ya habia avanzado el duelo y tan solo le estaban quedando [500 LP] habían ido al cementerio al menos 6 mounstros y tan solo tenia en el campo 1 mounstro en modo de ataque, sin cartas mágicas o de trampas, sin embargo todavía le quedaba su carta maestra la cual podía utilizar y podría ser la ultima esperanza. A pesar de aquella situación Gizeh se mantuvo relajada y despreocupada ya que ella no era mala duelista, si no que tenia un plan bajo la manga.

Cobra sin embargo se percato de ello y se molesto bastante...

-¿No te das cuenta de que estas perdiendo? ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa? ¿Te estas burlando de mi?

-No, como crees, para nada –dijo cínicamente la chica- simplemente que es una pena que este duelo ya se termine.

-¿Qué ya se termine? ¡¡Jajajajajaja si!! Será tu perdición, preciosa, ya que en el siguiente turno te voy a eliminar.

-Eso es lo que tu crees.

Cobra tenia en el campo 2 mounstros y 3 cartas boca abajo y un total de [1200 LP]

-"Bien, solo necesito una carta para poder llevar a cabo mi plan..."-pensó y saco una carta, esta al verla sonrió satisfactoriamente- bien gusanito, al parecer las cartas están de mi lado.

-¿Qué dices?

-Entonces convoco a mi carta mágica "Espadas de luz reveladora" –colocó la carta en el lado de las cartas mágicas convocadas, en ese momento las espadas salieron de arriba así atrapando a los 2 mounstros que tenia cobra- te inmovilizare por 3 turnos.

-Jajaja que risa me das, eso no te funcionara, lo único que harás será retrasar tu perdición.

-Eso lo veremos cobra -dijo fríamente.

Mientras tanto Bakura estaba sorprendido en la forma en que dueleaba su antiguo amor, aun que por una parte estaba preocupado por lo que pudiese pasar, si perdía iba a dar hacia el reino de las sombras, pero si ganaba...

-...podrá utilizar su articulo del milenio y en ese momento yo saldría para quitárselo –se dijo así mismo.

---

-"Bien, ahora es mi oportunidad" –pensó Gizeh.

Cobra estaba sacando en su turno una carta, no podía atacar por la carta mágica de Gizeh, sin embargo si podía colocar mounstros en el campo.

-Bien, entonces tiro a "guerrero salamandra" en modo de defensa (1800/1600) y termino mi turno...

-Bien... "por favor que salga, que salga" –pensó, al momento de ver que la carta que habia sacado sonrió- "esto puede funcionar" –pensó- bien, entonces utilizare mi carta mágica "el perol de la avaricia" el cual me permite sacar 3 cartas a mi mano –esta sacó las cartas y las vio, al hacer esto Gizeh puso cara de decepción.

-¿Qué sucede muñeca? ¿Acaso no te salio lo que querías? –preguntó burlonamente.

-Eso no te incumbe –respondió ella.

-Jajaja de acuerdo –este vio las cartas de su mano y saco una nueva, al verla se puso serio- paso mi turno .

Así siguieron sacando cartas hasta expirar los 3 turnos, o mas bien, los 2 que sobraban. Gizeh en esos 2 turnos tiro 2 cartas boca abajo y un mounstro llamado "Hermanas géminis" (1900/2100) en modo de ataque.

-¡Al fin, las espadas de luz reveladora se han quitado y podré acabarte! Es mi turno -dijo con una sonrisa- así que sacrifico a mis 3 mounstros del campo para poder sacar a mi carta maestra "Cobra del Nilo"! [2900/3000] –en ese momento un estruendo en el campo se hizo y la serpiente se movió en modo de ataque- ja y eso no es todo, anteriormente habías mandado a 4 mounstros al cementerio pero con ayuda de una de mis cartas boca abajo llamada "Resucitación ambiciosa" voy a revivir a estos mounstros pero no para mantenerlos en el campo, si no para darle por cada mounstro 400 puntos de vida mas a mi cobra incluyendo a los ya sacrificados jajajajajaja [5700 / 3000]

En ese momento aquella cobra se habia vuelto fuerte tanto en apariencia como en fuerza en puntos. Gizeh al verlo se paralizó.

-Demonios –murmuró Gizeh bastante exhaltada.

Mientras tanto Bakura estaba viendo sorprendido.

-"¿Ahora que va hacer Gizeh para salir de esta? Si tiene un buen plan se podrá salvar, además su carta maestra es mas débil que la cobra de ese sujeto" –pensó.

---

-Pero... ¿Co-como es posible que tu mounstro pueda tener tantos puntos de vida? Cada carta tiene un determinado limite de puntaje –dijo exaltada.

-Niña, te falta aprender, el duelo de mounstros tiene tantos secretos, así se jugaba en la antigüedad sin importar nada jajaja –dijo- ¡Entonces es hora de mi ataque!

-"Espero que funcione mi defensa, al fin y al cabo aun que tenga un puntaje de 5700 puntos puede funcionar ya que no es un dios egipcio" –pensó.

-¡Vamos mi hermosa Cobra del Nilo, ataca a su débil mounstro con tu poder especial!

En ese momento la cobra abrió su boca mostrando salir de ella un esplendor color amarillento (algo así como el dragón ojiazul) y fue directamente hacia el mounstro "Hermanas géminis" la cual eran 2 chicas idénticas, solo que una vestía de negro y otra de blanco, pero antes de que el ataque llegara hacia sus mounstros Gizeh actuó.

-¡No tan rápido cobra! –exclamó- activaste mi carta de trampa "golpeador ilimitado" el cual me permite regresar tu ataque sin importar que tanto poder tenga.

-"Sabia que no podía fallar" –pensó Bakura desde lo lejos.

Mientras tanto la carta de trampa de Gizeh habia salido al campo a su defensa, un especie de hombrecito con un bat, el ataque se acercó y la trampa la regreso hacia la del mounstro.

-No será tan fácil niña –dijo hacia Gizeh- activo mi trampa "Muro de espejos"

-¡Tonto! Al activar tu trampa automáticamente activaste mi carta mágica "Giro gigante", ya que esta al captar la activación de cualquier carta mágica o de trampa automáticamente te las regresa a la mano!

-¡No! ¡No puede ser! –en ese momento el ataque impacto contra su cobra del nilo no destruyéndolo, si no debilitándolo y quitándole 2300 puntos (3400/3000)- ¡Tonta! Has debilitado a mi hermosa criatura! –exclamó furioso.

-Ahora es mi turno de atacar y sacrifico a mis "hermanas géminis" para que salga al campo Qedesh (3000 / 3800), la habilidad especial de mi diosa es algo parecido a lo que tu hiciste con tu cobra, solo que yo no necesito sacar alguna trampa o una carta mágica –dijo con una sonrisa.

-No... no... me digas que...

-Si, mi diosa va a obtener puntaje por cada mounstro que esta al cementerio, pero no cualquier mounstro, solo tomara puntos de vida por cartas del tipo femenino y como podrás ver mis mounstros fueron "ellas".

-¿Y cuantos puntos obtendrá? –preguntó temeroso.

-Jajaja los suficientes para poder acabar con tigo –dijo sonriendo- vamos Qedesh, toma los puntos de ataque que te corresponden! –en ese momento la diosa empezó a brillar y los puntos de ataque comenzaron a subir, mientras esto pasaba Gizeh comentó- si destruiste 6 mounstros míos y por cada uno Qedesh aumenta 300 puntos mas...

Cobra se quedo frío mientras que la diosa ya habia acabado de obtener los puntos que le correspondían [4800 / 3800]

-Tu serpiente ya no es nada comparada con mi hermosa Qedesh –dijo fríamente- ¡Ahora Qedesh has tu ataque especial y aplasta a esa serpiente de una vez por todas!

De repente la diosa abrió sus ojos (recuerden que los tenia cerrados y tenia una especie de joya en sus manos) y aquel objeto que tenia entre sus manos empezó a brillar y hacerse grande, esta la lanzo suavemente contra la cobra así impactándola contra él. La cobra se cubrió con la luz y fue destruida.

Cobra habia bajado hasta no tener ningún punto de vida [0 LP]

---

-"Sabia que ganaría, no es tan tonta para haber perdido –dijo seriamente Bakura.

---

-No... no puede ser... he sido derrotado por una principiante –se dijo así mismo cobra Cobra quien se tiró al suelo de rodillas.

-Eso te pasa por subestimar a las personas, cobra –dijo de una manera muy fría- además tienes que cumplir la parte del trato –añadió.

-¿Trato?... no... te lo ruego, no lo hagas, se que no quieres hacerlo –exclamo suplicando.

-Primero que nada, dame las cartas, las worldwide y la maestra –dijo acercándose a él.

Cobra aun con cara de pánico pero a la vez molesto le dio las 2 worldwide card y su carta maestra "la cobra del nilo". La protegida las tomó y las guardó.

También en ese momento saco su balanza la cual se encontraba escondida entre sus ropas y la coloco frente al sujeto quien yacía de rodillas en el suelo, cobra la miro aterrado.

-Pe... pero si es la balanza del milenio... ahora entiendo cuando dijo "juzgar" –dijo en voz baja Cobra.

---

-"¿Cómo lo obtuvo?" –preguntó sorprendido Bakura.

---

La protegida estaba a punto de juzgar el corazón del "Millennium robber" pero esta se percató de una presencia bastante conocida y ligeramente volteó a ver donde Bakura estaba escondido, el joven de cabellos albinos se percató de ello y solo se quedó quieto y tranquilo, Gizeh disimulando no tomarle tanta importancia volteó de nuevo a ver a su victima...

-Sal de ahí bandido –dijo sin mas la joven.

Cobra la vio extrañado y Gizeh tenia una expresión mal humorienta, Bakura al escuchar esto se quedo frío.

-"Esa mujer es mas astuta de lo que aparenta" –pensó el espíritu de la sortija.

Bakura sin mas remedio salio de donde estaba pero no se acercó a ella, mientras Gizeh habia volteado a verlo, cobra al notar la distracción de la poseedora de la balanza del milenio, saco una especie de moneda dorada el cual llevaba el símbolo de la pirámide invertida junto con el símbolo del milenio. Bakura se percato de ello y estuvo alerta...

-¡Oye tu niña!!! –dijo llamando a Gizeh- te tengo una sorpresita –dijo entre dientes.

Gizeh volteó en ese momento y vio que cobra tenia un objeto en la mano, en ese momento el Millennium robber lanzó aquella monedala Gizeh, así como si fuera un imán el ojeto se pegó en el pecho de ella.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –preguntó alterada.

Bakura se quedó paralizado al ver aquello.

-Es una pequeña arma de defensa que nuestro amo nos dio –respondió- la moneda dorada contiene un poder que nos permite defender debilitando al oponente jajaja

-¿Qué dices? –en ese instante aquel objeto dorado empezó a sacar una especie de luz la cual empezó a debilitar a la protegida, esta se empezó a marear y callo de rodillas.

Bakura sin pensarlo dos veces reacionó ante aquello e intervino, Cobra estaba a punto de escapar pero el albino lo detuvo.

-¿Adónde crees que vas? –pregunto molesto el portador de la sortija quien agarraba bruscamente a Cobra por el cuello de las ropas.

-Eso no te importa, impertinente –respondió de igual manera.

-¡No te metas en esto Bakura, es asunto mio! –exclamó Gizeh quien estaba de rodillas en el piso.

Ante tal distracción Cobra se soltó de Bakura e intentó correr para escapar de ahí.

-¡Tonta! –respondió Bakura hacia Gizeh, y se volvió hacia Cobra quien pensaba escapar- no te vayas tan rápido... -el chico albino sonrió maliciosamente y sacó de su baraja una carta- jajaja esto servirá –murmuró- "¡Circulo de los hechizos!"

En ese momento la carta cobró vida y aprisionó a Cobra quien trató de zafarse sin éxito alguno.

-Una carta de duelo de mounstros cobró vida ... ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo le hiciste para que cobrara vida? –preguntó lleno de pánico a Bakura- tu eres uno de los poseedores de los artículos.. –dijo sorprendido.

Bakura no respondió nada de lo que habia preguntado y se acerco a él.

-Dime... tu sabes mucho sobre los artículos del milenio... ¿Quién eres? ¿Para quién trabajas? ¡Habla maldito! –exclamó Bakura ya bastante enojado.

-¡Eso no te lo diré! Jajajajaja pero me alegra haber hallado a un poseedor de articulo del milenio –dijo sonriente.

Bakura lo vio seriamente sin decir nada, solo le dio la espalda.

-...te mandare al reino de las sombras –dijo Bakura sin preocupación alguna.

Cobra al oír tal cosa de nuevo entro en pánico para que segundo después se paralizara y se quedara serio sin moverse.

-¿Qué... que demonios...? –preguntó débilmente.

Bakura volteó a verlo y vio que estaba como poseído, ya que no reaccionaba.

-Bien... –dijo Cobra finalmente pero con un tono de voz diferente y con la marca de la pirámide invertida y el ojo egipcio brillando en su frente, era de un color rojizo- esto solo fue una prueba, mis sirvientes aparecerán a cada uno de ustedes, los que poseen artículos del milenio ¿cómo lo se? Yo tengo en mi poder uno de los tesoros mas valiosos y mas buscados del reino egipcio, gracias a este maravilloso tesoro es que puedo tener poderes inimaginables... pero necesito mas que eso, así que mis sirvientes esperaran a cada habitante que posea artículos del milenio, la primera fuiste tu jovencita –dijo viendo hacia Gizeh quien yacía todavía casi inmovilizada- aun que hayas triunfado no te vas a librar, igual que tu –dijo viendo hacia Bakura- no les tengo miedo jajajajaja además la siguiente victima será... –pero antes de terminar lo que iba a decir este cayó inconsciente dejando a Bakura y a Gizeh con la duda.

-¿Pero que fue eso? –Bakura estaba totalmente desconcertado, alguien más se estaba intrometiendo en sus planes.

-¡Aahg! - un grito de dolor provino de la protegida.

Bakura rápidamente y disimulando su preocupación fue hacia ella.

-Lárgate y déjame, yo puedo sola –dijo bastante irritada.

Bakura la vio fríamente.

–Como quieras, es tu problema -dijo sin mas para empezar a caminar y alejarse de ahí, pero este no pudo evitar voltear hacia la joven de cabellos oscuros y verla desmayarse. El bandido regresó hacia donde estaba ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, no sin antes quitarle aquel objeto dorado que se aferraba a ella.

-Gizeh... reacciona –le dijo zangoloteándola levemente- rayos... –sin darse cuenta Bakura no dejaba de verla, la joven Feh era idéntica a su Gizeh de hace 5milenios a excepción de que Feh tenia unas facciones mas finitas que la egipcia.

La joven de repente empezó a reaccionar poco a poco y vagamente comenzó a recuperar la visión, se percato de que alguien la estaba sujetando, primero vio un poco borroso hasta después que lo vio mejor.

-Bakura... –dijo molesta, pero al intentar levantarse sintió caer de nuevo y un dolor en el pecho le vino.

-Eres tan obstinada, no aceptas ayuda cuando lo necesitas –comento sarcásticamente.

-No necesito ayuda de nadie y menos de la tuya -respondió mal humorienta- ¡No me toques! –dijo soltándose agresivamente de él y quedando de espaldas, aun que siguiera sentada en el suelo y Bakura de rodillas.

Bakura no dijo nada y la vio... ya no fríamente, la vio con ojos 'normales y de quererla ayudar', mientras que Gizeh solo tenia la cabeza agachada, sus sentimientos se estaban mezclando, sentía ira, rencor, orgullo, odio, tristeza y algo contradictorio a todo lo dicho anteriormente... amor.

Gizeh tomó todas sus fuerzas y logró levantarse, tomó aire y se fue recuperando poco a poco...

-Antes que nada... quiero aclarar las cosas... –dijo seriamente Bakura- ¿A que has vuelto? ¿Y como conseguiste ese articulo del milenio?

Gizeh no respondió, todo quedo en silencio...

-Responde –dijo en un tono bajo y tranquilo- si volviste por lo que sucedió en ese entonces... –pero fue interrumpido.

-Solo te diré una cosa Bakura, no te creas tan importante, tu para mi no eres nada, no significas nada –respondió Gizeh resistiéndose a llorar- Sin embargo esto no se va a quedar así, yo seré una de las que te derrote, yo protegeré a mi faraón.

Bakura se quedó frio ante lo primero que dijo.

-Haz lo que quieras… –respondió finalmente, dejando a Gizeh totalmente petrificada esperando a oír otro tipo de respuesta- Pierdes tu tiempo, ni tu ni nadie puede derrotarme...

-Eres un… -Gizeh cerró sus puños.

-¡Como dije antes, pierdes tu tiempo y será mejor que regreses de donde viniste y me dejes en paz! Claro... sin antes quitarte tu articulo del milenio –dijo volteando y dándole la espalda.

En ese momento Gizeh sintió demasiada rabia y sin poder controlar sus impulsos se dirigió hacia él provocando su ira, pero Bakura se percató de ello y volteo sujetándola de los brazos y solo la vio fijamente...

Gizeh no se pudo mover ante aquella mirada, ni mucho menos decir palabra, solo se sintió confundida y bastante impotente pero Bakura no desaprovecho ningún instante de aquel momento y no dudo en acercársele mas de la cuenta y así llegando a besarla...

Gizeh se trató de zafar pero la fuerza de Bakura era mas, claro, no llegaba al punto de lastimarla, la joven sin remedio siguió con aquel beso, no habia cambiado en nada, la misma delicadeza con que tocaba sus labios, el mismo sentimiento, la misma calidez con lo que lo hacia e incluso llegando a pensar que él la seguía amando...

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que se separaron y ambos se vieron a los ojos, a pesar de que Gizeh también poseyera poderes del milenio sintió un cierto temor...

Sin embargo, Bakura al verla y estar tan cerca de ella sintió nervios por dentro, como la primera vez que la vio hace milenios atrás.

-Piensa lo que sé te de en gana... pero yo nunca te deje de amar –le susurro en el oído dejando a Gizeh fría.

Bakura se alejo de ella dándose media vuelta así dejándola ahí confundida y paralizada...

¿Qué ganaba con decirle eso? ¿Acaso no era suficiente con lo que le habia hecho? ¿Acaso le gustaba manejar a su antojo los sentimientos de Gizeh? ¿E inclusive jugar con ella?...

Muchas de esas preguntas le vinieron en la cabeza, se toco suavemente los labios y dio un suspiro así dejando escapar una lagrima.

-No creas que con eso me vas a cautivar, Bakura –murmuró para si misma mientras lo veía alejarse- prepárate, que ya no soy la misma de antes...

**CONTINUARA...**

NOTA: Ok si, aos y años y ya quiero acaar este fic, si ya se pero que se le hace.

Dudas , comentarios o lo que quieran ya saben a dnd mandarlos, los leo despuesito, Byee…

"**Why so British?"**

**-Bakura en el Abridged Series.**


	20. Chapter 20

**UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**Por: ViD_sJ**

**CAPITULO 19: "La verdad sobre quien es ella"**

Feh estaba caminando por ciudad batallas, estaba un poco desconcertada, pensaba en el acercamiento que Gizeh había tenido con Bakura, a pesar de que en ese momento La Protegida era la que controlaba su cuerpo, al igual que Yugi, Feh podía presenciar cualquier momento. La británica se preguntaba si Ryou también podía precensiar aquello…

-Vaya, asi que eres tu –dijo una voz de una mujer.

Feh iba tan distraída que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien se había topado frente a ella, una mujer morena de ojos azules. La británica la vio extrañada.

-Asi que tu eres la antigua protegida del faraón. –Aquella, que no era otra que Ishizu Ishtar estaba parada frente a Feh- Mi collar del Milenio me lo dijo.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Mi nombre es Ishizu Ishtar, protegida, necesito mostrarte algo.

Gizeh, quien ahora estaba presente se quedó perturbada, pero decidió confiar en la palabra de la morena, después de todo no se veía como algún enemigo.

Ambas, quienes iban en silencio se dirigieron al Museo de Ciudad Batallas, el cuel quedaba muy cerca de ahí. Gizeh solo iba detrás de Ishizu, ambas entraron al museo asi llegando a la exposición egipcia…

…estaban frente a la roca donde estaban grabados ciertos sucesos egipcios del pasado.

-Pero si esto es… -Gizeh estaba atónita al ver la grabación de aquella roca.

-Gizeh, has vuelto, mi collar del milenio me lo dijo…

-Tu… eres posedora de un articulo del milenio –dijo la portegida con sorpresa, pero al observar fijamente a Ishizu- "Pero si ella… ella es la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Isis…"

-Tu ahora estas de vuelta Gizeh, aun que suene increíble el destino quizo que formaras parte de este suceso, eres una clave para poder derrotar el mal, mi collar del milenio me ha dicho que eres parte de la debilidad de él…

Gizeh se quedó en silencio, sabia a lo que se refería.

-Te entiendo… -dijo finamente Gizeh después de un corto silencio.

La protegida siguió observando la roca tallada.

-El sacerdote Seth… mi faraón…

-Fue una batalla epica, entre su fiel sirviente y él, el faraón ha perdido todas sus memorias, él quedo encerrado 5milenios con tal de derrotar al mal.

-¿Pe-perdio las memorias? Si tan solo hubiera estado ahí para ayudarlo –Gizeh apretó sus puños- pobre de mi faraón…

-Era el destino Gizeh, para serte sincera aun que hubieses estado presente, en ese momento no hubieras podido hacer mucho. Aquella energía con la que luchó el faraón fue enorme, pero no invencible…

-En este siglo todo se esta repitiendo, Ishizu. Todos, o al menos la mayoría estamos reunidos, en cierta forma distinta, pero estamos aquí, y te juro, por mi alma, por el poder que se me concedió de un articulo milenario y por mi faraón que el va a recuperar sus memorias…

-Gizeh…

-Una vez lo defraudé por una debilidad mia, no pienso hacerlo dos veces, aun que no me recuerde, lo voy a ayudar y a proteger.

Ishizu sonrió ante aquello, una aliada mas se había unido al bando bueno.

----

Por otro lado, Bakura estaba igual de consternado, desde que había vuelto al mundo jamás había tenido ese comportamiento, sin duda Gizeh era una debilidad que de cierta forma le incomodaba…

-Soy un completo idiota…

Se decía así mismo el espíritu de la sortija al recordar aquel acercamiento y confesión que le había dado a la protegida.

-----

CIUDAD BATALLAS 18:30hrs

Mas entrada la tarde, Feh se había encontrado con Joey…

-¿Dónde esta el resto de la tropa? -Preguntaba la británica.

-Hace un rato Tristan y Tea estaban presenciando mis duelos, pero no estoy seguro…

-Los perdiste.

-Jejejeje…

En eso, como si los hubiesen invocado, en el punto de reunión venia llegando Yugi , Tea y Tristan.

-Vaya, Joey ¿Dónde te metiste? –preguntó Tea.

-Yo estaba dueleando, ustedes son distraídos.

-Habla por ti mismo, viejo –dijo tristan.

-¡Oye! .-exclamo Joey.

-Por cierto Feh, vi que ya clasificaste, felicidades –dijo Tea.

-Gracias chicos, no fue una ronda fácil.

-¡Yo también clasifique! –exclamó Joey.

-Ah, si, tambien felicidades –murmuro Trustan nomas para molestarlo, como era su costumbre.

Yugi solo se mantenía callado y con cara de preocupación, a pesar de que también ya estaba clasificado.

-Yugi ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Feh al verlo tan distante.

-¿Qué? Ah no se preocupen, es solo que el torneo estuvo un poco complicado –respondio el pequeño, en realidad le preocupaban muchas cosas, varios Millenium Robbers habían aparecido en su camino, intervinviendo con los sirvientes de Marik.

-Lo sé –respondio Feh.

Feh observó a Yugi y no pudo evitar observar el rompecabezas que llevaba consigo cogado.

-Yugi ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Todos se extrañaron ante el comportamiento de Feh.

-Claro –respondio el pequeño.

Yugi y Feh se alejaron un poco mientras que Joey, Tristan y Tea Observaban aquello.

Mientras tanto, Feh vio seriamente a Yugi sin decir mas.

-¿Sucede algo, Feh?

-Faraón, sal de ahí, quiero hablar con tigo... –respondio repentinamente.

Yugi se quedó pasmado con aquel comportamiento tan extraño, e incluso Yami no pudo evitar aquella curiosidad, Feh sabia sobre la existencia del faraón y los artículos del milenio.

El faraón se presentó.

-Desde hace tiempo noté algo muy extraño contigo, una rara energía, me intriga saber quien eres en realidad, aun que no siento una presencia maligna…

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado mi faraón…

-¿Fa-faraón?

-Lo supe de inmediato al ver que poseías ese articulo del milenio… Faraon, soy alguien que formó parte de sus memorias en su reinado, he vuelto después de 5milenios, se que es difícil de creer pero con el tiempo lo descubriras. He vuelto con la misión de ayudarte a vencer al mal.

Yami estaba atónito.

-Solo te diré que confies en mi, no soy una persona mala, al igual que tu soy un espíritu, Feh lo porta y ella esta dispuesta a ayudarme y te juro faraón que no te voy a volver a fallar, como lo hice hace 5 mil años atrás…

Gizeh tomó de las manos a Yami, este sintió un gran calor de ella, sin duda decía la verdad, no era una persona mala, al contrario…

-Lamento… lamento no recordarte… -murmuró Yami bastante triste.

-Lo entiendo mi faraón…

Yami y Gizeh se vieron fijamente a los ojos y se sonrieron.

El faraón tenía un miembro y amigo mas en el bando bueno.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**Nota:** Aquí este cap, espero les haya gustado, por que sea como sea voy a acabar este fic!!

Los leo en la próxima!


End file.
